Meu Jeito
by Palas
Summary: Uma notícia de casa deixa Lily alarmada. E as férias de verão seriam seguidas de um ano recheado com a preparação para o NIEMs, uma possível votação no Ministério e Tiago achando cada vez mais difícil esconder o quanto gosta dela...
1. Londres

**Capítulo 01 – Londres**

"Se alguém me perguntar  
><em>Porque é que eu sou assim<br>__Me entrego sem pensar  
><em>_Só pra alguém gostar de mim  
><em>_E achar que isto é solução"_

Era fim de tarde. A imagem dos barcos nas docas às margens do rio Tamisa era deslumbrante. Os raios de sol que se despediam da cidade refletiam na Casa do Parlamento, em Londres, tornando-a dourada. Era essa também a imagem que se tinha do Palácio de Buckingham, palco da pomposa cerimônia de troca de guarda quando até os cavalos executavam movimentos em excelente sincronia.

Nessa cidade, havia uma rua calma, um pouco afastada do centro. Árvores tão bem cuidadas pelos moradores decoravam as calçadas. Vez ou outra, algum carro passava por ali, porém sem tirar a tranqüilidade da região.

No começo daquela rua havia um sobrado antigo, muito bem conservado. O sol já se deitava no horizonte, mas não havia nenhuma luz acesa na casa. Quem a visse de relance poderia supor que seus habitantes ainda não haviam chegado do trabalho. Um olhar mais atento, no entanto, revelaria algo mais.

No quintal localizado ao fundo do terreno, existia um belo jardim, o xodó da senhora Helena. O calendário mostrava que o verão já tinha começado, mas o local ainda mostrava resquícios da primavera e, naquele momento, o espetáculo do lugar era uma macieira que florira tardiamente.

Ao lado da árvore e de frente para o jardim, avistava-se uma sacada. O piso branco que a revestia era emoldurado por grades cinza-chumbo.

Uma garota estava ali sentada. Recostara-se a uma almofada para não ser incomodada pelos vãos entre as barras de ferro. Tinha a pele de nácar e cabelos ruivos que desciam até quase a cintura, cacheados nas pontas. Parecia dormir.

No chão, repousava uma caixinha vinho claro com delicados contornos de flores brancas. O objeto estava entreaberto e era visível um pequeno caderno, uma caneta, bilhetes …

Lílian Evans, de repente, abriu os olhos de um incrível verde esmeralda e contemplou o céu. Ela não dormia... Poucas nuvens se moviam e umas duas estrelas já eram visíveis. Algumas montanhas que podia ver ao fundo da paisagem tinham contornos vermelhos do pôr-do-sol.

Um pontinho ao longe chamou sua atenção, parecia vir em sua direção. Aos poucos, ele foi aumentando e ganhando forma. Logo, uma coruja que ela não conhecia pousara e esticava uma perna onde havia uma carta presa.

"_Oi, Lily!  
><em>_Como você está? Da última vez que nos vimos, na Plataforma 9 e 3/4, estava preocupada, meio chateada. Espero que esteja melhor. Alguma notícia do seu avô?  
><em>_Mudando de assunto, esse é meu novo mensageiro. É uma coruja-do-campo e o nome dele é Flit. Não é lindo?"_

Lily observou melhor a coruja. A garganta era branca e o dorso, pardo-cinzento com manchas vermelhas. As asas e a cauda eram marcadas por manchas brancas transversais.

"_Meu começo de férias está meio parado. Sai um pouco com minha mãe e, por falta do que fazer, já terminei algumas das lições que mandaram pra gente.  
><em>_Mudando de assunto (de novo), Maia e Ana me escreveram perguntando se eu tinha notícias suas. Parece que elas ficaram "meio assim" de te escrever e atrapalhar você.  
><em>_Ah, antes que me esqueça: o Tiago e o Sirius estão aqui em casa (você sabe, os Potter e meus pais são amigos há anos, fazia um tempo que não se viam e resolveram marcar um jantarzinho pra colocar as conversas em dia). Eles estão perguntando de você e me pediram pra mandar um beijo, então, aqui está.  
><em>_E você, o que tem feito?_

_Bom, acho que de coisas que vale a pena (literalmente) escrever é só.  
><em>_Acho que você já sabe disso, mas não custa repetir: se precisar de alguma coisa, chama, 'tá?_

_Beijos...  
><em>_Alice"_

A garota abriu a caixa ao seu lado e tirou um papel de carta todo desenhadinho (Alice gostava deles. Não eram muito comuns pra ela aqueles 'pergaminhos coloridos').

Mal teve tempo de escrever "Lice" e ouviu um carro freando em frente ao portão. Pegou um relógio que estava ao lado e deu um curto suspiro ao ver o horário. Rabiscou um rápido bilhete para a amiga e o prendeu na perna da coruja que levantou vôo em seguida.

Rapidamente as coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão foram recolhidas e deixadas em cima da cama. Lily foi em direção às escadas. Teria de passar pela sala para chegar à cozinha. Pelo barulho do carro já sabia quem chegara: Dursley trouxera Petúnia do trabalho.

À porta, a irmã ainda se despedia do namorado.

-Boa noite, Petúnia, Dursley.

Como nenhum dos dois respondesse ao cumprimento, ela continuou andando.

Pegando panelas e ingredientes para o jantar, lembrava-se do que acontecera nas últimas semanas.

Em um dos primeiros dias de junho, recebeu uma carta vinda de casa. Entre tudo que sua mãe falou, uma coisa chamou sua atenção: seu avô, Luciano Evans, passara mal e apesar de ele dizer que não tinha sido nada de mais, deixou sua esposa, Clara, inquieta.

Helena, mãe de Lily, dissera à garota para não se preocupar. Devia ter sido algum esforço maior que ele fizera no sítio onde morava e apenas por precaução, já estava fazendo alguns exames. Mesmo com o comentário tranqüilizador da mãe, alguma coisa ainda perturbava a ruiva.

Um tempo depois...

_Ela e Maia, uma garota de cabelos longos enrolados e pretos, estavam no Salão Comunal, vazio exceto por poucos alunos do sétimo ano. Era a última aula do dia e as duas tinham aquele tempo vago._

_Lily havia interrompido momentaneamente o que estava fazendo a fim de pensar no que ainda a incomodava quando ouviu pequenas batidas na janela._

_-Clio._

_-Oi? – Maia levantou os olhos acinzentados do pergaminho onde escrevia – O que foi? – ela acrescentou ao ver o olhar ligeiramente assustado que a amiga lançava à coruja_

_-Não sei se quero saber o que está escrito. – ela disse sentando-se no sofá já com a carta em mãos_

_-Lily, - Maia se ajoelhou na frente dela – você ler ou não, não muda o que está escrito. E quem sabe você encontra uma notícia boa?_

_Ela esboçou um sorriso ansioso por um dos cantos dos lábios e desenrolou o papel._

_Sentiu o sangue fugir de sua face à medida que lia a carta e sua respiração se tornava ofegante. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de controlar seu ritmo respiratório enquanto lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente por seu rosto._

_-Lil, o que aconteceu? – Maia perguntou, visivelmente preocupada._

_-As coisas não eram tão simples..._

QUEPLÉM!

Um barulho estridente fez Lílian cair de seus pensamentos.

-Sabe, Petúnia, você pode me chamar pelo nome em vez de deixar cair a tampa de uma panela para atrair a minha atenção.

-Nossa mãe pediu pra avisar que vai se atrasar por meia hora hoje. – ela saía da cozinha, mas parou ao ouvir a irmã falar

-Nem com tudo isso você volta a falar comigo normalmente?

-Você continua sendo anormal, Lílian.

Ao ouvir isso, a ruiva revirou os olhos e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Algumas ruas de distância dali, Flit reconheceu os cabelos claros e cacheados, na altura dos ombros, quase loiros da dona no jardim e pousou em seu braço.

-Oi, Flit. – a garota de olhos muito azuis falou enquanto acariciava a ave – Parece que a Lily respondeu.

-E então? – perguntou Tiago depois de ela ter lido a mensagem

-Nada de demais. Olha. – ela falou passando a carta pra ele.

_Lice, não posso escrever agora. Petúnia acaba de chegar e eu fiquei de fazer o jantar. Dê 'olá' ao Sirius e ao Tiago por mim. Mais tarde escrevo uma carta de tamanho decente._

_Beijo..._

_Lílian_

-Bom, pelo menos pela mensagem parece que ela está melhor.

-Afinal, o que foi que aconteceu no dia que ela recebeu a má notícia? – Sirius perguntou – Nós tínhamos... hum... saído.

-Vocês tinham ido aprontar alguma coisa, você quer dizer. Se Filch os pegasse todas as vezes que desobedecem as regras, iria ficar com cãibras no braço de tanto escrever relatórios... – ela riu – Bom, na verdade, não sei bem o que se passou naquele dia.

_Quando voltei da última aula, encontrei a Lily deitada no sofá dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no colo da Maia._

_-O que foi?_

_-Me ajuda a levá-la lá pra cima. – ela sussurrou_

_Depois de um feitiço de levitação, Lily foi parar na cama dela e nós duas ficamos do lado de fora da porta do dormitório para conversar._

_-Obrigada, Lice. Se eu me mexesse pra pegar minha varinha ela iria acordar._

_-Por nada. Então?_

_-Más notícias. O avô dela vai ter de ir a Londres pra fazer uma cirurgia e ela ficou super preocupada porque… bom… ele não é mais jovem…_

_-Ai, não. Espero que fique tudo bem. Ela é muito apegada ao senhor Evans._

_-É, ela ficou tão agitada que eu lhe dei uma poção de maracujá e camomila. Era fraca, mas ela acabou pegando no sono._

_-Hum… o pior é que não tem muito o que falar nessas horas… Antes que eu esqueça, você não vai descer pra jantar?_

_-Não queria deixá-la sozinha._

_-Então desce, o Guilherme está te esperando. Eu fico aqui._

-Ela dormiu até o dia seguinte. Aliás, foi a primeira a acordar. Nenhuma de nós a viu sair do dormitório. – Alice terminou

Tiago não falou nada, porém foi ele o primeiro a encontrá-la na manhã seguinte.

_A noite anterior fora de lua cheia. Pedro e Sirius já tinham subido para a Torre da Grifinória, mas ele demorara um pouco mais nos jardins. Foi quando a viu caminhando lentamente sobre a grama. Apesar de ainda ser de manhã cedo, o calor a obrigara a carregar a capa na mão. Vinha cabisbaixa… aquilo não estava certo…_

_-Bom dia, Lily._

_-Bom dia. – ela respondeu sem entusiasmo_

_Foi quando ele viu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos._

_-Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou de um modo carinhoso_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente contraindo os lábios._

…

_-Queria saber como ele está. Meu pai e meus tios devem estar quase em pânico. E eu aqui a quilômetros de casa e sem poder fazer nada. – falava ela com a voz engasgada de um choro contido_

_-Em poucos dias você já vai estar em casa…_

_-Estou com medo do que vou encontrar…_

_Tiago a abraçou e ela permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto mais uma vez. Parecia tão frágil..._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na casa dos Evans, durante o jantar, após Lily se oferecer para cuidar do avô enquanto ele estivesse em Londres, Helena falou:

-Não queremos sobrecarregá-la, Lily.

-Não vai ter nada de tão complicado para ser feito. – a ruiva argumentou

-Lily, você está de férias.

-Por isso mesmo, mãe, não vou fazer nada de importante.

-Vai ser muita coisa pra você tomar conta e você precisa descansar. Esse vai ser o seu último ano, vai ter os N.I.E.M.s. Se pelo menos Petúnia pudesse ajudar… – falou Helena

-Mãe, eu já chego tarde em casa do trabalho.

-Nós sabemos, Petúnia, querida. Foi apenas um comentário.

-Mãe, de que jeito ela ia me ajudar? – Lily deixou o tom sério e adquiriu um mais coloquial – Ela odeia trabalho doméstico e nem um curativo ia poder fazer. Uma vez teve de ficar sentada com a cabeça entre os joelhos quando viu um filme sobre acupuntura no colégio.

-Quando é que você vai esquecer isso, hein? – Petúnia perguntou com a voz um tanto azeda

-No dia que você parar de me chamar de anormal.

-Nunca.

-Então já tem a sua resposta. – Lily falou com um sorrisinho

-Meninas, o assunto é sério. – Matheus interrompeu a discussão

-Talvez Felipe possa me ajudar.

-Felipe? Parece uma boa idéia… fale com ele amanhã e decidam o que vão fazer. De qualquer forma, acho que meu pai vai preferir receber os cuidados de vocês dois aos de uma pessoa estranha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Passava um pouco das onze horas da noite quando Alice, ainda na companhia dos dois garotos, recebeu a carta de Lily. Como a conversa dos pais dela e de Tiago tivesse se voltado para o Ministério, os três se retiraram para a sala.

_Olá Lice,_

_Agora sim posso escrever essa carta com calma. Fiquei escrevendo na sacada do meu quarto e perdi a noção do tempo. Quando vi, o tal do Dursley já estava chegando com Petúnia. Pelo menos ele não ficou para jantar._

_Ah, sinto muito. Acho que consegui deixar todos preocupados comigo. Se o Sirius e o Tiago ainda estiverem por aí, minhas desculpas a eles também._

-Como se nós não fôssemos nos preocupar com ela de qualquer jeito por ser nossa amiga… - comentou a loira

_Bom, pra resumir, a situação ficou mais ou menos assim:_

_Vovô Evans está com um problema cardíaco e vai vir até aqui em Londres pra se tratar._

_Ele tem três filhos: meu pai e meus dois tios. Por motivos diversos nem eles, nem as respectivas esposas puderam tirar férias nesse período. O que está deixando todos eles um tanto chateados, pra dizer a verdade._

_Ele vai ficar hospedado aqui em casa e, se tudo der certo, eu e Felipe vamos cuidar dele. Isso significa que vou terminar todas as lições essa semana pra não ter de me preocupar com elas mais tarde._

_Como sou a única da casa que não está trabalhando, me candidatei para ajudar a pilotar o fogão. Isso, eu estou cozinhando. E não, não se preocupe, a cozinha ainda não explodiu. Na verdade, nos dias em que minha irmã chega mais cedo é ela quem cozinha. Devo dizer: é hilário vê-la reclamando com as panelas, briga mais com elas do que eu com o Tiago no quinto ano (dá pra ter uma idéia da situação, não?)... EU passo praticamente o ano todo em Hogwarts e é ELA que não sabe mexer com aparelhos trouxas... vai entender..._

_De interessante, até agora, só li muito, escrevi muito e fiquei "passeando" pelo jardim. A macieira está simplesmente linda. Gostaria que estivesse assim sempre que volto pra casa…_

_Um beijo…_

_Lily_

_P.S. Diga às senhoritas Maia e Ana para deixarem de ser bobas. Ou elas acham que eu quero ficar isolada as férias inteiras?_

-É, ela voltou a ser a Lily. – falou Alice dobrando a carta

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou Sirius

-Quer dizer que não importa o quão preocupada ela estiver, ela vai se mostrar forte, confiante e alegre pra tentar fazer quem estiver à volta dela se sentir bem, apesar do que estiver acontecendo. E se ela for cuidar da casa, como acho que vai, vai ter bastante trabalho.

-Por quê? – perguntou Sirius

-Ela não fez dezessete anos ainda. Então…

-Não vai poder usar magia. – Tiago completou – E quem é Felipe?

-Primo dela. Pelo que sei, os dois têm praticamente a mesma idade.

-Ciúmes, Pontas?

Tiago limitou-se a lançar a ele um olhar que poderia significar absolutamente qualquer coisa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** – Oi... Vamos lá que eu tenho algumas coisas pra falar:

Primeira: apesar do que possa parecer, esta **NÃO** vai ser uma fic drama. Aliás, por não saber como classificar a fic direito, eu coloquei Romance/Geral porque vai ter também um pouco de aventura (mais pra frente) e, lógico, vou tentar colocar humor. Então se você está pensando em abandonar a leitura, espere até os próximos capítulos antes de tomar essa decisão (detalhe do momento marketing... hehe).

Segunda: os versos que apareceram no começo do capítulo são de uma música chamada "Meu Jeito de Agir" de uma cantora chamada Yasmim (foi trilha sonora da novela da Record "Essas Mulheres"). Não é por acaso que esse também é o nome da fic.

Capítulo dedicado a uma grande amiga que betou esse capítulo muito tempo atrás e provavelmente nem se lembra mais dele... hehe

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. A descrição de Londres foi um dos textos que eu mais gostei de escrever... tomara que tenha ficado bom.

Está ficando diferente do "estilo" que foi "Não direi que é paixão" (minha outra fic), então comentem pra eu saber como está. Participem, digam o que gostam e sintam-se livres pra dizer do que não gostam. Também aceito sugestões e críticas.

Bom, acho que já falei demais, então até o capítulo 2.

Beijos...

..::Palas::..


	2. Gentileza para acordar

**Capítulo 2 – Gentileza para Acordar**

Cerca de duas semanas depois…

Noc, noc.

Sabe quando os primeiros raios de sol começam a despontar no horizonte, você está dormindo e aparece um barulhinho constante que perturba o ambiente? Você não realmente o escuta, mas esse som é captado pelo seu ouvido e interpretado pelo seu cérebro que, bêbado de sono, resolve ignorá-lo.

O barulho continua e sua amplitude aumenta. Corajosamente, sua pobre massa encefálica continua tentando não prestar atenção, só que chega uma hora que você, inevitavelmente, começa a acordar.

NOC, NOC.

Lílian revira-se na cama colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Ainda não abrira os olhos.

NOC, NOC!

-Lílian!

A garota resmunga e inconscientemente se lembra que Petúnia não entraria em seu quarto nem em caso de uma invasão de javalis por medo de levar uma bicada de Clio ou tropeçar em um feitiço perdido. Tudo certo. Era só ignorar, voltar a dormir que ela pararia de bater à porta.

Infelizmente, o processo de acordar já tinha tido início.

-LÍLIAN! Vou chegar atrasada!

A ruiva, em um esforço supremo, olha o relógio para confirmar.

-Que mentira deslavada. – resmunga

-Lílian, eu preciso da minha saia preta!

-Ah, céus. – ela falou antes de levantar da cama e dirigir-se à porta abrindo-a repentinamente – O que você quer? – Lily teve de fechar os olhos por causa da claridade no corredor

-Preciso da minha saia preta.

-Tentou o seu armário, a lavanderia ou vai precisar de um Feitiço Convocatório?

A irmã fez uma careta pela palavra "feitiço" e retrucou:

-Ao contrário de você eu sei fazer as coisas normalmente.

-Verdade? Engraçado que não sou eu que brigo com o fogão falando que não funciona direito, nem tenho dificuldade para usar um aspirador de pó.

Petúnia fez menção de revidar, mas Lily falou primeiro:

-Contenha-se ou não pego sua saia.

Assim, uma figura de por volta de quase um metro e sessenta de altura, com longos cabelos ruivos, trajando uma camisola verde-água que descia até os joelhos e descalça descia as belas escadas do sobrado dos Evans com os olhos semifechados de sono. Era seguida por uma moça um pouco mais alta, com um semblante carrancudo que resmungava baixinho.

Na cozinha, Helena preparava o café, e Matheus lia o jornal.

-Bom dia, Petúnia. – e reparando na outra filha, ele acrescentou – Lily, já está acordada?

-Não muito. Eu teria mais meia hora de sono, mas _me acordaram_. – ela indicou a irmã com a cabeça

A mais nova entrou em um cômodo ao lado. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, voltou com um tecido preto nas mãos.

-Pega. – falou jogando a saia no ombro da irmã – Estava na pilha de roupas passadas. Da próxima vez, procure melhor antes de me acordar.

Ela dirigiu-se para a porta e a mãe a interrompeu:

-Lily, sente-se para tomar café.

-Eu já volto, mãe. Vou só lavar o rosto. Nem isso eu pude fazer porque tinha um _paquiderme _batendo à minha porta.

-Eu não estou gorda! – por um motivo qualquer, Petúnia andava muito sensível sobre esse assunto

-Não, maninha, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Estava apenas me referindo à _delicadeza_ de um elefante que você usou pra me acordar hoje.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde, naquela mesma manhã, quando todos já haviam saído para trabalhar, Lily estava sentada no sofá esperando.

A sala dos Evans era realmente bonita. Era um aposento grande, retangular e muito claro, quase todo branco. Havia uma mesinha de centro, um raque e um aparador de madeira de cerejeira, além de sofás próximos à porta de entrada. No outro canto estava uma lareira.

Era o primeiro cômodo em que se entrava ao passar pela porta da frente, e, certamente, era o lugar mais alto do sobrado. Em todas as outras partes, a casa era composta de dois andares, menos ali. Embora a sala ficasse no térreo, seu teto era o mesmo do andar de cima, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais amplo.

A bela escada formava um L. A parte do andar de baixo encostava na parede que formava a lateral da casa; a parte do andar de cima, na parede do fundo. Os degraus se continuavam com um corredor também branco no segundo andar. A primeira parte desse corredor estava à vista de quem estivesse na sala, e ali ficava a porta do quarto de Petúnia. A escada e esse trecho do corredor eram contornados por uma grade branca e simples. Na parte mais funda do corredor via-se as portas dos quartos de Lily e dos pais.

Do chão do corredor até o piso do andar de baixo desciam duas colunas igualmente espaçadas. Ao lado delas, embaixo da esquina que fazia o L das escadas ficava um pequeno espaço mais escondido.

Na parede lateral havia uma janela, assim como na parede da frente, que fazia divisa com o jardim. Já a outra parede lateral separava a sala da cozinha. Dessa parede também saia um outro corredor, que daria em um lavabo, no quarto de hóspedes e em uma porta para o jardim do fundo.

Quando a campainha finalmente tocou, já sabendo quem seria, Lily correu para atender à porta. Ao reconhecer os cabelos castanhos e os olhos muito verdes, se lançou ao pescoço do rapaz à sua frente.

-Fê, que saudade!

-Oi, Lily. – ele correspondeu ao abraço e a levantou do chão – Minha…

Interrompeu o que falava afrouxando um pouco o braço para perguntar:

-Petúnia está por aqui?

-Não.

-Minha prima favorita. – ele continuou o que estava falando e a abraçou de novo fazendo-a rir

Após os cumprimentos de primos que não se viam desde o natal, Felipe falou:

-Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Deixei a parte mais interessante pra você me ajudar: limpar os banheiros.

-Que bom… - fez ele com um sorriso amarelo

-É brincadeira. Bom, cuidei dos quartos lá em cima ontem. Sobra a sala, a cozinha e o quarto de hóspedes.

-'tá. E por _onde_ a gente começa?

-Quarto de hóspedes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quilômetros de distância dali…

-Almofadinhas, acorda! – Tiago falava para a porta do quarto de Sirius

-Pontas, vai dormir. – resmungou o outro sem nem abrir os olhos

-Você não vai abrir a porta? Tudo bem. Você não me deixa outra alternativa – ele pegou fôlego e começou a cantar a plenos pulmões – Um cervo incomoda muita gente. Dois cervos incomodam, incomodam muito maaais. Três cervos…

-Eu vou fazer é matar esse cervo. – Sirius falou abafando o rosto no travesseiro

-Cinco cervos incomodam muita gente. Seis cervos incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam…

-Cervo insuportável. Onde está a estação de caça quando se precisa dela? – ele já empurrava as cobertas para o lado

-Sete cervos incomodam muita gente. – Tiago fazia todo o possível para desafinar sua voz ao máximo – Oito cervos incomodam, incomodam, INCOMODAM… ah, bom dia, Almofadinhas. – falou com um sorrisinho como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo

-Boa madrugada você quer dizer.

-Se dez e meia da manhã é madrugada pra você…

Sirius emitiu um som qualquer que significaria "e daí?".

-Anda. A Alice está na lareira e quer falar com a gente.

…

-Bom dia pra vocês dois. – um rosto sorridente os cumprimentou entre as chamas – Sirius você caiu da cama?

-Na verdade, um _quadrúpede_ me derrubou. – ele respondeu com a voz engasgada de sono

-Inacreditável. Até com o rosto amassado desse jeito você fica bonito.

Ele endireitou a postura e sorriu um tanto convencido para provocar o amigo.

-Lice, não me fala que você também faz parte do fã-clube dele.

-Não, Tiago. – ela riu – Foi só para fazê-lo acordar. Agora, o que eu queria falar com vocês era…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Ihh… - Lily falou ao abrir uma porta – Aqui está meio empoeirado… Essas caixas meu pai falou para colocarmos na garagem.

-E depois de limpar vamos ter de colocar duas camas aqui.

-Basicamente isso.

.

.

.

TEC, TEC.

Após a faxina, o primo montava uma das camas, enquanto ela começava a arrumar a sala.

TEC. TEC.

-AI!

-Felipe! – correu para acudir o primo – Você martelou o dedo!

-Foi sem querer.

A face antes preocupada de Lily adquiriu um tom de riso.

-É claro que foi sem querer. Só um asno para martelar o dedo de propósito…

Ela foi até a cozinha e voltou no minuto seguinte.

-Coloca isso no dedo.

-O que é isso?

-Gelo. … Por que está distraído?

-Não estou distraído.

Lily estreitou os olhos em um meio sorriso.

-Fê, você não é de ficar corado. O que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu nada, é fruto da sua imaginação. Você anda lendo livros românticos de mais.

-Românticos…?

.

.

.

Por volta das quatro e meia da tarde…

-Bom, acho que é só.

-Então eu vou pra casa pegar minhas coisas. – falou Felipe – Mais tarde volto pra cá.

Ainda falava quando duas pessoas apressadas entram na casa.

-Boa tarde, boa tarde.

-Oi, tia Helena, tio Matheus.

-Olá, Felipe.

-Helena, não demore. – o pai de Lily falou ao ver a esposa subindo as escadas

-Matheus, só vou tomar um banho rápido. A galinha que meus alunos deviam dissecar acabou caindo em cima de mim.

-Eca. – foi o comentário de Lily

-Não estamos de férias? – perguntou o primo

-Alunos em recuperação.

-Felipe, me ajuda a colocar algumas caixas no carro?

-Claro, tio.

-Pai, vocês vão direto para o sítio?

-Não, antes vamos pegar o tio de vocês. Ele vai com a gente para buscar seu avô.

Quase meia hora depois, os pais e o primo de Lily saiam e Petúnia chegava. Como de costume, a moça não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar a irmã, subindo direto para seu quarto.

-Acho que agora _eu_ posso descansar um pouco. – a ruiva murmurou para si mesma

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi! Demorei um pouquinho, mas voltei! Sabem como é, fim de semestre é uma loucura...

Ok, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou super pequeno. É que na verdade, ele é só metade. O capítulo ficou muito grande, então precisei quebrar em dois pedaços menores. E, ok, eu sei que não tem nada de muito interessante, mas tem ganchos para o capítulo seguinte, que não demora a chegar se vocês foram bonzinhos e deixarem comentários. =D O tempo para o próximo capítulo chegar é inversamente proporcional ao número de reviews...

A fic melhora com o passar do tempo. Por enquanto estamos mais nas apresentações, por favor, seja pacientes... rs :)

Eu particularmente gosto do jeito que a Lily e o Sirius são acordados nesse capítulo, dái o título...

Minha beta ainda não me devolveu o capítulo corrigido, mas eu estava ansiosa para postar. Depois que ela me devolver eu atualizo com as correções.

Hum, eu montei um blog agora. Se alguém quiser conferir, o link está no meu profile.

Respondendo aos comentários (YEY!):

**Sassah Potter – **Ops, demorou um pouco, ok, não tão pouco assim, mas aqui está o segundo capítulo. Sério que gosta das minhas fics? No plural mesmo? Muito obrigada! O Tiago fica mais fofo daqui uns capítulos... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**K-chan258** – Ih... não foi tão urgente a postagem do segundo capítulo, muito menos instantaneamente (cara de culpada). Maaaassss finalmente chegou. Esse capítulo não acrescenta muita coisa, mas, como eu falei, é só metade de um capítulo na verdade. Mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado dele também. Hehehe, gostei do trocadilho!

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	3. Um dia cheio

N/A – é continuação do mesmo dia do capítulo 2, ok?

**Capítulo 3 – ****Um dia cheio**

Lílian estava no corredor do andar de cima quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Dirigiu-se à escada e foi atropelada pela irmã que falava: "é o Válter" enquanto descia o mais rápido que conseguia. Mas o que ela ouviu ao abrir a porta foi:

-Oi, por favor, a Lílian está?

Nesse momento, a ruiva aparecia na escada olhando curiosa para a sala.

-Lice! – disse a ruiva se apressando em descer

Sendo amigos da irmã, não teriam grande estima para Petúnia, que se retirou imediatamente.

-Que bom ver vocês. – Tiago e Sirius a acompanhavam – Entrem.

-Estamos te atrapalhando? – perguntou Tiago

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Sentem.

-Quem é aquela que abriu a porta? – perguntou Sirius enquanto se sentava

-Petúnia, minha irmã.

-Ela parece meio…

-É. Desde que a primeira carta de Hogwarts chegou aqui.

-Ela não vai se incomodar que a gente esteja aqui? – falou Tiago

-Pelo movimento, ela vai sair com o namorado.

-"Pelo movimento"?

-"Encontros com o namorado" não é o tipo de coisa que ela fala comigo. Aliás, minha irmã evita falar comigo em geral. Então…

-Não importa. Como você está? – perguntou a amiga

-Melhor. – e vendo a expressão no rosto dela – Verdade. Agora estou me mexendo, cuidando da casa, quando meu avô chegar vou ajudar a cuidar dele também. Pelo menos agitada eu não ficar parada pensando… Meus pais saíram para buscá-lo, devem chegar à noite. É só isso. Mas quero saber de vocês, como vão as férias?

-Entediantes. – fez Alice – Nada é a mesma coisa sem o risco de Pirraça acertar um balão de água em você, na melhor das hipóteses… Fora que estou morrendo de saudades do Binns.

-Lice, já faz um ano que não fazemos História da Magia… - Lily comentou

-Por isso mesmo. Imagina o _tamanho_ da saudade que sinto dele...

-Sirius? – perguntou Lílian

-Concordo com a Lice. Acrescento a falta que faz o Filch. Madame No-r-ra, então, nem se fala…

-Tiago, me salva. – pediu Lily

Ele riu pelo nariz.

-Nada de muito interessante. Minha mãe pegou a mim e Sirius de elfos domésticos uns dias para desgnomizar o jardim e não sei mais o quê, mas já passou.

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou.

-Com licença. – falou Lily levantando

-É um _tefelone_? – Tiago perguntou baixo para Alice

-Telefone, Tiago. Não lembra nada do que aprendeu no quinto ano em Estudo dos Trouxas?

-Pra falar a verdade… - ele enrolou

-Deixa pra lá. – fez ela

Na outra ponta da sala, a ruiva atendia ao telefone.

-Oi, mãe. Já chegaram?

-…

-Por que ela não vem pra cá?

-…

-Imagina, trabalho nenhum. Ela sempre passa uma parte das férias aqui mesmo.

-…

-Mãe, não. Além disso, estou morrendo de saudades dela.

-…

-Está bem. Beijo, tchau.

-Boas notícias? – Alice perguntou quando ela voltou para perto deles

-Uma só… pelo menos, é boa. Minha prima vai passar a noite aqui. A mãe dela vai dar aulas à noite e o pai foi com os meus buscar meu avô.

Ao ver que a amiga não se sentara novamente, Alice suspeitou de algo e perguntou:

-Quer ajuda em alguma coisa?

-Não precisa… - foi o que começou a dizer, mas acabou falando – Se alguém puder me ajudar a levar um colchão para o meu quarto eu agradeço.

Lice riu da frase desconexa.

No andar de cima…

-Qual, Lily? – perguntou Tiago

-Esse aqui. É meio pesado.

-Tudo bem. – ele tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e executou um feitiço de levitação

-Ah, é verdade. – fez a ruiva - Eu esqueci que sou a única criança aqui que não fez dezessete anos ainda.

Os três riram e foram para o quarto dela.

-Onde eu ponho?

-Pode pôr ali. – ela indicou o espaço ao lado de sua cama.

-E aqui está a famosa sacada. – brincou Alice

-Por que famosa? – perguntou Sirius

-Porque na maioria das cartas que me escreve, a Lily fala que ficou aqui horas escrevendo ou lendo.

Entretidos na conversa, ninguém, exceto Tiago, viu a mão de Lily tremer ligeiramente ao abrir um baú onde havia roupas de cama.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando a campainha tocou pela enésima vez naquele dia, entraram na sala o rapaz de olhos verdes que estivera por lá todo o dia e o que parecia ser uma miniatura de Lílian com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos e os olhos castanhos.

-Vamos às apresentações: estes são alguns amigos: Tiago Potter, – ela ia apontando cada um – Alice Campbell e Sirius Black. E estes são meus primos: Felipe e Débora Evans.

Vendo a menina muito quietinha, Lily se abaixou para falar com ela com uma voz carinhosa.

-Debbie, sobe, toma um banho, eu já deixei uma toalha pra você em cima da minha cama. Daqui a pouco eu estou lá em cima,está bem?

Felipe acompanhou a mais nova carregando uma pequena mala cor-de-rosa.

-Quantos anos ela tem? – perguntou Sirius

-Sete. Pena que não a tenham conhecido realmente. Ela, no seu estado natural, e bem agitada e muito tagarela.

-Já esta tarde. – começou Alice – A gente vai indo pra não te atrapalhar.

-Não atrapalharam em nada. Obrigada por terem vindo.

Eles haviam acabado de sair pela porta, quando Felipe desceu as escadas de volta à sala.

-Fê, o que aconteceu com ela?

-Ela queria ter ido com o tio Paulo para o sítio. E é agora que ela está começando a entender que o vô está doente, embora – ele certificou-se de que a pequena não ouvia às escondidas – não tenha nem idéia da extensão da situação.

-Vou subir pra ficar com ela.

-Se precisar, vou estar no quarto arrumando minhas coisas.

…

As duas primas estavam sentadas na cama de Lily. A menor ainda tinha um jeito meio melindrado.

"_Você deve compreender  
><em>_Que nem tudo vai ser só diversão"_

-Debbie, você tem que tentar se animar um pouquinho…

Mesmo sem saber se a tentativa seria bem sucedida ou não, Lily pega um dos bichinhos de pelúcia que estavam por perto – que também era um fantoche – e começa a fazer caras e bocas com o dragãozinho de cor verde cítrica. Vendo que não tinha muito sucesso, disse:

-'tá. Essa foi uma tentativa desajeitada de animar você. – ela falou como se desistisse, mas ainda fazia a boca do boneco se mexer.

-Hum… e que tal… uma história – falou o "dragão"

-Uma história? O que você acha Debbie?

Nada.

"_Pois um dia, meu amor,  
><em>_A tristeza e a dor também virão  
><em>_Mas nós vamos ficar juntos"_

-Debbie, eu estou começando a perder a paciência – ela falou em um tom de branda repreensão fazendo o bichinho murchar.

A menina sorriu.

-Ah, a senhorita acha graça em me ver brava… pois vai ver…

Lily se debruçou sobre a prima fazendo cócegas nela e conseguindo, finalmente, algumas gargalhadas.

-E afinal, vai querer que eu conte uma história ou não? – a mais nova recebeu uma "dragãozada" no rosto.

-Quero.

-Muito bem, vamos ver um livro que ainda não conheça. Você está conseguindo acabar com meu estoque. – essa informação não era bem verdade, porque Lily tinha uma coleção incrível de livros.

-Quero ouvir uma história que você tenha feito.

-Porque acha que eu faço histórias? – ela virou-se surpresa

-Você está sempre escrevendo…

-Hum… está bem. Vamos ver…

A mais velha começou a construir personagens, costurar acontecimentos entre si. Eram memórias suas, memórias de amigos e situações criadas por ela e executadas por seres imaginários também criados por ela especialmente para sua ilustre ouvinte.

Ao contrário do que pensava Debbie, aquela não era uma história que estivesse pronta há muito tempo, mas feita ali na hora, apenas para agradá-la.

O mais interessante, porém, não era exatamente _o que_ era falado, e sim a _forma_ como era contado. Lílian tinha uma eloqüência e um jeito muito especiais de narrar.

Por fim, a menor acabou caindo no sono na cama da prima. A mais velha levantou-se bem devagar e com igual delicadeza a cobriu com uma colcha fina.

Como fosse um dia quente, a porta da sacada estava aberta. Pegando seus "instrumentos" – caderno, caneta e lanterna – Lily saiu.

Sentou-se como de costume e observou a noite. Estava linda. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu e pontinhos prateados cintilavam no manto azul-escuro. Suspirou. Tinha sido um dia cheio.

"_Se há tanto pra aprender,  
><em>_só queria viver como eu sou  
><em>_Sigo o meu coração ou escuto a razão?"_

Um vento soprou cortando o calor. Só então percebeu uma carta amarrada nas grades da sacada.

"_A um poeta  
><em>_Longe do estéril turbilhão da rua  
><em>_Beneditino, escreve! No aconchego  
><em>_Do claustro, na paciência e no sossego […]_

_Porque a Beleza, gêmea da Verdade,  
><em>_Arte pura, inimiga do artifício  
><em>_É a força e a graça na simplicidade"_

_Conhece o autor? Se não conhece, aqui está um enigma pra você._

_Um beijo,  
><em>_T.P._

Lílian apenas sorriu ignorando que seu coração batia mais rápido.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Er, oi!

Ok, pra variar, o capítulo demorou mais do que o esperado, mas, poxa, você não ajudaram com reviews também (exceto as duas fofas que escreveram, obrigada!)

Antes de mais nada, eu sei que o capítulo não é grande coisa, aliás, quase nada, mas por enquanto estou na fase de fazer apresentações e alguns links para a história. Capítulo que vem melhora, palavra! Vocês vão conhecer as colegas de quarto da Lily.

Devidos créditos: a música que aparece mais para o final é "Somos Um" do Rei Leão 2.

Curiosidade: o dragãozinho verde de pelúcia realmente existe.

Deixem reviews, por favor! Só pra eu saber que tem alguém passando por aqui.

**Mila Pink – **Oi! YEY, que bom que está gostando! Eu me divirto com eles sendo acordados também. Fico feliz que tenha rido, é legal saber que algo ficou divertido. Como assim, Tiago chamado pelo minstério? Quanto ao Felipe, bom veremos nos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Pixie Axie Black**** – **Que bom que gostou de "Não Direi". Sério que gostou do jeito que escrevo? – olhos brilhantes – Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	4. Visita e Lembranças

**Capítulo 4 – Visita e Lembranças**

Conforme o previsto, o senhor Evans chegou naquela noite. Estava um pouco abatido, é verdade, mas quem falasse com ele pensaria se tratar de nada mais grave do que uma pequena indisposição. Sua conversa era agradável e bem humorada como sempre.

Ele tinha um aspecto simpático. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso; seus cabelos, outrora ruivos, estavam agora brancos. Tê-lo em casa, apesar das circunstâncias, era um gosto para todos que ali estavam.

Foi decidido que Débora também ficaria aos cuidados de Lílian e Felipe durante a semana. Sarah, a mãe dela, pensava em como fazer para não deixar a filha sozinha sem atrapalhar os sobrinhos. Todos os anos ela passava um tempo na casa de seu cunhado, Matheus, mas naquela situação…

No entanto, os três primos foram muito enfáticos ao dizer que queriam ficar juntos. Os dois mais velhos estudavam longe e eram as férias o único período em que podiam se encontrar. Assim, com a concordância de Helena, Matheus, Sarah e Paulo (os pais), ficou arranjado que a garota iria para casa apenas nos fins de semana.

No quarto dia da estadia de Debbie, a menina novamente pedia a prima que lhe contasse uma história antes de dormir.

-Debbie, essa já é a quarta noite que me pede histórias originais. Quem pensa que eu sou? Sherazade?

-Quem é essa?

-Você não conhece? Ótimo, vai conhecer hoje.

Lílian foi até a prateleira e pegou uma versão de "Mil e uma noites". Como tivesse o hábito de ler e reler várias vezes cada livro, ela conhecia grandes trechos décor, de forma que não precisava realmente ler. Isso lhe dava certa liberdade, o que ela aproveitava com grande habilidade. Mexia com o rosto e com a voz, gesticulava.

Parecia viver a trama tão intensamente quanto as personagens. Talvez não soubesse, mas conseguia prender a atenção de seus ouvintes facilmente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Poucos dias depois, chegou a data da cirurgia que tirava o sono da família. Petúnia e a mãe precisaram trabalhar e Matheus acompanhara o pai de Felipe ao hospital.

Logo no começo da tarde, a campainha tocou anunciando uma boa surpresa. Alice, Maia e Ana estavam ali para visitar a amiga e foram recebidas com muito entusiasmo por ela.

Diana White, ou Ana como preferia ser chamada, era baixa (da mesma altura de Lily), tinha olhos castanho claro. Os cabelos, castanhos com reflexos loiros, eram lisos e desciam até os ombros. Era um pouco gordinha, míope e tinha um rosto muito simpático.

-Lily, o chão da sua casa é reforçado? – Ana perguntou parada do lado de fora da porta

-Por quê?

-Pra ter certeza que não vai afundar quando eu entrar. – ela riu

-Ana, deixa de ser boba. – A ruiva a puxou para dentro.

Por ser ainda criança e haver o risco de não conseguir guardar muito bem o segredo, Debbie nada sabia sobre Hogwarts, varinhas ou caldeirões. Só o que ela sabia – porque era um pouco difícil de esconder – era que a prima tinha um animal meio exótico, uma coruja, como bicho de estimação. Então, para que as quatro pudessem conversar mais à vontade, Felipe saiu com a menina para "tomar um sorvete".

Acomodadas no quarto de Lily, elas se divertiam como se estivessem aproveitando o tempo livre no dormitório do castelo.

-Lice, eu estava arrumando umas coisas esses dias e olha o que eu achei.

-Uau, você guardou isso? A gente trocou esse bilhete em uma aula de Runas Antigas no meio do quinto ano.

As duas começaram uma breve encenação do que estava escrito:

_Alice: Vou matar o Tiago._

_Lílian: Momentinho, trocando o "Tiago" por "Potter", essa fala não é minha?_

_Alice: Peguei emprestado._

_Lílian: Qual o problema?_

_Alice: Aquele filhote de hipógrifo enfeitiçou a minha badeteria. _

_Lílian: Sua o quê?_

_Alice: Bateredia, bateira…_

_Lílian: Batedeira?_

_Alice: É, isso. Ótimo, já não me bastasse o que aconteceu, eu ainda preciso de horas extras de estudo pra, pelo menos, aprender o nome dessa coisa. Pelo visto, o professor não me achou uma incompetente só por culpa do Tiago…_

_Lílian: Lice, calma. __Afinal o que aconteceu?_

_Alice: Hoje, na aula de Estudos dos Trouxas, a gente tinha que mostrar como funciona um eletro… eletrodoméstico (é isso?) e o meu _querido _amigo enfeitiçou o meu achando que era o de um sonserino. Ele precisa aumentar o grau daqueles óculos._

_Lílian: Tem um sonserino na classe de Estudos dos Trouxas? Mas eles vivem enchendo a minha paciência porque sou filha de trouxas._

_Alice: Vai entender… Ahhh, agora eu tenho lição extra. Eu vou matá-lo já tinha coisas de mais pra fazer._

_Lílian: Ai, Merlin. __Ele acabou de olhar pra mim e arrepiar os cabelos. Ele não cansa?_

_Alice: De chamar a sua atenção? Não._

_Lílian: Infelizmente._

-Eu me lembro desse dia. – falou Ana – Lice chegou ao dormitório parecendo um explosivim com dor de dente.

-É. E modéstia à parte, foi _minha_ a idéia que foi usada contra um dos _Marotos_, o grupo mais encrenqueiro de Hogwarts. – gabou-se Maia

-Ah, nem foi tão maldade assim. – riu Lily

-Depois do que você fez, não. – comentou Ana

-Meninas, eu fiquei muito emocionada aquele dia. – Lice fingiu enxugar lágrimas – Só eu fui prejudicada pela brincadeira insensata e todas vocês se moveram pra me ajudar.

_-Lice, quer ajuda com a lição extra? – perguntou Ana que tinha a mãe trouxa_

_A amiga fez uma expressão de desânimo._

_-Hei, acho que tive uma idéia. – falou Maia entusiasmada – Você não vai precisar esganar ninguém._

_-É, qual? – Alice levantou um pouco a cabeça_

_-Venham vocês duas comigo pra biblioteca. – ela levantou_

_-Biblioteca? – Ana se espantou – Isso deve ser influência da Lily._

_-O que tem eu? – falou a própria entrando no dormitório – Ei, aonde vocês vão?_

_-Vem você com a gente também. – Maia falou puxando a ruiva escada a baixo_

…

_-Ótimo, a poção não demora pra ficar pronta. O que achou, Lice? – perguntou Maia_

_-É, - Alice sorriu – vai ser interessante._

…

_Na manhã do dia seguinte, à porta do dormitório feminino…_

_-Ele deve estar lá embaixo esperando o Sirius. Vou até lá._

_-Lice, quer que eu faça isso?_

_-Por que, Lily? – perguntou Ana_

_-Bom, os Marotos aprontam entre si e estão sempre revidando entre si também. A Lice é amiga deles, então Potter pode querer "se vingar" – ela fez um sinal de aspas com a mão – mesmo que seja algo mais… brando._

_-Faz sentido. – Maia concordou_

_-E eu tenho uma carta na manga._

_-Ah, está bem. – Alice entregou a ela a poção_

_-A propósito, isto é pra você. – Lily entregou a ela um pequeno vidro com um líquido marrom_

_-O que é isso?_

_-Hum, eu tomei a liberdade de acrescentar uma coisa na idéia da Maia. Com isso ele vai ficar meio que na sua mão. Vai descobrir o que é já, já._

_Lílian desceu na ponta dos pés, as outras três ficaram no topo da escada para ouvir o que aconteceria._

_Por sorte, o Salão Comunal estava vazio. A "vítima" estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima à lareira e de costas para ela. A garota caminhava em direção a ele sem fazer barulho e abrindo um frasco._

_-Bom dia, Potter. – falou enquanto derramava o conteúdo nos cabelos dele_

_-Bom dia, Li… ei, o que é isso?_

_Surpreso com a voz doce que ela usara para cumprimentá-lo e pelo fato de que _ela _tomara a iniciativa de dar-lhe 'bom dia', ele demorou alguns segundos para perceber algo frio em sua cabeça._

_-Ah, nada. – ela falou com uma falsa voz inocente e usando um pente para repartir os cabelos dele ao meio._

_-Lily, o _que_ é isso?_

_-Nada de mais. Só uma poção para "domar cabelos rebeldes"._

_Ele levantou. A diferença de uns quinze centímetros de altura entre eles ficou bem visível._

_-O que?_

_-Tem mais: o efeito dura vinte e quatro horas e não adianta lavar os cabelos._

_-E… Sabia que eu posso querer revanche?_

_-Não vai ter revanche. – ela disse calma_

_-Duvida?_

_-Não vai ter revanche. Sabe por quê?_

_-Não. Por quê? – Tiago cruzou os braços_

_-Porque tenho uma amiga monitora que pode te dar uma detenção de presente. E principalmente – ela acrescentou ao ver a cara de pouco caso que ele fez – não vai ter revanche porque você ainda quer sair comigo e não quer perder qualquer chance que pensa ter._

_Como Tiago não dissesse nada, ela encaminhou-se para o retrato dizendo:_

_-Tenha um bom dia._

_-Como eu vou pra aula assim? – a voz dele era "sofrida"_

_Lily voltou-se para ele com um meio sorriso._

_-Ok, eu não vou ser tão má. No alto daquelas escadas, - ela apontou para o dormitório feminino – nas quais você não pode por as patas, aliás, tem uma poção que corta o efeito dessa que está no seu cabelo. Por acaso ela está na mão de uma garota de cabelos claros… qual é mesmo o nome dela… ah, Alice._

_Tiago fez uma careta ao lembrar do ocorrido do dia anterior e, finalmente, entendendo o que estava acontecendo._

_-Se você conseguir convencê-la… Se bem que você ficou uma _graça _com esse novo penteado._

_-Acha mesmo? – ele não perdia a oportunidade de dar um sorriso galante para ela._

_-Bom, entre você e Severo Snape eu escolheria… Severo._

_-Também não precisa abaixar o nível._

_Ela riu._

_-Bom dia, Evans. – Sirius descera – Hum… Pontas, do que você está fantasiado?_

_-Lily, será que você podia chamar a Lice pra mim? – ele voltara à sua voz sofrida_

_Mesmo não tendo grande idéia de como estava, boa coisa não devia ser. Sirius o vira assim e tinha um daqueles sorrisos que diziam: você jamais vai se esquecer desse dia._

_-Não precisa, já estou aqui embaixo. – Lice falou acompanhada de Maia e Ana_

_-Licezinha querida, cadê o antídoto?_

_-Antídoto? Tiago você não bebeu veneno._

_-Que seja. Cadê?_

_-Você já se viu em um espelho?_

_-Não. Nem quero._

_-Sinto muito, mas você só vai receber a poção depois que tiver uma imagem muito clara do dia de hoje na sua mente._

_-Não seja por isso. – Sirius ria de todas as piadas que faria com o amigo – _Accio espelho. _Dá uma olhadinha, Pontas._

_-Ai, Merlin. – o garoto gemeu_

_Sua imagem mostrava seus cabelos repartidos ao meio, escorridos, quase grudados na cabeça – lembrava mesmo um pouco Snape. Não era nenhuma cena realmente de calamidade, mas para quem se gabava por ter os cabelos sempre espetados como se tivesse acabado de descer de uma vassoura e detestava o "Ranhoso"…_

_-Lice, eu não posso sair em público assim!_

_-Então é melhor falar mais baixo ou vai atrair toda a Grifinória aqui pra baixo._

_-Tiago, você devia ser comediante. – Ana falou pela primeira vez – Seus chiliques são hilários._

_-Eu não tenho chiliques!_

_-Tiago, - Alice adotou um tom solene – você se compromete a ser um bom menino? Eu não vou pedir pra você parar de aprontar, seria pedir pra Lula Gigante dançar cancan. Mas você _pelo menos _vai tomar o cuidado de não atingir seus amigos?_

_-Sim, sim._

_-Muito bem, como eu sou uma pessoa muito generosa…_

_-Lice espera. – Sirius interrompeu – Preciso ter um registro disso. ALUADO, TRAZ A MÁQUINA FOTOGRÁFICA!_

_Tiago analisou rapidamente suas opções:_

_Sair da Torre da Grifinória? _Nem sob tortura.

_Dormitório feminino? _As escadas não deixavam ser uma opção.

_Dormitório masculino? _E trombar com Remo no caminho?

_Nisso, deu tempo de um garoto de cabelos castanhos aparecer carregando uma câmera._

_-Pra que essa gritaria logo cedo, Almofadinhas? … Pontas? – o garoto estranhou a cena_

_Pouco depois, "antídoto" entregue, Tiago correu ao banheiro para resolver sua "trágica situação" enquanto os outros desciam para tomar café._

_-Quem fez aquela poção? – perguntou Remo_

_-Eu. – respondeu Ana_

_-Se puder me passar a receita depois… - pediu Sirius_

_Mais a frente, Lice a Lily conversavam._

_-Sua tática de "você ainda quer sair comigo" foi ótima, Lily._

_-Alguma coisa boa tinha que sair dessa chatice semanal…_

As quatro se divertiam ao lembrarem-se do episódio.

-Acho que não faria isso de novo. – Lice falou

-Eu também não. – Lily concordou

-Pois eu faria. – Maia afirmou

-Eu também. – Ana disse

-É, Lily, na época, o Tiago ainda era Potter.

-Quando ele foi promovido a Tiago mesmo? – perguntou Ana

-Quase no meio do sexto ano. – foi Alice quem respondeu

-É verdade. – Maia recordou – E antes disso vocês tinham ficado um tempo sem se falar, não foi?

-Foi no começo do sexto ano por causa DA encrenca depois do N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – a ruiva falou

-Eh… aquele dia a briga foi feia.

-Foi. Eu nunca tinha gritado tanto com ele.

-E olhe que vocês brigavam bastante na época.

-"Quer sair comigo, Lily?" – Ana imitou a voz do maroto

- "NÃO! Deu pra entender ou quer que eu desenhe? E já falei que pra você é Evans." Era a minha resposta preferida.

-Maia, minha voz não era tão aguda assim. – Lily falou

Elas terminavam de descer a escada ao mesmo tempo que Felipe e Debbie entravam e o telefone tocava. Lily correu para atender; a conversa com as amigas a distraíra momentaneamente do fato de que seu avô estava no hospital. E ela não errara em sua suspeita: era seu pai que falava do outro lado da linha.

Após ouvir as notícias, suspirou aliviada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Hei!

Acho que dessa vez não demorei tanto com o capítulo, demorei? Espero que tenham gostado.

Bom, vocês passaram a conhecer um pouquinho as colegas de quarto da Lily e ficaram sabendo alguma coisa sobre a situação da amizade de Lily e Tiago agora no começo da fic. Ainda antes de chegar em Hogwarts as coisas ficam mais animadas, vocês vão ver.

Mandem reviews por favor, quero muito saber como está a história.

**Mila Pink **– Rei Leão lembra muito minha infância, eu me lembro de ter ido assistir no cinema! Fico MUITO FELIZ que tenha achado o capítulo divertido. E, sim, a ideia era fazer a Debbie uma personagem fofinha. Ela aparece mais um pouco no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.

– Bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando, sempre bom quando novas leitoras aparecem. Volte sempre!

**Clarizabel** – Oi! Está gostando? Apareça sempre!

**Ninha Souma – **Menina, que saudades de você! Fazia tempo que não aparecia! Chegou a ver o final de "Não Direi"? É TÃO BOM quando alguém fala que está gostando da fic, muito obrigada! Você entendeu exatamente o que quis passar da Lily nesse começo, aliás do Tiago também. Ela está carregando bastante coisa, mas não vai estar sozinha. :) Hum, só fico preocupada de te decepcionar em um ponto... mas não vou falar mais nada a respeito, vamos ver se você gosta da continuação.

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	5. Cotidiano

**Capítulo****5**** – ****Cotidiano**

Recebendo alta do hospital, os cuidados do senhor Evans foram transferidos para casa. Não que fosse tarefa pesada. Havia, é verdade, horários certos para os remédios e restrições quanto às refeições, mas ele não era, de forma nenhuma, uma pessoa difícil.

Aliás, não fosse o fato de que ele ficava de cama por recomendações médicas e parecia um pouco cansado constantemente, era exatamente a mesma pessoa de sempre: calmo, paciente e sorridente.

A pequena Débora se deliciava em sua companhia, e ele passava seu tempo com ela vendo fotos, contando casos, ou simplesmente conversando.

Lílian cuidava de tudo com a dedicação e delicadeza características dela e era ajudada por Felipe, que dormia no mesmo quarto que o avô para o caso de ele precisar de algo durante a noite. Debbie parecia ver em tudo uma espécie de brincadeira, por isso era comum vê-la em cima de uma cadeira ajudando a lavar a louça ou pedindo à prima que a deixasse levar a bandeja com o copo de água e os comprimidos ao quarto do avô.

Petúnia e Lily não tinham exatamente levantado a bandeira branca, a mais velha sempre conseguia achar um contexto para suas costumeiras implicâncias – ciúmes da irmã, na opinião de Felipe – mas, pelo menos, a palavra "anormal" diminuiu sua freqüência na casa. Isso porque Debbie estava começando a perguntar "por que 'anormal'?" e Petúnia foi totalmente proibida pelos pais de responder e intimada a medir suas palavras.

Lílian, sempre que podia, escapava da presença de todos e se escondia na sacada ou no jardim com a mesma caixinha de cor vinho claro para mandar cartas ou escrever.

Em poucos dias, a família Evans encontrou seu ritmo e o tempo foi se passando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em uma manhã ensolarada Lily estava no quarto do avô trocando as roupas de cama. Como a janela estivesse aberta e ventasse um pouco a porta se fechou. A ruiva não quis se dar ao trabalho de parar o que estava fazendo para abri-la novamente.

Poucos minutos depois, começou a ouvir o que seria uma "movimentação estranha" no corredor: os passos tinham um som... úmido e eram acompanhados de risinhos. Em seguida, um toquinho na porta e a voz abafada de Felipe:

-Ah... Lily, você está aí?

-Estou, Fê. Abre a porta.

O primo hesitou e as risadinhas se intensificaram.

-É a Debbie? – Lily pergunta ao avô

O senhor Evans confirmou acenando com a cabeça e sorrido.

-Eh, melhor não. – responde Felipe.

Lílian lançou um olhar desconfiado para a porta e em seguida ao avô. Ele imediatamente entendeu que ela estaria imaginando o que tinha acontecido.

-Felipe Evans. – a garota falou em sutil tom de advertência

-Ai, meu nome inteiro. Isso nunca é bom. – Felipe gemeu baixinho, mas todos (dentro e fora do quarto) ouviram.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em Liverpool, uma garota de quase 1,60 metros de altura e olhos castanho-claros andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Maia Swan como se procurasse algo.

-Maia - perguntou Ana para a amiga que adentrava a porta – você viu meu batom?

-Não. – e com um risinho, Maia acrescentou – Toda vez que dorme aqui em casa você perde alguma coisa.

-É, provavelmente eu deveria checar se não preciso aumentar o grau dos meus óculos… - disse Ana abaixada no chão, estreitando os olhos para ver em baixo da cama.

-Ana, aí não deve ser o lugar mais provável pra você procurar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O senhor Evans sorria achando graça na contida impaciência presente no rosto da neta. Lílian nem tinha percebido que parara com uma fronha no meio do travesseiro, apenas olhava inconformada para a porta.

-Queira, por obséquio, abrir a porta antes que eu peça a Clio que lhe dê umas boas bicadas. – ela falou para o primo

-Hum, não. – foi a resposta

- Felipe, o que quer que tenha feito, eu provavelmente vou ter de te ajudar a resolver e o vô ajudou a trocar suas fraldas.

-Lily? – ele ainda falou

-Ai, Merlin, está enrolando demais.

-Você vai tentar não ficar brava?

Nessa hora, ela perdeu a paciência, mas em vez de apenas repetir "abre a porta" a ruiva mudou de estratégia:

-Debbie, abre a porta.

A pequena, ainda rindo, obedeceu imediatamente.

O que se revelou foi uma figura descalça, encharcada e com a metade direita do corpo coberta de lama.

Lily esperava coisa muito pior, por todo o drama feito. Algo como: posto fogo na cozinha ou atropelado o _yorkshire_ premiado da vizinha. Era verdade, no entanto, que a cena era, no mínimo, hilária e Débora ria com tanto gosto que contagiou o avô e a prima.

-Cadê a minha câmera. Eu preciso ter uma foto disso pra mostrar para os seus filhos daqui uns anos – ela ria

Enquanto isso, Felipe não tinha outra alternativa a não ser esperar que acabassem de se divertir com seu "trágico" estado. Só não pôde evitar ficar um pouco sem graça e, em uma tentativa obviamente inútil de melhorar sua aparência, achatava os cabelos espetados que pingavam água em seu rosto.

- Pronto, pronto. – ele tentou encurtar a cena

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Diana White, ou simplesmente Ana, como preferia ser chamada, estava em frente à lareira dos Swan.

-Maia, tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente ao Beco Diagonal? – Ana observava os porta-retratos presentes na sala

-Tenho. Faz tempo que combinei com o Gui de passar o dia com ele hoje.

-Quantos anos você tinha nessa aqui? – ela apontou uma foto em que a amiga estava montada em uma vassoura de brinquedo flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão

-Uns cinco, acho. Logo depois que tiraram a foto, eu tentei fazer a vassoura subir mais e acabei caindo no chão.

-Ah, então foi desde essa época que você ficou meio boba?

Maia se limitou a jogar uma almofada em Ana, que ria com gosto.

-Mas você e o Guilherme tiveram as férias inteiras pra se ver. – ela voltou o assunto

-A gente quase não se viu. Ele ficou trabalhando com o pai.

-O pai dele trabalha em que mesmo?

-Tem um escritório de Direito Mágico em Londres.

-Ah… vou me encontrar com Lice e Lily no Caldeirão Furado e de lá nos encontramos com os meninos. Se mudar de idéia…

E jogando um punhado de Pó de Flu nas chamas da lareira, desapareceu.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-E o que aconteceu pra você ficar nesse… estado? – Lily perguntou

-Uma epopéia.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha para o primo que começava sua narrativa:

-Não tem uma casa aqui no começo da rua que está reformando?

-Tem, acho que tem.

-Devem estar começando a reformar a calçada também. Mas eles colocaram um aviso enorme e vermelho escrito DANGER, PERIGO ou algo assim? Não. Cones para sinalizar um caminho seguro? Também não. Então eu estava inocentemente andando. Só que quando coloquei o pé, senti que faltava um mero detalhe: o chão.

-Resumidamente... – disse Lily

-Não vi um buraco e tropecei. Aí, começou aquela sucessão de passos largos, maiores que a perna, para evitar cair no chão.

Lílian soltou uma risadinha e ele interrompeu o que falava.

-Desculpe. – ela adquiriu falso tom sério – Continue.

-No caminho desses passos pisei em um cocô de cachorro. Eu lembrei de tirar os sapatos antes de entrar. – ele acrescentou ao perceber que a prima imediatamente abaixara os olhos para seus pés.

-Um bom começo. – falou pela primeira vez Luciano Evans

-Por causa disso escorreguei, caí na calçada da casa vizinha àquela reformando. Percebi que o chão estava molhado e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu descobri, literalmente na pele, o PORQUÊ estava molhado: alguém estava fazendo faxina e jogando a água do balde PELA JANELA. Comigo embaixo!

-Deixe-me ver. Também não havia um aviso enorme e vermelho escrito SPLASH? – perguntou o avô

-Não, não havia. – Felipe respondeu indignado

-Você parou para falar alguma cois... – Lily começou

-Está brincando? – Felipe falou em uma voz exasperada – Voltei pra cá correndo, antes de acontecer qualquer outra coisa.

-Se você veio correndo, podia ter tropeçado outra vez.

Quando Debbie falou isso, Felipe arregalou os olhos para ela como se não tivesse pensado na possibilidade e nos perigos iminentes aos quais tinha se exposto.

-Felipe, não tenha dúvidas de que isso vai ser contado aos seus netos… - Lily falou rindo novamente – e vai já lá para fora.

-Lily, e se alguém me vir assim? – Felipe tentou

-Já!

O rapaz saiu novamente acompanhado pela mais nova.

Em uma sacudida dos braços, Lílian finalmente terminou de colocar aquela fronha. E naquele mesmo segundo ela entendeu porque ele havia perguntado se ela ia tentar não ficar brava. Em um movimento rápido foi até a porta e teve ampla vista do corredor: pegadas de água suja faziam uma espécie de "mosaico" no chão branco.

-Ah, Lily? – Felipe reapareceu no fim do corredor - Ainda bem que você não ficou brava.

-Por que eu ficaria brava? É você quem vai limpar o corredor mesmo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Maia Swan e Guilherme Ashfield foram apresentados no meio do sexto ano. Na verdade, já se conheciam de passar nos mesmos corredores, mas nunca haviam conversado.

Guilherme tinha um rosto bonito, porte atlético e certa facilidade para puxar assunto. Em pouco tempo ele a convidou pra sair e logo os dois estavam namorando.

Maia era alta, tinha os cabelos longos, pretos e pesados. Parecia possuir uma elegância natural em qualquer coisa que fazia, no jeito que se movimentava, olhava ou falava. Todos diziam que formavam um belo casal.

Ela estava com o olhar perdido em um porta retrato no qual os dois estavam abraçados, quando ouviu um estalo característico de alguém aparatando no jardim e, em seguida, o som de batidas na porta.

Maia girou a maçaneta acobreada e encontrou o rapaz sorrindo pra ela. Ele carregava um botão de rosa branca e, ao entregar-lhe, beijou as costas de sua mão.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na casa dos Evans…

_TIM__ – __LIN__ – __LIN__ – __LIN_ Era o som que vinha da cozinha apesar da porta fechada.

Na sala, Lily jogava damas com a prima. Na terceira vez que ouviu barulho semelhante, perguntou:

-Debbie, acha que foi uma boa idéia deixar o Fê cozinhar hoje?

-Acho que não. – a pequena riu

-É, também estou tendo essa impressão. – disse com uma careta

Lily se levantou e se aproximou da porta da cozinha.

-Oh, da cozinha. – ela chamou

-Não entra. – Felipe falou mais do que depressa

-Na verdade, eu queria saber _quantos_ têm aí dentro.

_QUEPLÉM._

-Porque pela trilha sonora, com certeza tem mais de três Felipes aí...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Logo após o almoço, em frente à Sorveteria Florean, Tiago e Sirius discutiam uma polêmica na arbitragem na última partida de Quadribol da segunda divisão quando viram duas amigas vindo da direção do Gringotes.

-As meninas chegaram. – Sirius anunciou

Tiago imediatamente percebeu que Lily não estava entre elas. Após os cumprimentos, ele viu sua pergunta muda ser respondida por Alice:

-A Lily não vem, me mandou a lista de materiais que precisa ainda ontem. Como os pais dela não estavam em casa, achou melhor ficar por lá.

Tiago lamentou internamente ao ouvir a notícia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

À tarde, Lily saiu de casa para ir à farmácia. Ia aproveitar e passar na biblioteca, sempre que estava em Londres, suas idas ao lugar eram constantes. Embora só ficasse em casa nas férias, as bibliotecárias a conheciam pelo nome.

Making my way downtown Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade

_**Walking fast  
><strong>Andando rápido_

_**Faces passed  
><strong>Rostos passando_

_**And I´m home bound  
><strong>E eu estou em casa_

_**Staring blankly ahead  
><strong>Olhando distraidamente pra frente_

_**Just making my way  
><strong>Apenas percorrendo meu caminho_

Após descer três ou quatro ruas, a garota empurrou a pesada porta de madeira que dava acesso a um hall onde se encontrava um balcão.

-Boa tarde, senhora Polly. – ela cumprimentou uma mulher de meia idade e lhe entregou os livros para devolução.

-Boa tarde, Lílian.

A ruiva então se encaminhou para uma sala com muitas estantes. Perdeu a noção do tempo olhando títulos e sinopses, e correndo os olhos pelas capas…

_Quinto ano – Março_

_Prateleiras e prateleiras repletas de livros preenchiam sua visão. No entanto, o livro "Descobertas Recentes em Poções", pelo visto, não estava ali. De todo modo, Lily continuava procurando, o dedo indicador passava de uma capa para outra. Estava assim há vários minutos quando uma voz conhecida disse ao seu lado:_

_-Boa tarde, Evans._

_-Boa tarde, Potter. – ela respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o garoto ou interromper o que fazia_

_-Estava pensando se não gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo no fim de semana._

_-Não, __não __gostaria.__ – __respondeu __no __mesmo __tom __de __vo z__baixo __que __ele __perguntara ,__estavam __em __uma __biblioteca, __afinal_

_-Por que não? – Tiago parecia querer provocá-la_

_-Já cansei de lhe dizer o porquê. – Lily esticou o pescoço para procurar em uma prateleira mais alta_

_-Hum…_

_E __sem __nenhuma __espécie __de __aviso, __Tiago __segurou __de __leve __o __rosto __dela __e __beijou __sua __bochecha __perto __do __canto __da __boca._

_-Potter!__ – __Lily __falou __alto __enquanto __ele __escapava __por __trás __de __uma __estante_

_-Senhorita! Que volume de voz é esse dentro da biblioteca? – a bruxa bibliotecária parecia ter aparatado ao seu lado_

_-Desculpe, Madame Pince. – Lily corou – Isso não acontecerá outra vez._

Quando deu por si, Lílian voltava de suas lembranças com um sorriso nos lábios e a mão em sua bochecha direita.

Finalmente, depois de escolher um livro, na hora em que ela ia voltar para casa, começou a chover. Da porta da biblioteca, podia-se ver que algumas ruas acima, o sol refletia nos telhados das casas.

Um fraco vento soprou em seu rosto levando uma fina garoa, uma minúscula amostra da chuva que caía. Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ahh… aquele cheiro de terra molhada… Simplesmente maravilhoso.

-Ah. – murmurou após remexer em sua bolsa – Um belo dia para não trazer guarda-chuva... Quer saber, vou assim mesmo.

Protegendo os livros em uma sacola plástica, tomou o caminho de casa. A chuva não caía leve, nem pesada. Caía reta, quase sem vento. Era uma chuva de nuvem passageira.

Lílian observava a luz do sol ser refletida nos pingos de chuva. Parecia ver a cena em câmera lenta. Eram como pequenos brilhantes caindo sobre ruas e canteiros de flores.

Guarda-chuvas abertos pulando poças de água. Florido, listrado, preto, com desenhos… Pessoas se apressavam tentando cobrir a cabeça com o que tivessem na mão.

Se todos procuravam abrigar-se da chuva, Lily não se importava se seus cabelos e suas roupas se molhassem. Apenas ria das gotas escorrendo por seu rosto e embaçando sua visão.

Se pegou vendo as pessoas passarem esperando ver um certo rosto… Balançou a cabeça e continuou a subir a rua.

_**And I need you  
><strong>E eu preciso de você_

_**And I miss you  
><strong>Sinto sua falta_

_**And now I wonder...  
><strong>E agora me pergunto…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na Floreios e Borrões, Lice e Tiago conversavam enquanto esperavam a vendedor trazer os livros da lista de Hogwarts. Sirius estava fazendo uma "visita" a Madame Malkin's – seus uniformes estavam um pouco curtos – e Ana olhava uma estante mais afastada.

-Alguma notícia do senhor Evans? – Tiago perguntou

-Ele está bem melhor. – Lice respondeu e, sabendo que o amigo provavelmente queria notícias a respeito de certa ruiva, acrescentou – Lily também está melhor. Apesar de tudo, acho que ela está se divertindo como os primos lá.

Nesse ponto da conversa, Sirius apareceu. Seu rosto estava sério.

-Onde está a Ana? – perguntou

-Olhando um livro de História da Magia. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice preocupou-se

-Passei pela rua de trás, aquela que vai dar na Travessa no Tranco, lá tem uma daquelas pichações que o Profeta Diário vem comentando.

-Ah, não. – fez Lice

-A mãe dela é trouxa, não é? – Tiago perguntou em voz baixa

-É. – a amiga respondeu

-Em todo caso, é melhor ela não ficar por aí sozinha. – sugeriu Sirius

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Felipe! – ouviu-se no quarto de hóspedes a voz de Lily que vinha da porta

-O que foi? – o rapaz apareceu na sala

-Trás um pano pra mim. Assim, eu tiro o excesso de água e não fico pingando pela casa inteira. Chega de bagunça no corredor por hoje.

-Está chovendo? – Perguntou meio aéreo

-Não. Eu resolvi tomar um banho no chafariz da praça.

-Mas está sol. – ele argumentou olhando para o céu do lado leste

-Avisa isso para a nuvem que passou aqui por cima.

-Ah... – ele ficou parado

-Fê, pode pegar o pano pra mim? – ela enfatizou delicadamente

-Ah, claro. Espera aí. – disse saindo para a cozinha

-Felipe está distraído com o quê?… – a ruiva perguntou para si mesma enquanto esperava

-Lily, Lily, vem, tia Lívia está aqui! – Debbie chegou pulando

Uma vez seca, Lílian entrou no quarto do avô.

-Olá, tia Lívia.

-Oi, Lily. Que bom que chegou, já estou quase de saída. Só vim dar uma passadinha rápida para visitar Seu Luciano e trazer uma notícia para vocês. Debbie e Felipe já sabem só faltava contar pra você. Os Pendleton vão comemorar suas bodas de prata com um baile. Agatha deve passar aqui hoje à noite para deixar o convite.

E olhando o relógio, acrescentou:

-Bom, eu realmente preciso ir. Melhoras, senhor Luciano.

-Obrigada, Lívia.

Lílian e Felipe a acompanharam até a porta.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**N/A** – Mais um capítulo! Yey! O que acharam?

As linhas da história estão se traçando. Alguns conflitos foram apresentados agora e tem algo nesse capítulo que vai ser estendido até o fim da fic, mas não vou dizer o que é (má!). A cena do Felipe não saiu bem como eu queria, mas esse foi o melhor que consegui. A partir do capítulo que vem as coisas ficam mais animadas. Uh... aguardem.

Por favor, que está lendo até aqui, deixe um review. É sempre bom ter um feedback. Que fique claro, não estou pedindo um elogio, estou pedindo um feedback.

Créditos: Música A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton.

**Clarizabel**** –** YEY! A intenção era fazer rir com a história do cabelo de Tiago mesmo. Que bom que gostou do capítulo (muito feliz!). O que achou desse aqui?

**Andro-no-hana** – Nova leitora! Ehhhh! Bem vinda! Obrigada!

**Ninha****Souma** – Hehehe, Lily aprontando... que bom que gostou! Que bom também que está de volta. Gostou desse capítulo? Aliás, aguarde o próximo, acho que vai gostar.

Beijos,

Palas


	6. O Baile dos Pendleton

**Capítulo 6 – O Baile dos Pendleton**

Uma porta se abriu e por ela entrou Sarah Evans com a filha, Débora.

-Debbie, vai para o banho. Se não, vamos ficar atrasadas. Daqui a pouco seu pai chega.

-Posso levar meu patinho de borracha?

-O seu patinho, golfinho, baleia e o zoológico aquático de borracha inteiro se você quiser, mas já para o banho.

Enquanto a menina desaparecia no topo da escada, ela pegou o telefone e ligou para a cunhada.

-Alô, Helena.

-Oi, Sarah.

-Têm certeza que você e Matheus não querem ir às bodas de prata dos Pendleton?

-Temos. Vamos ficar fazendo companhia ao senhor Luciano.

-Lílian e Felipe vão?

-Vão. Lívia vai passar aqui para pegá-los.

-Está bem, então.

Do segundo andar, uma vozinha aguda chamou:

-Mãe, você viu meu patinho?

-Para o chuveiro já!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No seu quarto, Lily tinha uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos. Sentada em frente à penteadeira, passava rímel nos cílios.

Seus olhos se desviaram para sua cama onde repousava uma caixa de cor vinho entreaberta. Deixando o batom de lado, levantou como se quisesse vê-la melhor. Dentro, entre alguns escritos seus, encontrou o que procurava: um pergaminho contendo trechos de um poema e no fim as iniciais T.P. Sem perceber, sorriu.

…

-Lily, já terminou de se pintar? – disse Felipe através da porta do quarto dela.

-De me _maquiar_. Quem se pinta é palhaço. E sim, já terminei. Só falta uma coisa. – ela falou para a porta fechada enquanto calçava uma sandália prateada

-Anda, Lily. Vamos chegar atrasados.

-Está com pressa por algum motivo em _especial_?

-Não, Lily. – a mãe dela interferiu – Sua tia já está chegando.

-Pronto. – ouviu-se o barulho da porta se abrindo – Estão mais felizes?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerca de meia hora depois, o carro onde estavam Felipe, seus pais (Fernando e Lívia Evans) e Lílian estacionava perto de um belo salão.

Lily talvez devesse ser mais prudente ao passar pelo caminho em meio a um jardim que ficava antes da entrada. O vestido longo e os saltos não deixavam tão pequenas as chances de tropeçar, mas, encantada com o lugar, ela não se dava ao trabalho de olhar para baixo em nenhum momento.

Dos dois lados estendia-se um tapete de grama aveludada. No chão, vários spots iluminavam o jardim. Os pequenos arbustos que apareciam a intervalos regulares estavam enfeitados com redes de pequenas lâmpadas como as usadas na época de natal. Colunas de um estilo colonial decoravam a entrada.

O grupo foi recebido pelo senhor Henry Pendleton. Depois dos devidos cumprimentos…

-Desculpem Ágata não estar aqui agora. Ela está resolvendo uns probleminhas que apareceram de última hora. – em seguida, ele abaixou a voz – Confesso que não entendo nada da organização de festas... Fiquem à vontade. – terminou ele com um sorriso

Se a ruiva se encantara com os jardins, o salão não ficava para trás. Era todo de uma cor _champagne_ com os detalhes sendo um tom mais escuro. No centro, um espaço oval naquele momento desocupado. Ao fundo, alguns músicos tocavam uma melodia tranqüila. À direita e à esquerda, três degraus acima, havia mesas e cadeiras cobertas de branco. Em cima de cada toalha, um arranjo de orquídeas. Poucos convidados estavam ali.

-Londres, às vezes, parece uma cidade pequena… - Felipe falou para a prima

-Que quer dizer?

-Olha isso: A senhora Pendleton e minha mãe foram amigas no colégio. Quando meus pais se casaram, os Pendleton passaram a conhecer os Evans. Um pouco depois, os pais da Debbie se conheceram por causa da senhora Pendleton que trabalhava com a tia Sarah há um tempo.

-E por que isso faz Londres pequena?

-Porque, além disso, aparentemente as duas amigas de colégio tinham outras amigas…

-Conclusão brilhante…

-…que se casaram e têm os filhos no mesmo colégio, onde eu estudo aliás, e vão estar aqui.

-Ah, isso significa que pelo jeito só vou ter Debbie de companhia.

-Não.

A forma tão convicta com que o primo falou isso fez Lily levantar uma sobrancelha.

-Como não?

-Bom, pelo que eu me lembre, deve ter alguém que estudou com você antes de você ir estudar em… - ainda em tempo, ele percebeu que falar "Hogwarts" ali não era uma boa idéia –… longe.

O tempo foi passando e mais convidados chegaram. Felipe se afastou para encontrar os amigos. Em seguida, os pais dele também foram cumprimentar conhecidos. A princípio não queriam deixar a sobrinha sozinha, mas ela disse não se importar.

-Já voltamos, querida. – falou Lívia

Sentada a uma das mesas, Lily ficou observando os convidados. Passava de um rosto para o outro, de um vestido para o outro, de um gesto para o outro. Por fim, abriu sua bolsa e retirou dali um pequeno caderno e um lápis.

Escrevia frases soltas. No intervalo entre uma e outra, como se isso a ajudasse a pensar, rabiscava o papel. Até que parou. A ponta do grafite na vertical. Olhou mais uma vez para as pessoas à sua volta. Floreando o "n" inicial, escreveu:

"_Ninguém tem o seu olhar."_

Pouco depois, Débora pulava ao lado da prima.

-Oi, Lily!

A pequena estava particularmente feliz rodando seu vestido cor de rosa.

-Debbie, está linda! Onde estão seus pais?

-Lá na frente. – ela sentou na cadeira ao lado de Lily

-Oi, Debbie. – disse Felipe também sentando à mesa

E os três ficaram conversando.

Não demorou muito, e um rapaz se aproximou deles.

-Olá, Felipe. Tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Também. Olá Lílian.

-Olá. – ela falou surpresa – Desculpe, quem é você?

-Michael. Estudamos juntos da quarta série, eu acho.

-Ah, me lembro de você. Está… diferente.

-É, faz um tempo que não nos vemos.

Merlin, e como aquele tempo fez diferença. O Michael que ela conhecia era um menino franzino, com problemas de dicção, uma voz aguda e extremamente tímido. O Michael que ela via agora era muito bonito – o tipo de pessoa que atrai olhares femininos quando passa – era alto, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Falava normalmente e tinha uma voz agradável.

Depois de brincar com Debbie cumprimentando-a de um jeito cavalheiresco, ele voltou-se para Lílian:

-Será que a senhorita Evans me concede essa dança?

Novamente surpresa, a garota a princípio não falou nada. Foi Felipe quem interferiu:

-Ela não faria essa desfeita, faria, Lil?

-Não, claro que não. – disse ela confusa aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando a música acabou, Felipe viu uma ruiva sorrir, receber um cumprimento e vir em sua direção.

-De onde surgiu "ela não faria essa desfeita"? – ela falou sentando-se

-De nenhum lugar… - ele falou tentando, mas não conseguindo, parecer inocente

-Deixa de ser dissimulado, senhor "cupido Evans".

-Por quê?

-Michael me chamou para ir ao cinema no próximo sábado.

-Verdade? – perguntou com visível interesse – E o que você respondeu?

-Que não poderia ir, porque talvez precisasse viajar.

-Ah, Lily. – disse desapontado – Viajar? Só se for com destino à sua casa.

-Não interessa. Vou viajar.

-Se ele perguntasse pra onde, você iria responder "Lençóis".

-É. Fica no interior. Do meu quarto, mas fica no interior.

-Como você é sem graça. Qual o problema de sair pra se distrair um pouco?

-Nada. Inclusive o assunto seria: _"__Oi,__sabia__que__eu__sou__uma__bruxa?__"__._

O primo riu.

-Felipe, escuta bem: Eu não preciso de um cupido.

-Não parece…

-Ei, do que vocês estão falando? – Débora chegara

-Nada de interessante, só o seu primo que está _perdendo__o__juízo_. – Lily levantou-se

-Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou

-Retocar a maquiagem.

Lily se afastava em direção ao banheiro e quando se viu longe da vista do primo, desviou e saiu para os jardins. Estava uma noite de temperatura amena, sem vento. Ela parou para observar uma flor.

Meio debruçada sobre a grade que dividia aquela parte do caminho de ladrilhos do gramado, Lily expirou como se soltasse um peso. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa nas últimas semanas que ela não tinha tido tempo de parar para pensar. Mas agora ela o fazia.

Era um alívio ver seu avô melhorando a cada dia após a cirurgia…

Se lembrava com detalhes do dia em que recebera a carta de sua mãe contando a respeito da situação dele. Pelo menos até o momento em que começou a sentir sono por causa da poção que Maia lhe dera. Depois só se lembrava de estar no Salão Comunal sendo consolada por ela e de acordar bem cedo na manhã seguinte em sua cama...

_Acordou de uma vez e não conseguiria voltar a dormir, ainda que isso a fizesse esquecer a preocupação. Levantou sem fazer barulho para não acordar as amigas, pegou sua capa e desceu para os Jardins._

_Era junho e apesar da hora, o calor já a obrigava a carregar a capa no braço. Andava devagar, cabisbaixa e distraída. Era tanta coisa que passava pela sua cabeça, que ela não se fixava realmente em nenhuma, a não ser na grande angústia que sentia._

_-Lily? – uma voz falou se aproximando_

_A moça virou para trás na direção de quem chamara seu nome._

_-Bom dia. – Tiago cumprimentou_

_-Bom dia. – ela respondeu com a voz apagada_

_-Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou de um modo carinhoso, estranhando os olhos baixos dela_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente contraindo os lábios e demorou um ou dois segundos até conseguir responder:_

_-Não muito._

_-Posso ajudar?_

_-Não, acho que não. – ela disse triste – E… também, não quero te incomodar com isso, só… saí pra tomar um ar._

_-Não tem como você incomodar. – Tiago disse gentilmente – E se você não se importar, posso tomar um ar com você? A não ser que prefira ficar sozinha. – apressou-se em acrescentar_

_Lily contraiu os lábios no que seria um projeto de um ligeiro sorriso triste._

_-Pode. – respondeu com a mesma voz fraca._

_Os dois caminhavam a passos lentos na direção contrária dos portões da escola. Vinham em silêncio. A ruiva claramente evitava andar no meio dos Jardins, ia por lugares mais discretos, margeando o castelo, a floresta e as estufas… não queria encontrar ninguém…_

_Algum tempo depois, porém, aquele silêncio pareceu pesar sobre o rapaz. Por isso, ao lado da Estufa 1, ele parou._

_-Lily, se quiser conversar, estou aqui; – falou ele em um tom gentil e amigo – se só quiser companhia, estou aqui; e se quiser ficar sozinha, é só falar._

_Triste e sem saber o que falar desde que tinha levantado da cama, ela demorava a dar uma resposta. Tiago, por outro lado, entendeu essa demora como significando que ela não queria companhia, e assim achou melhor ir embora._

_-Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar. – disse ele e virou-se para voltar ao castelo_

_Até aquele momento, Lílian não tinha encontrado ânimo de falar. No entanto, ao ver que ele iria embora, percebeu que não queria ficar sozinha._

_-Tiago. – chamou no mesmo tom de voz baixo_

_O rapaz tornou a virar-se para ela._

_-Fica. – ela pediu_

_Ele se aproximou dela novamente._

_-Desculpe... Estou tão atrapalhada que não sei mais o que estou fazendo. É que… recebi uma carta… meu avô está doente. Estou preocupada, estou com medo. – ela evitou que sua voz tremesse – E não tem nada que eu possa fazer._

_Sentindo que os olhos iam encher de água, Lílian olhou para o lado, abrindo mais os olhos e tentando evitar as lágrimas. Vendo, porém, que não ia conseguir segurar o choro, escondeu o rosto nas mãos._

_-Hei. – ele falou preocupado e a abraçou – Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse afagando os cabelos ruivos dela_

_..._

_Em um banco conjurado por Tiago, os dois ainda conversavam. Lily já conseguira se acalmar um pouco._

_-Se precisar de alguma coisa, chama. – ele repetiu_

_-Obrigada. – Lily respondeu com a cabeça baixa limpando o rosto molhado com as mãos_

_Não querendo que aquilo fosse mera formalidade (tanto a pergunta quanto a resposta), ele inclinou a cabeça procurando os olhos dela._

_-Você vai? – ele perguntou_

_A moça levantou os olhos para ele._

_-Vai pedir ajuda se precisar? – ele insistiu_

_Ela levantou os cantos da boca em mais um projeto de sorriso._

_-Obrigada. – respondeu sinceramente olhando diretamente para ele_

_E os dois perceberam que não era mera formalidade..._

-Lily, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

Lily ouviu a voz fina da prima mais nova atrás de si e voltou à realidade.

-Nada, só… olhando a noite. – ela respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça

-Ah, eu não gosto de olhar a noite, é chato. – falou Debbie

-Não acha a festa chata? – Lily não tinha pensado antes, mas ali não parecia ter muito que uma menina de sete anos fazer.

-Não. É engraçado ver as pessoas dançarem...

-Deve ser.

-É, vem.

-Debbie, eu não...

Não adiantou. A pequena já puxava pelo braço.

Nem bem a ruiva havia entrado de volta no salão e Felipe a apresentava a mais alguém. Não demorou, ela foi novamente convidada para dançar, e o primo mais uma vez arrumou uma forma de Lily não recusar.

Um tempo depois, mais alguém a convidava para dançar. Felipe não estava por perto dessa vez, e ela tentou escapar. Porém, a insistência foi tanta, que Lily ficou sem jeito e acabou aceitando. Não foi difícil descobrir que se tratava de mais um amigo do primo.

Quando a música terminou, Lílian cumprimentou seu par e afastou-se das pessoas que dançavam a música seguinte o mais rápido que a discrição lhe permitia. Levantou de leve a saia do vestido para subir os degraus e alcançar o primo.

Os passos suaves, porém firmes, da moça, logo se tornaram vacilantes. Não podia ser, seus olhos só podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça…

-Boa noite, Lily.

-Boa noite. – ela respondeu com um sorriso ainda se refazendo da surpresa

Tiago Potter estava ali. E, como a mente dela completou antes que pudesse frear o pensamento, estava muito elegante vestindo um terno preto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Olá!

Demorei um pouquinho, mas não foi taaaanto assim, vai?

Fui muito má parando o capítulo nesse ponto?

A partir do capítulo que vem, entramos mais nos personagens de Hogwarts, a família de Lily ainda aparece um pouco, mas daqui uns 2 capítulos eles não aparecem mais.

Ah, sim, ideia da Lily sendo convidada para dançar com várias pessoas veio de livros um pouco mais antigos, como Jane Austen, José de Alencar e a Autobiografia da Agatha Christie. Era esse o costume, pelo que entendi.

Fiquei meio triste por terem poucas reviews, mas MUITO OBRIGADA às duas pessoas lindas que deixaram um comentário!

**Ninha****Souma**** – **Menina, eu simplesmente a-do-ro suas reviews! Me dá a sensação que consegui traduzir em palavras o que pensei. Sobre o Tiago com ciúmes da Lily e o Felipe... vou pensar no seu caso, hehe. Obrigada por elogiar a história do Felipe e a volta da Lily na chuva, foram trechos que eu estava bem preocupada de terem ficado ruins. Sobre as pichações, veremos mais disso daqui dois ou três capítulos. Aliás, o que achou desse capítulo? Beijos!

**Clarizabel** – M.U.I.T.O O.B.R.I.G.A.D.A mesmo! Fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado! :) Beijos!

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	7. Danúbio Azul

**Capítulo 07 – Danúbio Azul**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say hello**

(Vejo as luzes, a festa, os vestidos de baile  
>Vejo você passar pelas pessoas<br>E dizer olá)

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

Sapatos de salto alto e bico fino atravessavam a casa. O lugar estava envolto em penumbra por já ser início de noite. Os passos se dirigiam ao fim de um corredor, onde havia no chão o reflexo da luz vinda de um dos cômodos. Lá dentro, dois rapazes estavam esparramados no chão jogando xadrez de bruxo.

-Meninos, melhor começarem a se arrumar. – falou Alexandra Potter adentrando o quarto

-Só um minuto, mãe. Estou quase dando xeque-mate.

-Bom, não demorem. Aqui estão as roupas. – ela colocou dois cabides em cima da cama.

A senhora Potter já ia passando pela porta quando voltou a cabeça e disse:

-Tiago, pelo menos tente não ficar arrepiando os cabelos, pode ser? – e saiu

-Até uns tempos atrás, sua mãe pedia pra você tentar arrumar os cabelos. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius

-Ela desistiu, eu acho. – Tiago respondeu dando de ombros e moveu uma peça no tabuleiro

…

-Pontas, por que sua mãe nos deu fantasias de pingüins? – Sirius perguntou ao olhar os cabides

-Quê? – Tiago desviou os olhos do armário no qual estava procurando uma camisa e vendo do que se tratava, respondeu – Não, Almofadinhas. Isso são roupas formais dos trouxas.

-Hum, tem certeza? – ele não parecia muito convencido

-Tenho. Agora anda logo antes que minha mãe volte aqui.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chegando ao buffet, Henry e Ágata Pendleton os receberam.

-Desculpem o atraso, - falou John, pai de Tiago – eu ainda me atrapalho com esses transportes de vocês.

-Vieram de carro? – perguntou Henry

-Viemos. – respondeu Alexandra – John só aprendeu a não pisar tão fundo no acelerador depois dos primeiros vinte minutos.

-É, andamos os primeiros cem metros de meio em meio. – comentou Tiago

-Ah, falem a verdade, vocês estavam se divertindo. Às minhas custas, mas estavam se divertindo. – falou John

-Só quase conseguimos um torcicolo sendo jogados para frente e para trás cada vez que você acelerava e o carro morria, mas sobrevivemos. – completou Alexandra

-Não fui tão ruim assim. – John ainda tentou

Alexandra precisou lançar apenas um olhar ao marido para que ele corrigisse.

-Certo, fui.

Entre risos, Ágata Pendleton convidou:

-Entrem, fiquem à vontade.

O salão estava quase cheio, mas por um momento, Tiago pensou avistar…

-Ei, Almofadinhas, aquele não é o primo da Lily?

-Onde, Pontas?

-Ali, perto daquela coluna.

-Parece.

Tiago atravessou o salão disfarçando sua pressa. Se o primo estava ali, Lílian também poderia estar.

-Felipe? Boa noite. – Tiago cumprimentou ao se aproximar

-Boa noite. Desculpe, você é o Tiago ou o Sirius?

-Tiago.

-Ah, Lily vai gostar de saber que há mais alguém conhecido dela aqui.

-Ela está aqui?

-Está, está dançando. Ou estava. – Felipe acrescentou ao perceber que a música acabara

Tiago virou-se para o centro do salão à procura da ruiva. Viu-a mais perto do que esperava, com a cabeça baixa, levantando de leve a barra do vestido com toda delicadeza para subir os degraus que a separavam das mesas.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça, seus olhos se encontraram. Como ela estava linda… O vestido era de um verde intermediário com um toque de azul. O tafetá se abria na cintura para formar uma saia levemente rodada que descia até o chão. Por cima dessa saia caia um véu da mesma cor, um tom mais escuro, que chegava até menos de um palmo da barra, com leves bordados de flores na parte mais baixa.

Tiago ficou um ou dois segundos incapaz de qualquer reação. Recuperando a fala, cumprimentou-a:

-Boa noite, Lily.

-Boa noite. – ela respondeu com um sorriso se refazendo da surpresa – Não imaginei encontrar você aqui.

-Lily, já volto. – Felipe interrompeu por um momento.

-Está bem. – Lily respondeu

-Também não tinha idéia de que você estaria aqui. – Tiago falou sorrindo

-Sirius também veio?

-Veio. Ele e meus pais.

Nesse ponto da conversa, uma mulher alta, de cabelos pretos e olhos acinzentados, trajando um elegante vestido azul-marinho se aproximou deles.

-Lílian, mal tinha visto você. Como vai?

-Bem, senhora Pendleton, e a senhora?

-Muito bem, obrigada. E sua mãe?

-Ficou em casa com meu pai fazendo companhia para meu avô.

-E como ele está?

-Melhor, está se recuperando bem.

-Fico feliz. Pena sua mãe não ter vindo. Lembrei muito dela quando fui escolher uma valsa.

-Danúbio Azul?

-Essa mesma.

A expressão do rosto da senhora Pendleton mudou quando ela percebeu que era Tiago que estava ao lado de Lily.

-Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou ela

-Já.

-Ah… eu não sabia…

Um garçom então passou e disse algo em voz baixa para a anfitriã.

-Desculpem, - disse ela – preciso resolver um assunto. Com licença.

-Toda. – os dois responderam

-O que tem Danúbio Azul? – Tiago perguntou

-Foi a valsa que tocou no casamento dos meus pais. – ela explicou

Vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, Lily falou:

-Posso perguntar o que uma família de "puros sangue" faz em uma festa trouxa?

-"Puros sangue"? Você não continua ouvindo as besteiras que os sonserinos falam, continua?

-Não. – ela riu – É que vocês estarem aqui é meio…

-Estranho?

-Inesperado.

Ele sorriu e abaixou a voz para explicar.

-De alguma forma, os Pendleton souberam do… nosso mundo. Passam algumas informações que o Ministério às vezes precisa. Quem recebe essas informações é meu pai. Mas você não soube disso. – ele piscou um olho

-Certo.

-E eles acabaram se tornando amigos da minha família.

-Então é por isso que a senhora Pendleton ficou surpresa ao saber que já nos conhecíamos.

-Se ela ainda não tem certeza, tem uma suspeita muito forte que você também é bruxa. Mas não se preocupe, ela não vai contar a ninguém.

-Não achei que iria. – Lily comentou balançando a cabeça

Os dois param um momento observando as pessoas que dançavam. Os vestidos balançando ao ritmo da música. O colorido das vestes femininas se misturava ao predominante preto dos ternos masculinos. O piano, a flauta, o violino, o sax e o violoncelo davam o tom dos passos.

-Lily, - Tiago interrompeu o silêncio entre eles – posso te apresentar aos meus pais?

-Claro, onde eles estão?

-Do outro lado.

-Ah, - Lily olhou na direção apontada – estou vendo Sirius.

…

-Lily! – Sirius levantou e inclinou o corpo em um cumprimento antigo – Que surpresa.

-Oi, Sirius. – ela riu de leve

-Esses são meus pais. – Tiago apresentou – Alexandra e John Potter – e virando-se para os pais completou – Essa é a Lílian.

-Muito prazer. – Lily falou inclinando a cabeça

-O prazer é nosso. – responderam os pais de Tiago

-Queria muito conhecê-la. – disse Alexandra – Alice e os meninos falam muito de você.

-Tiago nos contou do seu avô. Ele está bem? – perguntou John

-Está bem melhor, obrigada por perguntar.

-Lily! – falou uma voz fininha atrás da moça

-Oi, Debbie. – Lily virou-se para a prima

-Felipe estava te procurando. Vou contar pra ele que te achei.

-Não, Debbie, você não… - Lily tentou, mas a pequena já se afastara - …me viu. – ela completou para si mesma – Me desculpem, – ela virou para os pais de Tiago – com licença.

Dizendo isso, escapou para os jardins.

Tiago esperou uns cinco minutos e não resistiu, foi atrás dela. Precisou procurar um pouco, a ruiva estava sentada em um banco atrás de um carvalho.

-Por que está aqui fora sozinha? – ele sentou-se ao seu lado

Lílian deu um meio sorriso.

-Você é a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso hoje.

-E a resposta da primeira pessoa foi…

-"Estou olhando a noite." – ela respondeu olhando diretamente para ele

-Mas na verdade…

-Estou me escondendo do meu primo. – ela olhou para o alto embora Tiago continuasse a fixar seu rosto

-Por quê?

-Eu não sei, ele parece ter cismado que eu preciso de um namorado…

Tiago deu uma disfarçada engolida em seco. Lily não percebeu e continuou falando.

-… ou algo do gênero. Sabe-se lá o que se passa nas obscuras mentes masculinas.

-Hei! – ele disse com fingida indignação

-É verdade. – ela reafirmou

-Ele está namorando?

-Não, e ainda não sei como me livrar… Espera. Acho que você pode ter me dado uma idéia. – ela voltou a olhar para ele

Tiago vira direito? Ela dera um sorriso quase... _maroto_?

-Vou entrar e ver se ela funciona. – disse ela e levantou-se

…

Uma vez lá dentro, Lily percorria o salão com os olhos à procura de um determinado rosto. Ao avistá-lo, aproximou-se da rodinha de amigos em que Felipe estava.

-Com licença. – disse ela – Posso privá-los da companhia de meu primo por um momento?

-Pode, claro. – foi a resposta dos outros

-Obrigada.

Dizendo isso, pegou no braço do primo e o afastou do grupo.

-Lily, que jeito de falar foi esse? – Felipe perguntou querendo rir dela

-Foi a forma que eu encontrei de me segurar pra não puxar a sua orelha.

-Você não pode fazer isso, sou seis meses mais velho que você.

-Sério? Pois parece pelo menos cinco anos mais novo.

-Lily, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está brava comigo.

-É mesmo? Que história é essa? Você está com um bando de amigos encalhados, vocês fizeram uma aposta ou o quê?

-Na verdade, eu estou com uma _prima_ encalhada.

-Engraçado que isso não é problema seu. _E __eu __não __estou __encalhada._ – ela falava como se quisesse falar alto, mas tendo o cuidado de manter baixo seu tom de voz.

-Ah, não? Quando foi a última vez que você namorou alguém? Digamos que...

-'Tá. Se você chama isso de encalhada, então eu _estou_ encalhada. Só que por opção.

-Opção sua ou dos homens? – ele rebateu

Lily abriu a boca indignada.

-Como você é gentil. – ela estreitou os olhos – E me apareça com outro amiguinho seu pra ver o que acontece.

-O que você poderia fazer? – Felipe tinha quase um sorriso de deboche brincalhão

-Passo boa parte do ano longe de casa, mas andei pesquisando... Ouvi dizer sobre uma tal de _Melissa_... Gostaria muito de conhecê-la. Como você ficou potencialmente distraído com a notícia dessa festa, e como boa parte dos seus amigos está aqui, talvez ela também esteja.

Lily olhava para os lados como quem procurasse alguém e percebeu as bochechas do primo ligeiramente mais rosadas.

-Ahhh... – ela levantou as sobrancelhas vendo que sua ameaça tinha fundamento

-Você não faria isso.

-Vai pagar pra ver? – ela perguntou com um sorrisinho

-Isso é chantagem.

-Não. É uma troca de favores.

-Lily, onde está aquela menina doce, agradável…?

-Bem na sua frente. Ela só perdeu um pouquinho a paciência.

-Então, acho que chegamos a um acordo?

-Claro. Sempre bom negociar com você. Mas agora deixarei a vossa presença para que possas retomar o agradável diálogo...

-Você anda lendo livros do século XIX de mais.

-…com seus amigos antes que eles formam um grupo de busca pra saber o que aconteceu com você depois de ter sido seqüestrado por mim.

Um pouco à sua esquerda, Lily viu a priminha sentada a uma mesa entediada. Ouvindo que a música agora era mais acelerada, ela chamou:

-Debbie, vem dançar comigo.

A ruivinha abriu um encantador sorriso infantil e desceu os degraus pulando.

Tiago observava Lílian de longe. Ainda mal acreditava que a havia encontrado tão por acaso naquela festa. Era impressão sua, ou ela corara ao vê-lo?

Quando Debbie cansou e foi atrás dos pais, Lily voltou à mesa e mais uma vez tirou seu pequeno caderno da bolsa para escrever qualquer coisa que passava por sua cabeça. Vendo, porém, Felipe se aproximar, o fechou.

-Eu não acredito. – ele falou – Além daquele caderno que você vive escrevendo, você tem uma miniatura dele pra poder andar com você em todo lugar?

-E qual o problema?

-Não, nada. É só meio…

-Veja bem o que você vai falar. Se não eu peço gentilmente a um daqueles seus amiguinhos que me apresente a Melissa.

-A mim? – uma moça que passava ao lado deles perguntou em uma voz suave – Desculpem, é que escutei meu nome e não me contive.

Uma olhada para as bochechas do primo mostrou que era _exatamente_ aquela a moça de quem falavam.

-Boa… Boa noite, Melissa. – ele disse

"Coitado", Lily pensou ao ver o embaraço dele quando ela se sentou. "Acabei me vingando sem querer."

-Olá, Felipe me falou de você. – Lily começou, e, sentindo a exasperação do primo, continuou – De você e de outros amigos. Muito prazer, sou Lílian.

-Já ouvi falar bastante de você também. – Melissa disse com um sorriso

-Espero que não tenham sido histórias embaraçosas de infância. – a ruiva sorriu sugestivamente para o rapaz.

-Ah, não foram. Não se preocupe. – ela disse simpática

-Ainda bem.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, querendo deixar os dois sozinhos, Lily se levantou a pretexto de procurar Debbie. Foi, na verdade, conversar com Tiago e Sirius.

…

-Quem será que vai ser o professor de DCAT esse ano? – Lily perguntou sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Tiago

-Não faço idéia. – Sirius respondeu sentado do outro lado do amigo – Só espero que seja um mais sossegado que o do ano passado. Aquele cara parecia a versão masculina da McGonagall.

-Pelo menos ele explicava bem, melhor que o do quarto ano. – a moça ponderou

-Dá pra acreditar que esse é o nosso sétimo ano? – falou Tiago

-Passou tão rápido.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo anúncio da valsa do senhor e da senhora Pendleton.

Os convidados se levantaram e formaram uma roda ao redor do centro oval do salão. As luzes principais abaixaram um pouco realçando a iluminação das paredes.

Os anfitriões entraram pela esquerda dos instrumentos. Vinham de mãos dadas, os dedos entrelaçados. O brilho discreto do vestido de Agatha ganhou destaque com o ambiente mais escuro. Quando chegaram ao meio do salão, a música começou. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles. Lílian assistia a tudo com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Um pouco depois, todos os presentes foram convidados a acompanhar a valsa.

-Lily? – Tiago chamou de leve ao seu lado

A moça apenas virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

-Dançaria comigo? – ele estendeu a mão esquerda.

Ela não chegou a parar para pensar.

-Dançaria. – respondeu com a voz suave, colocando sua mão sobre a dele

O rapaz beijou o dorso de sua mão e a conduziu por entre os outros casais.

Andavam devagar. Lílian sentia cada passo que dava, e por algum motivo seu coração deu um salto quando Tiago se aproximou e colocou a mão em sua cintura. Ele começava a guiá-la no ritmo dos acordes, mas ela demorou alguns segundos até conseguir olhar para ele.

Estavam mais próximos do que jamais tinham estado. Alguns beijos que Tiago tinha conseguido roubar tempos antes não contavam. Eles haviam sido, afinal, roubados. Não, agora era completamente diferente...

Quando Lílian teria se imaginado dançando uma valsa com Tiago? Ainda mais em uma festa trouxa no fim das férias de verão. Tudo aquilo era inusitado. Especialmente seus sentimentos a respeito. Não que ela soubesse quais eram, para início de conversa, mas era como se o resto do mundo simplesmente não existisse naquele momento.

Tiago, por sua vez, não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria esconder o quanto gostava dela. E não tinha idéia do quanto isso podia ser recíproco, ou não. Queria acreditar que era, porém não podia ignorar que poderia não ser. Na verdade, o que ele queria mesmo saber era como se aproximar dela sem afastá-la novamente. Ter seu sorriso tão perto e ao mesmo tempo sem poder tocá-lo... Em que ela estaria pensando agora?

-Conseguiu descobrir de quem era o poema? – ele perguntou

-Olavo Bilac.

-Assim, tão fácil? – ele fingiu desapontamento

-Não. – ela riu - Precisei perguntar a meu avô.

-O poema me lembrou um pouco de você. Você e a sacada, pelo que Lice fala.

-Eu e a sacada. – ela confirmou

Por um instante, a moça se distraiu e sorriu ao ver Felipe dançando com Melissa mais à frente. Em seguida, viu Sirius sentado sozinho tentando puxar a gravata.

-Acho que Sirius não está gostando muito da gravata. – Lily comentou

-Ah, ele está reclamando desde que saímos de casa.

-Não quer fazer companhia a ele?

-Não, vai ser bom para o ego dele. – Tiago riu

Cedo demais, porém, a música acabou e eles se separaram aplaudindo os músicos e os anfitriões como os outros convidados. Sentiram um frio estranho nas mãos depois que elas deixaram de se encostar. Faltava alguma coisa.

Logo estariam todos se despedindo e voltando para suas casas. No entanto, as impressões dessa noite, desse baile… _dessa __dança_ ficariam por muito tempo… Se não para sempre.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** – Oláááá! Estou de volta!

O que acharam desse capítulo? Está um pouquinho longo, mas compensou a maldade de ter parado o anterior onde eu parei? Eu particularmente gosto do encontro dos dois no baile e da valsa. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

A partir do capítulo que vem, os personagens de Hogwarts aparecem mais. Aguardem.

Ah, só para constar: o nome da mãe de Tiago, Alexandra, veio da mãe da Anastácia do desenho da FOX. E Pendleton é um personagem que aparece nos livro "Poliana".

Bom, digam o que acharam, se está bom, ou se eu deveria tirar do ar...

Respondendo reviews (EBAAAAA!):

**sassah****potter** – Sim, foi uma maldade proposital parar onde parei no capítulo anterior, tipo final de capítulo de novela no sábado... heheheh. Tomara que a espera por esse capítulo tenha valido a pena. Aliás, o que achou dele?

**Ninha****Souma** – Se eu ainda gosto das suas reviews? Está brincando? Eu A-DO-REI receber uma review fofa como aquela e daquele tamanho! Meu dia ficou muito mais colorido! Só posso dizer um MUITO OBRIGADA IMENSO. O que você falou do capítulo era o que eu queria passar, mas não sabia se tinha dado certo. Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também!

**Sarah****Weasley****Potter****Black** – Ops, foi sem querer que parei naquele ponto do capítulo... até parece. – risada malvada – Não foi postada tão logo, mas aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado.

**Mila****Pink** – Menina, senti sua falta! Que bom que gostou do encontro das amigas. Aguarde-as em Hogwarts... hehehehe

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	8. Convite

**Capítulo 08 – Convite**

Tiago e Sirius estavam na Fazenda dos Potter treinando arremessos com uma goles. Tiago estava no que seria um gol improvisado e Sirius, um ex-artilheiro da Grifinória, fazia os arremessos.

Na terceira vez em que Pontas deixou a bola passar sem esforço, o amigo perguntou:

-Pontas, você está acordado?

-Quê – Tiago sacudiu de leve a cabeça

-_Aguamenti._ – murmurou Sirius para sua varinha fazendo um jato de água acertar direto o rosto de Tiago

-Ei. – ele se deu conta do que tinha acontecido – Por que fez isso?

-Pra você acordar. – Almofadinhas disse com um risinho

-Eu estava acordado.

-Sim, e eu sou a fada dos dentes.

-Não, Almofadinhas. Você é um cachorro.

-Agora você está acordado. Então fala: por que está com essa cara?

-Não estou com cara nenhuma.

-Ohh, o bruxo sem face

-Ai, Merlin.

-Espera aí, eu sei de onde conheço esse jeito esquisito: Lílian.

-Não, Almofadinhas. O rosto da Lily é bem diferente do meu. Ela tem lindos olhos verdes…

-Ah, que gracinha. – Almofadinhas o cortou – Foi só tocar no nome dela. Você ainda gosta dela.

-Eu superei isso.

-Ahãm, e eu sou o coelhinha da páscoa.

-Não, Almofadinhas, não ouviu? Você é um cachorro pulguento com falta do que fazer.

-Então acertei. _Era_ na Lily mesmo que você estava pensando. Por que não falou com ela no baile dos Pendleton? Vocês até dançaram valsa juntos, você queria clima melhor?

-Eu não sei como me aproximar dela, Almofadinhas. Tem pouco mais de seis meses que eu consegui começar a _conversar_ com ela. E isso como amigo. Se eu me declarar, ela pode desaparecer da minha vida de novo.

-Hum... – foi tudo o que Sirius comentou _naquele momento_

Baseado na lembrança de um comentário que a mãe de Tiago havia feito recentemente, e aproveitando que ela foi almoçar em casa naquele dia, Sirius surgiu com o seguinte _despretensioso_ comentário enquanto se servia de salada de batatas:

-É meio entediante lançar goles só em dois, não acha, Pontas?

Tiago não precisou dizer nada, Sirius soube que já havia conseguido o que queria quando escutou Alexandra falar:

-Semana que vem é a última semana de férias de vocês. Por que não convidam alguns amigos para passarem uns dias aqui. Sempre gostei de ter a casa cheia.

Bingo! Era exatamente dessa última frase que Sirius se lembrava e com que contava. Pontas estava lhe devendo uma.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lily entrou no quarto para trocar de roupa naquela tarde. Seu coração deu um salto quando reconheceu a coruja cinza-chumbo ao lado da gaiola de Clio. Mais uma vez ela ignorou esse fato.

_Oi Lily, _

_como vão as coisas? Espero que seu avô esteja melhor._

_Hum, estou escrevendo porque, bom, queria te fazer um convite: gostaria de passar os últimos dias de férias aqui em casa?_

_Lice vai estar aqui e Sirius também (se bem que Sirius já _mora _aqui, mas você entendeu). Remo ainda não mandou resposta nem Ana ou Maia. O que me diz?_

_Um abraço, Tiago._

A ruiva sentou-se em sua cama não sabendo bem o que responder. Com o olhar pousado nas duas corujas, estava se decidindo por tirar um tempinho para pensar, quando uma coruja do campo entrou.

Lily levantou rápido e trancou a porta. Explicar uma coruja em seu quarto para Debbie era uma coisa. Explicar três era outra bem diferente.

Flit, a coruja de Alice esticou a pata quando ela se aproximou.

_Olá Lily!_

_Tudo bem por aí? _

_Debbie continua pedindo pra você contar 'como é a sua escola'? Hehe. Fico imaginando o que você contaria primeiro: os quadros que passam de uma moldura para a outra, as mandrágoras gritantes que dão festa de arromba na estufa três ou dos balaços perseguindo os jogadores de Quadribol..._

_Se bem que depois de eu ter escrito tudo isso você vai ter de esconder essa carta no telhado. Ou seria mais seguro queimar mesmo?_

_Seguinte: pelos meus cálculos, a carta de Tiago já deve ter chegado aí (não, não. Eu não me tornei uma aplicada aluna de Adivinhação, foi ele que me contou mesmo). Só o que eu tenho a dizer é: você vai passar uns dias lá na fazenda, né?_

_Minha mãe está te mandando lembranças. Espero uma visita de Clio em breve._

_Beijinhos, Lice_

Lílian ficou observando as corujas de seus amigos bebericarem um pouco de água e em seguida levantarem vôo. Estava perdida em pensamentos… O que faria?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Muitos quilômetros dali, Tiago andava de um lado para o outro indo a cada cinco minutos olhar a janela do seu quarto.

Quando, em uma dessas indas e vindas, olhando de relance viu um pontinho escuro se aproximando, estacou em frente à vidraça tamborilando os dedos no parapeito para extravasar a ansiedade. Porém, ficou desapontado quando Delfos chegou mais perto.

-Nenhuma carta… - murmurou

-Ela deve estar esperando até à noite para falar com os pais. – Sirius falou da porta

-Não tinha visto você. – Tiago virou-se para ele – Está aí há muito tempo?

-Não muito. Só a tempo de ver seus dedinhos impacientes e a decepção por não receber uma carta. Que gracinha, - ele se aproximou do amigo com as mãos estendidas para apertar as bochechas dele – meu amigo apaixonado.

-Almofadinhas, esquece isso. – Tiago desviou do amigo

-Por que, Pontas?

-Porque a Lily já deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo.

-Isso foi há o quê? Um ano?

-É, mas demorou até eu conseguir conversar com ela como um amigo. Não pretendo estragar isso.

-Bom, - Sirius deu de ombros – você é que sabe.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela tarde, Lily desceu as escadas e encontrou seu avô sentado um uma poltrona na sala contando histórias para Debbie. Em vez de sentar-se no sofá ao lado da prima, a moça dirigiu-se para a janela e ficou ali com o olhar perdido.

Voltou a si com o barulho da prima subindo as escadas correndo.

-Lílian? – o senhor Evans chamou

-Sim, vô. – ela virou-se para a poltrona – Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não. – ele respondeu de forma carinhosa – Sente aqui. – indicou um pufe ao seu lado – O que aconteceu pra te deixar tão... pensativa?

-Um amigo convidou a mim e a mais três ou quatro pessoas para passar os últimos dias das férias na casa dele. E eu estou pensando em como… em como dizer não, sabe, sendo simpática.

-E por que você não vai? – Luciano estreitou seus olhos de um verde muito vivo

-Ah, eu prefiro ficar aqui com o senhor.

-Bom, se é só por isso, então você vai. Eu estava mesmo querendo te dar uma boa notícia: estou de alta.

-Ah! – ela o abraçou – Que notícia maravilhosa.

-Ainda não posso fazer muita coisa, mas já posso voltar para o sítio.

-Dona Clara deve estar com saudades… - mas em seguida Lily abaixando os olhos e murchando um pouco o sorriso acrescentou – Mesmo assim, acho que não vou.

Uma pequena ruga formou-se na testa do avô.

-Por que você vai ficar aqui? Seus pais estão trabalhando, Debbie vai para um acampamento e as aulas de Felipe começam uma semana mais cedo esse ano. Além disso, não é segredo pra ninguém na família que você e Petúnia não mantêm exatamente boas relações fraternais.

Dois pares de olhos verdes do exato mesmo tom se encaram por um instante antes de ele continuar:

- Você está se escondendo de alguma coisa. Talvez de alguém… Deixe-me lhe dizer algo. Nas últimas semanas eu a vi cuidando de mim, entretendo Debbie, fazendo de tudo para ajudar seus pais e tenho certeza que mais pessoas entram na sua lista de preocupações.

-Eu tive ajuda.

-Sim, teve. Mas esse traço de carinho e preocupação com todo mundo é muito característico seu. Então pense um pouco em você agora. Se você _quer_ ir, vá. Você provavelmente não vai conseguir se esconder por muito tempo mesmo, até porque, logo as suas aulas recomeçam…

-Está bem. Eu vou pensar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Oi, Aluado!_

_Como vai o curso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aí na Irlanda? Você já está em Dublin há quanto tempo, uma semana?_

_**Oi, lobinho!**_

_**Só você mesmo pra querer estudar nas férias. Aliás, você devia aproveitar e procurar no dicionário o que a palavra "férias" significa.**_

_Almofadinhas, sai. A carta é minh _[letra riscada]

_**Correção: era sua.**_

_Será que você não poderia considerar mais seriamente a idéia de ficar como cachorro permanentemente? Pelo menos assim não teria como roubar meu tinteiro._

_**Eu até poderia conviver com a cauda numa boa, mas as pulgas enchem muito o saco.**_

_Como eu ia dizendo _[letra riscada mais uma vez]

_**Dizendo nada, no máximo, escrevendo.**_

_Peste. Sai, Almofadinhas._

_Como eu ia escrevendo – vai dormir mais feliz agora? – estamos chamando algumas pessoas pra passar a última semana de férias aqui em casa. E, lógico, você está convidado._

_**Intimado.**_

_Saco, Almofadinhas, que mania de puxar o pergaminho. Por que não escreve sua própria carta?_

_**Porque a sua está mais perto.**_

_**Ah, sim. Aluado, eu poupei seu trabalho e olhei no dicionário: **_

"**Férias: Dias em que se suspendem os trabalhos oficiais; Certo número de dias consecutivos destinados ao descanso de funcionários, estudantes, etc após um período anual ou semestral de trabalho ou atividades."**

_**Portanto, trate de acabar esse curso logo e vir pra cá.**_

_Finalmente falou alguma coisa que preste._

_Até a volta, Tiago._

_**Lembranças.**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Olá, Pontas e Almofadinhas (resolvi me poupar o trabalho de escrever duas cartas)._

_Hum, queria perguntar se vocês também apostaram corrida para ver quem ia amarrar o pergaminho na perna de Delfos. Pobre coruja, não sei como agüenta vocês dois. Pensando bem, não sei como _eu_ agüento vocês dois._

_O curso de DCAT vai muito bem, obrigado. É bem interessante, mas um pouco corrido._

_E sim, estou aqui há uma semana e devo ficar mais uns dias. De Dublin vou para casa, passo uns dias lá e depois vou para a fazenda (hum, pela carta parece que eu não tenho muito escolha, para falar a verdade)._

_Por enquanto, acho que é só._

_Mandem minhas lembranças para o senhor e a senhora Potter._

_Até a volta,_

_Aluado_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Uma ou duas horas depois, a coruja Clio entregava uma carta a Alice Campbell.

_Olá Lice!_

_As coisas por aqui estão bem, aliás, ótimas. Não, não. Não foi um meteorito que bateu na cabeça de Petúnia fazendo-a ser mais simpática comigo. Foi melhor que isso: vovô Evans está de alta! – (estourando rojões)._

_Sobre a Debbie, talvez ela gostasse mais de ouvir sobre uma árvore maluca que tenta nocautear quem chega perto ou, melhor ainda, sobre uma professora que se transforma em gata._

_Agora, sobre o seu… como diria? intimato, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia ir para a casa de Tiago. Acho que ficaria um pouco estranho se eu fosse pra lá._

_Beijos, Lily._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Vendo Clio abrir as asas, Lice pediu:

-Espera só um pouquinho que você já leva a resposta.

_Dona Lily,_

_Depois continuamos com as listas do que Debbie gostaria de ouvir._

_Sobre a casa do Tiago, acho que entendi o que você quis dizer. Faz bastante tempo que ele não te chama pra sair, mais de ano já. E, depois, vocês se tornaram amigos. O que há de estranho em você ir visitar um amigo? Além do mais, não sei se você já sabe, mas Ana e Remo também vão._

_Vai, Lily! Você vai gostar de conhecer a fazendo e vai poder se distrair um pouco. E se você ainda estiver tentada a não ir, me avise que eu aparato na sua casa e falo com seus pais para eles te convencerem a ir._

_Fiquei muito feliz com a notícia de seu avô. A propósito, o que são rojões?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian estava sozinha em pé na sacada observando o jardim quando Clio voltou. A leitura da carta de Alice deixou-a inquieta. O que faria? Iria ou não?

Olhou para o lado e viu mais uma vez os pequenos frutos verdes que começavam a aparecer onde semanas atrás estavam as flores da macieira. Respirou fundo com um misto de receio e animação.

-Seja o que Merlin quiser.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite, após o jantar, Tiago andava pelo corredor ansioso por chegar a seu quarto. Entrando lá, seu estômago deu um solavanco ao reconhecer a coruja de Lily próxima à janela. Desdobrou a carta com pressa.

_Olá, Tiago,_

_Tudo bem? Desculpe demorar um pouco pra responder, é que tive umas distrações técnicas por aqui._

_Meu avô está melhor sim, obrigada por perguntar._

_Sobre o seu convite, aceito sim. Só não sei quando poderia ir porque logo vamos levar o senhor Luciano de volta pra casa. Qualquer coisa, eu te aviso._

_Beijo, Lily_

_P.S. Mande lembranças ao Sirius._

Naquela noite, Tiago encostou a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir fazendo planos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi!

Antes de mais nada, mil desculpas pelo capítulo ter demorado mais do que de costume. A faculdade ficou mais apertada esse ano. De qualquer jeito vou tentar não atrasar tanto o próximo, que aliás é mais interessante que esse. Teremos lembranças de anos anteriores e algo importante para todo o resto da fic será citado pela primeira vez. Aguardem!

Mesmo assim, o que acharam desse capítulo?

Como sempre, os devidos créditos, a definição de férias do Dicionário Aurélio.

Respondendo aos reviews (ebaaa!):

**Sassah potter:** Ops, desculpe a demora, vou tentar fazer o próximo capítulo vir mais rápido. Que bom que gostou da parte da valsa, a ideia era fazer uma parte fofa mesmo, que bom que deu certo. Sobre a gravata do Sirius, adorei a comparação com uma coleira, nem tinha pensado nisso. Hehehe, o que achou desse capítulo?

**Bruna: **Oi! Leitora nova! Yey! Hum, acho que ainda demora um pouco para os dois se beijarem... mas não perca os próximos capítulos. Ah, sobre o Felipe, não, ele não gosta da Lily, eles só são muito amigos mesmo. O que achou desse capítulo?

**Letcia Pires:** Oba, outra leitora nova! Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando. O que achou desse capítulo.

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	9. Memórias

**Capítulo 09 - Memórias**

A porta da sala aberta com uma frasqueira no chão funcionando como peso de porta. Malas sendo carregadas do pé das escadas para fora. Uma ruivinha de sete anos pipocando pela casa.

-Tia Lívia! Tia Lívia! Nós já vamos sair?

-Daqui a pouco, Debbie.

-Ah, 'tá bom. – e saiu correndo para procurar os primos

Lívia era uma mulher alta, bonita, cabelos na altura dos ombros, olhos pretos como os cabelos e um ar jovial. Era a mãe de Felipe, que levaria o senhor Evans de volta para o sítio. Carregava na bagagem, além do filho, as sobrinhas Débora e Lílian. Era esse o motivo do entusiasmo de Debbie.

Pouco depois, a menina voltou para o lado do carro saltitando. Luciano vinha andando com o auxílio de uma bengala e com os dois netos ao lado.

Terminado de por tudo no carro, a mãe de Lily apareceu para se despedir trazendo uma travessa de biscoitos – um lanchinho para a viagem.

-Certo, então vamos. – disse Lívia

-Eu fico no banco do meio! – Debbie correu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O carro fazia o trajeto entre Londres e os arredores de Oxford cruzando terrenos aplainados. A paisagem ia passando a cerca de 100km/h pelas íris verdes de Lílian. A moça ia registrando as imagens... Um riacho permeava uma planície repleta de uma vegetação rasteira. Vez ou outra, uma cidade entrava em seu campo de visão.

Até que entraram em um trecho ao lado de uma reserva de floresta temperada. Reconheceu cedros e faias entre muitas outras árvores que não conhecia o nome.

Árvores… Floresta… Floresta Proibida… Hogwarts… Jardins…

_5º ano – Março_

_Lily estava sentada nos jardins encostada a uma árvore lendo um livro de História da Magia para os N.O.M.s "Panorâmica da situação bruxa na Idade Moderna" quando um som desagradável chegou aos seus ouvidos:_

_-Olá, Evans._

_Ela não moveu a cabeça, apenas olhou com o canto dos olhos._

_-Hum, boa tarde, Potter._

_A resposta razoavelmente educada pareceu incentivá-lo a falar o que queria._

_-Evans, eu estava pensando…_

_-Não, sério? – ela o interrompeu – E cabem pensamentos aí dentro junto com seu ego? Ah, você deve ter achado algum feitiço para aumentar o espaço dentro dessa sua cabeça._

_-Sempre espirituosa… - ele deu um sorriso maroto – Então, quer sair comigo?_

_-Ai, Merlin. – a garota tirou os olhos do livro mais uma vez – Estamos o quê… dia 29 do mês… então pela vigésima nona vez esse mês, não, Potter._

_-Está bem._

_Achando que seu problema tinha acabado, ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça para a leitura._

_-Se mudar de idéia sabe onde me encontrar._

_-'Tá, 'tá. – ela disse sem olhar_

_Isso deu a Tiago uma idéia. Rápida e silenciosamente ele se aproximou e roubou um beijo. Logo estava correndo de volta ao castelo._

_-POTTER!_

Na época, Lílian não odiava Tiago, ou melhor dizendo, Potter, mas chegava bem perto disso em várias ocasiões. No resto do tempo, o garoto era simplesmente alguém impertinente que assistia às mesmas aulas que ela, e seu mundo seria mais tranquilo se ele parasse de perturbá-la.

Naqueles dias era esse o seu sentimento, apesar dos boatos que começavam a surgir no castelo: que atrás daquela raiva se escondia o interesse. Da primeira vez que ouvira isso, rira com gosto. Não o riso de alguém que tenta fugir da verdade, mas um riso de inocente divertimento pelo absurdo.

Mas as coisas mudariam…

-Lily, Lily. – a vozinha de Debbie a despertou do devaneio – Vamos jogar forca?

A moça olhou para o lado e viu Felipe dormindo.

-Vamos. – ela respondeu pegando o pequeno caderno e a caneta que a mais nova oferecia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na fazenda Potter, Tiago entrava em casa após um 'passeio'. Sala, escritório, corredor, sala de jantar. Onde ela estava? Tentou em seguida a cozinha e encontrou quem procurava:

-Mira, por acaso já começou a ajeitar as coisas para quando meus amigos chegarem?

-Vou começar agora à tarde, menino Potter. – a elfa levantou seus olhos azuis para ele – O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

-É, eu queria pedir uma coisa, sim. – ele sorriu por um dos cantos da boca e abaixou o tom de voz – Capricha no quarto das meninas, tá?

-Algo em especial, senhor?

-Coloque essas flores no quarto. – ele estendeu um buquê – Acabei de pegar essas flores no jardim e já lancei um feitiço para elas não murcharem, assim não vai ter problema ficarem dentro do quarto à noite.

-Farei o melhor que puder, menino Potter. – ela piscou seus dois grandes olhos com cumplicidade

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em Liverpool…

-Gui, por que você ficou bravo desse jeito? – Maia perguntou surpresa

-Você é convidada a passar uns dias na casa de um "amigo" e como você queria que eu ficasse? – ele se levantou do sofá

-Outras pessoas vão estar lá. – a moça tentava acalmar a conversa

-E daí? – Guilherme virou de costas para ela por um instante e voltou a virar-se – E posso saber o que você respondeu?

-Eu não respondi ainda, quis falar com você antes. Por Merlin, você também foi convidado!

-Só que eu não posso ir, Maia. Tenho de trabalhar. Então por que você não fica aqui?

-Se você tem de trabalhar, não vamos poder ficar juntos. Então, qual o problema de eu ir? Qual a diferença de ficar junto deles na casa de Tiago eu na Torre da Grifinória?

-Se você ficar, podemos sair algum dia à noite… Má, – ele se aproximou dela com uma voz carinhosa – eu só quero ter você perto de mim. Fica? – disse passando uma mão pela cintura dela

-Está bem. Desde que você pare com essa cena boba de ciúme.

-Combinado. – ele beijou sua cabeça e a abraçou

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após cerca de três horas de viagem, chegaram ao sítio. Clara Evans saiu de casa o mais rápido que pôde para dar um abraço apertado no marido. Debbie correu dar a volta no carro para ser a segunda a ser abraçada. Nem bem o avô se afastara, ela abraçou a avó com força na altura da cintura.

Cozinheira de mão cheia, a senhora Evans os esperava com o almoço na mesa.

À tarde, Lily saiu de fininho para dar uma volta sozinha, carregando papel e caneta como sempre.

Atravessou o jardim. Vasos de brinco de princesa, carregados de flores, estavam pendurados nas árvores. Tantas lembranças de sua infância estavam ali.

Chegou ao pomar. A macieira do sítio tinha frutos perto de começarem a amadurecer. Colocou a mão espalmada no tronco. Foi dando a volta na árvore sentindo a casca levemente áspera em seus dedos…

_Lily corria em volta de uma árvore nos jardins de Hogwarts. Era maio do quinto ano e ela tentava a todo custo fugir do…_

_-Potter, me esquece! - ela ia para o lado oposto ao que ele estava na árvore _

_-Nunca, Evans._

_Ele tornava a dar a volta para tentar encontrá-la e ela tornava a sair do seu alcance. Estavam assim a cerca de dez minutos, quando Lílian perdeu a paciência._

_-Chega. Eu não vou mais fugir de você. – ela parou onde estava_

_-Isso que dizer que… - Potter começou, mas ela completou_

_-Que você tem de parar de me importunar._

_Tiago se colocou na frente dela e começou a andar em sua direção. Lily, em resposta, foi dando passos para trás._

_-Coisa insuportável. – ela revirou os olhos_

_E para sua infelicidade, ela percebeu que não poderia dar mais um passo para trás quando sentiu a árvore em suas costas._

_-Será que é tão insuportável assim? – ele continuou se aproximando_

_-Você não imagina o quanto._

_-Como você pode saber? Nunca saiu comigo…_

_-Posso saber pela pessoa que, pro meu desgosto, encontro todos os dias._

_-Sabe, Evans, você podia tentar ser mais simpática de vez em quando._

_-Simpatia? – ela deu um meio sorriso – Quando você faz uma pergunta, no caso, "quer sair comigo" está sujeito a escutar uma entre várias opções de resposta. Se não, não precisaria perguntar. Você só aparece aceitar uma resposta, que aliás, não sou obrigada a dar, querendo tirar o meu direito de escolha. Isso é simpático por acaso?_

_-O que eu faço que te irrita tanto, Evans? – ele cruzou os braços_

_-Esse seu jeito inconseqüente e impertinente de ser. Andando por aí achando que é o máximo. Mas adivinha só você não é. Ninguém é._

_Um momento de silêncio em que eles apenas se olharam. Em seguida, Tiago acariciou a bochecha dela fazendo Lily abaixar a cabeça. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela e falou:_

_-Você ainda vai mudar de idéia._

_Dizendo isso, beijou o rosto dela e saiu em direção ao castelo._

_-Ah… - a ruiva olhou para o alto – O que mais eu vou ter de falar pra me livrar dele?_

E como a opinião dela tinha mudado. Não só a opinião dela, é verdade. O próprio Tiago (sim, não mais "Potter") mudara bastante. Estava mais simpático, mais gentil, mais cavalheiro, mais amigo…

Quando Lily entrou em casa, encontrou dona Clara na cozinha ensinando Debbie (que estava ao lado dela em cima de uma cadeira) a colocar um punhado de farinha na pia para continuar sovando a massa do pão.

-Depois nós vamos colocar no forno? – Debbie perguntou

-Antes vamos deixar a massa um tempo descansando para crescer.

...

Enquanto Debbie, com seu aventalzinho laranja, lavava as mãos, dona Clara voltou-se para a outra neta.

-Expectativas para esse ano letivo?

-Acho que vai ser um pouco pesado com as provas no final. E também é o último ano, o que é meio triste...

-Aproveite. – falou a senhora Clara – Passa rápido.

-Nem parece que já foram seis anos.

Em seguida, Debbie perguntou animada:

-Vovó, já está na hora de colocar no forno?

Como não fazia nem cinco minutos que a massa descansava, a senhora Evans e Lily riram.

-Não, Debbie, ainda não.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Lice, esqueci de perguntar: quando você vai para a casa do Tiago?_

_Beijos, Ana"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Ana,_

_Lily foi viajar para a casa do avô dela, deve voltar amanhã de tarde. Como a lareira da casa dela não é ligada à rede do Flu, ela vem aqui em casa pra ir para a fazenda pela lareira daqui. Então, vamos depois de amanhã de manhã._

_Mande lembranças à sua mãe._

_Beijinho, Alice"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Ah, então também vou depois de amanhã de manhã._

_A gente se vê._

_Beijos, Ana"_

Nem bem Ana tinha despachado essa carta, uma coruja entrou pela janela de seu quarto. Uma coruja linda, escura, quase preta.

Ela sabia bem a quem pertencia e sorridente pegou a carta. No entanto, o sorriso foi murchando conforme passava os olhos pelas linhas.

_Olá Ana, _– começou a letra caprichada de Maia

_Fiquei de te escrever, então aqui está._

_Não vou à casa dos Potter, não. Sirius e Tiago tinham convidado a mim e ao Gui, mas quando falei com ele, Gui ficou estranho, bravo. Parece não ter gostado do fato de ser a casa de um amigo e não de uma amiga._

_Até aí, eu entenderia se apenas eu fosse convidada a ir pra lá e se ele não tivesse sido convidado também. Além disso, achei que ele poderia tirar uma folga do escritório do pai dele nos últimos três dias de férias._

_Fiquei meio chateada, mas já passou. Acho que é só. Nos vemos no Expresso de Hogwarts._

Ana limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou cedo. Espreguiçou-se olhando a cama ao lado e viu que Debbie ainda dormia. Levantou sem fazer barulho e pegou o travesseiro. O parapeito da janela era bem largo de forma que ela apoiou o travesseiro no batente e sentou-se confortavelmente.

Passando os olhos pelo gramado logo abaixo, viu seus avós passeando lentamente. Vinham de mãos dadas, tão tranqüilos, com tanto carinho. Lílian ficou imaginando que se toda a família sentira a doença do vovô Evans, pelo que os dois teriam passado?

O dia estava claro, mas o sol ainda estava baixo no horizonte. A ruiva esticou o braço para o criado mudo e pegou seu caderno. Com seus olhos esmeralda ocasionalmente olhando a paisagem, escreveu:

"_Pouco a pouco o dia foi nascendo; o arrebol da manhã desenhou-se no horizonte, tingindo as nuvens com todas as cores do prisma. O primeiro raio de sol, desprendendo-se daqueles vapores tênues e diáfamos, deslizou pelo azul do céu, e foi brincar na cabeça dos montes._

_O astro assomou, e torrentes de luz inundavam toda a floresta, que nadava num mar de ouro marcheteado de brilhantes, que cintilavam em cada uma das gotas de orvalho suspensas às folhas das árvores."_

Depois, em silêncio, se trocou e saiu do quarto.

-Bom dia! – Lily entrou na cozinha dando um beijo na avó

-Acordou cedo hoje, Lílian

-E como se pode dormir com o cheiro maravilhoso do café que a senhora faz? – dizendo isso, começou a ajudar a arrumar a mesa

-Debbie já acordou? – a senhora Clara perguntou

-Acho que não. Pelo menos quando eu desci, ela ainda estava dormindo. – Lily colocava as xícaras

-Bom dia. – Lívia cumprimentou a sogra e a sobrinha – Hum, que cheirinho bom Dona Clara.

-Obrigada, querida.

-E o vovô?

-Foi para o celeiro.

-Mas ele não pode fazer esforços ainda. – Lily falou

-Eu sei, minha dedicada enfermeira. – disse o senhor Luciano entrando pela porta dos fundos – Fui só _olhar_.

-Então, pode. – a neta respondeu com um sorriso

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tiago foi acordado naquela manhã pela coruja do Profeta Diário. Achou estranho que ela tivesse vindo ao seu quarto em vez de ir direto à cozinha, mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. "Corujas recém-treinadas" era o que ele achava.

Folheou por cima o jornal e encontrou em uma das páginas do meio: "Votação na Corte Suprema dos Bruxos".

Desceu rápido com a esperança de encontrar seu pai ainda à mesa do café. Entrou na sala de jantar e encontrou o senhor Potter passando geléia em uma torrada.

-Pai?

-Tiago, já está acordado?

-Entregaram o jornal no meu quarto de novo. – ele colocou o Profeta em cima da mesa

-Obrigado, filho.

-Pai, o que significa essa notícia? – Tiago apontou aquela sobre a Suprema Corte

-"Votação na Corte Suprema dos Bruxos". Não sabia que tinham chegado a esse ponto. – ele murmurou – Também não sei ainda do que se trata. Talvez descubra hoje no Ministério.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após o café, Lily foi a um de seus lugares favoritos no sítio: o galpão do moinho de água. Um pequeno rio corria atrás da casa e o moinho fora instalado para fornecer energia.

Sentou-se no chão com as pernas esticadas e as costas apoiadas em uma parede. O movimento das pás da grande roda e o barulho da água sempre tiveram um efeito relaxante para ela. Fechou os olhos por um instante e a imagem que lhe veio à cabeça a fez pegar uma caneta e começar a escrever:

_Olhos castanhos com um tom de verde, que sorriem sem precisar dos lábios. Um olhar que encanta..._

Uma vozinha aguda interrompeu seus pensamentos:

-Lily, Lily, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde? – Debbie chegou pulando, Felipe vinha logo atrás

-Ah, não sei…

-Vai, Lily. – Felipe falou – Você adorava brincar disso quando era criança…

Lily estreitou os olhos para ele antes de dizer:

-Está bem.

-Ehhhh! Eu conto! – Debbie encostou a cabeça na parede e começou – Um, dois, três…

Lílian correu para se esconder, mas nem de perto passou pelo pomar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na residência dos Potter, o dia se passou com os últimos preparativos para a chegada dos convidados. A pedido da senhora Potter, Sirius e Tiago desguinomizavam o jardim em frente à casa, achando muito bom já poderem usar suas varinhas.

-Pontas, o Aluado não deu mais notícias? – disse Sirius apontando para a raiz de uma planta

-Ah, eu esqueci de falar. Acabou de chegar uma carta dele. – Tiago fez um gnomo voar pelos ares – Disse que vai chegar depois de amanhã. A lua cheia acabou noite passada e ele ainda está se sentindo um pouco fraco.

-Então ele já está de volta à Inglaterra?

-Já.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

À noite, Lílian chegou a Londres e foi arrumar sua mala. Como seguiria direto da casa de Tiago para o Expresso de Hogwarts, abriu o fundo falso de seu armário para tirar livros, caldeirão e tudo mais. Uma vez que Debbie já havia voltado para sua própria casa, não havia problemas.

Uniforme, penas, pergaminho… tudo ia sendo colocado dentro de seu malão deixando um espaço para os livros que Alice comprara para ela no Beco Diagonal. Torceu as mãos nervosa ao olhar o relógio. Como seriam os próximos dias?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Longe dali, Tiago se revirava na cama. De lado. De bruços. De barriga pra cima. De lado de novo... com certeza já tinham passado umas duas horas. Uma olhada no relógio mostrou a ele que só trinta minutos. Não era possível.

-Ah… - ele se virou novamente – Lílian, o que você fez comigo? – e sorriu

Enquanto o sono não vinha, o rapaz ficou repassando na memória algumas lembranças.

Durante todo o quinto ano, ele importunara Lílian para que saísse com ele. A beleza da garota e a inteligência dela chamavam a sua atenção. Nada mais que isso.

Com o tempo, cada "não" que recebia o fazia pensar em uma nova forma de abordá-la porque, a cada vez, ela parecia encontrar um novo jeito de rejeitá-lo.

Beijos roubados, perseguições (como ela gostava de chamar a insistência dele). Até que chegaram os N.O.M.s e um evento após o exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mudaria muita coisa.

A forma como Lily correra para defender Snape e a briga homérica que tivera com Tiago. Ela já tinha dito várias vezes que não gostava dele, mas aquilo foi diferente.

Tiago ficou dias pensativo e reparou que a garota ficara um pouco mais quieta do que de costume. Essa situação não durou muito tempo já que logo as férias chegaram.

Nas semanas e meses que se seguiram, em uma decisão inconsciente, Tiago reavaliou algumas coisas que vinha fazendo. Não foi algo, porém, que ele planejou fazer, para chamar a atenção da ruiva, por exemplo. Simplesmente foi acontecendo aos poucos sem quase ele perceber.

Passou o primeiro semestre de sexto ano tomando o cuidado de não incomodar Lílian e por isso, ficaram meses sem se falar. Essa mudança espontânea e sincera acabou por aproximá-los e se tornaram amigos.

Era nessa situação que se encontravam agora.

É também necessário acrescentar que o tempo que se passou transformou o mero interesse que Tiago sentia em um gostar sincero, um amor nascente. E o rapaz se preocupava em não deixar isso notório, com receio de afastar Lílian novamente.

_**It's always times like these  
><strong>__É sempre em horas como essa  
><em>_**When I think of you  
><strong>__Quando eu penso em você  
><em>_**And I wonder if you ever  
><strong>__E imagino se alguma vez  
><em>_**Think of me  
><strong>__Pensa em mim_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi!

Dessa vez (uau!), o capítulo não demorou. Pelo menos, acho que não... Esse capítulo tem lembranças da Lily para dar um gostinho de Hogwarts, e junto com os pensamentos de Tiago explica a situação dos dois agora. Tem algo só citado nesse capítulo que vai trazer pano pra manga pelo resto da fic, vamos ver se vocês acertam o que é.

Sei que o capítulo passado foi meio (ok, bastante) sem graça, mas espero ter melhorado um pouco nesse. A partir dos próximos, saímos da família da Lily totalmente e entramos com os personagens de Hogwarts com força total. Não percam.

Devidos créditos: Os versos que aparecem no fim não da Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles e o galpão do moinho de água do sítio veio do mionho da oficina do Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum – alguém lembra disso?

Respondendo a review:

**Sassah Potter**– Menina, obrigada por comentar! E ainda por cima por dizer que gostou do meu capítulo xoxo, heeheh. Vai demorar ainda um pouquinho para a Lily abrir o coração para as amigas, mas não perca os próximos capítulos! Ah, você faz faculdade do quê? E gostou desse capítulo?

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	10. Na Fazenda Potter

**Capítulo 10 – Na Fazenda Potter**

**Hold my hand and fly […]  
><strong>**Leave the world behind  
><strong>(Segure minha mão e voe  
>Deixe o mundo para trás)<p>

_How To Believe - Ruby Summer_

O dia que se seguiu começou agitado. Arrumações de última hora e a mãe de Lily fazendo perguntas do tipo: "Pegou o uniforme que passei ontem?", "E a escova de dente?", "Limpou a gaiola de Clio?" Isso fazia a ruiva abrir seu malão a intervalos mais ou menos regulares para conferir.

Chegando à cozinha, encontrou a família à mesa.

-Pai, você pode me ajudar a descer meu malão?

-Claro, Lily.

-Matheus, aproveite e coloque no porta-malas do carro. – a mãe dela falou – Lily, eu te levo até a casa de Alice, assim você não precisa levar esses livros de feitiço na rua.

Petúnia entre uma torrada e outra soltou uma espécie de murmúrio soprado parecido com 'Puff'. Lílian nem olhou pra ela.

-Obrigada, mãe.

. . .

Cerca de duas horas depois, Alice fazia o malão de Lily levitar até ao lado da lareira.

-Acho que podemos ir. – Lice falou

-E a sua mãe? – Lily perguntou – Queria dar um abraço nela.

-Meus pais saíram cedo. Muito trabalho no Ministério pelo que entendi.

-Ah, então diz pra ela que mandei um beijo.

-Digo. Agora vamos? –Lice pegou uma caixinha sobre a lareira que a ruiva sabia conter Pó de Flu.

-Lice, se importa de ir primeiro? Ainda não acredito muito que estou fazendo isso.

-Lily, - ela desconfiou – Você não está falando isso pra poder desistir, está?

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu disse que ia, então vou. Só que qualquer tempinho extra pra me acostumar com a idéia é bem-vindo.

-Olha lá, hein?

Dizendo isso, a amiga entrou na lareira e sumiu.

Lílian respirou fundo.

-Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo?

Jogou um pouco de pó de flu nas chamas.

-Fazenda dos Potter. – disse e fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de não enjoar na viagem.

Depois de muito rodopiar no canal que ligava as lareiras bruxas, ela sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra o chão. Ao abrir os olhos, viu uma mão lhe oferecendo ajuda para levantar.

-Oi, Lily.

-Sirius? – Lílian estreitou os olhos para enxergá-lo, ainda meio tonta

-Em carne, osso e charme – ele falou num sorriso – PONTAS! Elas já chegaram!

-Fez boa viagem, Lil?

Alice perguntou rindo da expressão meio grogue da amiga. Para ela, viajar pela rede do Flu era a coisa mais comum possível, de forma que já não sentia nenhum efeito colateral.

-Ai, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com esse negócio. – Lily massageava o cotovelo que fora o primeiro a bater no chão e tivera que sustentar o resto de seu peso.

Tiago chegou ao hall visivelmente afobado e bagunçando os cabelos.

Não tiveram tempo para cumprimentos, pois em seguida chegaram também Ana, Remo e Pedro. Tiago convidou a todos para um rápido _tour_ pela casa.

Os Potter moravam em um enorme sobrado, sendo que os quartos ficavam no andar de cima. As meninas ficariam em um perto das escadas. Sirius dividiria um com Tiago e Remo, com Pedro.

Um pouco mais tarde, na sala, sentada entre Lílian e Tiago, Alice dizia:

-Lily, se você gosta de ficar na sacada do seu quarto por causa do jardim, vai adorar o jardim aqui em frente.

-Sério?

-É. Tiago, você poderia mostrar pra ela?

O rapaz gostando da oportunidade de ficar ao lado da garota (e suspeitando – acertadamente – que a senhorita Campbell sugerira aquilo propositalmente), logo se prontificou:

-Claro. – disse levantando-se – Vem, Lily.

Alice os vira saindo da sala satisfeita. Embora Tiago não dissesse explicitamente, para ela era muito claro que ele era apaixonado pela ruiva, embora Lice ainda não tivesse certeza sobre os sentimentos da amiga.

Os dois passaram pelo hall, atravessaram a entrada principal da casa e pararam por rápidos instantes na varanda. Fazia um belo dia de verão com nuvens esparsas. Desceram cerca de dez degraus e caminharam por uma trilha demarcada por pedras. Flores da estação desabrochavam colorindo o espaço verde.

Jogavam conversa fora já há uns dez ou quinze minutos, quando um enorme cachorro negro saiu de entre as árvores correndo e pulando na direção deles com o rabo abanando e ar brincalhão.

-Bonito cachorro, Tiago.

Sabendo de _quem_ se tratava, ele provocou:

-Ah, é só um vira-lata que apareceu por aqui e ficamos com ele.

Ainda abanando o rabo, Sirius rosnou.

-Ele morde? – ela perguntou

-Não, só é orgulhoso mesmo.

-Qual o nome dele?

-S… Almofadinhas

-Almofadinhas? Não é esse o apelido que vocês deram ao Sirius?

-É… - ele precisava pensar rápido – Na verdade, o cachorro ganhou o nome por causa do Sirius. Não lembro bem porquê, o apelido acabou ficando.

-Hum… Olá, menino. – ela disse em voz doce enquanto acariciava atrás da orelha do animal, ou, animago

Levemente enciumado, pelas costas de Lílian, Tiago fez um gesto com a cabeça pedindo ao amigo que saísse. E depois de um latido que mais parecia uma risada, Sirius saiu correndo em direção à casa.

-Gosto de cachorros. – Lily voltou a seu tom normal de voz – Quando era criança, ganhei um dos meus pais. A pessoa de quem ele mais gostava era meu avô.

Continuavam caminhando pela grama.

-Está tudo bem com ele? – perguntou à sombra de uma faia

-Está.

-E com você?

-Está, agora está. Ficamos tão preocupados... É por causa dele que sou apaixonada por livros. Eu me lembro que quando minha prima nasceu, eu ficava no quarto dela ouvindo as histórias que ele contava para Debbie dormir, o barulhos dos pingentes de madeira do móbile balançando ao vento, sua voz tão calma. – ela sorriu – Acho que depois do que aconteceu fiquei mais apegada a lembranças.

-Sabe, eu sempre vi você como uma pessoa que eu queria proteger. Parece tão frágil. É tão delicada para fazer tudo, que parece estar sempre tocando em pétalas de flores. Você continua sendo uma pessoa que eu gosto que esteja por perto, que eu quero defender e, ao mesmo tempo, é tão forte.

-Eu não sou tão forte. Realmente tive medo de perdê-lo.

-E mesmo assim deu suporte para todos que estavam ao seu lado. Ouvi uma vez que a coragem não é a ausência do medo, mas a consciência de que algo é mais importante que o medo.

-Bonita frase. – Lílian sorriu

Após isso, conversaram sobre amenidades por mais algum tempo antes de voltarem para dentro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na sala, os outros quatro discutiam os últimos acontecimentos.

-Não tenho certeza, mas acho que a Lily ainda não sabe de nada disso. – Alice ia dizendo

-Não sei o quê? – a ruiva chegara acompanhada de Tiago

-Lily, você tem acompanhado o Profeta Diário? – Remo perguntou

-Não. – respondeu ela sentando-se ao lado de Ana – Com Debbie em casa, achei melhor suspender minha assinatura.

-Bom, então é melhor contar do início. – Remo começou – Tem uns dois meses que começaram a surgir pichações… anti-trouxas. No Gringotes, lareiras do Ministério e pontos do Beco Diagonal, por exemplo. Depois foram cartas ameaçando membros do Ministério e exigindo que nascidos trouxas não fossem aceitos em escolas bruxas entre outras coisas.

-Mas, Remo, isso é um passo para todos os nascidos trouxas serem perseguidos.

-Concordo com você, Lily. – ele continuou – E há cerca de uma semana surgiu um boato de que haveria uma votação no Conselho dos Bruxos a respeito dessa história.

-Boato?

-É, Lily, o Ministério ainda não confirmou, nem desmentiu. – Alice respondeu

-E agora?

-Bom, não temos muito o que fazer, precisamos esperar. – Tiago concluiu – Pelo menos por precaução, é melhor você e Ana tomarem certo cuidado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Apesar da recente notícia, os dias seguintes se passaram tranqüilos e sem grandes novidades.

No dia trinta e um de agosto, véspera do retorno a Hogwarts, Tiago pensou em algo… especial.

Depois do almoço, quando todos concordaram em jogar Quadribol (na verdade, uma versão mais simples sem balaços e pomo) com exceção de Lílian que preferia apenas assistir, o rapaz perguntou:

-Lily, em vez de ver o jogo, pode vir comigo? Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

-Claro.

-Então, espere por mim na sala.

-Está bem.

Sozinha no cômodo, sentou-se na ponta de uma poltrona e ficou observando os porta-retratos. Quando menos esperava, sentiu seus olhos serem vendados ao ouvir uma voz dizendo:

-Voltei.

-Tiago, o que está fazendo?

-É uma surpresa. Vem.

Gentilmente, ele pegou em uma de suas mãos para guiá-la.

Interessantes como nossos sentidos às vezes tendem a compensar a falta um do outro. A casa, que antes parecia silenciosa, agora era cheia de pequenos barulhos. Pessoas que se moviam em quadros, ruídos de aparelhos mágicos que ela não conhecia, pássaros cantando ao longe e o som dos passos deles.

-Vão ter alguns degraus. – ele informou

Pela fala de Tiago, Lily esperava ainda ter um ou dois passos antes de chegar à escada, mas quando tentou apoiar o pé, não encontrou o chão. Tiago precisou quase abraçá-la para evitar que caísse.

Lily não podia ver, mas de alguma forma sabia que estavam muito próximos.

"Merlin, ele é rápido.", pensou

-Obrigada. – disse por fim

Sentindo a respiração dela a centímetros do seu rosto, ele demorou alguns segundos até lembrar de responder:

-Não tem de quê.

Segurando agora nas duas mãos de Lílian, Tiago a ajudou a descer os quatro degraus. Andaram mais um tempo. Quando ela começou a sentir uma leve descida...

-Pronto. – Tiago disse ao desamarrar a venda

Lily se viu ao ar livre, sob a sombra de uma árvore. A uns metros de distância corria um rio. Encostado à margem, havia um pequeno barco a remo.

-Não descemos tantos degraus para ter saído da sua casa. – ela estranhou

-Fomos pela porta dos fundos. – Tiago explicou encaminhando-a para o barco

Batendo de leve com a varinha nos remos, ele colocou o barco em movimento. Os dois se sentaram de frente um para o outro.

A ruiva estava encantada com a paisagem. Às margens, a vegetação se debruçava sobre a água, e o reflexo do sol no rio a convidava a tocar sua superfície.

-Que rio é esse? – ela finalmente perguntou

-Severn.

-Ah, isso vai parecer estranho uma vez que eu já estou aqui, mas onde fica sua casa?

Ele riu ao dizer:

-Perto de Gloucester.

Nem bem tinha dito isso, o barco parou encostando na margem em que havia uma clareira. Tiago a ajudou a desembarcar vendo a curiosidade crescer no rosto da amiga.

Em uma árvore próxima, estava amarrado um… Não era possível.

-Um hipógrifo? – Lily se espantou

-É, ele vai nos levar ao lugar que quero te mostrar.

-Como assim "ele vai nos levar"? – ela brecou instantaneamente

-Era parte da surpresa. Achei que gostaria de voar.

-Tiago, acho que não sabe, eu não reprovei em vôo porque não teve prova.

-Eu lembro que você tinha problemas com vassouras, por isso trouxe um hipógrifo.

-Ah... Se você precisa mesmo saber, meu problema não é com vassouras, é com altura.

-Mas… - ele desconcertou-se por um momento – Espera. Ano passado ouvi você dizer que queria ter asas.

-O quê?

_No Salão Comunal, Ana fazia mais uma vez as amigas responderem um teste que achara em uma revista trouxa nas férias. A última pergunta era: Qual animal você gostaria de ser?_

_Maia respondera um cisne; Alice, um gatinho; Ana, um dálmata._

_Após pensar um pouco, Lily apenas dissera:_

_-Um que tivesse asas._

Lily precisou parar um momento, não imaginava que ele tivesse visto aquela cena.

-Era uma situação hipotética. – disse por fim

-Está bem… Pelo menos, venha conhecer Pride.

-Quem?

-Pride. É o nome dele. – Tiago indicou o hipógrifo que tinha uma cor castanha

Puxando-a de leve pela mão, se aproximou e fez uma reverência, no que foi imitado pela garota.

Assim que Pride retribuiu o cumprimento, ele sugeriu:

-Toque nele.

-O quê?

-Toque nele. – repetiu com calma

-Eu… não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Tenta. – disse simplesmente

Com receio, Lily aproximou a mão do dorso do animal e logo sentiu suas penas fofas. Pride virou-se encostando a cabeça baixa na mão dela como quem pedisse carinho.

-Uau. – foi tudo o que Lily pôde murmurar

-Tem certeza de que não quer voar? – ele convidou mais uma vez – Sentir aquela sensação de liberdade, uma bela paisagem…

-Eu não sei… - ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo

A simples visão daquele olhar… fez com que se sentisse segura.

-Vem. – ele estendeu a mão

-Está bem. – disse dando-lhe a mão após respirar fundo

Tiago a ajudou a montar e subiu atrás dela. Em seguida, Pride abriu as asas e levantou vôo.

O termo "domesticado" não cai bem para criaturas orgulhosas como os hipógrifos. No entanto, talvez seja essa a palavra que mais se aproxime de Pride. Tiago estava acostumado a voar nele, e ele estava acostumado a Tiago. De forma que havia uma espécie de cela nos lombos do animal. Era ali que Lílian segurava e, com tanta força, que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Demorou um pouco para ela se acostumar, mas era o que o amigo dissera: o ar de liberdade e a paisagem exuberante. E algo mais...

O rapaz, por sua vez, apesar de inebriado pelo perfume que exalava dos cabelos dela, percebia que estava tensa. Colocando suas mãos sobre as dela, tentava fazê-la soltar o apoio. A princípio, Lílian resistiu, porém acabou cedendo e abrindo as mãos. Tiago esticou seus braços como alguém que voasse e, para transmitir-lhe segurança, com um dos braços segurou sua cintura. O sorriso dela era simplesmente…

A descida foi tão suave que a garota nem sentiu. Uma vez no chão, ficou sem palavras. Era, de longe, o jardim mais belo que já vira.

-Achei que ia gostar de conhecer o jardim da minha mãe.

-É lindo. – foi tudo o disse

E de fato era. A senhora Potter cuidava do lugar pessoalmente. Lançara um feitiço para que ali sempre houvesse flores. A grama parecia um tapete. O rio Severn cortava o jardim e sobre ele havia uma pequena ponte. O ambiente parecia-lhe levemente familiar.

-Esse lugar… - disse olhando em volta – me lembra alguma coisa, não sei bem o quê.

-Veio de inspiração trouxa. Minha mãe viu algo parecido em um livro da senhora Pendleton.

-Ainda não me lembro de onde é…

-Quer uma dica?

-Quero.

-Pintor impressionista.

Uma olhada para as ninféias, uma planta aquática, deu um estalo em sua mente:

-Monet!

Após uma volta pelo jardim, sentaram-se na grama.

-Por que não gosta de altura? – ele perguntou

-Acho que não está interessado na história de uma menina de sete anos.

-E se eu estiver?

-Está bem. – ela concordou após olhá-lo por um instante – Quando criança, eu, Felipe e Petúnia (quando ainda falava comigo) estávamos no sítio do meu avô e resolvemos brincar de esconde-esconde.

"Logo na primeira rodada, fui para o pomar. Escolhi uma árvore meio afastada, um pouco escondida e subi nela. Sentei em um dos galhos e fiquei olhando para cima observando as folhas, acho que tinham pássaros por perto também. O problema, é que enquanto eu subia, não vi _o quanto_ subia."

"Quando eu finalmente olhei pra baixo, levei um enorme susto porque percebi que não ia conseguir descer. Passava o tempo e nem minha irmã, nem meu primo apareciam. Pelas minhas contas, fiquei ali mais de uma hora morrendo de medo daquele galho quebrar ou de eu escorregar e cair."

-Não teria sido mais fácil você chamar alguém?

-Eu bem que tentei, mas para o meu desespero, ninguém me ouviu e comecei a chorar. Só depois de um bom tempo, escutei passos e comecei a gritar outra vez.

"Felipe apareceu e tivemos uma breve discussão de: 'Eu vou subir aí', 'Não, você não vai', 'Vou sim', e 'Não, porque aí ninguém vai achar a gente'. Até que ele teve o bom senso de sair correndo e ir buscar alguém."

"Uns quinze minutos depois, apareceu meu pai que já não bastasse ter de andar uns 300 metros para resgatar a destrambelhada da sua filha caçula, ainda teve de fazer isso carregando uma escada ."

-Você tinha sete anos?

-É, isso já tem quase dez anos… Como o tempo passou… Naquela época eu nem imaginava que uma carta como a de Hogwarts chegaria. Pra falar a verdade, naquela época, eu nem andava pra todo lado com um caderno embaixo do braço.

-Hum, será que eu posso perguntar sobre o que você escreve?

-Situações, paisagens que eu vejo, personalidades que me chamam atenção.

-Um tipo de diário?

-Não exatamente. Às vezes costuro acontecimentos entre si, acrescento idéias, mudo nomes…

-Deve ser uma ótima contadora de histórias.

-Quem me dera. Meu avô sim, nunca vi alguém contar histórias como ele. Faz descrições tão vivas, tenho a impressão de estar andando entre cavaleiros da Idade Média ou de voar para a Terra do Nunca com Peter Pan. É simplesmente… fantástico. – disse com os olhos brilhando

-Peço licença para discordar de você.

-Como assim?

-Nunca ouvi seu avô, mas você é do mesmo jeito que descreveu.

-Como pode saber? Nunca me ouviu contando histórias.

-Tem certeza?

Lílian apenas lançou a ele um olhar de interrogação e ele explicou:

-Lembra o dia que Lice, eu e Sirius fomos visitar você? O dia que seu avô chegou à sua casa?

-Lembro, claro que sim.

-Naquele dia eu fiquei preocupado e voltei pra ver como você estava. Fiquei perto da sacada do seu quarto e como a porta estava aberta, ouvi você conversando com sua prima.

-Você voou até a sacada do meu quarto? – ela surpreendeu-se

-Eh… sim.

_**I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you...<br>Tonight**_

_(Eu andaria mil milhas  
><em>_Se eu pudesse apenas ver você...  
><em>_Essa noite)_

-Como ninguém viu você?

-Pode guardar um segredo?

-Posso.

-Estava com uma Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Você... – estava pasma de mais para completar a frase

-É, mas não acaba por aí, tem mais.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Acabei voltando outros dias para… ouvir histórias.

-Ouvir histórias? Tiago, quantos anos tem? Cinco? – ela quase riu

-Era com essa idade que me sentia ao ouvir você. – ele falou em um tom de carinho – Podia até sentir a areia do Deserto da Arábia. Uma pena que estava longe, acho que poderia ter visto o brilho dos tesouros de Ali Babá nos seus olhos. É encantadora.

Lily abaixou a cabeça sorrindo sem graça.

Mais tarde voaram de volta até próximo de casa. Tiago desceu primeiro para em seguida ajudar Lily. A ruiva, ao descer do hipógrifo, enroscou a perna na "cela" e, numa quase repetição da cena do início da tarde, ele a segurou.

Estavam tão próximos outra vez. Lily apoiava a mão no ombro do rapaz, e ele a segurava pela cintura.

-Como é que você aguenta uma pessoa tão desastrada como eu? – ela perguntou em voz baixa

-Docemente desastrada. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom

Por instante, apenas trocaram olhares.

Tiago não pensava com clareza em mais nada, muito menos na idéia de não deixá-la perceber o quanto era especial para ele não querendo afastá-la.

Com as costas da mão, tocou de leve o rosto da garota. Por sua vez, ela o via se aproximar e não se afastou, seus olhos estavam presos aos dele.

-Menino Potter. – Mira vinha ao encontro deles

A vozinha aguda da elfa pareceu trazer os dois de volta à Terra. Lílian abaixou o rosto e eles se separaram.

-Menino Potter, seu pai pediu para avisar que se atrasará para o jantar.

-Certo, obrigado, Mira.

Entraram em casa em seguida. Um fato, porém, fizera Tiago ganhar o dia: Lily não se afastara como todas as outras vezes.

_E achar que isso é solução  
><em>_Confundir amor com uma paixão.  
><em>_Então vou te responder  
><em>_Faça força pra entender  
><em>_Preciso de atenção  
><em>_Qualquer carinho me faz bem  
><em>_Eu não sei lidar com a solidão  
><em>_Tento enganar o meu coração._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** – Oi!

Bom, acho que agora a fic está vindo em intervalos mais ou menos regulares. Como eu tinha falado estamos agora com os personagens de Hogwarts full time.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Tem uma mini cena da Lily e do Tiago. Talvez não tenha sido o que vocês esperavam, mas tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência. Temos várias cenas deles por vir. : ) E não só deles, aliás.

Capítulo que vem chegamos a Hogwarts propriamente dita. Não percam!

Devidos créditos: A frase sobre coragem ouvi no filme "Diário da Princesa 2", vi por aí que talvez seja de Mark Twain, mas não tenho certeza.

Últimos versos que aparecem são da música "Meu jeito de agir" da Yasmin, que aliás, dá nome à fic. E um pouco antes aparece um trecho de "A thousand miles" da Vanessa Carlton.

Sobre o jardim da Alexandra Potter imaginei parecido com o jardim do pintor Monet, que é simplesmente lindo. Quem nunca viu, vale a pena dar uma olhada no Google Imagens.

Respondendo aos reviews (EBAAAA!):

**Julia Menezes** – Oi! Bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando, obrigada pelo elogio! – Palas ficando vermelha nesse momento – Aguarde, teremos mais cenas da Lily e do tiago logo, logo. O que achou desse capítulo, aliás?

**Sassah Potter** – Sim, era exatamente essa a ideia, mostras que James e Lily cresceram um pouco. Quanto à Maia... bom, veremos o que ela vai fazer... Quem sabe o Guilherme toma jeito na vida, hehe. Ah, eu faço faculdade de medicina, estou no 4º ano. Gostou desse capítulo?

**Ninha Souma** – Hehehe, Castelo Ra tim bum fez a minha infância! Que legal que mais alguém lembra! Eu não tenho as músicas deles no computador, tenho mais Disney, hahaha. Quanto ao capítulo, tivemos um pouquinho mais de Lily e Tiago, o que achou? Apareça sempre!

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	11. Primeira Semana

**Capítulo 11 – Primeira Semana de Aulas**

Como todos os departamentos no Ministério parecessem estar atolados de trabalho, a senhor e a senhora Potter despediram-se de seus convidados e do filho na noite do dia trinta e um de agosto.

Lílian naquele dia foi dormir com contida inquietação. Era como se a tarde passada com Tiago e, especialmente, o instante em que ficaram próximos antes de Mira aparecer a tivessem feito ver que havia algo diferente em seus pensamentos em relação a ele.

Ficou um tempo rolando na cama tentando entender ao certo o que era, mas acabou caindo no sono antes de chegar a uma resposta. Se bem que, mesmo que não tivesse dormido, a garota duvidava que conseguiria concluir alguma coisa. Tudo o que sabia era que estava confusa.

Tiago vinha se tornando um grande amigo… Ela estaria confundindo com algo mais? É verdade que ele passara todo o quinto ano importunando-a pelo castelo (e por qualquer outra parte dos terrenos da escola, diga-se de passagem) convidando-a para sair. Convites sempre recusados pela ruiva, que se incomodava, cansava e irritava com o jeito inconseqüente e por vezes arrogante do Maroto.

Porém, como Alice a tinha lembrado recentemente, já havia um ano que isso tinha acabado. Lílian nunca realmente acreditara que Tiago gostasse dela na época, provavelmente não passaria de um troféu para ser exibido por algumas semanas. Por que agora ele teria algum interesse nela?

No último ano, ambos haviam mudado bastante. A visão de Lily, antes bloqueada pela má impressão que tinha de Potter, agora se abria para ver em Tiago um rapaz bonito e gentil. Ele era um bom amigo e a ruiva não queria que isso mudasse de jeito nenhum.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia primeiro de setembro, a viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts foi tranqüila. Alice, monitora da Grifinória, e Remo, nomeado monitor-chefe, passaram pouco tempo com os amigos, ocupados que estavam em reunião e rondas.

Os Marotos, como sempre, ocuparam uma cabine só pra eles. Lily, na companhia de Ana, Maia e duas colegas da Lufa-Lufa, achou melhor assim. Sentia-se desconcertada cada vez que via Tiago por perto. Uma vez na escola, esperava que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis (não seria difícil evitar ficar sozinha com ele, por exemplo) ou, pelo menos, se distrairia com aulas e todo o resto.

As meninas fizeram o trajeto Hogsmeade-Hogwarts na mesma carruagem. Ao entrar no Salão Principal e avistar a Dama Cinzenta próxima à mesa da Corvinal, Alice virou-se para Lílian:

-Como pudemos esquecer? Debbie teria adorado ouvir sobre os fantasmas.

-Ah, claro. – falou a ruiva – Por que não manda uma carta pra ela?

-É, acho que vou fazer isso. – Lice brincou

À mesa da Grifinória, encontraram Frank Longbottom, um rapaz alto, de olhos e cabelos castanhos e expressão simpática.

-Oi, Frank.

-Olá, meninas. Como foram as férias?

-Sobrevivemos. – disse Ana

Nesse ponto da conversa, chegaram os Marotos. Frank não era considerado um Maroto por dois motivos básicos: um, ele nada sabia sobre o segredo de Remo; e dois, ele não gostava de aprontar por aí como eles.

-Tiago, obrigado pelo convite nas férias. – Frank agradeceu – Não sei quando, nem se, a minha carta chegou à sua casa.

-Chegou uns dois dias atrás. – Tiago respondeu

-Desculpe a demora. Eu estava na Dinamarca visitando alguns parentes e tivemos problemas com o correio local.

-Tudo bem. – falou Tiago

-McGonagall entrou com os alunos do primeiro ano. – Alice avisou em voz baixa

Após a Cerimônia de Seleção (longa demais na opinião de Pedro), o jantar foi servido. Avisos de início de ano letivo, boas vinda de Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, Pirraça tentando sabotar o banquete, Dumbledore os recebendo com o costumeiro sorriso bondoso e olhar singular através dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Estavam em Hogwarts novamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na manhã seguinte, Ana foi a última a levantar da cama.

-Ai, Merlin. – queixou-se espreguiçando – Eu tinha até esquecido que delícia é acordar cedo…

-Ah, fala a verdade, Ana. Você mal pode esperar pra rever o Binns. – brincou Maia enquanto passava uma sombra azulada nas pálpebras

-Está tão na cara assim? – Ana continuou a brincadeira

-Eu não sei como vocês aguentam continuar fazendo História da Magia. – Alice comentou escovando os cabelos

-Fazer o quê se pra ser jornalista precisa de História da Magia. – Ana respondeu

-É melhor a gente não demorar. – Lily saiu do banheiro com os cabelos úmidos – Vamos nos atrasar.

As meninas chegaram ao Salão Principal junto com as corujas do correio matinal e sentaram-se ao lado dos Marotos e de Frank. Tendo olhado a mesa do café da manhã, Ana disse:

-Ah, impressionante. Sempre que começo um regime novo, os elfos capricham.

-Novo regime? – perguntou Remo

-É, pois é. Se bem que eu acho que só vai resolver quando o cardápio for: de manhã – uma xícara de chá e meia torrada.

-Torrada com o quê? – perguntou Pedro da ponta da mesa

-Sem nada, lógico. – a garota respondeu – Almoço: três grãos e meio de arroz e meio copo de suco, óbvio, sem açúcar.

-E no jantar, meia folha de alface, Ana? – Maia completou

-Não… No jantar dá pra abusar um pouco: uma folha inteira de alface.

-Que exagero. – disse Lily balançando a cabeça

Ana apenas deu sua gostosa risada de sempre.

Lílian e Diana se conheciam desde antes de Hogwarts, tinham freqüentado a mesma escola. Quando criança, Ana tivera um probleminha de sobrepeso. Controle alimentar e atividades físicas tinham sido a solução, exceto por um ou dois quilinhos que pareciam ter gostado tanto da garota que se recusavam a deixá-la. O caso se tornara um dos seus alvos preferidos para piadas.

Nesse momento McGonagall passou distribuindo os horários da semana. Ocupada em adoçar o leite, Maia não olhou o seu.

-Maia, que boca. – disse Ana inconformada

-Por quê? – ela virou-se para amiga

-Nossa primeira aula é História da Magia.

-Ai… Começamos com o pé direito…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite, aproveitando ainda não terem recebido muitas tarefas, os setimanistas da Grifinória estavam a um canto do Salão Comunal próximo às janelas jogando conversa fora, quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se moveu e Ana entrou ventando.

-Tiago, quando você vai fazer os testes para o time de Quadribol? – perguntou apressadamente brava

-Vou colocar o aviso amanhã. – falou o rapaz sentado na ponta de um sofá

-Ótimo. Quero ter uma palavrinha com os novos batedores para eles acertarem uns balaços extras no time da Sonserina.

-Ana! – Alice, sentada entre Tiago e Maia, repreendeu

-Lice, foram três me destratando no caminho até a Torre. – Ana indignou-se

-Mesmo assim. Se eles não conseguem subir o nível, não desça o seu.

-'Tá… - disse como uma criança sendo obrigada a concordar – Tiago, coloque **logo** o aviso para arrasarmos com eles no próximo jogo. Melhor assim, Lice?

-É, um pouquinho.

-Está falando quem pra completar o time? – Sirius perguntou

-Batedores e goleiro. – Frank, que era um dos artilheiros da Grifinória, respondeu sentado no chão de frente para Sirius

Mal ele tinha terminado de falar, Lily entrou no Salão Comunal visivelmente contrariada. Tiago imediatamente perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

Acomodando-se no braço do sofá, ao lado de Maia, a garota respondeu:

-Dois sonserinos resolveram me ofender no corredor do quarto andar.

-Há! Ganhei. Comigo foram três. – Ana repetiu ainda de pé

-Não brinca. – fez Lily desanimada

-O que aconteceu pra levantar toda essa poeira? – Maia estranhou

-Foi essa história das pichações e das cartas anônimas enviadas ao Ministério. – Remo falou – Fazendo a ronda hoje, escutei várias pessoas comentando isso.

-É, eu também ouvi rumores pelo castelo. – Alice acrescentou

-Afinal, e aquela votação? – Lily perguntou preocupada

-O Ministério continua não se pronunciando. – Remo respondeu

-Por que todo esse mistério? Se não vai ter é só dizer que não vai; se vai, uma hora a notícia vai ter de ser dada. – comentou Sirius

-Além do que, é óbvio que a decisão seria a favor dos nascidos trouxas. – disse Maia

-Acontece, - começou Frank – que se eles disserem que vai haver votação, boa parte da população bruxa vai achar um absurdo sequer a hipótese não serem mais aceitos nascidos trouxas nas escolas bruxas pra começo de conversa.

-E é absurdo. – disse Maia

-Só que esse alvoroço todo acabou mexendo com as famílias de "puro sangue" que gostam dessa idéia e que, querendo ou não, são muito influentes. – o rapaz continuou – O Ministério deve estar no meio do cabo de guerra com os dois lados construindo alianças. Acho que essa história da votação está ocorrendo em "segredo de justiça" até não dar mais.

-Seja como for, - Alice concluiu – o melhor a fazer é ignorar os sonserinos. Até porque, Lily e Ana são indiscutivelmente bruxas muito melhores do que eles.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A terça-feira se passou sem maiores incidentes, a não ser Pedro ter sido deixado para fora da Torre por ter esquecido a senha, mas nada que tenha demorado muito mais do que quinze ou vinte minutos.

Já a quarta-feira trouxe o aviso dos testes para o time de Quadribol tão esperado por Ana. Bem a verdade, a garota não deixou Tiago em paz até ver o pergaminho afixado no mural da Grifinória.

À noite, no dormitório feminino, as meninas papeavam quando Ana abriu seu malão e retirou uma revista trouxa anunciando com ares infantis:

-Achei outro questionário pra gente responder!

-Ah, não. – fez Alice

-De novo? – fez Lílian

-Você ainda não superou essa fase? – arrematou Maia

-Ah, vocês reclamam, reclamam, mas no fim acham super divertido. – Ana falou enquanto fazia as amigas sentarem no chão – Você começa, Lice.

-Por que eu?

-Você foi a primeira a se manifestar. – Ana respodeu

-Ah, que ótimo, mal posso esperar…

-Sabia que ia dizer isso. Nome? – Ana começou

-Godrica Gryffindor.

-"Godric**a**"? – Maia riu

-É, sou gêmea do Godric Gryffindor.

-Lice, sem sabotagem. – Ana pediu

-Ai, 'tá. Alice Campbell.

-Irmãos?

-Não.

-Sobrinhos?

-Dã.

-Namorado?

-Não. Como se você já não soubesse todas essas respostas.

-Complete a frase: Com meu último relacionamente aprendi que…

-Dá pra pular essa aí?

-Lice, não me conformo que você não tenha namorado ainda. – Maia falou

-Eu só não achei meu príncipe encantado ainda. – Alice respondeu

-Mas você não está gostando de ninguém? – Maia perguntou

-Não. – ela respondeu sinceramente

-Nem uma quedinha? Nada? – Maia ainda tentou

-Não.

-Acho que vou começar a dar umas voltas com você pelo castelo…

-Acho que a Lice nasceu na época errada. – Lílian falou – Devia estar na época de princesas, entre castelos e fadas…

-Bom, - disse Alice – o castelo está aqui, quem sabe eu encontro um príncipe encantado por aí…

-Ai, que bonitinha. – Ana adiantou-se para apertar as bochechas da amiga

-Adoro quando ela faz esses comentários românticos. – falou Maia

-Bobas. – Alice comentou enquanto as quatro riam

-Vamos continuar… - Ana tentou mais uma vez

-Olha só! – Alice disse com certo estardalhaço – Acabei de lembrar que tenho uma ronda para fazer.

Ela se levantou e acendando com a mão acrescentou:

-Tchauzinho.

-E você vai nos deixar aqui? – fez Maia

-Não me lembro de nenhuma das duas senhoritas – Alice apontou para Lílian e Maia – correr para me ajudar. Além disso, vocês já estão bem crescidinhas. Bye... – disse ao fechar a porta atrás de si

_**Someday my prince will come  
><strong>__**Someday I'll find my love  
><strong>__**And how thrilling that moment will be  
><strong>__**When the prince of my dreams comes to me**_

_Um dia meu príncipe virá  
><em>_Um dia encontrarei meu amor  
><em>_E como será emocionante esse momento  
><em>_Quando o príncipe dos meus sonhos vir para mim._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A quinta-feira se iniciou como os dias anteriores, mas para Maia Swan, aquele certamente não seria como os dias anteriores devido a um caso inesperado.

As duas últimas aulas antes do almoço eram Herbologia, as primeira do ano. O tema: urtigas-da-Pérsia, gerânios-dos-pântanos e erva-mate-da-Sibéria – uma análise [detalhada] comparada. Uma aula bem pesada…

Maia tinha passado os últimos quinze minutos olhando o relógio e tendo a impressão de que os ponteiros estavam lhe pregando uma peça e andando com metade da velocidade normal… um quarto da velocidade normal… Logo antes de o sinal bater, tudo o que ela queria era ir almoçar. Depois do que pareceu a ela mais uma hora, a professora falou:

-Classe dispensada.

A moça respirou como se tivesse recebido carta de alforria, mas ouviu em seguida:

-Senhorita Swan, poderia vir aqui, por favor?

-Encontro vocês daqui a pouco. – a moça falou para as amigas

Passando contra o movimento das pessoas que se aglomeravam para sair das estufas, ela dirigiu-se para onde estava a professora.

-Pois não, professora Sprout.

-É uma ótima aluna e creio que se lembre das instruções dadas pela professora McGonagall antes da Cerimônia de Seleção no seu primeiro ano.

-Lembro, professora. – Maia respondeu confusa

-Então entende porque não poderei transferi-la para a Casa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Desculpe, professora Sprout, não estou entendendo. Por que a senhora iria me transferir para a Lufa-Lufa?

-O senhor Ashfield veio falar comigo e disse que a senhorita gostaria de mudar de casa. Sei que estão namorando, mas não vejo empecilhos por estarem em casas diferente.

-Eu também não. – a moça ainda tentava absorver a informação – Ele deve ter interpretado mal alguma coisa que eu disse. Vou falar com ele, desculpe o mal-entendido.

Maia saiu da estufa pensando em temperos para colocar no picadinho de Guilherme que estava querendo fazer. Dissera que ele devia ter interpretado mal alguma coisa que eu falara por mera educação e para tentar fazê-lo parecer menos tolo. Tinha certeza de que não tinha dito nada que pudesse ter sido interpretado dessa forma.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, ela nem passou pela mesa da Grifinória, indo direto para a ponta da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Respirou fundo antes de dizer:

-Guilherme, posso falar com você?

-Fala, Maia. – o rapaz respondeu displicente

-Pode ser em um lugar mais tranqüilo? Vem comigo até o corredor.

-'Tá. – disse ele levantando

"_Deve haver uma explicação razoável. __Tem__ de haver uma explicação razoável.", _Maia ia pensando.

Ela não gostava de escândalos e tampouco que o "público em geral" ficasse sabendo de sua vida. Achava que Hogwarts às vezes parecia uma pequena cidade do interior pela velocidade que as notícias corriam dentro do castelo. Por isso, escolheu um local deserto antes de começar:

-Sprout veio falar comigo sobre mudar para a Lufa-Lufa.

-Ah, então ela deixou? – Guilherme perguntou animado

-É claro que não. O Chapéu Seletor separa todo mundo em casas no primeiro dia do primeiro ano e não _a cada ano_.

-Eu sei, mas achei que, quem sabe, eles poderiam abrir uma exceção.

O tom de Guilherme estava deixando Maia próxima de perder a paciência. Não era possível, ele ainda não tinha percebido o que tinha feito!

-Você _nem_ _me perguntou_ se eu queria mudar para Lufa-Lufa.

-Queria fazer uma surpresa.

-Mas nem se fosse possível, eu não quero mudar de casa!

-Não?

-Lógico que não. Tenho meus amigos na Grifinória..

-Você faria novos amigos. E ficaria perto de mim.

-Para fazer novos amigos não preciso mudar de casa. Estamos no último ano e gosto do lugar onde estou. E isso não significa que queira ficar longe de você.

-Está bem, já entendi, não vou fazer isso outra vez.

-Melhor assim. – ela disse em tom mais brando

-Agora vem, me dá um abraço. – ele falou abrindo os braços

Maia o olhou cansada antes de simplesmente dizer:

-Eu tenho de ir almoçar.

E voltou ao Salão Principal.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na sexta, todos tomavam café tranquilamente. Maia já havia feito as pazes com o namorado e estava sentada à mesa da Lufa-Lufa – só para o café, ela tinha sido bem clara, embora tivesse falado com leve ar divertido para amenizar o ambiente.

O correio veio pontualmente como sempre. Ana tinha a impressão de que um dia ainda iria comer pão com requeijão e penas.

Lílian lia uma carta que recebera dos pais, assim como Alice, e Sirius voltava de um bocejo particularmente grande, quando Remo, com o Profeta Diário em mãos falou:

-É oficial: vai haver votação na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

-Essa não. – murmurou Alice

-Então o Ministério não conseguiu mais segurar a informação. – Frank comentou

-Ana, sabe o que isso significa, não? – Lily suspirou

-Sei, mais insultos. Que perspectiva de fim de semana agradável… - falou Ana – Tiago, quando são aqueles testes mesmo?

-Semana que vem, Ana. – ele respondeu – Semana que vem.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela tarde, o fogo crepitava apesar de ser verão. Um punhado de pó de Flu foi jogado nas chamas.

-Arrivederci. – despediram-se

Uma mala é colocada na lareira.

-Três Vassouras.

E a viagem pelas lareiras bruxas começou.

* * *

><p>NA – Olá! Sei que demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas vieram provas finais e outras coisas. E, bom, pra falar a verdade o número de comentários (1) não me animou muito também. Acho que cheguei a pensar em tirar a fic do ar. Enfim.

Mas aqui estou de novo com o capítulo. Ele tem algumas informações para entender o resto da história e é uma ponte para a segunda fase da fic. Capítulo que vem vocês vão conhecer uma personagem que eu gosto muito (está ligada ao último trechinho desse capítulo).

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. E digam aí o que está bom e/ou ruim.

Ah, sim, "Arrivederci" é "tchau" em italiano.

**Julia Menezes** – Fiquei TÃO FELIZ com a sua review! Que bom que gostou do capítulo. E, bom, é vai demorar um pouquinho para os dois ficarem juntos, mas temos algumas coisas no meio do caminho. Não perca! O que achou desse capítulo?

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	12. Uma Nova Companhia

**Capítulo 12 – Uma nova companhia**

Naquela tarde, o fogo crepitava apesar de ser verão. Um punhado de pó de Flu é jogado nas chamas.

-Arrivederci. – despendem-se

Uma mala é colocada na lareira.

-Três Vassouras.

E a viagem pelas lareiras bruxas começou.

Um baque surdo e a mala aparece na lareira do bar Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade.

-Ai. Atchim! – ouve-se de uma garota que caíra em cima da bagagem – Não vejo a hora de passar no exame de aparatação. – ela murmurou para si mesma

Com certa dificuldade arrastou o malão para longe das chamas. Ia dirigir-se à balconista para perguntar pelo senhor Rúbeo Hagrid quando um homem extremamente alto e com uma espessa barba aproximou-se dela.

-Safira Knight? – o meio gigante perguntou

-Sou. O senhor é Rúbeo Hagrid? – ela perguntou educadamente

-Pode me chamar só de Hagrid. Precisa de ajuda com a mala?

-Por favor.

-Então vamos. – disse Hagrid levantando a mala como se esta não pesasse mais do que uma caixa de maquiagem – Vou levá-la à Hogwarts.

Uma vez nas ruas no povoado, ela começou a espanar as cinzas de suas vestes e cabelos.

-O senhor é professor? – ela perguntou

-Não, sou só o guarda-caça. Então, pode me chamar só de você.

-Certo. – a garota cuidava de apressar os passos, pois a cada um que Hagrid dava, ela precisava dar dois.

-Já sabe bastante sobre Hogwarts? – Hagrid puxou assunto

-Não muito, só algumas histórias que ouvi de meus pais e… meu avô.

Hagrid abriu um pouco mais os olhos ao ouvir a referência a essas pessoas.

-Com a mudança pra cá não tive muito tempo de pesquisar. – continuou ela – Estou curiosa para saber como é a Seleção para as Casas.

-Ah, vai descobrir logo. Deve ser uma das primeiras coisas que a professora McGonagall vai tratar com você. Ela ensina Transfiguração e é vice-diretora de Hogwarts. E você também vai conhecer o diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Grande homem, o Dumbledore.

Nesse ponto da conversa eles já adentravam os portões da propriedade da escola.

-Ali é onde eu moro. – Hagrid apontou para sua cabana – Mais adiante ficam as estufas onde terá aulas de Herbologia.

Entraram no castelo e dirigiram-se para o escritório do diretor. O lugar era muito maior do que onde ela estudara antes. Safira tentava memorizar os corredores, mas tinha a impressão de que iria se perder a caminho das aulas por, pelo menos, umas duas semanas.

Pararam em frente a uma gárgula de pedra.

-Caramelo. – Hagrid falou a senha

A estátua afastou-se mostrando uma escada que subia em espiral. Rúbeo indicou-lhe que subisse e foi em seguida a ela. A garota não teve tempo de observar a ante-sala, Hagrid já batera à porta e uma mulher de aspecto severo abrira prontamente.

-Obrigada, Hagrid.

Safira viu-se em uma sala ampla e circular sendo acompanhada pela senhora até a mesa do diretor.

-Este é o professor Dumbledore e eu sou a professora McGonagall.

-Prazer em conhecê-los. – Safira falou inclinando levemente a cabeça

Um sorriso simpático desenhou-se nos lábios do diretor e enquanto a professora dirigia-se até uma das prateleiras, ele falou:

-Bem vinda a Hogwarts. Antes de mais nada vamos selecioná-la para uma das Casas da escola. Enquanto estiver aqui, ela será uma espécie de família.

Minerva voltou com um chapéu de aspecto antigo e esfiapado. O professor explicou sucintamente sobre o campeonato entre casas e as características de cada fundador. Em seguida, o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado sobre a cabeça da garota.

Ela não teve tempo de observar nada à sua volta, pois começou a prestar atenção à uma vozinha que apareceu em sua mente.

"Hum… vamos ver… lealdade, inteligência… onde vou colocá-la? Coragem e… ah, sim, uma sensibilidade incomum. Creio que ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA."

-Excelente. – falou Dumbledore – A professora McGonagall – ele apontou para o professora – é a diretora de sua casa.

Por mais algum tempo eles permaneceram ali. A senhorita Knight recebeu inúmeros avisos sobre o "funcionamento" do castelo como até que horas era permitido aos alunos andarem pelos corredores, a proibição de entrar na Floresta, etc.

A garota falou pouco. Estava em um lugar completamente estranho e sem ninguém que conhecesse por perto. Fora o atraso de uma semana e os N.I.E.M.s que viriam com o fim do ano letivo.

-Minerva, se puder levar a senhorita Knight até a Torre da Grifinória… Acredito que ela esteja um pouco cansada com essa mudança. – Safira retribuiu ao olhar simpático do professor com um sorriso nervoso - Acho que a senhorita Campbell poderá cuidar dela para nós. Tenho certeza que em pouco tempo estará se sentindo em casa. – o diretor lhe dirigiu uma piscada.

As duas atravessaram os corredores quase em silêncio. McGonagall dava algumas indicações de localização das salas, mas Safira sabia que deveria dar-se por muito feliz se conseguisse guardar metade delas. O castelo parecia-lhe um labirinto.

Por fim, chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Senha? – pediu a figura de vestido cor-de-rosa

-Raios Dourados. – respondeu Minerva

O retrato inclinou-se para frente mostrando uma abertura na parede. A professora entrou seguida pela garota.

No Salão Comunal, um aposento amplo cheio de poltronas fofas, havia poucas pessoas, principalmente alunos mais novos.

Minerva foi até a mesa onde um rapaz solitário de cabelos castanho-claro lia.

-Boa tarde, senhor Lupin.

-Boa tarde, professora. – Remo cumprimentou estranhando a presença da diretora da Grifinória ali àquela hora. Mal tinha se refeito da surpresa quando notou a presença da moça, para ele desconhecida, que a acompanhava.

-Sabe se a senhorita Campbell está no dormitório?

-Alice precisou sair, mas já deve estar voltando.

-Muito bem, e sabe se alguma das outras meninas está lá em cima?

-Todas saíram, professora. Posso ajudar?

-Creio que pode. – respondeu McGonagall – Esta é a senhorita Safira Knight, chegou a Hogwarts há pouco. Poderia fazer-lhe companhia?

-Claro.

-Ótimo, preciso voltar à minha sala. Mais uma vez, seja bem-vinda, senhorita Knight.

Safira, visivelmente sem-graça, observou a professora sair.

Remo levantou-se para cumprimentá-la.

-Sou Remo Lupin. Senta, - ele lhe indicou uma cadeira – pode ser que a Alice ainda demore um pouco.

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu com outro sorriso nervoso, sentando-se

-Dormitórios masculinos são por ali – ele apontou para uma das escadas – e os femininos por ali. Naquele canto há um quadro de avisos e… ah, sim, se quiser, semana que vem haverá testes para o time de Quadribol.

-Ah, acho que não. Minha performance como jogadora é lastimável.

-Verdade? Entendo o que quer dizer. Acho mais fácil manejar livros do que balaços.

-Com certeza. – os dois sorriram

-Em que ano está? – Remo perguntou

-Sétimo. E você?

-Também no sétimo. Se não se importa que eu pergunte, por que veio para Hogwarts só no último ano?

-Meu… pai é Diplomata Mágico e foi transferido para a Inglaterra.

-De onde veio?

-Gênova, na Itália.

-Itália? – Remo se admirou – Seu inglês é perfeito, não tem sotaque.

-Nasci em Cambridge. Meus pais se mudaram pra Itália quando eu tinha uns dez anos.

-Deve ser interessante morar em outro país.

-É, eu gostava bastante de lá.

-Espero que goste daqui também.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Remo viu a passagem do Quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrir e uma moça de cabelos loiros entrar carregando alguns livros.

-Aí está, Alice! – Remo chamou

Quando ela se aproximou, o rapaz fez as devidas apresentações:

-Esta é Alice Campbel, sétimo ano, monitora da Grifinória. Lice, Safira Khight. – e ao ver o olhar de interrogação da amiga, acrescentou – Aluna nova.

-Aluna nova?

-Transferida de uma escola na Itália, chegou hoje.

-Muito prazer. – Lice a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

-Pode mostrar a ela o dormitório? – Remo sugeriu – Já devem ter levado as coisas dela pra lá.

-Claro. Vem. – Alice a chamou

Atravessando o Salão Comunal e subindo as escadas, Lice notou o silêncio de Safira.

-Você está bem? – perguntou

-Estou. Só… um pouco deslocada.

-Ah, normal. Isso passa. Espere até conhecer Ana. – Alice falou abrindo a porta – Faz quanto tempo que chegou?

-Umas duas horas, acho. Talvez um pouco mais.

-Puxa, os elfos são rápidos. Então foi por isso que antes de eu descer dois deles apareceram aqui para colocar uma cama extra. Aliás, é esta aqui. – Alice indicou a cama próxima a porta – Que bom, seu malão já está ali ao lado

Alice reparou nos traços do rosto da moça algo além de cansaço e acrescentou:

-Se quiser tomar um banho para descansar um pouco, o banheiro é ali ao lado. – ela mostrou uma porta à sua esquerda

-É, pode ser uma boa idéia. – Safira sorriu discretamente

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Uns dez minutos depois, quando Safira estava no banho, Maia, Ana e Lily entraram no dormitório.

-Lice, os Marotos andaram distribuindo cerveja amanteigada na cozinha? – Ana perguntou

-Ai, Merlin. – fez a monitora Alice preocupada – Não que eu saiba, por quê?

-Os elfos se enganaram e montaram outra cama aqui.

-Ah, isso. Não foi engano. Temos uma nova colega de quarto. – Alice explicou

-Como assim? – surpresa, Maia parou de pentear o cabelo

Alice contou o pouco que sabia e concluiu:

-Parece simpática.

-Ah, droga. – Lily falou mexendo em seus pergaminhos – Esqueci de entregar isso ao Remo. Eu já volto. – disse saindo do dormitório

Pouco depois, Safira saía do banho.

-Estas são outras setimanistas da Grifinória. – falou Alice

Maia se adiantou para fazer as apresentações:

-A míope é Diana White…

-Ah, obrigada, Maia. – fez Ana – Não dava pra pelo menos falar "a de óculos"?

-Eh… - Maia fingiu pensar – Não, ia tirar a graça. E eu sou Maia Swan. Seja bem-vinda.

-Obrigada. – Safira sorriu

Nesse ponto da conversa, Lily chegou.

-Olá.

-A ruiva é Lílian Evans. – Maia apresentou

Havia algo no rosto daquela desconhecida que Lily não sabia dizer o que era e lhe dava a sensação de logo serem amigas. Safira viu nos olhos intensamente verdes da garota uma simpatia doce e teve a mesma impressão de Lílian.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dormitório masculino, Remo contou a novidade aos outros rapazes.

-Não é meio estranho ela chegar aqui depois de as aulas já terem começado? – disse Sirius sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede

-A viagem é longa, Almofadinhas. – falou Tiago

-E o Ministério deve estar uma bagunça. Até transferirem o pai dela de volta para a Inglaterra deve ter demorado um pouco. – supôs Frank remexendo seu malão

-Nós não vamos jantar? – fez Pedro – Já estou com fome

-Rabicho, você está sempre com fome. – Remo falou – Mas dessa vez, eu também estou. Vamos?

Descendo as escadas, os quatro ouviram Pedro ir falando baixo:

-¡Hola! … É… ¡Hola! … ¡Hola! ¿Que tal?

-Rabicho, o que é isso? – Sirius o olhou como se ele fosse um bicho esquisito

-Treinando pra falar com a tal da Safira. – Pedro respondeu

Os outros riram.

-Ela fala inglês. – Remo disse

-Ah, que bom. – fez Pedro

-E Remo já tinha tido que ela _é inglesa_. – Tiago falou

-E Pedro… - começou Frank

-O quê?

-Isso é espanhol, não italiano. – ele concluiu fazendo os outros rirem de novo

No Salão Comunal, Pedro tentava apressar o grupo para irem logo jantar, quando Tiago parou dizendo:

-Esperem, as meninas também estão descendo.

Entre elas vinha a senhorita Knight sorrindo de leve de alguma coisa que lhe era dito.

Maia mais uma vez fez as apresentações, começando com quem estava mais próximo dela:

-O Remo você já conhece, ao lado Frank Longbottom, Pedro Pettigrew, o de óculos é Tiago Potter e o outro, Sirius Black.

Safira não tinha a beleza de uma boneca de porcelana como Lílian, ou a de uma princesa fugida de contos de fada como Alice. Não tinha a elegância natural de Maia, nem o rosto absolutamente sorridente e brincalhão de Ana.

Mas quem reparasse, veria como era bonita. Não o tipo de pessoa que chama atenção por onde passa. Era uma beleza mais discreta, contudo, nem por isso menor. Tinha uma aparência delicada e ao mesmo tempo forte. Parecia uma pessoa determinada, apesar do sorriso nervoso que dirigia ao lugar à sua volta.

Não era alta, nem baixa, tinha um pescoço elegantemente longo. A pela clara contrastava com o cabelo castanho escuro. Os fios eram pesados, quase escorridos e chegavam ao meio das costas. A parte da frente era ligeiramente repicada da altura da orelha até a ponta, emoldurando graciosamente seu rosto.

Apenas quando ela o olhou diretamente, Sirius notou seus olhos. Pareciam-lhe ter uma expressão indefinida, um misto de curiosidade, coragem, simpatia e reserva. Eram de um azul bem escuro, como um mar profundo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era a primeira vez que Safira entrava no Salão Principal. Chegando ao castelo com Hagrid, tinham passado direto do Hall de Entrada às escadarias de mármore. Ao olhar o teto encantado e ver o céu com poucas nuvens, pressionou um ponto do pescoço pouco abaixo do colarinho da camisa. Apenas Lílian notou o sutil movimento, porém nada disse.

Depois de todos já acomodados, Ana perguntou:

-Hogwarts parece muito diferente da sua escola na Itália?

-Um pouco. Pra começar, Avezzano é uma escola feminina. Nossos uniformes eram de cor azul escuro. A programação também é um pouco diferente. Vocês já tiveram algumas matérias que eu não tive e vice-versa, é pouca coisa, ainda bem. Mas assim como em Hogwarts, de vez em quando tínhamos permissão para sair do castelo. Há também um povoado bruxo próximo, e além disso, a escola fica de frente para o Mar Adriático. Uma linda praia… uma delícia caminhar à beira-mar. – disse com os olhos saudosos – Mas é interessante conhecer Hogwarts, ouvi falar muito desse lugar. Meus pais e… meu avô estudaram aqui.

-Seja muito bem-vinda, senhorita. – cumprimentou o fantasma que vestia uma espalhafatosa gola e que estivera esperando ela acabar de falar para cumprimentá-la

-Obrigada, senhor…

-_Sir_ Nicholas.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Igualmente. – respondeu o fantasma antes de se retirar

Quando estavam fora do alcance dos ouvidos de _Sir_ Nicholas, Safira perguntou:

-Esse é Nick-quase-sem-cabeça?

-É. – Ana respondeu sucintamente

Suspeitando de algo no tom da pergunta, Remo comentou com um meio-sorriso:

-Parece que alguém te recomendou pra não dizer esse nome perto dele.

-Eh... - ela respondeu no mesmo tom do comentário – Parece que ele não gosta muito do apelido...

-Se chamar só de Nick, ele não se incomoda. – Sirius acrescentou bem-humorado

-Bom saber.

E, começando a se acostumar com o novo lugar e os novos amigos, Safira sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez em sua nova vida.

N/A – Oi!

O capítulo demorou bem mais do que eu previa, mas as coisas apertaram na faculdade (pra variar...). De qualquer modo, aqui está o capítulo 12. Vocês acabam de ser apresentados a uma personagem que eu gosto muito, embora nesse capítulo não dê para imaginar muita coisa dela. Quais são as expectativas?

Hum, "Avezzano" é o nome de uma comuna italiana (equivalente aos nossos municípios) e não fica a beira-mar. Total licença poética, hehehe.

Comentários (EBAAA!):

**Sassah Potter** – Oi, menina! Que bom que está por aqui! É eu sei que a vida de todo mundo anda corrida, é que quando quase ninguém responde é meio chato... :( Mas vou continuar com a fic, sim! O que achou desse capítulo?

**milene** – ehh! Mais alguém que gosta da fic! Como eu disse para a Sassah Potter, fico meio chateada quando quase ninguém responde, é legal ter um feedback, saber o que as pessoas estão achando, mas não vou parar com a fic, não. O que achou desse capítulo?

**Ninha Souma** – Eba, vc voltou! Ai, a Lily ainda vai continuar confusa por um tempo, espere só para ver, hehe. É, ficou meio sem Lily/Tiago nesse capítulo, que foi mais para apresentar a Safira (alguma expectativa para ela? Hein, hein?). Quanto à votação... shi, isso ainda vai dar pano pra manga. Aguarde...

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	13. Poções

**Capítulo 13 – Poções**

Safira agradecia aos céus o fato de o fuso-horário não ser um problema – era apenas uma hora de diferença – e passou a maior parte do fim de semana tentando se organizar. Nessa tentativa, montou três listas: "Matérias não dadas", "Aulas perdidas" e "Trabalhos pedidos".

A primeira fora feita com a ajuda de McGonagall logo após sua chegada a Hogwarts. Para as outras duas, contou com a ajuda de Lílian, uma vez que Ana e Maia não assistiriam às mesmas aulas que ela (pelo menos não todas) e Alice estava ocupada com os afazeres da monitoria.

No final da tarde de sábado, as listas estavam quase prontas. Lily admirou-se em silêncio de apesar do número de itens que iam sendo colocados nos pergaminhos, nem por uma vez ouviu Safira reclamar, resmungar ou suspirar de desânimo ou cansaço. Ao contrário, mostrava-se concentrada e determinada a terminar o trabalho. E embora tivesse muito o que fazer, não corria, tampouco era lenta. Simplesmente ia fazendo.

Naquele dia, pouco antes do jantar, as duas estavam a uma mesa do Salão Comunal.

-Lílian, acho que agora consigo me virar sozinha. – disse Safira – E também, você deve ter mais o que fazer. Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

-Tem certeza? – Lily perguntou

-Tenho sim, obrigada.

-Bom, se precisar de alguma coisa…

-Eu chamo. – ela sorriu

A notícia da chegada de uma nova aluna chegou aos ouvidos de toda Grifinória na própria sexta-feira. E antes da noite de domingo já atingira as outras três Casas. Safira já esperava por algo assim, mas gostaria de não receber tantos olhares curiosos ao passar pelos corredores.

No domingo à tarde, ela se encontrava novamente a uma mesa forrada de livros no Salão Comunal, dessa vez, sozinha. Ao terminar de escrever uma frase, descansou a pena sobre o pergaminho e abaixou a cabeça massageando o canto dos olhos.

Sirius vinha descendo a escada do dormitório masculino quando a viu. Aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira à frente dela. A moça abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça quando ouviu os passos pararem ao seu lado.

-Cansada? – ele perguntou simpático

-Eh, um pouco.

-Falta muito ainda? – ele reparou no número de livros abertos

-Falta. – ela respondeu – Acho que antes de umas duas semanas não consigo por tudo em ordem. Pelo menos as redações de Poções e Feitiços já consegui terminar – ela levantou ligeiramente os ombros

-Gosta de Quadribol? – ele mudou de assunto

-Só de assistir.

-Se quiser se distrair um pouco, estou indo ver os testes para o time da Grifinória. Não quer vir? – Sirius convidou

-Ah, eu não quero atrapalhar.

-Tiago não se incomoda que o pessoal da Grifinória assista. Vem, assim você aproveita pra conhecer o caminho até o Campo. – ele tornou a chamá-la

Após pensar um instante, ela respondeu sorrindo:

-Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ao chegarem à arquibancada, Sirius e Safira encontraram Remo e Pedro na primeira fileira. E apesar de o teste já ter começado, Ana e Frank também estavam ali segurando suas vassouras.

-Vocês não deviam estar voando? – Sirius perguntou ao vê-los e gentilmente esperando que Safira se sentasse primeiro

-Tiago está testando os batedores primeiro. – Frank explicou

-E lá vai outra dupla para o ar. – Ana falou de olho no campo – Se eu fosse vocês, - ela virou-se para os amigos – transfiguraria as varinhas em bastões para se defender. Se esses daí forem tão bons quanto os últimos dois, com sorte, a gente sai daqui com um braço quebrado.

-Que exagero, Ana. – fez Remo

-Exagero nad… Aquele incompetente quase acertou o Tiago! Será que ele não percebeu que aquele é o _capitão_ e NÃO O ALVO! Ai, vai ser um longo teste. – ela disse por fim colocando a mão na testa

-Ana, calma. Tem outros candidatos a batedores. – disse Frank

-E é melhor que eles sejam bons. Não dá pra perder o jogo contra Sonserina de jeito nenhum. – fez Ana

Para sorte daqueles que assistiam aos testes, as previsões de Ana não se confirmaram e nenhum deles saiu com braços quebrados ou qualquer outro efeito da colisão de um balaço. E a garota estava quase começando o hábito de roer as unhas quando os dois últimos candidatos subiram nas vassouras. Para o alívio dela, e do resto do time, eles eram ótimos.

-Eles não podiam ter sido os primeiros a ser testados?

-Lei de Murphy, Ana, lei de Murphy. – comentou Frank

-Artilheiros, aquecimento! – chamou Tiago

Ana, Frank e um garoto do quinto ano foram para o ar.

-Cada Casa tem um time? – Safira perguntou

-É. – Pedro respondeu

-Tinha Quadribol na sua outra escola? – Sirius perguntou

-Tinha. – ela respondeu – Mas eram só dois times e três jogos por ano. Quantos jogos são aqui?

-Seis. Cada Casa enfrenta uma vez cada uma das outras três. – Sirius explicou

-Hum, acho que Ana vai acabar batendo em alguém hoje. – Remo falou olhando para cima – Esse goleiro errou os cinco pênaltis e ainda voando para o lado contrário ao que a goles foi lançada.

-Os próximos três têm de ser melhores. Não dá pra perder o Copa no nosso último ano. – fez Sirius

O goleiro escolhido ao fim do teste precisava de um pouco de treino, mas até Ana concordou que ele era promissor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No café da manhã de segunda-feira, Safira ainda sentia sobre si olhares vindos das mesas das outras Casas. Pelo menos, a Grifinória já tinha se acostumado com sua presença.

O correio matinal trouxe uma coruja cinza-azulada para o centro da mesa grifinória.

-Mirra. – Safira estendeu o baço recepcionando sua coruja – Já chegou. Ainda bem que papai mandou você logo. – ela falava baixo quase para que apenas a ave a escutasse. Só depois percebeu a correspondência amarrada na pata dela.

"_Buona classi__."_ [N/A "Boas aulas"]

Ela sorriu ao reconhecer a letra de seu pai.

-Cara, Binns na primeira aula. De uma segunda-feira. Ninguém merece. – Ana reclamou

-Ele dá aula do quê? – Safira perguntou guardando o bilhete no bolso da saia

-História da Magia. – Lily respondeu – É o único professor fantasma de Hogwarts.

-E a aula dele é tããão legal. – Ana acrescentou com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda – Decretam feriado quando tem duas pessoas acordadas ao mesmo tempo enquanto ele fala.

-Não é tão ruim assim. – Alice amenizou, mas bastou um olhar inconformado de Ana para ela corrigir – Certo, é pior.

-Alguma matéria preferida, Safira? – Maia perguntou antes de bebericar seu chá

-Poções.

-Sério? A Lily também. – falou Ana

-Slughorn vai ficar encantado. – Lílian comentou

-Quem? – Safira perguntou

-Horácio Slughorn, professor de Poções. – ela respondeu

-Falando nele, é melhor a gente ir. Temos dois tempos de Poções agora. – Alice falou

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Uma vez na sala das masmorras, Safira sentou-se próxima da parede dividindo uma mesa com Lílian. Logo ao lado estavam Frank e Alice e, ao centro, Remo, Tiago e Sirius.

O professor chegou em cima da hora e entrou com seu peculiar bom-humor costumeiro e dirigiu um sorriso a Lílian, que cordialmente o cumprimentou de volta.

-Ora, muito bem. Bom dia a todos. Antes que ponham as mãos à obra, quero chamar a atenção dos senhores para essa poção. – Slughorn indicou o caldeirão em frente à sua mesa – Alguém sabe me dizer que poção é essa?

Lily foi a primeira a levantar a mão.

-Lílian. – o professor a apontou

-É a Poção para Confundir. Tem os mesmos efeitos que o Feitiço para Confundir, mas são mais duradouros.

-Correto. Cinco pontos para Grifinória. – Slughorn falou com um entusiasmo diferente, parecia estar na expectativa de um desafio que iria propor – No entanto, essa tem uma peculiaridade. Pode me dizer qual é?

Após uma pequena pausa, Lily acenou com a cabeça negativamente.

-Não? Senhor Snape, talvez? – o professor continuava com os olhos faiscando de contida expectativa

Mas o sonserino também indicou que não, ficando visivelmente contrariado por isso.

-Alguém? – sua voz tinha uma nota de mal-contida animação pelo suspense que estava sendo criado

Safira olhou em volta antes de levantar timidamente o braço.

-Senhorita. – ele soou esperançoso

-Essa poção contém folhas de uva, um ingrediente incomum.

-Ótimo. – Slughorn confirmou com grande interesse – Como chegou a essa conclusão?

-Pelo cheiro característico, lembra um pouco vinho. A urtiga seca reage com as folhas de uva como se as fizesse fermentar, dando à poção uma cor esverdeada, o que também permite sua identificação.

-Correto. – o professor parecia cada vez mais entusiasmado – Que diferença faz o acréscimo dessas folhas?

-Os efeitos mudam um pouco. A pessoa tem sintomas como os de alguém que ingeriu uma quantidade razoável de bebida alcoólica. Os reflexos não são tão rápidos, o equilíbrio fica deficiente, podem ocorrer pequenas perdas de memória. Há também casos de pessoas que não percebem estarem alteradas o que pode fazê-las tomar decisões desacertadas.

-Muito bem. – ele tornou a confirmar cada vez mais impressionado – A senhorita deve saber que não se trata de uma poção complicada de ser preparada. Sendo assim, saberia me dizer por que a coloquei para uma sala de sétimo ano analisar?

Safira pareceu se atrapalhar com essa última pergunta, pois não respondeu de imediato. Quando o professor ia retomar a palavra, ouviu a voz dela um tanto hesitante:

-Porque… essa poção aparece em livros básicos sobre o assunto e a observação sobre esse ingrediente é dada sem grande destaque, por isso, muitos se esquecem dela. No entanto, dependendo do caso, pode ter efeitos mais constrangedores do que _Veritaserum_, por exemplo. Há medidas que podem ser tomadas para evitar os efeitos da Poção da Verdade, mas não há antídoto que possa ser tomado previamente para a Poção para Confundir.

-Excelente! – ele falou abrindo um largo sorriso – Qual o seu nome, senhorita?

-Safira Knight, senhor.

-Knight… Muito bem, senhorita Knight, vinte pontos bem merecidos para Grifinória.

Safira sorriu abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça.

-Agora abram seus livros na página 344, quero que iniciem a preparação de _Veritaserum..._

-Parabéns. – Lily falou um pouco depois quando as duas pesavam ingredientes

-Obrigada. – Safira respondeu feliz

Logo em seguida apareceu um pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa delas.

_Sirius: Parabéns, meninas! Ranhoso, digo, Snape deve estar se mordendo de raiva por ter ficado pra trás. Aliás, Lily, você que é queridinha do Slughorn podia sugerir a ele que trouxesse shampoo da próxima vez. Snape com certeza também não saberia o que é._

_Alice: Sirius, sossega._

_Sirius: Lice, era só pra você passar o pergaminho._

_Alice: Se eu tenho de passar, então também posso escrever._

Fazia tempo que a ruiva não se incomodava mais com os comentários feitos sobre Severo Snape. Muita coisa tinha mudado a partir do N.O.M. de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas.

-O que tem Snape? – Safira perguntou

-Antiga rixa entre ele e os Marotos. Desde que puseram os pés em Hogwarts, acho. – vendo um olhar de interrogação, ela explicou – Os Marotos são Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro. Mas as coisas estão bem mais civilizadas ultimamente, eles nem ficam mais se azarando o tempo todo. Cresceram um pouquinho… Eu espero.

Safira apenas riu em silêncio da última observação.

Quase duas horas depois, ao dispensar os alunos, Slughorn falou:

-Senhorita Knight, gostaria de falar com você.

Ela arrumou suas coisas e foi até a mesa do professor quando todo o resto da classe já havia saído.

-Pois não, professor.

-Sente-se, senhorita Knight. – ele cordialmente indicou uma cadeira a seu lado – Como sabia sobre as folhas de uva? – perguntou com um sorriso

-Ah, eu estudava na Itália. Talvez, pela cultura local, a produção de vinhos, tenham dado mais ênfase ao assunto.

-Itália? Então não conhece Vinícius Knight? – ele perguntou quase como se dissesse 'que pena'

-Sim, eu o conheci. Ele era… - ela parou um segundo – meu avô.

-Seu avô? – o professor disse com renovado interesse – Então é filha de Fábio e Pamela Knight?

-Sou, sim. – ela respondeu levemente assombrada por ele de repente parecer conhecer toda sua família

-Parece ser diferente de seus pais. – ele continuou – Fábio sempre preferiu História da Magia e sua mãe, Feitiços. Nenhum dos dois voltou a essa sala depois dos N.O.M.s. Já você parece gostar de poções.

-Muito. – respondeu com sinceridade – Gostaria de trabalhar nessa área.

-Verdade? – ele perguntou muito interessado – Pretende lecionar?

-Ainda estou… analisando as opções, mas acho que não.

O professor ainda a segurou por mais uns dez ou quinze minutos fazendo perguntas de sua família entre outras coisas. Por fim, convidou-a para uma reuniãozinha em sua sala que ainda estava para marcar.

Quando ela conseguiu sair se deparou com o corredor deserto.

"Ótimo, agora, pra onde é o Salão Principal?"

Virou à direita e seguiu pelo corredor, seus passos ecoando nas paredes. Hogwarts era, de fato, muito maior do que Avezzano. Chegou a uma bifurcação. Direita ou esquerda? Os dois caminhos eram tão iguais… Talvez um dos quadros pudesse lhe indicar...

Dirigiu-se a uma das molduras:

-Por favor…

Mas não precisou terminar a pergunta.

-Safira?

-Remo. – ela virou-se aliviada

-Você demorou pra aparecer, - ele falou se aproximando – achei que tivesse se perdido e voltei pra te procurar.

-Ah, obrigada, eu realmente estava procurando o caminho.

Ela passou a acompanhá-lo. E ele ia virar à… direita. Direita, precisava se lembrar disso.

-Slughorn te segurou muito tempo? – Remo perguntou quando eles já saíam das masmorras

-Até agora. – ela respondeu – Me fez várias perguntas da minha família e coisas assim. Depois falou de uma espécie de reunião na sala dele, não entendi bem o que era.

-Ah, o Clube do Slug. – Remo sorriu

-É, foi esse nome que ele usou.

-Nós estávamos esperando que ele a chamasse depois da aula de hoje. – ele acrescentou ainda com o mesmo sorriso, quase uma risada

-Como assim?

-Slughorn formou uma espécie de… clube de favoritos. E escolhe a dedo esses favoritos por seu encanto, talento, inteligência ou mesmo ambições. Tiago, Sirius e Lílian também fazem parte. Depois da Poção para Confundir de hoje, tínhamos certeza de que ele a convidaria assim que pudesse. – Remo concluiu quando já chegavam ao Salão Principal – Vem, vamos almoçar. À tarde temos Transfiguração e McGonagall não gosta nada de atrasos.

Ao passarem pela mesa da Sonserina, ainda que visse apenas pela periferia dos olhos, sem olhar diretamente, Safira notou que alguém a olhava fixamente e discretamente apressou o passo.

À mesa da Grifinória, Ana falava:

-Estou cansada… Fazer regime cansa, sabia? Você entra numa lanchonete e fala: "Um copo d'água, um palito e a conta, por favor." E aquele cheiro de comida…

-Você faz regime? – Safira perguntou sentando-se

-Pois é, porque pra ficar nesse estágio, - Ana apontou para si mesma – quase não passando nas portas, só com rígido controle.

-Até parece que você mal passa nas portas. – Maia falou servindo-se da salada de batatas

-Você não reparou? – Ana continuou – Estou tendo de passar de lado esses dias.

-Menos, Ana. – falou Alice – Bem menos.

Ana, mais uma vez, riu com gosto.

Lílian não participava da conversa. Estava com a cabeça abaixada, distraída em escrever no caderninho que carregava sempre com ela. Algumas vezes, ela escrevia e ao mesmo tempo prestava atenção a tudo à sua volta. Outras, como naquela hora, tudo o que escutava era o arranhar da pena no papel e os ocasionais estalinhos da pena batendo no vidro do tinteiro.

"_Paint a rainbow in the sky  
>Dance on every cloud<br>Put a smile upon the sun  
>it shines for everyone<br>Sing the moon a lullaby every night  
>When you fly with me<br>Let your heart believe  
>Dreams can take you anywhere<br>If you just set them free  
>All the wonders you will see<br>When you fly with me"_

_(Pinte um arco-íris no céu_

_Dance em cada nuvem_

_Ponha um sorriso sobre o sol_

_Ele brilha para todos_

_Cante uma canção de ninar para a lua todas as noites_

_Quando você voar comigo_

_Deixe o seu coração acreditar_

_Sonhos podem levá-lo a qualquer lugar_

_Se você apenas libertá-los_

_Todas as maravilhas você vai ver_

_Quando voar comigo)_

Mais para o centro da mesa, Tiago a observava. Tão concentrada… tão linda… De vez em quando colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha para não atrapalhá-la. A tarde passada com ela no último dia de férias de pouco em pouco voltava à sua memória.

Mal ele sabia que era também sobre esse episódio que a ruiva escrevia naquele momento.

Alice por acaso bateu os olhos em Tiago e sorriu. Em seguida voltou o olhar para a amiga à sua frente, completamente alheia ao movimento ao seu redor. Romântica, a senhorita Campbell era talvez a pessoa que nos últimos meses mais torcia para que um dia os dois ficassem juntos. Ainda que fizesse isso em absoluto silêncio.

-Hogwarts chamando Lílian. Responda, câmbio. – Ana falou ao ouvido da amiga

-O que foi? – Lily levantou a cabeça

-Aula. – foi tudo o que Ana respondeu

Quando todas se levantavam da mesa, Maia perguntou:

-O que é câmbio?

-Eh, deixa pra lá. – fez Ana

E elas seguiram para as salas.

O resto da semana se passou tranquilamente. Safira ainda precisava de ajuda para chegar a várias aulas, mas estava se habituando ao castelo rapidamente. Seus maiores problemas estavam sendo as escadas mudando de lugar e, principalmente, a quantidade de trabalho que ainda tinha para fazer.

N/A – Olá! Esse capítulo chegou um pouquinho mais rápido do que o previsto. Não mereço reviews? (carinha sorridente).

O que acharam? Safira parece promissora? Gostaram da ideia do Slughorn trazer shampoo na próxima aula? E do bom humor de Ana?

Ah, sim, a tradução do italiano veio de um tradutor da internet, então não sei se está exatamente correto.

Devidos créditos: A história do "copo d'água, palito e a conta, por favor" escutei do meu professor de Geometria do cursinho. E o que a Lily escreve é um trecho da música Kari Kimmel - Fly with Me, trilha sonora do desenho Tinkebell.

**Reviews (EBAAA!):**

**Ninha Souma**: Menina, me divirto tanto com os seus comentários, você não faz ideia como eles melhoram meu dia. E, meu Deus, como eu te entendo sobre ter muitas coisas para fazer, tem horas que penso que vou ficar LOUCA, mas vamos sobrevivendo, ehehe. Aguarde as confusões da Lily, elas vão aumentar um pouquinho mais. Ela não apareceu muito nesse capítulo e no próximo acho que aparece um pouco mais de outros personagens também, mas no seguinte ela está de volta, de acordo com meus planos. Está gostando da Safira, parece promissora? E não posso deixar de perguntar: o que achou do Sirius pedindo p/ Lily falar p/ o Slughorn levar shampoo na aula de Poções? rsrs

Beijos,

.:Palas;.


	14. Novas Ocupações, Novos Amigos

**Capítulo 14 - Novas Ocupações, Novos Amigos, Novos Problemas**

"_**I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
>That make me think about where I've come from<br>That's the reason why I seem so far away today"**_

_(Tenho contado antigas histórias, cantado canções_

_Que me fazem pensar de onde eu vim_

_Esta é a razão de hoje eu parecer tão distante)_

_**Caledonia – Celtic Woman**_

No sábado à tarde, Alice chegou cedo ao Campo de Quadribol para assistir ao treino. Vendo Tiago voar ao lado da arquibancada percorrendo as cadeiras com os olhos, aproximou-se.

-Ela não veio. – Alice disse simplesmente

-Ah, eu sei que ela não… Quem não veio?

A garota estreitou os olhos.

-Minha coruja. – ela respondeu – Precisou terminar a redação de Herbologia. Tiago, quanto tempo mais você vai fingir que não gosta dela?

-É tão óbvio assim? – ele mirou o rosto da amiga

-Não. – ela disse calmamente – É que eu conheço você. Por que não diz nada a ela?

-Lice, não lembra quantos convites meus ela recusou?

-Hum, convenhamos que na época você até que mereceu… Mas vocês dois mudaram. É uma história completamente diferente…

Alice, porém, parou de falar ao ver o resto do time aparecer.

-Bom treino. – acrescentou apenas antes de ir se sentar

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Enquanto isso, Lílian entrava no Salão Comunal com um sorriso contido nos lábios. Ao vê-la, Sirius levantou da poltrona próxima à lareira e foi ao seu encontro alcançando-a já perto da escada do dormitório.

-Lily? – ele chamou

-Oi, Sirius. – ela parou – Fala.

-Lily, lembra daquele baile dos Pendleton nas férias?

-Lembro. – ela inclinou a cabeça assentindo

-Então… lá eu me dei conta de que… bom, eu não sei dançar.

-Hum… e… - e ruiva não via exatamente onde a conversa pretendia chegar

-Será que você podia, sei lá, me dar umas aulas?

Lily não agüentou se conter e riu de leve.

-O quê? O que foi? – fez Sirius olhando para os lados

-Não me lembro de já ter visto você gaguejar antes.

-E daí?

-Bom, nas palavras de Tiago nesse mesmo baile, isso parece "fazer bem ao seu ego".

-Humpft. – ele rosnou fazendo-a rir de novo – E aí, você pode me ajudar ou não? – ele tornou a perguntar já meio impaciente

-Ah, não vai dar, Sirius. – ela abriu um sorriso

-E você fica feliz por isso? – ele fez cara de confusa interrogação

-Não por isso exatamente. – ela explicou – Feliz pelo motivo que eu não vou poder ajudar você.

-Que seria…

-Fui falar com Madame Pomfrey e ela me deu um estágio da Ala Hospitalar durante o ano.

-Bom, pelo menos é por um motivo nobre. Eu desculpo você. – ele acrescentou bem humoradamente convencido

-Ah, você me desculpa…? Acho que falei do seu ego muito cedo… Em todo caso, fala com a Ana. Talvez ela possa te ensinar.

-Certo. Sabe onde ela está?

-Treino de Quadribol. – Lily respondeu

-Verdade. – ele se lembrou – Tiago saiu desembestado para o Campo tem uns vinte minutos. Você não vai assistir o treino? Lice também foi pra lá. – ele disfarçadamente tentou convencê-la

-Não, eu… preciso adiantar algumas tarefas pra poder começar na Ala Hospitalar segunda-feira. Você não vai?

-Não, preguiça de ir até lá. – Sirius respondeu displicente

Lílian apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça a subiu para o dormitório para pegar seu livro de Herbologia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após o treino, Frank acompanhava Alice de volta ao castelo. Fazia um dia abafado apesar de já estarem em meados de setembro.

-Lice, você está entendendo as aulas da McGonagall?

-Estou. Preciso praticar ainda, mas de forma geral estou. Por quê?

-É que… eu não entendi quase nada das últimas aulas. Estava pensando… se você não poderia estudar comigo. – ele propôs

-Você sempre foi tão bem em Transfiguração. – ela estranhou

-Não sei o que aconteceu esse ano. – ele deu uma desculpa qualquer

-Tudo bem. Claro que eu estudo com você.

-Obrigado.

Ele beijou o dorso da mão de Lice fazendo-a corar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

De volta ao Salão Comunal, ainda carregando sua vassoura, Ana se deparou com Sirius esperando por ela para fazer o mesmo pedido que havia feito a Lílian um pouco antes. Infelizmente, a resposta foi…

-Não vai dar, Sirius, desculpa. Tiago marcou um monte de treinos por causa dos novos jogadores. Especialmente o novo goleiro.

-Certo…

Nesse ponto da conversa, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se afastou dando passagem a Maia. Vendo um quê de chateação no modo naturalmente elegante da amiga, Ana murmurou:

-Shi... – e em seguida disse a Sirius – Depois a gente se fala. – e apressou-se para alcançar a moça de cabelos negros

-Maia, tudo bem?

-Dormitório. – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de subir a escada acompanhada de Ana

Meio frustrado, Sirius jogou-se no sofá em que Safira lia o livro de Feitiços. Ocupada com a monitoria, Alice certamente também não teria tempo, e Ashfield o esganaria se ele pedisse a Maia.

-Algo errado? – Safira perguntou calmamente ao ver a expressão do rosto dele

-Por assim dizer.

-Tem algo que eu possa fazer? – ela descansou o livro no colo

-Você sabe dançar? – ele apoiou a perna esquerda dobrada no acento para ficar de frente para ela

-Sei. Tivemos aulas de dança em Avezzano.

-Teve aulas de dança em uma escola de magia?

-Eh, - ela deu de ombros – uma das peculiaridades da nossa diretora. – e mais uma vez olhando no rosto dele, ela supôs – Por quê? Estaria querendo aprender?

-É, estaria.

-Engraçado. – ela deu um meio sorriso

-O quê?

-Vendo você eu imaginaria que era uma pessoa mais dada a Quadribol, não a dança.

-Fui artilheiro da Grifinória. – ele confirmou

-Por que saiu do time? – ela estranhou

-Cansei de levar balaços da cabeça. Foram três jogos seguidos.

-Faz sentido. – disse ela meneando a cabeça – Bom, eu até posso te ensinar, mas só depois de colocar as matérias em dia. Consegui atrasar bastante coisa faltando na primeira semana.

-E se eu te ajudasse a terminar isso? – Sirius propôs

-Como poderia me ajudar?

-Posso te explicar as aulas que perdeu, assim não precisa tentar entender sozinha a partir do livro.

-Está bem. Fechado. – ela estendeu a mão direita

Só ao aceitar o cumprimento, apertando a mão dela, Sirius notou o anel que a moça usava.

Era uma aliança de ouro branco com uma safira azul incrustada. A gema tinha formado retangular, e a lapidação deixara os cantos "arredondados". Em cada um dos dois lados, fazendo a separação da pedra azulada e do metal, havia três minúsculas safiras brancas dispostas de forma que as três se encostassem.

A peça fora feita especialmente para aquela que recebera o nome da pedra preciosa: Safira, e que tinha os olhos da cor da mais escura das safiras azuis. Por magia, a peça conservava o brilho de uma jóia nova.

-Bonito anel. – Sirius elogiou

-Obrigada.

Ela recolheu a mão e voltou a concentra-se no capítulo de Feitiços Saltatórios.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dormitório feminino, Maia terminava de contar mais uma cena de ciúmes de Guilherme a Ana, que mal podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

-Esse foi o quê? O terceiro chilique dele? – Ana comentou

-Não sei o que está acontecendo. – Maia desabafou sentando-se na ponta da sua cama – Será que eu estou dando algum moti…

-Nem termine essa frase. – Ana a interrompeu – Você sabe muito bem que não está dando motivo nenhum. Ele por acaso bateu a cabeça na quina de uma mesa no escritório do pai dele nas férias?

-Ana, é sério.

-Eu estou falando sério. Alguém devia levá-lo ao Saint Mungus, porque a cabeça dele certamente não está no lugar.

-Ana, eu sei que está tentando, mas não está realmente ajudando.

-Desculpe. – ela encolheu os ombros

-Deixa pra lá, nem é você que devia estar pedindo desculpas. Ai… - Maia, tendo os braços apoiados nos joelhos, terminou escondendo o rosto nas mãos

Nessa hora, Alice e Lílian entravam no quarto

-Maia? – Lily perguntou preocupada – O que foi?

A moça abaixou as mãos antes de dizer:

-Ana conta pra vocês. Vou esfriar a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro. – acrescentou levantando e fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si

-O que aconteceu? – Lice perguntou

-Ashfield aprontou de novo. – Ana respondeu

-Hum, a coisa deve ser feia. De Guilherme ele foi rebaixado para Ashfield… - Lily falou

Ana teve o cuidado de esperar a amiga entrar no chuveiro antes de comentar:

-Eu sei que eles são muito bonitinhos juntos e tal, mas acho que ele está começando a perder o senso.

Alice e Lílian se entreolharam sem ter nada o que pudessem fazer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No domingo à tarde, Safira saiu para um "passeio" sozinha. Já aprendera o caminho da Torre da Grifinória até os Jardins e precisava sair um pouco daquela paisagem de ambiente fechado, mesas e cadeiras. Assim, carregava o livro de Poções até próximo do Lago. Sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore com as costas apoiadas no tronco e começou sua leitura.

A concentração, porém, não durou muito tempo. Seus olhos eram atraídos para o Lago e todo o resto da paisagem. Ela esperava que em um novo lugar, longe de casa, o fluxo de memórias diminuiria. Mas ela devia saber que isso não ia acontecer.

O castelo não era realmente um lugar novo. Os cenários, como o Salão Principal, os Jardins e tantos outros, povoavam sua mente desde criança ao ouvir histórias sobre Hogwarts de seus pais e seu avô. Estar ali, conhecer esse lugar tornava algumas lembranças ainda mais vivas.

Safira encostou a cabeça na árvore olhando para cima. Nuvens esparsas pincelavam de branco o céu azul. Tornou a abaixar os olhos para a grama… o olhar vago… ela já não estava mais realmente ali.

_O som de um violino… __Antigas ruínas… A melodia…_

Ela cantou baixinho...

-_Ehi adesso come stai?_

_Tradita da una storia finita_

_E di fronte a te l'ennesima salita._

_Un po' ti senti sola,_

_Nessuno che ti possa ascoltare,_

_Che divida con te i tuoi guai._

_Mai! tu non mollare mai!_

_(Ei, agora como você está?_

_Traída por uma história acabada_

_E na tua frente mais uma subida_

_Se sente um pouco só_

_Ninguém que possa te ouvir,_

_Que possa dividir com você os problemas._

_Nunca! Nunca desista!)_

A lágrima que pesava em seu olho agora escorria pelo rosto. Logo abaixo do colarinho, o tecido da camisa amassava sob os dedos da moça que apertava a mão com força.

Tão de repente… Tão inesperada notícia…

Um latido próximo a trouxe de volta para os Jardins da escola. Rapidamente, ela passou a mão no rosto fazendo a lágrima desaparecer.

Um latido mais perto e Safira se levantou num reflexo logo antes de o cachorro aparecer e cheirar seus pés a abanando o rabo.

-Canino, senta!

Canino custou um pouco a obedecer.

-Desculpe o susto. – falou Hagrid de aproximando – Ele ainda não está totalmente treinado.

-Sem problemas. – disse Safira se refazendo

-Gostando de Hogwarts? – o meio-gigante perguntou simpático

-Estou. Me perdendo pelos corredores ainda, mas estou.

Safira tinha certeza que havia algo mais que ele queria lhe perguntar. E não estava enganada.

-Você… você é neta de Vinícius Knight?

-Sou. – ela respondeu com leve estranhamento – Você o conheceu?

-Conheci. Conheci, sim. Grande homem, um coração enorme.

-É… - ela concordou com um sorriso saudoso – Era sim.

-Não quer vir até minha casa tomar um pouco de chá? – ele convidou – Tem algo que quero lhe mostrar.

-Claro, um chá seria ótimo. – ela esboçou um sorriso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian vinha andando distraída pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Ao virar uma esquina, deu de cara com Tiago.

-Hei.

-Oi.

-Sirius me contou do seu estágio na Ala Hospitalar. Parabéns. – disse ele

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu um pouco sem graça – Estou indo falar com Madame Pomfrey acertar alguns detalhes.

-E quando você começa?

-Talvez amanhã.

-Que bom… Quer dizer, vai ser bom para o seu currículo, não vai?

-Eh, espero que sim.

E após uma pequena pausa ela falou:

-É melhor eu ir… Madame Pomfrey está me esperando…

-Claro. A gente se vê.

Lily continuou seu caminho sem pressa e com a cabeça baixa.

Tiago permaneceu onde estava apenas observando-a. Quando a ruiva ia fazer a curva, ele virou as costas e tomou o rumo da Torre da Grifinória.

Ao dobrar a esquina, Lily parou apoiando a mão na parede e olhou para trás. O Maroto de cabelos arrepiados e óculos redondos afastava-se a passos lentos. Tentando disfarçar o vazio que sentiu, a garota balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Enquanto Hagrid se ocupava em encher uma chaleira de água, Safira contemplava a foto sobre a mesa. Nela, um garoto, que pelo tamanho só podia ser Hagrid, estava ao lado de um homem, que ela reconheceu ser seu avô apesar do rosto bem mais jovem do que ela conhecera.

-Quantos anos você tinha aqui? – ela perguntou

-Estava fazendo catorze. – ele respondeu parando momentaneamente o que fazia

De algum modo, ao olhar para o meio gigante, Safira soube que era melhor não fazer muitas perguntas a respeito daquela época.

-Seu avô me ajudou quando eu mais precisei. Ele e Dumbledore. – ele contou depois de colocar a água para esquentar

A garota voltou-se para a foto novamente…

-Se importa se eu perguntar o que… o que… - Hagrid gaguejou

-Um acidente. – ela respondeu triste – Quase três meses atrás.

-Ah, eu… eu sinto muito.

Safira apenas inclinou a cabeça em resposta, sua garganta queimava demais para que falasse alguma coisa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, de passagem, Sirius ouviu um pedaço da conversa entre Alice e Frank.

-Se você quiser, a gente pode estudar amanhã na aula vaga depois da aula do Flitwick. – Alice dizia

-Claro. – Frank concordou com um sorriso

Pouco depois, a garota subiu para o dormitório e Sirius, que estivera fingindo ler o quadro de avisos, virou-se para Frank com um ar meio incrédulo, meio cômico e, de alguma forma, tentando fingir seriedade:

-Lice engoliu essa de você precisar de ajuda para estudar?

-Não é nenhum conto do vigário para ela "engolir". – Frank se defendeu no seu humor tranqüilo de sempre

-Você com dificuldade em Transfiguração? – Sirius falou em um sorriso debochado - 'Tá bem perto, hein?

-Ah, quieto.

Frank o empurrou pelo ombro e subiu para o dormitório, deixando Sirius esparramado no sofá rindo sozinho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No fim da tarde, Safira voltava ao castelo carregando seu livro. Em matéria de estudo, não tinha sido exatamente uma boa idéia ir para os Jardins. Contudo, ganhara um novo amigo, e agora era correr para compensar o tempo empreendido na visita.

Andava apressada… Estava reconhecendo aquele corredor. Ótimo, tinha acertado o caminho. Era só subir mais um andar e estaria na Torre da Grifinória.

Virar à esquerda na tapeçaria azul, à esquerda na tapeçaria azul…

-Ei! – um rapaz vinha em sua direção

-Pois, não? – ela parou de andar

-É Flight, né? – ele perguntou presunçoso

-O que é Flight? – ela perguntou séria

-Seu nome. É Flight, não é?

-Não, deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa. – ela respondeu educadamente e deu um passo, mas ele se colocou no meio do caminho

-Não, é você mesmo, a garota nova. Está perdida? – ele continuou no mesmo tom

-Não, não estou.

Aquele tom de voz, a expressão do rosto passavam dele a imagem de uma pessoa desagradável, para dizer o mínimo.

-Porque eu posso te mostrar o castelo.

-Obrigada, já fizeram isso. – ela recusou

-Garanto que a minha companhia é muito melhor.

Merlin, o que fazer?

-Ainda bem que eu te encontrei!

Ana parecia ter aparatado ao seu lado.

-Vem, rápido. – ela disse

Ana começou a puxá-la pelo braço e as duas saíram correndo deixando-o para trás.

Um andar acima elas desaceleraram o passo.

-O que aconteceu? – Safira já suspeitava, mas perguntou mesmo assim

-Nada. – Ana respondeu – É que você parecia precisar de ajuda.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu com alívio – Como soube?

-Só de olhar para a figura que estava com você. Digamos que ele tem uma certa… fama.

-Quem é ele?

-Edgar Flint, sexto ano, Sonserina.

Ao ouvir o nome da Casa, Safira desconfiou (corretamente) de quem tinha sido o olhar fixo que recebera ao passar pelo Salão Principal na segunda-feira anterior.

-Deve ganhar pelo sexto ano consecutivo o troféu de cara mais chato de Hogwarts, pra ser bem sutil. – Ana continuou no seu bom-humor costumeiro

-Te devo uma.

-Ah, imagina. – Ana fez com a mão um gesto de "deixa disso" – Fadinhas dançantes. – acrescentou para a Mulher Gorda ainda antes que esta pedisse a senha.

-Certamente. – o quadro girou para admiti-las

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A** – Oi!

Esse capítulo demorou um pouco menos e veio um pouquinho mais longo, o que acharam? Um presente de fim de ano pra quem acompanha a fic. Eu gostaria de fazer a resolução ano novo de atualizar mais frequentemente, mas o ano que vem vai ser bem pesado na faculdade, então, acho que a média acaba ficando um capítulo por mês mesmo. Mas quem sabe eu consiga dar uma escapadinha aqui e ali para postar... (sorriso).

Bom, vocês começaram a descobrir um pouco da história da Safira, aguardem que tem mais por aí.

Mandem reviews! =) Feliz 2013 a todos!

Respondendo às fofas que escreveram:

**Ninha Souma** – Oi, menina! Ah, eu sei, a gente acaba esperando pela Lily e o Tiago, mas precisei acrescentar algumas coisas da Safira, vão ser importantes depois. Mas tivemos Alice e Sirius tentando convencê-la a assistir o treino de Quadribol esse capítulo, ela que não foi. Lily ainda está na fase de negação... Estou tentando fazer um Tiago fofo mesmo, ainda bem que está dando certo! Teremos mais um pouco deles capítulo que vem , aguarde. Acho que Snape nunca se preocupou em tentar fazer shampoos... hahahahhah, ainda bem, ou os Marotos perderiam boa parte das piadas... O que achou desse capítulo. Um ótimo 2013 pra você!

**HeloCullenPotter – **Obrigada por passar por aqui! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Feliz 2013!

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	15. Insônia e Gargantilha

**Capítulo 15 – Insônia e Gargantilha **

Meia noite… Meia-noite e dezessete… Meia-noite e trinta e cinco… Quinze pra uma…

Quando você _quer_ dormir… Quando o corpo está cansado e a mente mais ainda… Quando um simples lençol te amarra e parece ter o peso de três cobertores mesmo que o quarto não esteja tão abafado assim… Quando você sabe que _precisa_ dormir, que vai ter de acordar cedo, que vai ter de se concentrar em aulas e todo o resto… e mesmo assim, o cérebro não desliga.

Safira se revirava na cama naquela noite. Ela tinha de dormir, tinha tanta coisa ainda por fazer… Mas não adiantava ficar ali. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe por cima da camisola, pegou um objeto de dentro de uma caixinha sobre sua mesa de cabeceira e saiu do dormitório sem fazer barulho.

Encontrou o Salão Comunal vazio… exceto por uma pessoa. Lílian estava sentada no chão, próxima à lareira, apagada por causa do calor. Estava encostada em uma poltrona. Mais da metade de sua varinha estava apoiada no acento da poltrona, de modo que a ponta, que estava acesa, ficasse logo acima de seu ombro.

-Sem sono? – Lily perguntou quando Safira se sentou ao lado dela

-Infelizmente. Você está estudando até essa hora? – ela perguntou ao notar o caderno no colo de Lily, a pena na mão dela e o tinteiro sobre o tapete

-Não, isso é só por gosto mesmo.

-Você parece gostar bastante, tenho a impressão de já ter te visto com esse caderno várias vezes.

-Não faz idéia do quanto. Meu primo, Felipe, diz que minha mania de escrever é obsessiva, mas fazer o quê? – Lily levantou ligeiramente os ombros

-É como um diário? – Safira perguntou colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha

-Não, não é bem isso. São coisas que me chamam atenção. Características, objetos, falas, cenas que vi, mesmo que não tenham nada a ver comigo. Ou até idéias, personagens que aparecem na minha cabeça. – Lily explicou tendo nos olhos aquele brilho exclusivo das pessoas que fazem o que amam

-Interessante. – falou Safira notando esse brilho

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento até que a ruiva disse:

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Claro que não precisa responder se não quiser.

-Pode. – ela respondeu com escondida apreensão

-Por que você as vezes aperta… - a ruiva completou a frase indicando o próprio colarinho

-Ah,… por isso.

Safira estendeu a ela a mão direita, que segurava o objeto pego antes de descer do dormitório.

-É linda. – Lily falou admirada

Era uma gargantilha simples de ouro branco. Cada pequeno elo da corrente era achatado, de forma que brilhasse discretamente. O detalhe mais belo era o pingente, composto por sete safiras: uma maior azul e seis brancas menores.

-O pingente é idêntico ao seu anel. Foram presentes da mesma pessoa? – Lily supôs

-Não. – Safira balançou a cabeça – O anel foi presente do meu pai, e a gargantilha… a gargantilha foi do meu avô.

-Você sempre engasga quando fala dele. – Lily notou

-Ele faleceu faz pouco tempo. – ela abaixou a cabeça – Era um segundo pai, um amigo… A notícia veio tão de repente… um acidente que ainda está sendo investigado.

-Ah, eu sinto tanto. – falou Lily de todo coração – Posso fazer idéia do que tem passado. Qualquer coisa que você precisar…

-Obrigada. – ela esboçou um sorriso

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na manhã seguinte, Ana tomava seu chocolate quente animada.

-Estou montando uma dieta ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.

-Ai, lá vem. – fez Maia fechando os olhos

-Se eu comer a mesma quantidade de chocolate branco e chocolate preto, minha dieta estará perfeitamente balanceada. – Ana começou

-Ai, Merlin. – fez Alice quase deixando cair o açúcar

-Sorvete não pode ser considerado calórico, porque caloria é medida de calor e sorvete nunca é quente. – ela continuou

-Verdade? – Pedro perguntou interessado

-É, Rabicho. – ironizou Sirius – Inclusive comida de cinema como pipoca, jujuba e M&M não é considerado comida vai pra categoria cultura.

-E nem são oito da manhã ainda. O que nos espera… - fez Alice

-Tem mais. – acrescentou Ana - Se você comer de olhos vendados, pode engordar o quanto quiser que nunca vai ter um infarto: o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente.

-Se é assim, pedaços de biscoito não contam calorias porque o processo de quebrá-los queima calorias. – contribuiu Safira

-Saf, vai por mim, não encoraja que a Ana tem uma imaginação bem fértil quando o assunto são seus pseudo-regimes. – falou Maia

Mais e mais uma vez, Ana apenas riu com grande gosto.

Lílian não participou da conversa. Estivera ocupada observando apreensivamente a fisionomia de Frank, que lia o Profeta Diário.

-Alguma novidade da votação? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo virar a página

-Tem, na verdade, tem. – ele respondeu dobrando o jornal – Não é só a Suprema Corte que vai participar do plebiscito. Setores da Baixa Corte também vão.

-Quais setores? – perguntou Tiago, sentado ao lado de Lily

-Não divulgaram. – ele respondeu – Se bem que, pelo que se dá a entender, as informações estão mais sendo _vasculhadas_ pelos repórteres do que _divulgadas _pelo Ministério.

-E aquelas pichações? – Lily lembrou

-Mais duas lojas no Beco Diagonal foram pichadas semana passada. – Remo entrou na conversa

-Ninguém foi pego?

-Infelizmente, não, Lily. – Tiago respondeu

A moça apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça voltando a atenção para suas rabanadas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No fim da aula de História da Magia, tirando uma dúvida com o professor Binns, Maia foi a última a deixar a sala.

Ao sair para o corredor, encontrou Guilherme, com o ombro encostado na parede, esperando por ela.

-Gui? – ela falou surpresa – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim ver você. – ele se aproximou – Senti sua falta ontem.

-E eu sinto sua falta desde agosto. O que está acontecendo com você? – ela falou em uma tristeza impaciente

-É só que… - ele deu mais um passo à frente – Você é tão especial pra mim, eu não quero te perder.

-Eu _escolhi_ ficar com você. – Maia também deu um passo em direção a ele – Não é suficiente saber isso?

-Tem de ser. – dizendo isso, se inclinou e a beijou

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian e Safira faziam o caminho das masmorras até o Salão Principal na hora do almoço. Vinham discutindo a poção cheia de detalhes que Slughorn havia passado naquela aula.

-O pó de chifre de unicórnio pode ser acrescentado de uma vez? – Safira perguntou

-Acho que não. – respondeu Lily – Preciso confirmar no livro, mas acho que te de ser adicionado aos poucos. Se não, reage com toda a folha de urtiga, não dando tempo de ela reagir com a bromélia-da-Pérsia.

-É verdade. E jogando de uma vez vai acabar liberando calor demais.

-Então nos encontramos de novo. – as duas foram interrompidas pelo sonserino – Clight, - ele dirigiu-se a Safira – vai sair comigo hoje à noite?

Ela se espantou com a empáfia do garoto de lhe fazer mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

-Mais uma vez, - ela respondeu calma, notando o erro de seu sobrenome – acho que você me confundiu com outra pessoa.

-Não. Já disse que é você. –Flint falou com má-educação

Lily apenas assistia à cena movendo os olhos de um para outro. Nem Tiago havia sido tão pretencioso ao convidá-la para sair no quinto ano.

-Então encontro com você na Torre de Astronomia lá pelas oito? – ele continuou

-Com licença, estou com pressa. – ela o cortou – E estarei ocupada às oito.

A moça recusou com toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava e saiu puxando Lily antes que ele lhes bloqueasse o caminho.

-Fica para um outro dia então. – elas ainda puderam ouvi-lo

-Alguma chance de Slughorn me emprestar um pouco de Poção do Esquecimento? – Safira perguntou em voz baixa quando já estavam próximas do Salão Principal

-Acho bem pouco provável… - Lily respondeu em tom de lamentação

-Que pena. E você por acaso não ouviu falar de alguma descoberta recente, quem sabe, uma Poção de Semancol…

-Também não, sinto muito. – a ruiva respondeu quase rindo

-Bom, - Saf suspirou – já sei a que me dedicar quando terminar a escola.

-Boa sorte. Acho que vai ser uma poção beem útil…

Chegando à mesa da Grifinória, Ana estranhou:

-Por que vocês demoraram?

-Sonserino, sexto ano, quase quinze centímetros mais baixo do que eu e um ar extremamente presunçoso. – Safira deu as pistas

-Ah, não, Flint de novo? – fez Ana – Saf, meus pêsames.

-Obrigada.

-E Maia? – Lily perguntou

-Mesa da Lufa-Lufa. – Alice respondeu – Ela e Guilherme se acertaram.

-Ah, que bom. – fez Lily – Maia tinha ficado tão chateada quando eles brigaram.

-Só espero que eles _continuem_ bem. – comentou Ana antes de dar uma colherada em seu suculento pudim de leite condensado

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No fim daquela tarde, Lílian voltou para a Torre da Grifinória após seu primeiro dia de estágio. Sorriu de leve ao passar pela mesa em que Alice, sentada ao lado de Frank, parecia se esforçar por entender o que dizia o livro aberto à frente deles.

A ruiva não havia ainda chegado ao meio do aposento, quando Clio entrou pela janela.

-Oi. – disse ela estendendo o braço para que a coruja pousasse – Trouxe notícias de casa?

Empoleirando Clio no braço de um sofá, sentou-se para ler a carta. Ao final da mensagem, respirou aliviada e recostou a cabeça para trás.

-Boas notícias? – Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado

-Graças aos céus. – ela virou-se para ele sorrindo – Meu avô já pode voltar às atividades normais.

-Que ótimo. – Tiago passou a mão no braço dela

-Eh…

Mal havia algo errado naquela voz, naqueles olhos…

-Houve alguma outra complicação? – ele supôs

-Não, estão todos bem em casa, ainda bem. – Lily respondeu com disfarçado nervosismo

-Então por que está preocupada? – ele perguntou com a voz branda

Ela desviou os olhos um instante antes de dizer com a voz mais baixa:

-Tiago, posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro. – o rapaz desceu a mão para a mão dela

-O que acha que vai acontecer nessa votação?

-Eu não sei, Lily…

-Acha que a decisão pode ser… desfavorável para os nascidos trouxas?

Após um minuto pensando, ele respondeu sério:

-Até pouco tempo atrás, eu diria com certeza que seria favorável. Pra falar a verdade, eu achava muito difícil que essa votação fosse realmente acontecer. Só que agora, com a polêmica que está se formando, não sei mais o que pensar.

Lily suspirou preocupada fechando os olhos.

-Hei, - Tiago apertou a mão dela – calma.

Aqueles lindos olhos verdes voltaram a fitá-lo.

-Se for proibido nascidos trouxas serem aceitos em Hogwarts, sabe-se lá o que vai vir depois, o que vai acontecer com os que não vieram de famílias bruxas, com Ana… comigo.

Lílian apenas sentiu os braços dele a envolverem em um abraço.

-Eu vou estar sempre aqui. – disse em seu ouvido

Ela parecia tão frágil…

Aquele perfume… tão perto…

-Obrigada. – sua voz era pouco mais do que um sussurro

-Agora, - ele disse se separando e tentando mudar o rumo dos pensamentos da ruiva – como foi o primeiro dia na Ala Hospitalar?

-Ah, - ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – nada demais. Normas de segurança, onde fica cada tipo de poção, essas coisas.

-Parece ter gostado.

-Foi interessante.

Para a sorte de Lílian, Alice estava de costas para onde ela e Tiago estavam e assim, não teceu comentários posteriores. Além do que, enquanto os dois conversavam, a atenção da senhorita Campbell se voltou para outra pessoa…

Vendo que Alice e Frank estava estudando Transfiguração, Pedro se aproximou da mesa deles.

-Hum, eu posso estudar com vocês?

Após uma rápida olhada para Frank, que não teve como negar, a garota assentiu no seu jeito doce.

-Pode.

Rabicho estava ali há uns quinze minutos quando Sirius desceu do dormitório. Ao vê-lo chamar Alice duas vezes seguidas quando ela estava falando com Frank, o rapaz pôs a mão na testa balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Tem gente que não tem senso. – resmungou

Foi até a mesa dos três e bateu nas costas de Pedro.

-Tudo isso é pressa? – Sirius inventou – Fiquei de te ajudar com Transfiguração às cinco e meia e ainda são cinco e vinte.

-Mas eu… - Pedro começou

-Eu sei, - Sirius interrompeu – você sempre detestou Transfiguração. Agora vem.

Sirius praticamente puxou Pedro para fora da cadeira e o afastou para o fundo do Salão Comunal, deixando Lice sem entender nada e Frank internamente agradecido.

-Não lembrava que você ia me ajudar, Almofadinhas.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Fiquei de explicar a matéria para Safira, mas você pode ficar se quiser. – disse sentando-se a uma mesa do canto

-Então por que eu não podia ficar com Alice?

-Rabicho, pensa bem: o Frank pedindo ajuda para Alice em _Transfiguração_. Não acha que tem algo estranho nessa frase? – Sirius tentou

-Tem?

-Esquece, Rabicho. – ele perdeu a paciência – Só deixa os dois estudando sozinhos, tá?

Dois minutos depois, Safira chegava trazendo seu livro.

-Me atrasei? – ela perguntou

-Não. – Sirius endireitou a postura – Pedro que chegou muito cedo.

-Certo… - fez ela não entendendo direito – Início de Transfiguração Humana, então?

-Claro. – respondeu Sirius antes de procurar a página certa

...

N/A

Oi! Não sei se alguém está lendo as bobagens que escrevo nesse mês de férias (se bem que as _minhas_ férias já acabaram tem 2 semanas...), mas vamos lá.

Alguns comentários sobre o capítulo:

"Baixa Corte", eu sei, viagem. Mas pareceu uma boa ideia para o que vem daqui um tempo, espero que gostem quando chegar a hora.

Discordo plenamente desse ditado que "o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente". O protozoário que causa o Mal de Chagas não é visível a olho nu...

Nova "dieta" de Ana veio de um arquivo que recebi por e-mail há muito tempo.

Pretendo continuar mais ou menos com esse ritmo de postagem, mas confesso que os capítulos chegariam um pouco mais rápidos se eu recebesse um ou outro comentário a mais... (carinha pidona).

**Ninha Souma** – Olá, menina! Tivemos uma mini-cena do Tiago e da Lily nesse capítulo, tomara que tenha gostado. Está demorando um pouco para eles ficarem juntos mas espero que valha pena. Que bom que o Tiago está fofo, era exatamente essa a ideia. O que achou desse capítulo? Ah, e como foram suas viagens?

Beijos,

.:Palas:.


	16. Impiastro

**Capítulo 16 - ****Impiastro**

Meados de outubro chegaram trazendo temperaturas mais amenas. As folhas das árvores da Floresta Proibida começavam a amarelar e o vento que entrava pelas janelas estava mais fresco.

Uma certa estabilidade parecia começar a se formar entre os setimanistas da Grifinória. Lílian já se habituara a seus novos horários, intercalando as aulas com seu estágio na Ala Hospitalar. O time de Quadribol treinava com cada vez mais empenho se preparando para o primeiro jogo da temporada. Alice e Frank ficavam mais próximos a cada tarde estudando juntos. Guilherme, nas palavras de Ana, não dera mais nenhum chilique. E Safira havia terminado de por tudo em dia com a ajuda de Sirius.

O maior problema da senhorita Knight estava sendo Edgar Flint. O sonserino infelizmente descobrira seu nome e já a abordara cerca de mais sete vezes, sempre no seu modo astronomicamente petulante.

Numa quarta-feira de céu nublado, Safira chegou ao Salão Principal atrasada para o almoço. Sentou-se à ponta da mesa da Grifinória expirando com força.

-O que foi? – Lily perguntou

-Flint. Mais uma vez. – ela respondeu em um tédio inconformado

-De novo? – fez Ana – Essa foi o quê? A décima vez em um mês?

-Perdi a conta. – foi a resposta de Safira

-Lily, você não tem a impressão de já ter visto esse filme?

-Não é bem assim, Ana. – Alice ponderou

-Eh… os convites de Tiago eram diferentes. – Lily concordou – Convencidos pra caramba, é verdade, mas não assim.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – falou Safira pegando a jarra de suco de abóbora

-Hum, talvez eu possa ajudar. – ofereceu Sirius ao lado dela

-Como? – a moça virou-se para ele descansando a jarra sobre a mesa

-Tenho uma idéia que pode dar certo, só que você vai precisar entrar na brincadeira.

-Que brincadeira?

-Vai ver na hora. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso maroto – Só fica perto de mim, ou pelo menos à minha vista.

-Por que não posso saber o que é?

-E perder a graça do elemento surpresa? … Ah, olha a hora. – disse ele batendo o olho no relógio – Preciso dar uma passadinha na sala do Filch. E você não ouviu nada, não é, Monitora Campbell? – perguntou com sua maior cara de pau

-Eu mereço. – Alice fechou os olhos

Displicentemente, o rapaz jogou mais uma batata-frita na boca e saiu para o corredor.

-Vocês sabem do que ele estava falando? – Safira perguntou para as outras meninas

-Não. – falou Ana – Vindo dos Marotos, pode ser qualquer coisa.

Safira apenas voltou à tarefa de encher seu copo sem conseguir imaginar o que a esperava.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Logo após o almoço, Ana e Maia rumaram para a aula de História da Magia. O professor Binns estava com o ânimo de sempre, e sua aula, interessante como sempre.

Entediada, Ana rabiscou um bilhete e jogou na carteira da frente.

_Ana (bocejo): Por que ainda fazemos História da Magia?_

_Maia: Somos masoquistas_

_Ana: Se engarrafassem essas aulas do Binns sobre as conferências para a Criação do Ministério da Magia, seriam um excelente sonífero._

_Maia: Melhor que a Poção do Morto-Vivo._

_Ana: Que desânimo é esse?_

_Maia: Estado de torpor por causa dessa aula. Detesto essa matéria, essas conferências me deixam tonta._

_Ana: Ah, eu sei. Eu sempre troco as decisões de conferência._

_Maia: Nem me fale. Eu sempre acho que decidiram que só bruxos fariam parte da Suprema Corte na Conferência de Glasgow, aí chega o Binns e fala que foi na de Birmingham._

_Ana: Eu nem lembro onde foi a _primeira_ conferência. Foi Edimburgo?_

_Maia: Não, Cardiff. Está na lousa._

_Ana: Ah, que ótimo, nem pra olhar a lousa eu sirvo._

_Maia: Olha o drama._

_Ana: Preciso espantar esse tédio. Que tal um joguinho de forca?_

_Maia: Hum, não._

_Ana: Stop?_

_Maia: Imagina você gritando Stop! No meio desse silêncio todo._

_Ana: Pelo menos, animaria um pouco a sala._

_Maia: Ah, claro. Inclusive a _nossa semana_ seria super divertida com detenção todos os dias._

_Ana: Mero detalhe. Forca não, stop não. E uma lista dos caras mais gatos do castelo?_

_Maia: Lógico. E não esquece depois de fazer um quadro dessa lista e mandar de presente para o Guilherme._

_Ana: Falando na peça rara, ele está mais calminho ou ainda precisa dar uma passadinha no St. Mungus?_

_Maia: Sempre sutil… Sim, está mais calmo, mas prefiro não abusar da sorte._

_Ana: Hum… Meu relógio parou ontem. Quanto falta pra acabar essa aula?_

_Maia: Meia-hora._

_Ana: 'Tá brincando? Pelo menos tiveram o bom-senso de não colocar dobradinha de História da Magia._

_Maia: Nem fala uma coisa dessas!_

_Ana: Traumatizada, é? Ainda não esqueci a história da nossa __primeira__ aula das __segundas-feiras__ ser com o Binns._

_Maia (revirando os olhos): Como se tivesse sido eu que fiz os horários._

_Ana: E agora, quanto tempo falta pra acabar a aula?_

_Maia: Vinte e quatro minutos._

_Ana (batendo a cabeça na carteira): Ah, não._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Safira não estava sossegada. Vez ou outra sua linha de raciocínio era interrompida por suposições do que Sirius tinha em mente. Por isso, na saída da sala de Poções ela o chamou para um canto do corredor.

-Sirius, vai, me fala o que é. – ela pediu

-Curiosa? – ele deu o exato mesmo sorriso da hora do almoço

-Sinceramente? Preocupada. Correm histórias dos Marotos por todo o castelo.

-Elas podem não ser verdade...

Um olhar dela bastou para ele corrigir.

-Ok, são verdade.

-Então anda, fala.

-Estraga surpresas. Está bem.

Sirius se inclinou e cochichou algo no ouvido dela. Safira abriu mais os olhos.

-Você está brincando. – ela afirmou, mas seus olhos inquiriam

-Ãhn… - ele fingiu pensar – Não. – respondeu bem humorado – E pra se livrar dele, não vale a pena tentar?

-Eh, - ela disse incerta – vale.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alice e Remo chegaram tarde ao Salão Principal na hora do jantar.

-Sirius, - Alice disse em voz baixa sentando ao lado dele – o que você aprontou na sala do Filch hoje?

-Tem certeza de que quer saber?

-Tenho a impressão de que _já sei_. Você não vai crescer nunca, _Almofadinhas_?

-Como não? – fez ele com cômica indignação – Tenho 1,80 de altura.

-Não era bem is… - Alice começou, porém desistiu – Deixa pra lá.

Não tendo ouvido essa conversa, Ana perguntou:

-Remo, o que aconteceu com Filch? Passei pelo corredor e ele estava quase aos gritos.

-_Alguém_ enfeitiçou a maçaneta da porta da sala dele. Cada vez que ele tentava entrar na sala, a maçaneta fugia deslizando por todos os pontos possíveis da porta. Parece que Filch passou metade da tarde tentando pegar os formulários que estavam lá dentro.

Os outros três Marotos riram e Remo também não conseguiu manter o rosto sério.

-Então foi por isso que o ouvi reclamando como ele gostaria que os castigos físicos voltassem e blá, blá, blá. – falou Frank

-Grande novidade. – disse Ana – Ele vive falando isso.

Mais para o meio da mesa, a conversa era outra:

-Sente falta de alguma coisa da sua outra escola, Saf? – Lily perguntou – Além das amiga, é claro.

-Hogwarts até que é bastante diferente de Avezzano – Safira meneou a cabeça – Depois de estudar lá seis anos, tenho saudade do castelo, da praia e tudo mais. Só que Hogwarts é… sei que a palavra vai soar óbvia, mas _mágica_. Não lamento precisar ter vindo pra cá, pelo contrário, acho fantástico. Só tem uma coisa que sinto falta. Uma matéria na verdade. Aqui só temos Herbologia nas estufas, não é?

-É. – Lily confirmou – Você tinha fora de estufas?

-Também. Em alguns sábados, tínhamos Trabalho de Campo em Poções e Herbologia.

-Aulas aos sábados? – fez Pedro com a voz abafada por a boca estar cheia de arroz

-Como você é fino, Rabicho. – falou Tiago

-Era só um sábado a cada dois meses. – Saf explicou – Não dava pra ser mais freqüente porque fica meio complicado sair da escola com as turmas. No primeiro sábado, ia a turma do sétimo ano, do segundo, a do sexto e assim por diante. Depois ficava um sábado sem ninguém sair do castelo e aí recomeçava.

Pedro continuava com cara de quem achava que sábados com aula não seriam bons em freqüência alguma.

-Era bem interessante… recolher ingredientes nas condições certa, ver plantas que crescem mais, ou adquirem outras características em ambiente aberto.

-Que pena que não fazemos isso aqui. – falou Lily

-Acho que só dá pra fazer isso lá porque é uma escola bem menor.

-Não consigo imaginar Slughorn levando os alunos para um passeio – Tiago disse em um meio sorriso

-Ah, não saíamos com uma professora só. Eram sempre pelo menos quatro. … Pois, não?

Ao lado de Safira estava uma garota do segundo ano, que estivera ali parada no último minuto esperando a moça acabar de falar.

-Pediram para entregar isso. – a menina estendeu a ela um envelope

-Obrigada.

-Ih, será que é do Flint? – supôs Lily

Safira não disse nada, apenas deu de ombros. Contudo, achava que se fosse do sonserino, talvez representasse um avanço. Cartas ela poderia simplesmente jogar na lareira, sem ter de agüentar a forte dose de pedantismo nos modos do garoto. Bom, desde que ele não começasse a mandar berradores…

O envelope continha um bilhete curto, sem assinatura. No entanto, a caligrafia e o fato de estar em italiano deixavam claro que vinha de seu pai, Fábio Knight.

_Evite o correio coruja._

_Mande as cartas para o professor Dumbledore ou para professora McGonagall._

_Um beijo, querida._

"Devia estar com muita pressa.", Safira pensou

-Não, não é de Flint. – ela acabou por dizer, e para despistar, acrescentou – A coruja deve ter errado o destinatário. Viram meu nome no envelope e vieram me entregar. Corujas recém-treinadas…

Ela guardou o envelope no bolso da saia e se serviu de mais purê de batatas sem dizer mais nada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite, no dormitório feminino…

-Achei outro teste! – Ana falou teatralmente puxando uma folha do malão

-Ah, não. – fizeram Maia, Ana e Lice

-Achou? – falou Maia calçando suas pantufas de cisne – Você deve é fazer um estoque deles nas férias pra ir tirando da cartola ao longo do ano.

-Impossível, não uso cartola. Não combina com meus óculos.

-Você entendeu.

-A gente já passou da idade de fazer isso. – falou Lily

-É. – fez Lice – Ana, você também não cresce?

-Não. – ela respondeu – Já me conformei que do meu metro e cinqüenta e seis eu não passo, como a Lily.

-Não era bem is… - Alice começou, mas interrompeu – Você o Sirius combinaram?

-Estamos perdendo tempo, todas para o chão. – fez Ana

As três voltaram a reclamar enquanto sentavam. Safira apenas assistia a cena achando graça. Ana virou-se para ela:

-Elas falam isso, mas me amam.

-Você que está dizendo. – falou Maia

-Ah, lá no fundo você me ama, sim.

-Só se for beem lá no fundo.

-Ah, bondade sua. – Ana fez um gesto de modéstia – Lice você primeiro.

-Por que eu de novo?

-Ordem alfabética. – foi a resposta

-Lice, o medibruxo disse pra não contrariar… - Maia falou baixo entre os dentes como se fosse uma informação sigilosa, mas garantindo que todas escutassem

-Ah, verdade.

-Como vocês são bobas. – fez Ana

-Nós? – fez Maia

-Ah, onde está minha educação? – falou Ana

-No corujal? – Lice sugeriu depressa

Não dando atenção, Ana continuou:

-Saf é a mais nova em Hogwarts, ela deve ir primeiro

-Meus pêsames. – Maia falou

Achando que a conversa estava esticando demais, Ana não esperou a resposta de Safira e começou a ler o teste:

-Que bicho você é? Gato, leão, pássaro ou cachorro?

-Ai, Merlin. – Lily abaixou a cabeça

-Você se machucou e está com a perna engessada. E agora?

A - Nossa! Eu aproveitaria pra assistir uma TV e dormiria muito durante todos esses dias.

B - Não sei se eu aguentaria. Ia ter vontade de arrancar esse gesso e sairia andando por aí!

C - Ia querer ficar ganhando muito carinho dos meus amigos e familiares.

D - Gesso? Eu nem deixaria engessarem a minha perna.

-Hum, - Saf disse incerta – Acho que nenhuma das quatro.

-É sempre assim. – falou Maia

-Mas das quatro, qual você escolheria? – Ana insistiu

-B, eu acho.

E o "teste" continuou. Por fim, Ana anunciou:

-Você é um passado. Adora aproveitar a liberdade. É uma garota simpática e alegre como um pássaro e uma pessoa essencialmente charmosa. Está sempre observando tudo do alto, indo ali, acolá.

-O final inclusive foi bastante específico. – Lily ironizou

Saf não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Eh, até que o resultado fizera algum sentido…

**N/A **

Mil e uma desculpas pela demora absurda, mas comecei com estágios na faculdade agora e o tempo é ainda mais escasso.

Alguém suspeita do que o Sirius pode estar aprontando?

Só para explicar o título do capítulo, "impiastro" é uma palavra que vem do italiano e diz respeito a uma pessoa "sebosa", aborrecida ou de difícil trato, ou uma pessoa que não é bem vinda, um intruso.

A aula de história da magia foi baseada nas Conferências de Paz pós Guerras Mundiais (elas me deixavam tonta na época do colégio).

Um detalhe inútil, mas ainda assim: alguém notou que a Maia calça pantufas de cisne e o sobrenome dela é Swan?

Sei que esse capítulo não tem lá tanta coisa, mas se forem bonzinhos em uma semana chega o outro.

**HeloCullenPotter **– Menina, desculpe a demora, mas como eu falei, minha vida ficou uma correria ainda mais maluca. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Alguma expectativa do que o Sirius vai aprontar?

Beijos,

.:Palas


	17. Primeira Aula

**Capítulo 17 – Primeira Aula**

A quinta-feira se passou sem mais incidentes. Filch não teve do que reclamar… Bem, não de nada incomum como maçanetas fugindo dele, pelo menos. Safira também não foi importunada por Flint, embora tenha passado o dia na péssima expectativa, ficando sempre por perto de Sirius, como ele havia dito.

Na manhã de sexta, ela desceu do dormitório e não viu os Marotos no Salão Comunal. Olhou o relógio. Não poderia demorar pra ir tomar café… Paciência…

Passou rápido pelos corredores. Entrou no Salão Principal e andava apressada em direção à mesa. Quase… Quase… Só mais um pouco…

-Oi, Knight. – o sonserino se pôs no caminho dela de novo

Tinha faltado tão pouco…

Safira levantou os olhos para a mesa da Grifinória. Os Marotos estavam lá… menos Sirius. Ótimo, realmente ótimo.

-Então, - ele continuou – já decidiu que vai sair comigo?

Ela não teve tempo de responder. Sentiu braços a envolverem pela cintura.

-Oi, meu amor.

Sirius surgira de algum lugar e a abraçava pelas costas.

-Oi. – ela respondeu com uma voz doce se refazendo do susto – Te procurei no Salão Comunal e não te vi. – disse com o rosto próximo ao dele

-Queria fazer uma surpresa. – ele falou ao seu ouvido

-Vocês estão juntos? – Flint perguntou com desprezo

-Estamos. – Sirius respondeu – E você está fazendo o que aqui?

-Só de passagem. – ele falou no mesmo tom antes de se retirar para a mesa da Sonserina

-Vem. – Sirius falou novamente ao ouvido dela

E pegando-a pela mão, levou-a à mesa da Grifinória.

Da pouca distância, os amigos tinham escutado a maior parte da cena e riam às gargalhadas. Sirius tinha as bochechas muito levemente coradas. Já Safira tinha o rosto um tom mais escuro que os cabelos de Lílian. Os dois sentaram lado a lado também rindo.

-Vocês viram a cara do Flint? – ria Ana – Impagável.

Eles ainda discutiam o caso, quando Sirius perguntou a Safira:

-Deixei você muito sem graça?

-Um pouco. – ela inclinou a cabeça – Só espero que resolva, não agüento mais aquela voz petulante aparecendo de repente na minha frente.

-Ah, vai resolver. – ele afirmou devolvendo a manteiga para o centro da mesa.

-Por que tem tanta certeza? – ela perguntou ao notar a voz dele

-Digamos que os Marotos, por motivos confidenciais, deram a Edgar Flint um mês inesquecível dois anos atrás. A partir dali, ele passou a detestar qualquer pessoa muito próxima de nós.

-E se ele descobrir que é só uma farsa? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa

-Sem problemas. Só por você ter entrado na brincadeira ele não vai querer mais falar com você.

-Ah, que pena. – ela disse com um sorriso

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No final daquela tarde, Alice, Sirius, Remo e Safira conversavam em frente à lareira. Tiago, Ana e Frank estavam no treino de quadribol, com Pedro na arquibancada. Lílian ainda não voltara da Ala Hospitalar, e Maia havia saído com Guilherme.

Os quatro estavam ali há uma meia-hora quando Safira olhou para trás pela terceira vez.

-Por que aquelas meninas estão olhando feio pra mim? – ela perguntou

-Quem? – Alice olhou na direção indicada – Ah, elas. Não liga, são do fã-clube do Sirius. Estão bravas porque pensam que você está saindo com ele.

-Você tem um fã-clube? – Saf apenas desviou os olhos para ele

-Nem me olha assim. – Sirius se defendeu – Não fui eu que fundei.

-Também não reclamou. – falou Remo

-Com carteirinha e tudo o mais? – Saf olhava para Sirius divertida

-Não faço idéia. – ele respondeu

-Mentira. – Alice riu – Elas até tentaram fazer ano passado. Por algum motivo não deu certo.

Safira riu com gosto.

-Te fizeram autografar fotos também?

-Você está se divertindo à beça com isso, não? – ele cruzou os braços

-Não imagina o quanto. – ela respondeu entre uma risada e outra – E pela resposta evasiva, você _autografou_ essas fotos.

-Não, eu não… - ele começou

-Almofadinhas… - Remo o repreendeu também rindo

-'Tá, autografei. – Sirius foi obrigado a admitir cruzando os braços de novo

-Saf, você ainda perdeu a cena delas correndo atrás dele com a câmera. – Alice falou entre risos

-Me fala que vocês têm algum registro disso. – pediu Safira

-Infelizmente, não. – falou Remo ainda rindo

-Fazer o quê? – Sirius reclinou-se para trás na poltrona colocando os braços para trás da cabeça – O preço de ser lindo.

-E o ego continua intacto. – Alice olhou para o alto

Nessa hora, Remo olhou o relógio.

-Lice, temos reunião agora. – ele lembrou

-Já? – ela consultou o próprio relógio – E estamos quase em cima da hora. Vamos. – ela se levantou

-Até mais. – disseram os dois

E saíram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Shi, é agora que vou ser azarada pelas costas. – Saf falou despreocupada cruzando a perna

-Por quê? – Sirius perguntou

-Se as suas amiguinhas já estavam com aquela cara com Alice e Remo aqui, imagina agora que fiquei sozinha com você. … A propósito, minhas tarefas já estão em dia. Posso te ensinar a dançar se ainda quiser aprender.

-Quero, sim.

-Só não sei onde poderíamos ir, acho que no Salão Comunal não daria muito certo.

-Tem uma sala vazia que acho que deve servir. – ele disse vagamente – Pode ser amanhã à tarde?

-Amanhã a tarde. – ela confirmou

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sirius entrou no dormitório sem fazer barulho e viu Tiago, de costas para a porta, sentado na ponta de sua cama. Olhando por cima do ombro do amigo, ele falou:

-Pontas, é a terceira vez que você está fazendo isso, está ficando meio patético.

-Fazendo o quê, Almofadinhas? – Tiago bateu com a ponta da varinha no pergaminho que segurava e dobrou-o em quatro.

-Observando a Lily pelo Mapa.

-Eu não estava observando a Lily pelo Mapa.

-'Tá, vamos pular a parte em que eu te convenço a falar a verdade e fingir que já aconteceu. Quanto tempo mais vai demorar pra você falar com ela?

-Almofadinhas, já falamos sobre isso. – Tiago foi até a cômoda e encheu um copo de água

-É, eu só esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa aquele dia: - disse em um tom displicente – você está esperando aparecer um outro cara na história, ou é impressão minha?

-Quê? – Tiago cuspiu metade da água que bebia de volta ao copo

-Alôô? – Sirius bateu na cabeça do amigo como se batesse à porta – Deve ter pelo menos um neurônio em algum lugar aí dentro, então esse _um_, por gentileza, responda. Pontas, acorda. A Lily é simpática, é bonita, é inteligente entre "n" outras qualidades que você provavelmente iria adorar passar o resto da tarde falando. Se você não tem coragem para falar com ela, alguém corajoso o suficiente vai aparecer cedo ou tarde. Você vai realmente ficar sentado esperando?

-Acontece que eu não sei como falar com ela sem fazê-la lembrar do nosso quinto ano.

-É, você era meio obsessivo na época mesmo.

-Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

-Era mesmo, você queria que eu disesse o quê?

-Realmente, obrigado, Almofadinhas.

-Disponha. Bom, uma idéia seria você não convidá-la para sair logo de cara.

-Essa parte eu já tinha conseguido imaginar por mim mesmo. – Tiago disse em tom óbvio

-Já é um bom começo. Comece por pequenas sutilezas. Até porque, você não tem sido realmente um mestre em esconder que gosta dela. Lily teria de ser muito desligada pra não notar alguma coisa. E ela não é.

-Pode ser uma idéia… Você acha mesmo que ela percebeu alguma coisa?

-Ela não é boba, Pontas, você sabe bem disso. Ela pode não ter certeza, ou não estar acreditando, mas ela percebeu. E aqui vem o dado interessante: nem por isso ela se afastou de você.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sábado à tarde, no horário combinado, Saf encontrou Sirius esperando por ela no Salão Comunal. O lugar estava praticamente vazio, a maioria dos alunos aproveitava o fim de semana nos Jardins.

Atravessaram os corredores sem falar muito. A moça tentava se concentrar para aprender o caminho, mas acabou se perdendo quando precisaram dar a volta por uma das escadas ter mudado de direção enquanto eles subiam.

Ela calculava estarem já no sexto ou sétimo andar. Sirius deu meia-volta, deu alguns passos, tornou a virar e andar de novo.

-Por que estamos passando aqui pela terceira vez? – ela perguntou

-Já vai ver.

Logo em seguida, uma porta surgiu na parede lisa. Olhando dos lados, ele girou a maçaneta e os dois entraram.

Parada, Safira observava a sala. Era grande e retangular. O chão era revestido por um assoalho claro e duas paredes adjacentes eram cobertas de espelhos.

-Estranho. – ela murmurou – Por que Hogwarts tem uma sala dessas se vocês não têm aulas de dança?

-Hogwarts não tem a sala exatamente. Essa é a Sala Precisa, se transforma naquilo que a pessoa precisa. Daí o nome.

-Interessante…

Safira andava para o centro do aposento acompanhada do rapaz.

-Ah, tem algo que esqueci de te perguntar. – falou Sirius

-O quê? – ela parou e virou-se para ele

-Corri o risco de ser azarado pelo cara que te deu o anel? – Sirius apontou para a mão direita dela

-Foi presente do meu pai.

-Certo, as chances de seu pai entrar no castelo são mínimas, presumo. Corri o risco de ser azarado por algum _outro_ cara?

-Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente

-Que bom, posso dormir mais tranqüilo agora.

A moça apenas estreitou os olhos sorrindo, tinha certeza de que ele dormiria como uma pedra mesmo com o risco de "um cara" querer azará-lo.

-Bom, pelo que entendi, você quer aprender a dançar valsa?

-Eh.

-Certo… Com licença. – ela falou tirando a capa dos ombros dele – Com isso não veria seus movimentos. – disse ao colocá-la em um canto com a própria capa

Com um gesto displicente da varinha de Safira, uma música começou a tocar.

-Arrume a postura. – disse ela puxando os ombros dele um pouco para trás e levantando seu queixo – Melhor. Vou começar do seu lado e você imita o que eu fizer, tá?

Saf colocou-se à direita de Sirius e começou:

-Um… - ela colocou um pé a frente e esperou-o repetir – Dois... Três... De novo: Um… Dois… Três…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alice acompanhou Ana até o Campo de Quadribol para o treino da Grifinória. Enquanto Ana foi se aquecer no ar, Lice foi ao encontro de Tiago, que vinha carregando a pesada caixa com as quatro bolas.

-Oi, Lice. – falou ele ao vê-la

-Não pareça tão desapontado. Se a Lily não me enganou, daqui a pouco ela chega.

-Eu não pareço desapontado. – ele negou

-Não tanto. – ela concordou – Mas achei que ia gostar da informação.

Tiago não pôde esconder um sorriso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Depois de uns vinte minutos naquele exercício, Saf falou:

-Acho que essa parte você já aprendeu. Agora tenta fazer comigo.

Ela se colocou na frente de Sirius e apoiou sua mão esquerda no ombro dele. Sirius entendeu a deixa e com uma mão segurou a mão livre da moça e com a outra a envolveu pela cintura.

-Não olhe para baixo. – ela instruiu – Você vem pra frente e eu vou para trás. Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem.

-Um… - Safira deu um passo atrás tentando indicar com a pressão de suas mãos que ele viesse para frente – Dois… ops.

Sirius havia pisado em seu pé.

-Desculpe. – ele apressou-se em falar

-Tudo bem. Vamos tentar de novo... Um… Dois… Três…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Está atrasada. – Alice falou quando viu Lily chegar

-Me atrapalhei com o último parágrafo da redação da McGonagall. – ela respondeu ao sentar-se ao lado da amiga – Não sabia que ia bater cartão.

Lice riu.

-É que você perdeu Ana resmungando com o goleiro no início do treino. Ele deve dar graças aos céus por ela não ser a capitã.

-Tiago já capturou o pomo?

-Duas vezes. Estamos com um time bom esse ano também.

-Apesar dos resmungos de Ana.

-Apesar dos resmungos de Ana – Lice repetiu concordando

Tiago, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava o pomo, prestava atenção aos outros jogadores fazendo comentários e correções aqui e ali. Por isso, só depois de algum tempo, notou a presença de Lílian nas arquibancadas. Abriu um sorriso que, infelizmente pela distância, dificilmente seria visto pela ruiva… E quase foi acertado por um balaço mal rebatido pela distração.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Havia algo estranho… A maioria das pessoas talvez não percebesse, mas Safira sim.

-Você está quieto. – ela se separou de Sirius

-Só estou concentrado.

-Não acho que seja bem isso. – ela disse com os olhos mais estreitos

O olhar dela o avaliava. Era como se enxergasse mais do que aparentava.

-Acostumado a ser bom em tudo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso suave

-Eh. – Sirius deixou escapar – Quer dizer, não.

Saf apenas riu.

-Bem vindo ao mundo real. Nem tudo você vai aprender fácil.

-Ah, não. Não me fala que a Fada dos Dentes também não existe. – ele brincou

-Sinto muito. – ela adotou falsa expressão de pesar

-E ainda faço papel de bobo na frente de uma bela dama. – disse Sirius curvando o corpo em um cumprimento antigo

-Bela dama? Onde? – Safira olhou para trás em um meio sorriso

-Não se acha bonita? – Sirius falou com um olhar galante

-Não disse isso. – ela continuou no mesmo meio sorriso – E _definitivamente_ esse não é ponto. Se não se sente tentado a desistir pela dificuldade, - ela brincou – sábado que vem podemos continuar.

-Sábado que vem. – ele confirmou

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Conversando, Lily e Lice demoraram um pouco a descer da arquibancada depois de o treino terminar. As duas ficaram em frente à porta dos vestiários esperando Ana sair. Alguns minutos depois, quem saiu foi Frank,

-Vocês estão aí? – falou ele – Ana não viu vocês aqui e saiu correndo achando que vocês já tinham ido para o castelo.

-A gente não tinha descido ainda. – respondeu Alice – Bom, vamos, então?

-Vão vocês. Eu… vou esperar o Tiago, esqueci de falar uma coisa pra ele

-Quer que eu entre para chamá-lo? – Frank ofereceu

-Ah, não precisa. Podem ir.

-A gente se vê mais tarde, então. – falou Lice com um sorriso

Lílian encostou na parede e ficou observando os dois se afastarem. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas tinha um palpite que os dois ainda ficariam juntos. Lice andava meio distraída… especialmente quando Frank estava por perto…

-Lily? – falou uma voz baixa ao seu lado

-Oi, Tiago. – ela virou-se para ele

-Ouvi do vestiário que você queria falar comigo.

-Ah, Slughorn pediu pra te avisar que vai ter mais uma das reuniõeszinhas dele e me pediu pra te convencer a ir.

-Que dia?

-Sábado à noite. Acho legal a gente ir, vai ser a primeira vez que Saf vai.

-É verdade.

Um vento frio soprou fazendo Lily cruzar os braços.

-Vem, vamos voltar para o castelo. – falou Tiago passando o braço pelos ombros dela

E os dois seguiram para o Salão Comunal.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde naquele dia, Safira batia à porta da sala de McGonagall.

-Pois não, senhorita Knight. – falou Minerva quando ela entrou

-Professora, posso deixar essa carta com a senhora? – a moça estendeu um envelope

-Claro, entregarei ao professor Dumbledore ainda hoje.

-Obrigada.

Vendo que a aluna não fazia menção de ir embora, McGonagall perguntou:

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, sim. O professor Slughorn me convidou para uma reunião na sala dele e… pelo que ouvi falar dessas reuniões, estou preocupada que ele possa falar alguma coisa… sobre quem é minha família.

-Entendo. Falarei com o professor Dumbledore a respeito disso também e depois volto a falar com a senhorita.

-Certo… Obrigada, professora. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – Minerva respondeu antes que Safira saísse de sua sala para voltar à Torre da Grifinória

**N/A **

Olá, pessoas lindas que acompanham essa fic!

Nem demorei tanto assim dessa vez, 1 mês certinho, fiquei dentro da média. :)

Comentários do capítulo: a cena do plano do Sirius foi baseada em fatos reais, embora com algumas adaptações. O que vocês acharam?

Aliás, o Sirius apareceu bastante dessa dez, gostaram do fã clube dele? E da primeira aula de dança com a Safira?

Se forem bonzinhos e mandarem reviews, o próximo capítulo chega mais rápido, e já digo que acho que vão gostar dele... mas, sem spoilers. Hehe

**HeloCullenPotter** – Olá, menina! O que achou do plano do Sirius, espero não ter frustrado suas expectativas. Não sei se consegui descrever bem, mas ter presenciado uma cena dessas na época no colégio foi bem divertido. E o resto do capítulo o que achou?

**Ninha Souma** – Oiê! Obrigada por ter avisado dos espaços estranhos, eu não teria visto (eles estavam bizarros mesmo, não sei de onde saíram). Re-postei o capítulo, espero que tenha resolvido. Gostou do Sirius nesse capítulo? Ele "preocupado" em ser azarado pelo "cara" que deu o anel pra Saf? Ah, e sobre a Lily e o Tiago, gostou da conversa do Tiago e do Sirius sobre ela? Aguarde o próximo capítulo que as coisas vão tomar mais rumo... ops, como eu disse, sem spoilers.

**Let lolom** – Oi! Bem vinda! Aqui está a continuação, espero que esteja gostando. Se você é apaixonada pela Lily e pelo Tiago, aguarde o próximo capítulo e não esqueça de me dizer o que achou!

Beijos,

.;Palas:.


	18. Rosa

**Capítulo 18 – Rosa**

Novembro chegou fazendo as temperaturas despencarem. Os alunos já eram obrigados a usar as pesadas capas, e as lareiras passaram a ser acesas com freqüência.

Em uma dessas noites frias, sexta-feira, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro estavam do lado de fora do dormitório observando o Mapa do Maroto. Era lua cheia e eles esperavam o Salão Comunal esvaziar para poder sair da Torre da Grifinória despercebidos e descer para a Casa dos Gritos para encontrar Remo.

Porém, apesar do avançado da hora, o pontinho identificado por Lílian Evans, o único que ainda não fora para o dormitório, não dava indicação de sair logo dali. Sequer se mexia, na verdade.

-Droga, a Lily vai ficar lá embaixo a noite inteira? – Almofadinhas sussurrou

-Ela deve estar escrevendo. – Pontas supôs

-Só que a gente já devia estar na Casa dos Gritos. – Almofadinhas reclamou

-Se a gente for embaixo da Capa, ela não vai ver. – Rabicho falou

-Puxa, como eu não pensei nisso? – Almofadinhas ironizou – Ah, porque a Capa ficou com o Aluado.

-Hum, verdade. – disse Rabicho

Almofadinhas apenas olhou para o teto.

Mais cinco minutos se passaram… e nenhuma mudança.

-Vou descer. – Pontas decidiu – Ver se consigo convencê-la a ir para o dormitório.

-Boa sorte. – disse Almofadinhas – Já estou ficando com cãibras de ficar aqui abaixado.

Pé ante pé, Tiago desceu os degraus. Chegando ao fim da escada, virou-se para o canto que o Mapa apontava. Havia um ponto de luz que só podia ser da varinha dela, e, apesar dos óculos, precisou se aproximar para conseguir vê-la.

Lílian estava deitada no sofá, os olhos fechados, a capa funcionando como cobertor. O rapaz se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Lily? – ele chamou de leve tentando ter certeza de que ela dormia

A moça continuou imóvel, apenas respirando calmamente. Tiago queria tocar seu rosto, mas ela poderia acordar…

No chão, ao alcance das mãos dela, havia um livro aberto, o livro de Poções. … Então ele teve uma idéia.

Com um aceno da varinha, conjurou uma rosa de cor c_hampagne. _Colocou-a como marcador de página e fechou o livro sem fazer ruído. Pegando a varinha de Lily, murmurou "Nox" para apagá-la e não incomodar o sono dela.

Olhou mais uma vez para aquele belo rosto e subiu para encontrar os amigos.

-Tudo bem, ela está dormindo, podemos sair. – ele sussurrou

-Já era tempo. – fez Almofadinhas se levantando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O sol começava a nascer e o Salão Comunal estava um pouco mais claro. Lílian abriu os olhos sonolenta, demorou alguns segundos para entender que não estava no dormitório.

Estivera lendo sobre a Poção Polissuco, seus olhos estavam ficando pesados… Tinha resolvido deitar uns cinco minutinhos para descansar os olhos. Acabou pegando no sono.

Sentou espreguiçando-se… Sua cama certamente seria mais confortável do que o sofá. Era só pegar seu livro do chão e…

Estranho. Tinha certeza de ter deixado o livro aberto. Mas se fosse só isso, ela poderia tê-lo fechado e esquecido do detalhe. Não. O que ela não esperava era ver uma rosa saindo do livro, o cabo funcionando como marca páginas.

Recolheu o livro do chão, abriu na página certa e pegou a flor para olhá-la melhor. Foi quando notou algo na ponta do cabo, uma inscrição em letras muito pequenas e manuscritas.

"_Com amor, T.P."_

Lily sentiu o coração acelerar imediatamente e sabia que estava com o rosto corado. Olhou em volta, não havia ninguém. Será que era tudo um sonho?

Levantou-se e subiu a escada. Se não fosse um sonho, a rosa ainda estaria lá quando ela tornasse a acordar. Isso se ela conseguisse voltar a dormir…

A ruiva só voltou a pegar no sono perto das sete horas e por isso não viu as amigas se levantarem e descerem.

Por volta das dez e meia, Lice entrou no dormitório trazendo uma maçã e carregando os livros que havia deixado no Salão Comunal na noite anterior. Encontrou Lily sentada em sua cama com as costas apoiadas na parede e as pernas cruzadas como um índio. Tinha um olhar distraído para a flor que brincava entre seus dedos.

-Você perdeu o café da manhã. – Alice falou deixando livros que carregava em cima da cômoda – Trouxe uma maçã.

-Âhn? – Lily pareceu voltar à realidade – Ah, obrigada.

-Quem mandou a rosa?

-Não foi bem "mandada".

-Hum, quer dizer que entregaram pessoalmente?

Lice estava dividida entre ficar animada ou não. Sua reação, na verdade, dependeria de _quem_ havia dado a flor.

-Também não. – a ruiva respondeu – Enquanto estudava no Salão Comunal ontem à noite, acabei pegando no sono. Quando acordei, ela estava no meio do livro. Resumidamente, ela apareceu.

-E você sabe quem fez aparecer? – Lice sentou na ponta da cama da amiga

Lílian se limitou a mostra-lhe a inscrição do cabo. Ao ver as iniciais, Lice abriu um sorriso dizendo:

-Finalmente.

-Finalmente o quê?

-Finalmente Tiago está deixando de esconder que gosta de você.

-O quê?

-Ah, Lily, é tão óbvio, você não vê? – Lice perguntou no seu jeito doce

-Não tem nada de óbvio. – Lily disse mais uma vez mirando a flor

-Claro que tem. Vai dizer que não sabia? Ou, no mínimo, que nunca tinha pensado nisso?

A ruiva suspirou derrotada.

-Já. Mas não tenho muita certeza que isso seja realmente possível.

-Não é só "possível", é verdade. E você só está dizendo isso para tentar convencer a si mesma. Agora, a informação que falta é o que _você_ sente por ele.

-Ah, Lice, eu não sei. – ela levantou – E não olha pra mim desse jeito, é verdade.

-Eu não falei nada. – Alice escondeu o riso

-Mas pensou.

-'Tá, isso é verdade.

-É sério. Ele foi por um bom tempo só o cara chato que me importunava pelo castelo. Até a encrenca depois do NOM de DCAT. E depois de um tempo, de algum modo, nos tornamos amigos. Aí veio a notícia do meu avô. Eu estava tão preocupada, com tanto medo… e ele estava sempre lá, sempre por perto. No dia seguinte ao que recebi a notícia, devo ter passado uma hora falando no ouvido dele. E Tiago continuava lá, me escutando e tentando me acalmar. E durante o verão, ele me mandava cartas, até um poema na sacada do meu quarto ele deixou.

-Oh…

-Eu me sentia perdida e era como se alguém estivesse me segurando, como se _ele_ estivesse me segurando. – Lily tornou a sentar-se – E, eh, ele é bonito, é simpático, inteligente, gentil… e, é, eu gosto dele… mas não sei se é só uma grande amizade, ou algo mais. Não sei o que pensar

-Se você diz… - disse Alice acreditando nas palavras da amiga – Vou deixar você com seus pensamentos, tenho certeza de que uma resposta vai aparecer logo. Só tenta não deixá-lo esperando muito tempo, tá?

Lílian não soube o que responder e viu a amiga saindo do dormitório deixando-a só, ou melhor, com a rosa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O dia se passou tranqüilo.

Os Marotos aproveitaram boa parte do sábado para dormir, uma vez que haviam passado a noite acordados na Casa dos Gritos. Remo foi para a Enfermaria na hora do almoço.

Sirius passou duas horas da tarde em companhia de Saf, em mais uma aula de dança. Ele achava que vinha progredindo bem: não pisara mais no pé dela, não teve mais a postura corrigida e já sabia o que fazer com os pés na maior parte do tempo.

Como tivesse tarefas a terminar, Lily desceu para a biblioteca, achando que ali teria menos coisas com as quais se distrair. Leia-se: menor chance de encontrar certo alguém. Como se a mera lembrança dele não fosse suficiente para mudar o foco de seus pensamentos…

Lice passou a tarde estudando com Frank. Já era difícil dizer quem esperava mais por esses períodos de estudo, se ele ou ela. Frank "tinha dúvidas" que faziam Alice estudar melhor do que se estudasse sozinha – desnecessário dizer que ele fazia de propósito. Os dois passaram a conversar muito sobre a carreira a seguir depois de Hogwarts: ambos queriam ser aurores.

Já Ana e Maia ficaram horas tentando inventar formas de memorizar os nomes, datas e afins de História da Magia.

-Qual a relevância de decorar nomes de duendes rabugentos que se revoltaram em 1615? Caramba, já tem mais de três séculos!

-Também acho, mas não adiante ficar reclamando. – falou Maia – Temos de ser práticas. Vamos ver os nomes: Rabujo, líder vermelho e Elza, líder marrom.

-Não dava pra ser líder lilás, líder azul-bebê…?

-Vai: Rabujo, líder vermelho e Elza, líder marrom, Rabujo, líder vermelho e Elza, líder marrom.

- Rabujo, líder vermelho e Elza, líder marrom. – Ana também começou a repetir

…

-Ai, isso está me dando fome. – falou Maia antes de abrir a bolsa e tirar uma barra de chocolate – Quer? – ela ofereceu

-Não, - fez Ana – é muito calórico. Acho que vou até a cozinha ver se consigo uns morangos com leite condensado.

Maia apenas olhou incrédula para a amiga.

-Que foi? Você não esperava que eu fosse pedir aos elfos uma folha de alfafa, esperava? Também não estou muito afim de alpiste no momento.

Maia apenas olhou para o alto antes de falar:

-Voltando aos locais das revoltas...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A noite chegou mais rápido do que Safira gostaria. Era hoje a tal reuniãozinha de Slughorn. McGonagall tinha dito a ela que fosse despreocupada, Dumbledore já havia conversado com o professor de Poções. Ainda assim, ela estava um pouco apreensiva. E não adiantava arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para não ir, chegaria uma hora em que ela não conseguiria escapar dos convites do professor.

Por isso, perto das sete da noite, ela encarava seu malão.

-Lily, que tipo de roupa eu ponho?

-Ah, vai arrumadinha, mas não precisa ser nada demais.

Por mais vaga que tenha sido essa resposta, Saf entendeu.

Às oito horas, as duas batiam à porta da sala do professor.

-Boa noite, Lílian, Safira. – Slughorn abriu a porta com um largo sorriso – Entrem, entrem, fiquem à vontade. Conseguiu convencer nosso apanhador a vir, Lílian?

-Acredito que sim, professor. Ele ainda não apareceu?

-Ainda não.

-Já deve estar chegando então.

-Claro, claro. Mas venham, quero lhes apresentar alguém.

Slughorn levou-as para o fundo da sala onde estava um homem baixo, de cabelos grisalhos.

-Arthur, aqui estão as duas moças de quem lhe falei. – falou Slughorn – Safira, Lílian, este é Arthur Carrey, chefe do departamento de Poções do Hospital St. Mungus. – ele apresentou e tornou a dirigir-se ao homem – Duas de meus melhores alunos.

-Muito prazer. – cumprimentou Arthur

-Ah. - fez Slughorn com visível satisfação ao ver quem acabara de chegar – Com licença.

E aproximando-se dos recém-chegados, o professor falou:

-Rapazes, boa noite. Tiago, não imagina quem está aqui. Deixem-me apresentá-los a John Commings…

E a noite se passou sem incidentes. Para o alívio de Safira, o professor não fez qualquer referência a algum parente seu. Ela sequer se lembrava de ter ouvido seu sobrenome. Ainda bem…

Quando ela tornou a ficar sozinha com Lily, perguntou:

-Você sabe quem são todas essas pessoas?

-Não faço idéia. – a ruiva respondeu – Imagino que sejam pessoas que Slughorn considera bons contatos para os alunos que convidou. Está gostando de ter vindo?

-Está melhor do que achei que seria.

-Que bom.

-O que vai fazer quando acabar Hogwarts? – Saf perguntou

-Enfermagem.

-Ah, verdade, você faz estágio na Ala Hospitalar.

As duas se sentaram em um sofá.

-E você? – Lily perguntou

-Ainda não tenho certeza… Penso em trabalhar em pesquisa de novas poções.

-Sério? – falou Lily – Deve ser muito interessante – Já tem uma idéia de onde quer trabalhar?

-Não. Ainda penso em voltar para a Itália, então não sei.

-Sente falta de casa?

-Minha casa agora é na Inglaterra, gosto daqui, mas sinto falta de lá também.

-Oi, meninas.

Sirius interrompeu a conversa sentando no braço do sofá ao lado de Saf. Tiago sentou ao lado de Lily.

-Olá. – as duas responderam

E os quatro passaram um tempo conversando sobre assuntos triviais.

…

Perto das onze horas, Tiago, Sirius e Safira estavam próximos à porta esperando Lílian para irem embora.

-Será que Slughorn vai segurar a Lily muito tempo? Estou ficando com so-sono. – bocejou Sirius

-Também estou cansada. – comentou Saf

-Vão subindo para a Torre da Grifinória, eu espero a Lily. – Tiago sugeriu

-Ótimo. – fez Sirius – Vamos, Saf. – e saiu puxando a moça pela mão

Já no corredor, ela perguntou:

-Foi impressão minha ou você saiu logo mais para deixar os dois sozinhos do que pelo sono?

-Claro que foi impressão sua. – falou ele deixando mais do que claro que não tinha sido impressão dela

Saf apenas deu um meio riso e o acompanhou escadas acima.

Depois de uns quase vinte minutos, Tiago viu Slughorn se aproximar com Lily.

-Já estão indo? – falava o professor

-Já, está ficando tarde, obrigada pelo convite, professor. – disse Lílian

-Ah, não tem do que agradecer. –fez Slughorn no seu jeito espalhafatoso – Até mais, Tiago.

-Até mais, professor. – Tiago respondeu antes que ele voltasse a dar atenção aos seus outros convidados

-E Saf e Sirius? – Lily perguntou olhando em volta

-Já subiram, estavam com sono.

-Ah,… vamos, então? – falou Lily um tanto sem graça por notar que estaria sozinha com ele

-Vamos. – disse o rapaz abrindo a porta para ela

Já no corredor, Tiago perguntou:

-Saf sobreviveu bem?

-Sobreviveu. – Lily riu de leve – Sirius ficou muito entediado?

-Não, Slughorn nos apresentou a John Commings.

-O nome não me parece estranho, mas não sei quem é... – Lily falou quando já estavam na escadaria de mármore

-É o treinador dos Tornados. – explicou Tiago

-Ahh… - fez Lily parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa – Ele já era treinador no fim do ano passado?

-Era. – Tiago respondeu já imaginando o que seria

-Então foi o nome dele que Sirius falou pelo menos umas dez vezes por dia durante uma semana quando os Tornados perderam o campeonato?

-Foi. – Tiago riu

Conversaram sobre outros assuntos semelhantes e passaram um tempo em silêncio. O que ia na mente de cada um? Impossível dizer…

Tiveram uma surpresa ao chegarem à passagem do retrato.

-Que hora para Mulher Gorda sair da moldura. – comentou Lílian quando chegaram

-Daqui a pouco ela volta.

-Eh… - ela não o olhava diretamente – Ah, obrigada por não me deixar perder a página do livro de Poções. – ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele

-Por nada. – ele sorriu pela maneira indireta dela

-Obrigada pela rosa.

-Por nada. – ele repetiu ainda sorrindo

Com toda gentileza, Tiago pegou a mão esquerda dela entre as suas mãos e beijou-a perto do pulso. Ao sentir o toque suave no dorso de sua mão, Lily abaixou o rosto um instante sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Quando ela tornou a levantar o rosto, ficaram por instantes presos ao olhar um do outro…

O rapaz deu um passo a frente, não chegava a sorrir. Com uma mão segurava a mão esquerda dela e com as costas da outra acariciava de leve o rosto de Lílian fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um segundo…

Os dois já não pensavam em nada quando Tiago se inclinou e a beijou.

Um beijo doce…

-É melhor vocês entrarem antes que Filch apareça.

A Mulher Gorda voltara.

A moça abaixou o rosto com a repentina volta à realidade, tendo ainda a fronte encostando no queixo dele.

-Ela está certa. – Lily disse quase em um sussurro

-Está bem… - ele respondeu no mesmo tom e virando-se para o quadro falou – Faíscas Cintilantes.

-Pois não. – disse o retrato antes de girar

Ainda de mãos dadas, os dois entraram no Salão Comunal. Estava vazio… ainda bem.

-É melhor eu voltar para o dormitório. – Lily falou sem soltar sua mão da dele e com certa dificuldade de olhá-lo

-Lily… desculpe. – ele se aproximou

-Não precisa se desculpar. – ela ainda mirava algum ponto no chão

-Preciso, eu não quero te afastar de mim de novo. – ele inclinava a cabeça procurando os olhos dela

-Não afastou…

-Então por que você mal consegue olhar pra mim?

Tiago levantou o rosto dela com delicadeza.

-É só que… você tem sido um grande amigo. E… eu não sei o que te falar, estou confusa…

-Eu espero.

Ela abriu um pouco mais os olhos.

-O quê?

-Eu espero. – ele repetiu

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. … Mas enquanto você pensa, posso… tentar fazer você se interessar por mim? Eu prometo que vou ser discreto, não vou perseguir você pelos corredores te convidando pra sair. – ele apressou-se em acrescentar

Lily abaixou o rosto rindo de leve sem emitir som.

-Você não precisa me pedir isso. – ela disse ainda quase num sussurro

-Isso é um sim? – ele mais uma vez procurava os olhos dela.

Lílian levantou o rosto novamente.

-É…

Tiago sorriu, e Lily corou

-É melhor eu subir… - disse ela – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – ele respondeu

Só então soltaram as mãos… Tiago ainda a viu subir as escadas antes de subir para seu dormitório.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**N/A**

Olá, pessoas! Desculpem a demora. Os últimos meses foram bem pesados, tanto em termos de estágio, quanto da vida, além de, como eu disse no último aviso, eu ter passado por um período de desânimo com a fic por causa falta de feedback e tal. Mas estamos de volta! O estágio que estou agora (eles trocam mais ou menos a cada mês) é um pouco mais tranquilo, então se tiver pelo menos um comentário novo, eu tento postar o capítulo 19 em uma semana para compensar esse período fora. Fechado? : )

Postei também uma nova fic, não sei se vocês viram (Diva). Também é sobre os Marotos. Apareçam lá!

Bom, sobre o capítulo de hoje, gostei bastante dele. Espero que vocês também. Aguardo comentários.

Curiosidade: o seguinte trecho foi baseado em fatos reais:

"-Ai, isso está me dando fome. – falou Maia antes de abrir a bolsa e tirar uma barra de chocolate – Quer? – ela ofereceu  
>-Não, - fez Ana – é muito calórico. Acho que vou a te a cozinha ver se consigo uns morangos com leite condensado."<p>

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**HeloCullenPotter **– Oi, moça, desculpe o desânimo e a consequente demora, os dias não estavam fáceis em muitos sentidos. Mas não desisti da fic, não. Aqui está o capítulo 18. Espero que tenha gostado. Tem até, tão esperada, uma cena do Tiago e da Lily. Depois me fala o que achou. =)

**Gabi** – Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Quanto ao aviso que eu tinha deixado, não acho que usei palavras enfáticas ou qualquer outro recurso de linguagem que se enquadre em "dramático". Apenas fiquei desanimada por depois de algum tempo, 2 meses, não ter recebido nenhum feedback. Repare, não estou pedindo elogios, estou pedindo feedback. Ao longo das minhas histórias, me mandaram alguns toques de coisas que precisavam ser arrumadas, fiquei bem feliz de receber isso e fui correndo arrumar. Minha profissão não é escrever, e tenho uma rotina bem pesada. Quando não tive nenhum retorno, acabei não me preocupando em dar prioridade para postar um novo capítulo já que tinha um monte de outras coisas do dia a dia para fazer. De todo jeito, agora consegui postar o capítulo 18. Espero que continue acompanhando.

**Sassah Potter** – Oi, Sassah! Não achei que a fic estava ruim, só fiquei triste por não receber nenhum retorno. Além disso, como falei lá em cima, a vida andava um pouco pesada, acabei dando um tempo. Mas estou de volta! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. O que achou da cena do Tiago e da Lily? Obrigada pelo carinho!

**Guest** – Olá! Demorou um pouco, mas não parei de escrever, agora que as obrigações do dia a dia estão um pouco mais leves, aqui estou de volta! Muito, muito obrigada por ter gostado da fic. Aqui está o capítulo 18, espero que goste dele também.

**Ingryd**** - **Oi, Ingryd! Demorou um bom tanto pelos motivos que já falei lá em cima, mas aqui está o capítulo 18. Espero que goste dele. Foi um dos meu favoritos até agora.

**Guest** – Aqui! Hehehe Espero que goste dessa capítulo também.

**Didi** – Capítulo 18 postado. Mission accomplished! Espero que goste!

– Agora tem mais um capítulo! Espero que goste. Volte sempre.

Beijos,  
>Palas<p> 


	19. Meu Jeito

N/A – Olá, apenas um recadinho inicial: imagino que algumas pessoas não costumam ler os trechos de música que aparecem ao longo das fics, mas, nesse caso, eu indicaria para ler. São poucos versos e meio que justificam o nome da fic. Prefiro não explicar mais nada agora. Nos vemos no fim do capítulo. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 19 – Meu Jeito**

_Se alguém me perguntar  
><em>_Porque é que eu sou assim_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lily entrou no dormitório pé ante pé para não fazer barulho. Seria impossível dormir agora… Olhou em volta… Os cortinados de quatro das cinco camas estavam fechados, as quatro amigas dormiam.

Mal acreditando que fazia isso, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama de Alice.

-Lice… Lice… - chamava baixinho

-Hum…? – a amiga acordou – Lily? – disse com a voz cheia de sono – Está tudo bem?

-Preciso falar com você. – a ruiva sussurrou

-O que aconteceu?

-Shh. – fez Lily indicando com a mão que a amiga a seguisse

Lice calçou as pantufas, e as duas entraram no banheiro.

-_Inaldivium._ – Lily falou com a varinha apontada para a porta para que a conversa não acordasse as outras três

Alice e Lílian sentaram-se no chão de frente uma para a outra.

-Lice, desculpa acordar você essa hora, mas se não contar pra alguém, amanhã de manhã vou achar que foi só um sonho.

-Você acabou de chegar da sala do Slughorn? – disse ao reparar nas roupas dela

-Sim.

-O que aconteceu lá?

-Nada. Lá, nada.

-'Tá, mas o _que_ aconteceu?

Lily demorou alguns segundos até conseguir responder com a voz muito baixa:

-Tiago me beijou.

-Aah!

-Shh!

-Ah, elas não vão acordar. – falou Lice agora completamente acordada – Como foi?

-Eu não sei, só… aconteceu.

Enquanto Lily contava a história, Lice não interrompeu, tinha apenas um ar romântico no rosto. Ela apenas disse alguma coisa quando a ruiva terminou de falar.

-Que quadro inconveniente. – Lice referiu-se à Mulher Gorda

-Antes ela do que Filch.

-Duvido que Filch passaria em frente à Torre da Grifinória a essa hora. Mas não é esse o ponto. O que _você_ está pensando agora?

-Eu não sei… - Lily falou com o olhar perdido – O jeito que ele me olhava era tão…

-Apaixonado. – Alice completou doce

-Eh… Eu preciso de tempo para as coisas se encaixarem na minha cabeça.

_E achar que isso é solução  
><em>_Confundir amor com uma paixão_

-Por que você está sorrindo? – Lily perguntou

-Estou feliz por vocês dois.

-Por quê? Estamos na mesma situação.

-Não estão, não. Tiago vai tentar fazer você se interessar por ele. E acho que você está mais derretida do que consegue admitir que está. Agora eu posso voltar a dormir?

-Claro. – fez Lily se levantando e sendo acompanhada pela amiga – Desculpe, Lice.

-Você teria de se desculpar se _não_ tivesse me acordado pra contar isso.

Lílian apenas riu de leve, e elas voltaram para o quarto.

A primeira coisa que Alice fez na manhã seguinte foi dizer para a ruiva: "Não foi um sonho".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na tarde daquele domingo, os setimanistas da Grifinória sentaram a um canto do Salão Comunal para um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio. Safira aceitou com alguma relutância.

Sirius foi o primeiro a girar a garrafa… Lílian pergunta para Safira.

-Verdade ou Desafio?

Pelos olhos de Lily, Saf sabia que podia arriscar…

-Desafio.

Se bem que talvez "desafio" fosse a opção mais segura. Não sabia que tipo de perguntas poderiam aparecer em "verdade".

-Ah… - Lily tentava pensar em alguma coisa – Eu desafio você… a nos contar uma história.

-Tinha de ser a Lily para fazer um desafio desses. – fez Sirius

-Pelo menos eu fui original. – ela comentou em seu jeito delicado

-Uma história que realmente tenha acontecido, ou uma história inventada? – Saf perguntou

-Uma que tenha realmente acontecido seria legal, mas a escolha é sua. – Lily respondeu

-Hum…

Safira vasculhava sua memória à procura de uma lembrança que fosse razoavelmente curta e interessante.

Havia uma… Não sabia se seria interessante para quem ouviria, mas era certamente muito especial para ela.

-Meu avô tinha ido a Gênova nos visitar. No seu último dia na Itália, ele aparatou comigo na cidade de Novara, me levou para conhecer a vinha de um amigo. De tarde ficamos andando pela cidade, sem nenhum horário para cumprir.

"_Até que virando uma esquina, começamos a ouvir aquele som…"_

Safira fixava um ponto qualquer sem realmente enxergá-lo. Falava pausadamente e pela expressão do seu rosto, ela visitava Novara outra vez.

"_Acordes longínquos e ao mesmo tempo claros… Nunca vou saber como chegaram até nós… Por algum motivo, começamos a tentar procurar de onde eles vinham. Isso parece tolo, pensando agora, mas tentamos segui-los._

"_Quando vimos, estávamos entrando nas ruínas de uma cidade romana. Algumas pedras grades estavam jogadas no chão, um caminho de pedras claras. Logo em frente estava um edifício baixo, já sem telhado e com a parte leste parcialmente desmoronada._

"_O cenário seria como o de todas as ruínas… desolado, sem vida; ecos surdos de um passado longínquo; de vozes, barulhos e movimentação ausentes. No entanto, aquela música roubava do destino daquela cidade a perda, a devastação."_

Safira fechou os olhos. "_Era tão… lindamente tocada, tão…"_, ela tornou a abrir os olhos ao dizer, "_viva._

"_Em uma das janelas em arco daquele edifício estava um homem… velhinho, quase podia ver o reflexo do sol em seus cabelos brancos. Tinha um violino nas mãos e tocava divinamente. Devia ser um desses_ virtuóso _que às vezes aparecem no mundo._

"_Meu avô e eu ficamos à sombra de uma árvore. Logo que chegamos, a música acabou. Os poucos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram pareceram fazer o passado pesar sobre aquele lugar. Em seguida, porém, aquele senhor voltou a tocar. Alheio a nós, alheio a tudo que não fosse o arco de seu violino._

"_Por uma coincidência, a música seguinte era uma que meus avós cantavam para mim desde… sempre."_

A moça fez uma pequena pausa, parecia saborear os acordes em sua memória.

"_Era… mágico._", disse com os olhos sonhadores.

"_Perto do fim da tarde, aquele homem simplesmente se levantou e foi embora. Deve ter saído pelo outro lado da casa, porque não o vimos passar…"_

Saf piscou uma ou duas vezes e se viu em Hogwarts novamente.

-Não sei se cumpri o desafio como imaginava. – ela pediu a opinião de Lílian

-Foi uma bela história. – Lily inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso.

A moça de olhos azul marinho precisava de uma desculpa para levantar dali. Podia ter sido _uma bela história_, podia ser _especial_ para ela, mas ainda _doía._ Aquela havia sido a última vez que ela vira o senhor Knight.

-Vou subir para beber um copo de água, acho que falei muito. – falou ela antes de se levantar

Enquanto atravessava o Salão Comunal e chegava às escadas, só podia torcer para ter sido convincente.

Entrou no dormitório e apoiou as costas na porta fechada inspirando com certa dificuldade, apertando o pingente da corrente de seu avô contra si, seus olhos ficando vermelhos. Ficou ali pouco mais de um minuto olhando para o alto e controlando sua respiração. Apenas quando se viu senhora de si de novo voltou a descer.

_Eu tento me esconder  
><em>_Pra ninguém perceber_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na quarta-feira à tarde, Alice e Frank aproveitavam o período livre para estudar no Salão Comunal. A moça tinha cada vez mais dificuldade para se concentrar quando Frank apoiava o braço no encosto de sua cadeira, ou quando ela sentia seu perfume.

-Não consegui entender esse feitiço. – falou Lice cansada depois de ler o mesmo parágrafo cinco vezes – Que movimento da varinha é esse?

-Eu acho que entendi. – disse Frank ao seu lado

E agitando a varinha apontada para a pequena tartaruga que estava em cima da mesa lhes servindo de cobaia, transformou-a em um coelho. Um coelho verde escuro, mas ainda assim um coelho. Com mais três tentativas e o coelho ficou branco.

-Você só _acha_ que entendeu? – fez Lice

-Ah, não é tão difícil quanto parece. – respondeu ele – Assim.

Com todo cuidado, ele pegou a mão de Alice que empunhava a varinha, executou o movimento correto… E lá estava o coelhinho branco de novo.

-Obrigada. – Lice agradeceu em seu jeito doce.

_Então vou te responder  
><em>_Faça força pra entender  
><em>_Preciso de atenção  
><em>_Qualquer carinho me faz bem_

…

No fim da tarde, o rapaz saiu para o treino de Quadribol ao mesmo tempo que Maia chegava da aula de História da Magia.

-Que bonitinho. – falou Maia quando se aproximou da mesa em que Alice estava

-O que tem de bonitinho em duas pessoas e um livro de Transfiguração?

-Hum, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que o Frank gosta de você.

-O quê? – fez Lice – Não, eu sou só a amiga tentando ajudar com a matéria da McGonagall.

-Espera. – Maia abriu mais os olhos – Ele te pediu ajuda em Transfiguração?

-Pediu.

-É por isso que vocês estão sempre estudando juntos?

-É. – Alice respondeu se levantando

-Então ele _gosta_ de você.

-Maia, o que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra? – Alice falava sem olhá-la diretamente, ocupada em fechar o tinteiro

-Lice, você queria uma história mais óbvia do que essa?

-O que tem de óbvio?

-Lice, você estuda com ele há quase sete anos e não percebeu? Quando, em toda a vida acadêmica dele, Frank precisou de ajuda em Transfiguração? Ele tem quase condição de dar aula no lugar da McGonagall se por algum motivo extraterrestre ela faltar.

-Que exagero. – falou Lice juntando alguns papéis que estavam na mesa

-Não sei como você não tinha reparado, ou não quer acredit… Espera aí! – Maia interrompeu a si mesma tomando o cuidado de não elevar a voz – Você também gosta dele! – disse somando a conversa ao rosto repentinamente mais corado da amiga

-Shh. – fez Lice olhando em volta, e sabendo que Maia jamais acabaria a conversa nesse ponto, acrescentou apenas – Dormitório.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Não havia paciente na Ala Hospitalar. Por isso, Lílian se ocupava em organizar o armário de poções tentando memorizar para que serviam.

Madame Pomfrey tinha acabado de voltar para sua sala para preencher relatórios quando Lily foi atraída para a janela pelo barulho de asas. Abriu o vidro para que a coruja cinza-chumbo pudesse entrar. Delfos esticou a pata para que ela desamarrasse o envelope e tornou a voar assim que entregou a carta.

A moça voltou a fechar a janela, estava começando a nevar. Sentou na cadeira mais próxima e abriu o envelope.

"_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering you<br>Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering you<em>_"_

_(E eu vejo o frio inverno se derreter na primavera  
><em>_E eu estarei me lembrando de você  
><em>_Oh, e eu sentirei o cheiro das flores e ouvirei os pássaros cantarem  
><em>_E eu estarei me lembrando de você)_

Lílian sorriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia de Tiago e releu os versos.

-Senhorita Evans?

-Sim, Madame Pomfrey? – ela levantou-se

-Já terminou com os vidros de poções?

-Quase.

-Poderia trocar as fronhas quando acabar? Preciso levar esses papéis a Dumbledore.

-Claro.

-Muito bem, volto em alguns minutos. – disse a enfermeira antes de sair.

Lily prendeu o envelope azulado com um clipes no caderninho que carregava consigo para todos os lugares e voltou ao trabalho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Acho que vou dar uma vassoura branca de natal ao Frank. – falou Maia de pé no meio do dormitório

-Por quê? – perguntou Alice

-Porque em vez do cavalo branco, você vai ter um príncipe com uma vassoura branca.

-Que imaginação. – fez Lice colocando o livro de Transfiguração dentro do malão – Você realmente acha que ele pode gostar de mim? – perguntou insegura

-Acho. – Maia se ajoelhou ao lado dela

-O que eu faço? – Lice perguntou com a voz baixa no mesmo tom inseguro

-Tenho a impressão de que você não vai precisar fazer nada. Ele parece conhecer você e está se aproximando aos poucos.

-Você realmente acha isso?

-Acho. A não ser que você queira que eu dê um empurrãozinho nele…

-Não, deixe as coisas seguirem como estão.

-Finalmente encontrou seu príncipe encantado…

Alice ainda teve de aguentar Maia se divertir por uns cinco minutos fazendo bolinhas de sabão em formato de coração saírem de sua varinha e encherem o quarto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O sábado amanheceu com o céu claro apesar do frio. Era o dia do primeiro jogo de Quadribol do campeonato das Casas. Maia e Safira desceram logo para o Salão Principal para acompanhar Ana, que, como o resto do time, precisava tomar café cedo.

-A atmosfera está diferente aqui hoje. – observou Safira quando entraram – É por causa do jogo?

-É. – Maia respondeu

-Então Quaribol é realmente um evento por aqui.

-Claro! – fez Ana sentando-se ao lado de Tiago – E olhe que o jogo hoje é contra Lufa-Lufa. Você vai ver quando for contra a Sonserina.

-E a Lily e a Lice? – Sirius perguntou o que provavelmente Tiago e Frank queriam saber

-Encontrei uma parte descosturada no meu uniforme agora de manhã. Lily está concertando pra mim e Lice está fazendo companhia pra ela.

-Não era só gesticular com a varinha, falar uma expressão em latim e pronto? – Sirius perguntou

-Você sabe qual o gesto da varinha e qual a expressão em latim? – perguntou Ana

-Não.

-Pois é, a gente também não.

Não deu um segundo e Maia disparava quando viu Sirius abrir a boca para responder alguma coisa:

-Nem se atreva a fazer um comentário machista.

-Eu não ia. – disse ele rindo

-Acho bom, andei aprendendo a rebater balaços. – falou Ana

Seja lá o que fosse que Sirius pretendia dizer, não disse...

-Desistiu da folha de alface, Ana? – Maia perguntou ao ver a amiga passar geléia no pão

-A folha de alface era só no almoço. Mas é um mito que verdura emagrece, elefante é herbívoro. Fora aquela história de cortar massas e suspender o açúcar. Pega a tesoura, por favor, que eu vou picotar o espaguete e já volto. O açúcar eu vou guardar em cima do armário para ficar suspenso.

-Você realmente se diverte com isso. – Saf riu

-Você não imagina o quanto. – Ana respondeu

_Me responda se é errar  
><em>_Tentar um dia apenas ser feliz_

…

-Cadê a Lily? Temos de ir para o Campo.

-Pode ir, Ana, nós já vamos atrás dela.

-Certo.

O time se levantou com exceção de Tiago, que tinha o copo ainda pela metade.

-Tiago, vira esse leite na boca. – Ana disse já de pé

-Calma, Ana. Pega. – ele jogou um molho de chaves na mão dela – Vai abrindo os vestiários.

Dois minutos depois de Ana e os outros cinco jogadores desaparecerem pela porta, Tiago também se levantou e saiu.

Maia e Saf já estavam para subir para a Torre da Grifinória, quando Lily e Lice chegaram correndo.

-Eles já foram?

-Já. Tiago foi o último a sair.

Ouvindo isso, Lily disparou em direção aos jardins. Passou pelo Saguão de Entrada, e das portas de carvalho já podia avistar o rapaz.

-Tiago!

Ele parou ao ouvir seu nome e sorriu ao ver quem o chamara.

-Bom dia, Lily. – ele cumprimentou quando ela parou à sua frente

-Bom dia. – ela respondeu com o pouco de ar que ainda lhe sobrava após a corrida – Pode entregar isso a Ana? – Lily estendeu a ele o uniforme

-Claro.

-E… boa sorte. – disse ainda ofegante

-Obrigado. – ele abriu mais o sorriso

-Te vejo depois do jogo.

-Até depois do jogo. – ele assentiu com a cabeça

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Madame Hooch lança a goles e… Começa o jogo! Grifinória com a posse da goles. Longbottom passa para Austen que passa para White. Boa interceptada de Watson. Lufa-Lufa com a posse da goles.

Clark Jordan, da Grifinória, fazia a narração

–Um bom passe de Austen para White. White avança, arremessa e… GRIFINÓRIA MARCA O PRIMEIRO GOL! Com nem cinco minutos de jogo!

Ana comemorou como se desse um soco no ar. Era dela o primeiro jogo do campeonato.

…

Com meia hora de jogo, Tiago tinha pressa de encontrar o pomo. Não estava sendo um jogo fácil. Nem tanto pelos artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa, mas pelos batedores. Eram muito bons. Os batedores da Grifinória quase não estavam dando conta e por isso, os outros jogadores, além de executar as próprias funções, tinham às vezes de se desviar dos balaços.

Os artilheiros grifinórios estavam conseguindo realizar um bom trabalho, ou dois trabalhos. Até um pequeno deslize e Austen foi atingido no braço por um balaço. Tiago queria parar o jogo, mas o quintanista indicou que conseguiria continuar.

Pressa. Onde estava aquele pomo?

Uma contra-rebatida e um artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa foi atingido no pé.

-Pelo visto vou ter trabalho na Ala Hospitalar hoje. – comentou Lily

-Você vai para a Ala Hospitalar hoje? – perguntou Maia – É sábado.

-Combinei com Madame Pomfrey passar lá quando houvesse acidentes nos jogos. – ela explicou

-Tiago viu alguma coisa! – Sirius interrompeu

Era verdade. O capitão da Grifinória voava a toda velocidade para os arcos da Lufa-Lufa. O outro apanhador estava longe e dificilmente o alcançaria. Os batedores lufos sabiam disso e rebateram os dois balaços na direção do capitão da Grifinória.

Tiago ouviu o barulho de um deles passar a centímetros do seu rosto logo antes de ele capturar o pomo. Mas do segundo não teve tempo de escapar: foi atingido no estômago. Completamente sem ar e ainda assim segurando a bolinha dourada que se debatia na sua mão, ele foi ajudado por Frank e pelo goleiro da Lufa-Lufa a voltar para o chão.

-E Grifinória vence por 200 a 50.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Madame Pomfrey e Lily já estavam a postos quando os acidentados chegaram à Ala Hospitalar acompanhados do resto dos dois times e de Sirius e Remo que vinham amparando Tiago. Incomodada pelo barulho, a enfermeira tirou todos dali, ficando apenas ela, a senhorita Evans e os senhores Potter, Austen e Watson.

Lílian estava em uma salinha ao lado lavando as mãos depois de fazer um curativo no artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa, quando Madame Pomfrey disse a ela:

-Senhorita Evans, veja se consegue fazer seu colega, o senhor Potter, beber essa poção. Ele hoje está mais teimoso do que uma criança de cindo anos.

-Sim, senhora.

A moça pegou a bandeja das mãos da enfermeira e dirigiu-se para a cama ao lado da janela. Tiago estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e sorriu de leve quando ela se aproximou.

-Quando disse que te via depois do jogo, não quis dizer aqui. – ela falou com a voz baixa enquanto enchia um copo com uma poção azulada até o volume demarcado

-Achei que foi uma boa desculpa pra ver você. – ele disse também com a voz baixa

A ruiva podia sentir os olhos dele em seu rosto e sorriu sem jeito.

-Tiago, por favor, - ela estendeu o copo – bebe essa poção antes que Madame Pomfrey volte.

-Vai ter gosto de morango?

-Eu duvido.

-Cereja?

-Não, mas posso mandar a sugestão para o fabricante se isso fizer você beber logo.

-Promete? – ele tentou enrolar

-Bebe? – ela pediu

O rapaz riu baixinho pelo nariz e passou as mãos sobre as dela antes de pegar o copo.

Com uma careta depois do último gole da poção, ele perguntou:

-Posso beber água?

-Só daqui dez minutos. – Lily fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e levou a bandeja

-Vocês dois estão dispensados. – Madame Pomfrey dirigiu-se a Austen e Watson

-Por que eu não?

-Você não só quebrou ossos, senhor Potter. Vai ficar aqui mais uma hora em observação.

Quando os dois abriram a porta para sair, a enfermeira viu todo o time da Grifinória e os três marotos do lado de fora.

-Está bem, vocês podem entrar. Sem barulho! – exigiu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No banheiro feminino do primeiro andar, Maia chorava em silêncio. Guilherme brigara com ela por algum motivo que ela não havia entendido direito. Envolvia ela não ter estado com ele durante o jogo, onde estava e com quem estava.

A moça escutou calada durante os quase dez minutos que o namorado falou, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Por que não respondeu nada?…

_Eu não sei lidar com a solidão  
><em>_Tento enganar o meu coração_

Merlin, onde isso iria chegar...?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_É assim que eu sei viver  
><em>_Por isso eu inventei  
><em>_Esse jeito de agir_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Olá! Conforme eu disse, em uma semana o capítulo veio! Yey! O que acharam do dele?

Ficou um pouco longo, mas como eu disse lá em cima, ele explica o título da fic. O que eu não disse, e preferia que vocês lessem o capítulo antes de lerem isso, é que eu tentei ligar o título (tanto da fic quando desse capítulo) a cada personagem, ou melhor, a cada personagem feminina.

O que eu _quis_ fazer foi colocar dois versos logo no início que serviriam para todas. Esses se completam com os últimos três versos que também servem para todas. Ao longo do texto, versos que se referem especificamente a cada uma nesse momento.

Espero que tenham gostado do desafio diferente que Lily propôs para Saf e da memória de Saf (esse último foi um texto bem legal de escrever). E o que acharam da Lily e do Tiago na Ala Hospitalar?

Vou fazer o que fiz da última vez, com pelo menos um review novo, o próximo capítulo vem em uma semana.

Créditos: Os versos que Tiago manda para Lily são da música Remembering You de Steven Curtis Chapman, as falas da Ana sobre regimes vem de textos q circulam pela internet.

**Sassah Potter**: Menina, fico feliz que tenha arrumado um tempinho pra passar por aqui! Que bom que gostou da história da rosa, eu nem lembro de onde veio a ideia de escrever as iniciais dele no cabo, mas foi pra imitar as inicias que ele tinha colocado no bilhete que deixou na sacada dela no início da fic, acho, rs. Aguarde os próximos capítulos, temos cenas fofinhas programadas já para o próximo.

Beijos,

Palas


	20. Um pouco mais sobre Safira

**Capítulo 20 –Um Pouco Mais Sobre Safira**

No sábado seguinte ao do Jogo de Quadribol, Safira e Sirius se encontraram na Sala Precisa para mais uma aula de dança.

Após cerca de meia-hora, Saf o soltou e ficou olhando para ele pelo reflexo do espelho.

-Você já sabe os passos. – comentou ela – Mas alguma coisa não está certa.

Depois de estreitar os olhos e pensar por um minuto, ela falou:

-Feche os olhos.

-O quê? – ele estranhou

-Feche os olhos. – ela repetiu.

Mesmo não entendendo o motivo, Sirius assim fez. A música continuava em volta deles.

A moça começou a andar ao redor dele como se procurasse alguma coisa. Quando estava atrás dele, tocou seus ombros dizendo:

-Tire a tensão dos ombros. – e sentiu os músculos dele relaxarem sob seus dedos.

Quando ficou à frente dele, acrescentou:

-Respire um pouco mais fundo e um pouco mais lento… Assim… Não só escute, sinta a música à sua volta. – e, em seguida, acrescentou – Não é tão estranho quanto parece.

Sirius tinha de fato achado estranho… e também tinha a impressão de que não havia deixado isso aparente…

-Solte os músculos do rosto. – Safira continuou – Ainda há uma ruga aqui. – ela tocou um ponto em sua testa entre as duas sobrancelhas.

Após deixá-lo assim por um ou dois minutos, Saf aproximou-se do ouvido dele para dizer:

-Continue com os olhos fechados.

Ela pegou, então, uma das mãos dele e apoiou a outra no ombro de Sirius. Automaticamente, ele segurou sua cintura. Em seguida, a moça o guiou pela sala até o fim da valsa. O rapaz tinha os passos bem mais leves e já não tinha o corpo rígido e os movimentos mecânicos.

Quando o ambiente voltou a ficar silencioso, ela se separou dele e Sirius abriu os olhos.

-Bem melhor. – ela comentou – Então pelo visto seu problema é quando está olhando pra mim. – ela brincou – O que vou ter de fazer pra você ficar menos sem graça perto de mim? Contar histórias embaraçosas de infância?

-Histórias embaraçosas de infância seriam interessantes. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto

-Esquece. – fez Saf em um meio-sorriso – Foi só força de expressão pra ver se você acordava.

-Que pena…

-Agora tenta fazer a mesma coisa com os olhos abertos.

...

Passada cerca de mais meia hora, eles resolveram parar. Antes, porém, de voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, Sirius entrou em outro assunto.

-Você teve aulas de canto em Avezzano também?

-Não parece muito lógico para uma escola de magia, mas sim, tive. – ela respondeu pegando sua capa.

-Então poderia cantar a música de que falou na história que contou semana passada?

-Não fui das melhores alunas nessa matéria. – ela tentou recusar

-Mesmo assim. – Sirius insistiu

-Por que quer ouvir essa música? – Saf perguntou

-Pareceu tão viva pra você, parecia que você podia escutar as notas enquanto falava.

-Eu podia…

-Por favor? – ele tornou a pedir

-É em italiano.

-Mesmo assim. – ele repetiu – Só um trecho.

-Está bem. – ela concordou dobrando a capa sobre o braço.

Parou um momento tentando se concentrar.

- _È difficile capire  
>Qual è la cosa giusta da fare<br>Se ti batte nella testa un'emozione.  
>L'orgoglio che ti piglia, […]<em>

_Ma se ti ritroverai  
>Senza stelle da seguire<br>Tu non rinunciare mai  
><em>

A voz de Safira era suave. Não dava inclinação de uma grande cantora; tampouco era desafinada.

As palavras em italiano a transportavam para outros lugares… a praia do povoado próximo à escola, as ruas da cidade onde morava, Gênova, as salas de aula de Avezzano… A mudança para a Inglaterra fora feita tão às pressas…

_-Dentro te ascolta il tuo cuore  
>E nel silenzio troverai le parole.<em>

-Bravo! – fez Sirius – Poderia me dizer o que significa?

-_É difícil entender  
>O que fazer ao certo<br>Se aparece na cabeça uma emoção.  
>O orgulho que te domina […]<em>

_Mas se você se encontrar  
>Sem as estrelas para te guiarem<br>Nunca desista_

_Dentro de você, ouça o seu coração  
>E no silêncio você achará as palavras.<em>

-É uma música bonita, obrigado por cantar. – Sirius agradeceu

-Não tem de quê. – Saf balançou a cabeça.

O rapaz tirou a capa do braço dela e a segurou estendida para que ela vestisse com mais facilidade.

-Obrigada. – Saf disse antes de os dois saírem para o corredor

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na biblioteca, Ana e Maia estavam entre as estantes da seção de Feitiços procurando por algum livro que as fizesse entender a matéria da última aula de Flitwick.

-Vai sair com Guilherme hoje? – Ana perguntou em voz baixa para não atrair a atenção da bibliotecária

-Não.

Depois dessa resposta monossilábica, Ana perguntou algo que vinha guardando há dias.

-Maia, o que aconteceu que você está quieta desde sábado passado?

Ignorando que a amiga havia virado-se para ela, Maia continuou voltada para as prateleiras com os olhos ainda passando pelos títulos.

-Nada demais. – ela respondeu

-Nada demais? Você nem implicou com Sirius quando ele soltou um comentário machista na mesa do jantar anteontem.

Maia parou de correr os olhos pelas bordas dos livros e soltou o ar dos pulmões com peso ao dizer:

-Guilherme brigou comigo outra vez.

-Qual o motivo dessa vez? – Ana perguntou com ironia – Por você não ter torcido para Lufa-Lufa no jogo de Quadribol?

Maia apenas contraiu os lábios deixando a boca enviesada.

-Você está brincando! – exclamou Ana com os olhos arregalados

-Shh! – fez Maia olhando dos lados – Não foi bem isso. Ele disse que não tinha me visto durante o jogo.

-Como ele queria ter te visto da distância da arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa?

-Queria saber onde eu estava, com _quem_ eu estava.

-Seu namorado precisa de terapia. Terapia de choque.

-Ana… - Maia advertiu

-Ele não tem o direito de te deixar mal desse jeito. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

A amiga tornou a expirar e contrair os lábios.

-Maia! – Ana disse indignada dessa vez tomando o cuidado de falar baixo.

-Ana, - Maia virou-se para ela já tendo uma idéia do que ia na cabeça da amiga – ele está me deixando cansada? Está, mas eu não sei o que fazer. Estou preocupada, não quero que o nosso namoro acabe. Eu o amo. Eu ainda o amo.

Ana não disse mais nada, não queria deixá-la ainda mais chateada. Porém, cada vez mais tinha a incômoda impressão de que Ashfield estava mais preocupado consigo mesmo, com seu ciúme do que com os sentimentos de Maia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dezembro chegou fazendo as temperaturas caírem ainda mais. O interior do castelo já estava sendo decorado para o Natal, e o exterior parecia uma grande extensão branca por causa da neve, recortada apenas pela cabana de Hagrid, pelos troncos das árvores da Floresta Proibida ou pelas Estufas.

Em um fim de semana no meio do mês houve uma visita a Hogsmeade. Na manhã desse sábado, quando se viu sozinha com Lily no dormitório, Maia comentou:

-Estou meio desapontada.

-Por quê? – fez Lily enquanto procurava um par de luvas em seu malão.

-Achei que Frank fosse convidar Lice para ir com ele a Hogsmeade hoje… - Maia respondeu em frente ao espelho

-É, eu também achei…

-O que eu não entendo é que… é tão claro que ele gosta dela…

Nesse momento, Alice entrou no quarto e as duas acharam melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerca de meia hora depois, Ana, Lice e Lily vinham andando pela estradinha que levava ao povoado – Maia já tinha ido com Guilherme. Não falavam muito por causa do vento frio, mas logo antes de chegar à rua principal de Hogsmeade, Ana comentou:

-Estou preocupada com Maia. Ashfield não está fazendo bem a ela.

-Ela tem andado mais cabisbaixa ultimamente. – falou Lily

-Ela está brincando menos. – notou Lice

-Parece que fica esperando a próxima vez que ele vai brigar com ela… - completou Ana – E Saf, não vem ao povoado hoje?

-Não, aliás, acho que ela nunca veio. – respondeu Alice

-Não, não veio. – confirmou Lílian

-Por quê? – perguntou Ana

-Não sei bem, ela sempre tem uma desculpa. – respondeu Lice

-Talvez os pais não tenham dado autorização. – supôs Lily

-É uma possibilidade... – fez Lice

Entrando no Três Vassouras, as três dirigiram-se a uma mesa, mas Ana nem chegou a sentar. Do outro lado do bar, uma amiga da Corvinal acenava para ela, e Ana foi até lá.

Lice se ofereceu para ir ao balcão fazer os pedidos. Com um sorriso disfarçado, Lily notou a coincidência de Frank também estar ali naquela hora. Os dois ficaram um tempo conversando e Lily pegou seu caderno e ficou rabiscando fingindo escrever – Lice ficaria muito sem graça se percebesse que alguém os estava observando.

Quando a amiga voltou para a mesa trazendo três cervejas amanteigadas, Lily cantarolou:

-Você está vermelha…

-Quieta, Lily.

-Muito vermelha… - ela brincou

-Obrigada, Lily. … A propósito, como vão você e o Tiago?

-Por que o assunto sou sempre eu e o Tiago? Você me perguntou o que eu pensava dele, mas não me contou o que pensa de Frank. – disse Lílian com a voz baixa e doce

Lice abaixou ainda mais a voz para responder:

-Eu não sei bem o que dizer… Ele… é inteligente, é bonito, cavalheiro… - e levantando ligeiramente os ombros, falou - …é um príncipe encantado… Lily, eu pareço boba demais?

-Não, - Lily sorriu doce – parece apaixonada…

Lice abaixou o rosto um instante antes de perguntar:

-Lily, você concorda com Maia? Acha que ele pode gostar de mim?

-Sim. – Lily respondeu balançando afirmativamente a cabeça com o mesmo sorriso

Lice tornou a abaixar a cabeça corando de novo.

-Agora a tarde ele vai encontrar um amigo que terminou Hogwarts ano passado e está na Academia de Aurores. E… me convidou pra ir com ele.

-Que fofo…

-Eh…

-Por que você não contou antes?

-Frank acabou de chamar. Pediu desculpas, mas só recebeu a resposta do amigo agora de manhã. Quim Shacklebolt. Você se lembra dele?

-Era da Corvinal, não era?

-Acho que sim. … Pára de sorrir assim, está me deixando sem graça.

-Não consigo. – fez Lily continuando a sorrir – Estou feliz por você. Encontrou seu príncipe encantado, princesa Alice.

Alice não teve tempo para ficar mais encabulada, pois notou uma discreta alteração nos olhos de Lílian quando Tiago apareceu e sentou na cadeira vaga de Ana.

-Olá, meninas.

-Oi, Tiago. – as duas responderam

-Meus pais vão fazer uma festa de natal, e queria convidar vocês. Dona Alexandra já deve ter mandado o convite para seus pais, Lice.

-Ah, certo. – fez ela

-Você vem, Lily? – ele perguntou tentando não deixar aparecer _tanto assim_ o quanto esperava a resposta

-Eu não sei, preciso falar com meus pais.

-Claro. – fez ele – Como geralmente as pessoas passam o natal com a família, minha mãe achou melhor fazer essa festa na noite do dia 25.

-Noite do dia 25. – Lily falou para memorizar – Falo com eles e depois te respondo.

-Certo.

-Mas olha a folga! – brincou Ana atrás dele – Está achando que só porque é o capitão do time de Quadribol pode sentar onde quiser... Pediu minha permissão por acaso? – disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura

-Mil desculpas, artilheira-que-marcou-o-primeiro-gol-do-campeonato, já estou de saída. – falou ele inclinando a cabeça

-Ah, só por ter lembrado disso, agora pode ficar. – fez ela fazendo as amigas rirem

-Não, eu tenho de ir. – disse ele levantando – Aliás, já te falei da festa de natal dos meus pais, não falei?

-Já, sim.

-Então, tudo bem. Até mais. – Tiago despediu saindo

Ao vê-lo fechar a porta, Ana falou:

-Derreteu muito, Lily? Precisa de ajuda pra ficar reta?

A ruiva não pôde responder nada, só viu o olhar de Alice como se tivesse sido vingada...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Em uma aula vaga em uma tarde no meio da semana seguinte, fazendo quase as últimas tarefas antes das férias de Natal, Safira, Remo e Sirius dividiam uma mesa no Salão Comunal estudando Poções.

Lily tinha entrado pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda quando Tiago desceu as escadas do dormitório. Aproveitando o encontro, Lily dirigiu-se a ele.

-Tiago, desculpe, acho que não vou poder ir à sua casa no natal.

-Por quê? Se não se importa que eu pergunte… - falou ele

-Com toda sinceridade, não sei como chegar à sua casa. Lice e os pais vão estar na casa da avó dela, e a minha lareira não é ligada à Rede do Flu. Mas muito obrigada pelo convite.

-Você vai estar em casa?

-Vou. Minha família vai ficar em Londres esse ano.

-Eu posso buscar você, se quiser. – ele ofereceu

-Ah, eu… eu não quero atrapalhar. – disse Lily muito sem jeito – Vocês vão estar bastante ocupados…

Tiago deu um meio riso.

-Você não conhece minha mãe, às cinco horas já vai estar tudo pronto.

-Tem certeza que não vai incomodar? – ela tornou a perguntar

-Absoluta. Posso te pegar às 8 mesmo?

A ruiva sorriu ainda sem jeito.

-Pode, obrigada.

-Por nada.

Mais ou menos perto dali, Safira havia feito uma pausa na leitura do livro de Poções e assistia discretamente a cena.

-Eles formam um casal tão fofo…

-É que você não viu uns dois anos atrás. – falou Remo

-De vez em quando a gente ouvia até gritos. – comentou Sirius

-Tiago gritava? – Saf estranhou

-Na verdade, a Lily. – respondeu Sirius

-Lily gritando? – Saf perguntou pasma

-Minha cara, você não viu nada. – falou Sirius – Pelo menos, naquela época.

-Vendo os dois juntos hoje é difícil imaginar. Tiago faz uma sutil expressão de apaixonado, às vezes Lily finge que não vê…

Droga, tinha falado demais.

-Finge? – fez Sirius

-Ah, não, não sei. É só um palpite. Lily não me falou nada se foi isso o que quis perguntar.

Sirius lembrou entre outras coisas, de uma das aulas de dança...

_-Respire um pouco mais fundo e um pouco mais lento… Assim… Não só escute, sinta a música à sua volta. – e, em seguida, acrescentou – Não é tão estranho quanto parece._

_Sirius tinha de fato achado estranho… e também tinha a impressão de que não havia deixado isso aparente…_

-Você parece ter muitos palpites certos só de olhar para as pessoas. – falou ele

-Impressão sua. – falou ela desviando os olhos de volta a seu pergaminho

-Tem certeza? – fez Sirius

Remo se mantinha calado, mas sabia do que Sirius falava. Também já havia notado algo diferente. Uma certa tensão pairou no ar.

Sentindo dois pares de olhos sobre si, Safira voltou a olhar para eles.

-Ok, perguntem.

-Perguntar o quê?

-Eu tenho uma idéia, mas é melhor vocês perguntarem direto.

-Como tem esses bons palpites? – perguntou Remo

Safira respirou.

-Quando eu olho para alguém, em geral consigo perceber certas coisas. É meio inconsciente, não é como se eu ficasse bisbilhotando a vida alheia.

-Desculpe, não foi isso que quis dizer.

Safira sabia que de fato não tinha sido, mas achou melhor não dizer nada a respeito.

-É como Legimência? – perguntou Remo

-O quê? Não. – fez ela surpresa – Sei que os legimentes não gostam dessa palavra, mas não posso "ler" a mente de ninguém. Só percebo coisas como alterações no humor, no tom de voz. Não é como se eu pudesse descobrir um segredo seu só de olhar pra você. No máximo, em alguma situação, posso supor que você está escondendo alguma coisa.

Saf citou esse exemplo inocentemente. Não imaginava que veria um brilho discreto passar pelos olhos de Remo. Um brilho de apreensão. Ela, no entanto, achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário.

Ela também havia sido bastante vaga ao dizer que tipo de características percebia com mais sensibilidade. Notava, além da voz, os olhos, a jeito de se mexer, a respiração e outros aspectos que não saberia enumerar, pois os via inconscientemente. Mas ela tinha razões para ser reservada…

Como se aquela conversa estivesse tomando um rumo perigoso, Sirius se apressou em dizer alguma outra coisa.

-Como você aprendeu a ser assim?

-Não sei, deve ser de família. – ela respondeu vagamente antes de voltar para o livro de Poções

Naquela noite, Remo dizia aos outros Marotos:

-Ser só uma boa observadora não adiantaria muita coisa se ela não fosse boa "dedutora". É melhor ter muito cuidado sobre as luas cheias...

N/A – Olá! Conforme combinado, aqui está o capítulo em uma semana. O que estão achando das aulas de dança da Saf e do Sirius? Expectativas para o natal? Aguardem o próximo capítulo. Podemos manter o ritmo? Pelo menos um comentário e um novo capítulo em uma semana?

Não sei se costumam ler as letras de música que aparecem em fics, mas essa diz muito a respeito de Saf, nos próximos capítulos vai ficar mais claro porquê. Aliás, a música é Ascolta il tuo cuore, da Laura Pausini.

Reviews (eba):

**Sassah Potter** – Ai, ai, monografia... como vai, já precisou entregar, ou ainda tem um tempinho? Aliás, não sei se já perguntei, mas que curso você faz? Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste desse aqui e não perca o próximo (as cenas fofinhas acabaram fic ficando lá...)!

**Luna Eyelesbarrow – **Oi, Luna! Como assim expectativa incômoda? Sobre o quê? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Não perca o próximo. Como disse para a Sassah, as cenas fofinhas ficaram nele, rs.

Beijos,

Palas


	21. Natal

**Capítulo 21 – Natal**

O dia 25 de dezembro amanheceu em Hogwarts com poucos alunos, a maioria havia voltado para casa dias antes. Entre os poucos que ficaram estava Safira, sozinha no dormitório.

A moça acordou e encontrou presentes ao pé de sua cama. Sua disposição não era das melhores. Geralmente voltava para casa nessa época do ano, e não gostava de se sentir como se estivesse presa dentro do castelo, especialmente quando as pessoas com quem tinha mais amizade não estavam ali.

No dia anterior, no início da tarde, ela tinha seguido disfarçadamente com um embrulho até a sala de McGonagall.

_-Desculpe incomodá-la de novo, professora, - disse Saf ao entrar – mas poderia entregar isso ao professor Dumbledore?_

_-Claro, senhorita, Knight, não é incômodo nenhum. – respondeu Minerva – Se tudo der certo, em alguns meses isso acaba._

_-É o que espero… Obrigada, professora. – disse ao sair_

_-Não tem de quê, senhorita Knight._

Depois de lavar o rosto, Safira deu atenção ao embrulho azul escuro, porém não era o presente que procurava, era o cartão – sabia que era de seus pais.

Depois de ler a mensagem, triste, sentou no chão ao lado dos pacotes com as pernas encolhidas e debruçou os braços e a cabeça sobre os joelhos chorando.

Sabia que não haveria mais o cartão de _alguém_, mas sentia falta dele… Além de estar ali presa… Sua vida parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Muitos quilômetros de distância dali, em uma fazenda próxima a Gloucester, Alexandra Potter colocara além de Mira, a elfa-doméstica, o marido, o filho e Sirius para organizar tudo para a festa à noite.

A sala da casa magicamente expandida, arranjos de flores vindos do jardim da própria senhora Potter, feitiços para retirar a neve do jardim de frente e tantas outras coisas que precisavam ser arrumadas… Tiago não exagerara ao descrever a mãe para Lily, ela de fato fazia todos trabalharem para que tudo estivesse pronto às 5 ou 6 horas da tarde, mesmo que os convidados só fossem chegar a partir das 8…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Perto das oito da noite, Petúnia e os pais estavam na sala assistindo televisão quando Lílian, ao terminar de se vestir, desceu pra juntar-se a eles e esperar Tiago – a irmã fechou o rosto quando ela se sentou.

Nem dez minutos depois, a ruiva ouviu o som de alguém aparatando no jardim, e em seguida a campainha tocou.

Imediatamente, Petúnia se levantou, deu as costas para a sala e começou a subir as escadas.

-Petúnia! – Lily falou indignada

-Não quero conhecer seu namorado. – ela respondeu sem nem se virar

-Ele não é meu namorado.

-Ele também é anormal? – Petúnia parou já no alto da escada

-Ele é bruxo, sim.

-Foi o que eu acabei de dizer: não quero conhecê-lo.

Lily tornou a abrir a boca, mas sua mãe interveio com brandura:

-Não dê atenção, Lily. Agora, abra a porta, não há motivo para deixar o rapaz esperando lá fora.

Lílian não disse mais nada, e antes que tivesse virado a maçaneta para receber o amigo, ainda ouviu a irmã bater a porta do quarto.

-Oi, Tiago. – disse ao vê-lo – Entra.

-Olá, Lily. – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso – Com licença.

-Toda. – a moça respondeu antes de tornar a fechar a porta – Acho que ainda não conhece meus pais, Helena e Matheus. – ela apresentou

-Muito prazer. – falou Tiago ao apertar a mão do senhor e da senhora Evans

-O prazer é nosso. – responderam

-Lily, teria algum problema aparatarmos daqui? Lá fora sempre tem a chance de alguém nos ver. – Tiago perguntou

-Não, problema nenhum.

-Certo, podemos ir, então?

-Claro.

Ela adiantou-se para os pais se despedindo.

-Tchau, querida. Mande nossas lembranças a Alice e os pais.

-Mando, sim. – respondeu ela já ao lado de Tiago

Após também se despedir dos pais de Lily, o rapaz virou-se para ela já com a varinha em punho.

-Segure firme a minha mão. – orientou ao estender-lhe a mão esquerda

Um segundo depois, a moça viu a imagem de seus pais desaparecer enquanto ela sentia que era virada do avesso. No instante seguinte, estava sobre um gramado com Tiago ainda segurando forte sua mão.

-Lily, você está bem? – ele perguntou ao notar o rosto dela

-Acho que sim.

-Primeira vez que aparatou? – ele supôs

-Foi. – disse ela ainda meio sem ar

-Ah, é desagradável mesmo, com o tempo você acostuma com a sensação.

-Espero que sim.

-Quer sentar um pouco antes de entrar? – Tiago indicou um banco ao lado, estavam no jardim de frente da casa dos Potter

-Não precisa, obrigada. – Lily agradeceu balançando a cabeça. E contraindo um pouco os lábios, falou hesitante – Tiago…

-O quê? – disse gentil

-Você… chegou a escutar alguma coisa antes de eu abrir a porta?

-Acabei escutando um pouco, sim, Lily, desculpe.

-Não, eu que peço desculpas. – disse chateada – Minha irmã geralmente é mais educada. Mas não comigo ou com nosso mundo. Desculpe.

-Esquece isso, Lily, você não me deve desculpas nenhuma. Estou feliz que tenha vindo. Vamos entrar? – ele convidou com um sorriso

-Vamos. – ela respondeu sorrindo mais com os olhos do que com os lábios

Passaram pelo caminho de pedras entre o gramado decorado pessoalmente pela senhora Potter com fadinhas luminosas. Tiago tomou o cuidado de soltar a mão de Lily antes de entrar em casa. Se os vissem assim, poderiam aparecer perguntas e comentários que a deixariam sem-graça.

Após cumprimentar Alexandra e John Potter, Lily avistou Alice e os pais do outro lado da sala e foi até lá. Recebidas as lembranças dos pais da ruiva, o senhor e a senhora Campbell foram cumprimentar colegas do Ministério que haviam acabado de chegar e deixaram as duas amigas conversando.

-Sabe quem vem hoje? – Lily perguntou

-Bom, sei que do sétimo ano da Grifinória só não vem Saf e Pedro.

-Então, Frank vem… - Lily comentou sugestivamente

-Vem…

Por pouco Sirius não ouviu essa conversa, já que apareceu de repente atrás delas dizendo:

-Boa noite, meninas, digam X.

-Olá, Sirius. – responderam

-É sério, olhem pra cá. – disse focalizando a câmera fotográfica – Alexandra me incumbiu de tirar fotos por um tempo.

Um flash depois, Tiago passou perto deles e Sirius quase o chamou com um feitiço convocatório para não perder a chance… Alice se afastou a pretexto de cumprimentar um conhecido de seus pais e Sirius aproveitou para tirar uma foto só de Tiago e Lily (mal sabiam os dois que o senhor Black e a senhorita Campbell haviam combinado isso minutos antes…).

-Me deve mais uma, Pontas. A mim e a Alice. – Almofadinhas disse ao amigo quando se viram longe dos ouvidos da ruiva

…

Lílian e Alice demoraram um minuto para reconhecer Ana…

-Você está sem óculos? – fez Lily espantada

-Estou. – respondeu Ana em um tom alegre jogando o cabelo para o lado – Estou com lentes. Idéia da minha mãe.

-Que bonitinha. – comentou Lice

-Sabe alguma coisa de Maia? – Lily perguntou

-Ah, - Ana murchou o rosto – ela não vem.

-Por quê?

-Lice, você tem uma chance para acertar o nome e o sobrenome do motivo.

-Não, Guilherme de novo? – Lily lamentou

-Não, Ashfield mesmo. – Ana corrigiu brava

…

Em seu curso de verão de Defesa Contra as Artes das Tevas, Remo tinha conhecido um jornalista, colunista há algum tempo do Profeta Diário, que coincidentemente estava ali naquela noite (era filho de antigos amigos dos Potter). Ao avistá-lo, Remo perguntou a Ana, que também queria ser jornalista, se ela queria ser apresentada e ele, e Ana aceitou.

Enquanto isso, Alice, Lílian, Sirius e Frank saíram para o jardim para conversar – a música e o falatório dentro de casa estavam começando a dificultar que eles se entendessem. Tiago não vinha com eles, estava circulando pela sala fazendo as vezes de anfitrião com os pais.

-Meninas, vocês têm notícias de Saf? – Sirius perguntou quando eles se dirigiam mais para a lateral da casa

-Não. - Lily respondeu – Parece que os pais dela precisaram viajar e por isso ela ficou em Hogwarts.

-Isso eu sabia. – falou Sirius – Deve ser tedioso ficar no castelo nessa época quando quase ninguém fica.

-Vai ver que ela não se importa de ficar lá. – Frank comentou – Ela nunca nem foi a Hogsmeade, não é?

-Verdade, ela nunca sai da escola… - fez Sirius – Olha a hora! – falou ele de repente olhando no relógio – Onze e meia. A mãe do Tiago me disse para rever alguns "detalhes" – ele fez sinal de aspas com as mãos – para a meia-noite. Eu só trabalho nessa casa, tirando foto, vendo "detalhes" para meia-noite…

-Olha o drama… - falou Lice

-Lily, você não quer me ajudar, quer? Se não tiver um olhar feminino para ver algumas coisas, Alexandra vai brigar comigo uma semana. – pediu ele

-Ajudo, claro.

-Então, vem. E se a gente encontrar com ela no caminho, já estou vendo isso há uns vinte minutos, tá?

-Certo, Sirius. – Lily deu um meio-sorriso e os dois saíram

Já na porta da sala, Lílian virou-se para ele:

-Que tipo de detalhes você estaria cuidando a essa hora, _Almofadinhas?_

-De dar uma de cupido e dar um jeito daqueles dois ficarem sozinhos. – ele respondeu displicente

-Foi o que eu pensei. E sabe do que mais? Apesar de "detalhes para a meia-noite" – ela o imitou também fazendo o sinal de aspas com as mãos – ter ficado meio forçado, ainda assim até que você soou convincente. É um bom ator, Sirius.

-Ah, assim você me deixa sem-graça. – falou ele fazendo um sinal de "deixa disso" com a mão.

-É, ficar sem-graça já é algo que você não sabe imitar direito… - Lily ponderou

-Não tem problema, - fez Sirus – chamo Tiago aqui e você me ensina como é.

-Sirius! – exclamou ela indignada

O rapaz riu.

-Não fique brava, foi só brincadeira.

-Muito gentil de sua parte…

Ele tornou a rir e os dois entraram.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No jardim, os aquecedores mágicos que Mira havia espalhado em volta da casa impediam que os convidados sentissem o frio cortante típico do fim do ano. Entre um caminho de arbustos, sentados em um banco encostado na parede, Alice e Frank conversavam há uns dez ou quinze minutos, quando a música que vinha da sala se tornou mais lenta.

_**The book of love is long and boring  
><strong>__**It's full of […] instructions for dancing.  
><strong>__**But I, I love it when you read to me.  
><strong>__**And you, you can read me anything**__._

_(O livro do amor é longo e entediante  
><em>_É cheio de […] instruções de dança  
><em>_Mas eu, eu o amo quando você o lê para mim  
><em>_E você, você pode ler para mim qualquer coisa)_

-Me concederia a honra dessa dança? – Frank pediu

-Aqui? – Lice perguntou surpresa

-Existe lugar melhor? – ele indicou o ambiente ao redor deles

-Não, acho que não…

O rapaz se levantou e inclinou o tronco para frente em um cumprimento cavalheiresco. Alice se levantou em seguida dobrando ligeiramente os joelhos em uma espécie de reverência em resposta.

Com toda delicadeza, Frank beijou o dorso de sua mão e a envolveu pela cintura, sentindo o toque suave da outra mão dela sobre seu ombro.

_**The book of love has music in it.  
>In fact that's where music comes from<strong>__._

_(O livro do amor tem música nele  
><em>_Na verdade é dele que a música vem)_

Seguindo o ritmo lento dos acordes, nenhum dos dois pensava em mais nada. Alice sentia estar em um conto de fadas… tudo era encantador… E ela achava que logo sua respiração e batimentos descompassados seriam perceptíveis. Para Frank, tê-la perto era como um sonho… real… Sentiu falta do perfume de lavanda que emanava dela no único instante em que se separou dela, quando a fez girar…

_**The book of love is long and boring.  
><strong>__**And written very long ago.**_

_****__(O livro do amor é longo e chato  
><em>_E escrito há muito tempo)_

-Lice? – ele chamou ao ouvido dela quase em um sussurro

-O quê? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, estremecendo com aquela voz tão próxima e levantando o rosto para ele.

A música continuava, mas eles haviam parado de dançar.

-Eu…

O que quer que Frank fosse dizer desapareceu quando ele viu os olhos de azul vivo de Alice banhados pelo luar minguante.

Soltando a mão dela, passava as costas dos dedos pela bochecha dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu ainda pôde vê-lo se aproximar devagar antes de tornar a fechá-los…

Um beijo suave…

…

Ficaram com os rostos encostados por um tempo. Sem falar nada, sem pensar em nada… Pela diferença de altura, Lice sentia os lábios dele na altura de seus olhos…

-Alice, Frank, vocês estão por aqui?

Ao ouvir a voz de Sirius não tão longe, os dois se separaram.

-Ah, aqui. – disse o Maroto ao vê-los. Alexandra está chamando todo mundo na sala para a troca de presentes à meia-noite.

-Já é meia-noite? – Frank perguntou

-Faltam cinco. – Sirius respondeu

-Então,vamos. – disse Alice ao recobrar a fala

Os três voltaram para a sala e a moça se afastou deles a pretexto de pegar os presentes dos amigos. Sirius aproveitou para perguntar:

-Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, sim. – Frank respondeu

-Hum, desculpe. Eu até tentei demorar para sair, mas era eu ou a mãe do Tiago… Pelo menos, eu avisei que estava chegando…

Do outro lado do cômodo, Alice encontrou Lílian.

-Lice, você está tremendo. Está tudo bem? – a ruiva perguntou

-Depois eu falo… e disfarça.

-Você parece feliz…

-Eu estou… - ela sorriu

Depois das doze badaladas do relógio de pêndulo, todos se ocupavam em distribuir e receber presentes. Alice e os pais precisaram ir embora logo em seguida.

Tiago esperou para entregar o seu a Lily, não queria simplesmente entregar e sair, ou ser interrompido. Por isso, apenas quando a viu sozinha sentou-se a seu lado no sofá com um embrulho de superfícies regulares na mão.

-Lily, esse é seu. – disse entregando-lhe o pacote

-Obrigada.

-Duvido que descubra o que é. – ele desafiou

-Ah, vamos ver… um livro? – ela tentou examinando o presente

-Não. – ele sorriu – Abre.

Delicada, ela foi soltando cada fita adesiva para tirar o papel verde esmeralda.

Vendo a cena de longe, Ana comentou com Remo:

-Eu já teria rasgado o papel…

Não era bem um livro, parecia um fichário. Ao abri-lo, Lily teve uma surpresa: cada página era decorada com letras, desenhos e cores harmoniosas que formavam as molduras de várias fotos… E havia de fato várias fotos. Dela e dos amigos em Hogwarts, desde o primeiro ano. Lílian ia virando as páginas encantada.

-Muito obrigada. – ela o abraçou

-Por nada. Achei que ia gostar dessa aqui.

Ele avançou algumas folhas e indicou uma em que apareciam ele e Sirius. Sirius se esborrachava de rir do cabelo "domado" do amigo, do cabelo escorrido e grudado na cabeça de Tiago, resultado da poção que Lily e as amigas tinham preparado, e que a ruiva jogara nele no quinto ano.

-Vocês realmente tiraram e guardaram essa foto? – fez Lily

-Sirius não perderia isso de jeito nenhum. – ele disse bem-humorado

-Você que fez? – ela desviou os olhos para o rosto dele

-Ana e Lice me ajudaram.

-Ficou incrível. – ela voltou a virar as páginas

-Tive a idéia depois das férias passadas, quando conversamos ali no jardim e você falou que tinha ficado apegada a lembranças depois do que tinha acontecido com seu avô.

Lílian havia parado mais uma vez de admirar seu presente enquanto falava e sorriu meio sem jeito … não imaginava que alguém prestasse tanta atenção ao que ela falava…

-Tenho algo pra você também. – disse ela lhe entregando um embrulho sextavado – Espero que goste.

O rapaz não abriu o presente com tanto cuidado. Embora a caixa fosse de um dourado transparente não deixava visível seu conteúdo. E apenas quando ele abriu a tampa pôde ver o que era.

-Lily… - disse impressionado retirando a miniatura de um pomo de ouro

-Ele não voa longe como os de verdade, fica ao redor da primeira pessoa que o toca, no caso, você. Também serve para guardar alguma coisa dentro dele.

-Obrigado. – disse abraçando-a

-Que bom que gostou. – disse ela colocando os cabelos trás da orelha – Tiago, desculpe, mas está ocupado agora?

-Não.

-Poderia me levar pra casa? – ela pediu – Meu pai deve estar me esperando.

-Claro. – ele respondeu mesmo não querendo que ela fosse embora

Feitas as despedidas, os dois foram para um ponto do jardim de onde poderiam aparatar.

-Obrigada por ter vindo, Lily. – ele se aproximou e beijou-a no rosto

-Eu que agradeço o convite. – a ruiva falou tentando, mas não conseguindo, ignorar seu coração acelerado

Uma vez de volta à sala do sobrado dos Evans, ao lado da escada, Lily se deparou com o cômodo escuro. Apenas a televisão estava ligada ainda e seu pai tinha caído no sono meio deitado, meio sentado no sofá. Ela sorriu de leve balançando ligeiramente a cabeça ao vê-lo assim.

-Eu já vou indo, Lily, não quero incomodá-los. – Tiago sussurrou

-Você não incomoda. – ela sussurrou de volta – Muito obrigada por tudo. – disse segurando as mãos dele

-Tudo o quê?

-Fez muito mais por mim nos últimos meses do que pode imaginar. Nunca vou esquecer. – ela o abraçou de novo

Tiago apenas sorriu e beijou a mão dela.

-Até Hogwarts. – ele se despediu

-Até Hogwarts.

Quando Tiago desaparatou, Lílian foi até o sofá para acordar o pai.

... ... ... ... ... ...

N/A – Olá!

Estou cumprindo minha palavra, aqui está o capítulo 21 após uma semana. : )

Temos umas cenas fofinhas por aqui, espero que tenham gostado. O que acharam do Frank e da Alice? E do presente do Tiago? Alguém ficou triste pela Safira?

A música de Frank e Alice é "Book of love", do Peter Gabriel, trilha sonora do filme _Dança comigo_.

Continua o ritmo: novo comentário, capítulo em uma semana.

Respondendo aos reviews (EBA!):

**Sassah Potter** – Olá, menina! Sério que gostou desses detalhes da Safira? Aguarde que vem mais coisa por aí... Gostou desse capítulo? Como tinha te falado, tivemos algumas cenas fofinhas. Capítulo que vem tem mais. E muito boa sorte na reta final da faculdade!

**ClauMS – **Oi! Sim, teve um momento que focou bem na Safira e fiquei meio preocupada com isso, mas não consegui evitar, precisava dar umas informações dela, vai ser importante depois, não perca! E também... bom, ela é uma personagem eu gosto bastante pra falar a verdade, rs. Quer dizer que estou conseguindo fazer um Tiago/James fofo? Que bom, era essa a intenção, hehe. Sobre a Maia... bom... ela nem apareceu hoje por culpa do Guilherme, vamos ver como fica. O que achou desse capítulo?

Beijos,

Palas


	22. Olhares

N/A Se alguém se interessar, recomendo escutar a música Wonder of It All indicada com o número desse capítulo no meu Profile quando forem ler a parte final desse capítulo...

**Capítulo 22 – Olhares**

Safira acordou mais animada naquela manhã, poucos dias depois do Ano Novo. Para seu alívio, as curtas férias de fim de ano tinham acabado e o castelo se encheria de novo naquela noite.

Na Estação de Trem de Londres, o Expresso de Hogwarts esperava os alunos. Do lado de fora do vagão, estavam Maia, Lílian e Alice.

-Maia, essa não é a caixinha de óculos de Ana? – Alice notou na mão da amiga

-É, sim. Ana passou em casa um dia antes da festa de natal dos Potter e acabou esquecendo lá.

-Ela já estava usando lentes? – Lily perguntou

-Já. – Maia respondeu – Mas ela começou a desenvolver alergia e teve de tirá-las. Tem uns dois dias isso. Aliás, em dois dias, Ana me mandou quatro corujas pra ter certeza que eu não ia esquecer de trazer seus óculos.

-Falando nela… - Lily indicou que a amiga que tinha acabado de entrar na Plataforma 9 ¾

-Olha a carinha de toupeira míope com os olhos apertados pra ver se enxerga alguma coisa… - brincou Maia quando ela se aproximou

Conforme Ana ia cumprimentando as três, Alice falou:

-Você está vendo que está cumprimentando, ou só está cumprimentando todo mundo mesmo?

-Eu estou vendo. – Ana respondeu em um azedume bem-humorado – Maia, meus óculos estão com você?

-Estão aqui. – disse ela entregando a caixinha preta que tinha na mão – Quem ia conseguir esquecer depois de quatro corujas…

…

Mais perto do final da viagem, tendo notado algo diferente no comportamento de Alice, Lily a levou para o compartimento vazio ao lado da senhora dos doces.

-Lice, afinal o que aconteceu? Você está claramente fugindo do Frank.

-Por que acha isso?

-Porque eu sou uma especialista no assunto? – Lily respondeu com uma pergunta retórica

A ruiva não repetiu, mas Alice podia reconhecer no rosto dela a primeira pergunta que a amiga lhe fizera.

-Frank me beijou. – conseguiu responder por fim

Lily sorriu feliz.

-Foi no natal, não foi?

-Foi. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa

-Você não encontrou mais com ele depois disso?

-Não, só trocamos cartas. Ele foi tão gentil, mas acho que teria ficado estranho mencionar isso em uma carta.

-Talvez… Quer que eu o chame aqui?

-O quê? Não. – Lice falou depressa

-Lice, você não vai poder fugir dele pra sempre.

-Eu sei. É só que… - ela fez uma pequena pausa – Ele foi tão doce, e gentil, e cavalheiro… E eu estou completamente em pânico, porque não sei o que fazer.

Lily tornou a sorrir suavemente ao ver os olhos da amiga.

-Você está completamente apaixonada. … Que pena…

-O quê? – Alice perguntou surpresa

-Devíamos ter dado a vassoura branca de presente de natal ao Frank… - Lily lamentou

Alice apenas estreitou os olhos com delicadeza e agitou a varinha displicentemente de forma que um jato de bolhas de sabão acertou a amiga fazendo-a rir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Horas e horas viajando no Expresso de Hogwarts costumavam deixar os alunos cansados. Apesar disso, os setimanistas da Grifinória cumprimentaram Safira com animação e foram igualmente recebidos por ela já à mesa do Salão Principal.

Passaram o jantar conversando, principalmente a respeito das férias. Safira ouvia muito mais do que falava, suas férias tinham sido bastante tediosas, para não dizer deprimentes.

O cansaço foi para Alice e outros alunos uma ótima desculpa para, ao chegar à Torre da Grifinória, subirem direto para o dormitório.

No dia seguinte, uma segunda-feira, os professores não demonstraram qualquer compaixão por aqueles pobres neurônios que tinham ficado cerca de duas semanas em férias. Os NIEMs estavam cada vez mais próximos, e a tendência era o ritmo só acelerar a partir dali.

Na aula dupla de Poções da manhã, Alice dividiu uma mesa próxima à porta com Lílian – a ruiva achou melhor não falar nada a respeito. Mais ao lado e atrás estavam Sirius e Safira, e do outro lado da sala Tiago, Remo e Frank.

Frank de pouco em pouco olhava para a mesa das duas meninas, mas a posição do caldeirão de Alice fazia com que ela se sentasse de costas para o lugar onde ele estava. E foi com muito custo que ele conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para não jogar nenhum ingrediente errado em sua poção.

A mesma determinação não teve Sirius…

Ele discretamente alternava sua concentração entre o livro com as instruções para o preparo dos ingredientes e Safira. Desde que chegara e Hogwarts, a beleza da moça chamara sua atenção. Nada mais do que isso, era verdade. Ele admirava seu rosto, especialmente seus olhos.

Lílian tinha belos olhos, era inegável, porém eram belos de forma diferente. Os da ruiva eram chamativos, era impossível olhar para ela e não reparar em suas íris verde esmeralda.

Safira era o contrário. Tendo tanto os cabelos quanto os olhos escuros, os olhos não ganhavam muito destaque no rosto. Tanto que haviam sido a última coisa que Sirius notara nela. Não, eram de uma beleza discreta. O tom quase azul marinho os tornava incomuns por si só, no entanto, não era apenas isso. Mostravam uma expressividade impressionante. Safira não precisaria realmente dizer muita coisa, seu olhar falava sozinho. E, ainda assim, tinha um traço de reserva que ninguém se atreveria a supor que sabia o que ela estaria pensando.

Com o tempo e a convivência, seu senso de humor fino e sua delicadeza, muito longe de ser frágil, passaram a encantá-lo aos poucos...

Da última vez que Sirius olhara para ela ali na mesa cortando suas raízes em tamanhos aproximadamente iguais, alguns fios mais curtos do ligeiro repicado de seu cabelo haviam escapado do elástico que os prendia em um rabinho e agora figuravam próximos a seus olhos. Mal ela sabia que aquele se tornara apenas mais um belo traço em seu rosto…

Alternando entre esses pensamentos e a ordem em que os ingredientes deviam ser jogados no caldeirão, Sirius se confundiu e adicionou o pó de raízes de plantas aquáticas da Mesopotâmia antes dos pedaços.

Saf não era, de modo algum, distraída, mas Poções era certamente a matéria que mais lhe interessava. E assim não percebeu a observação do rapaz e só viu que havia algo errado quando a poção dele começou a desprender vapores mais amendoados do que devia.

-Você colocou tudo na ordem certa? – ela perguntou colocando o cabelo que se soltara atrás da orelha

-Acho que não… - ele respondeu tentando mexer a colher mais rápido – Daqui a pouco esse cheiro de amêndoa atrai Slughorn aqui.

-Folhas secas de figo neutralizam esse cheiro. – ela sugeriu

-Não vai dar nenhum outro efeito na poção?

-Não, não vai nem mudar a cor.

-Como sabe disso?

-Já cometi esse tipo de erro. – ela deu de ombros

-Obrigado.

-Por nada.

Safira voltou a preencher seu relatório quando Sirius se levantou para ir ao armário buscar as folhas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Uma reunião de monitores tirou de Frank a chance de se aproximar de Alice na hora do almoço. Essa reunião extraordinária tinha sido convocada por Filch, que embora não admitisse, andava particularmente preocupado: aquele seria o último semestre dos Marotos em Hogwarts e ele esperava que aprontassem algo, no mínimo, grande. Isso o fazia olhar com ainda piores olhos o fato de haver um Maroto, Remo, como monitor-chefe. O zelador não sabia que os rapazes, em especial Sirius e Tiago, andavam com outros assuntos ocupando a cabeça.

E se Frank achava que teria melhor sorte à tarde, logo viu que estava enganado.

McGonagall naquele dia dispusera as carteiras individualmente. E além de pedir uma redação de um metro para dali uma semana, no fim da aula ainda aplicou uma espécie de simulado do NIEM teórico de Transfiguração que deixou metade dos alunos com dor de cabeça.

Já em feitiços, a última aula do dia, Flitwick mandou que eles se dividissem em grupos de quatro alunos para treinar Feitiços Cruzados.

Apesar de todos os contratempos, Frank sabia que sua "má sorte" não era devida só a eles. Alice quase não aproximava dele, e ele não entendia bem o porquê…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após o jantar, Alice subiu ao dormitório para escovar os dentes e encontrou a coruja de Tiago bicando o vidro da janela pedindo para entrar.

Após entregar a carta, Delfos voltou com visível pressa ao corujal. Não nevava, mas o frio era cortante.

"_Licezinha,_

_será que dava pra gente se encontrar no Salão Comunal à meia-noite? Queria falar com você do nosso casal favorito._

_Abraço,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Não diga ao Tiago que usei a coruja dele, mesmo que o interesse seja dele…_

Lice deu um meio sorriso e escondeu o bilhete. Achava melhor Lily não vê-lo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Já tinha quase duas horas que suas amigas dormiam quando Alice desceu do dormitório sem fazer barulho. Ao chegar ao Salão Comunal, no braço de uma poltrona ao lado da lareira e de costas para ela, Lice viu a mão de alguém . Era difícil distinguir os contornos com precisão por causa da luz bruxuleante do fogo. Ao chegar mais perto, chamou:

-Sirius?

-Na verdade, não… - disse uma outra voz conhecida ao se levantar

-Frank? – falou ela surpresa

O rapaz saiu de trás do sofá e se aproximou um pouco.

-Achei que… Sirius… - ela gaguejava confusa

-Pedi a Sirius que te mandasse um bilhete. Pensei que se fosse eu que escrevesse, talvez você não viesse. – ele falou tentando esconder certa tristeza

-Frank, - disse ela sentida por tê-lo magoado – me desculpe. Não era minha intenção…

-Tudo bem. – ele não chegou a deixar que ela terminasse. – Peço desculpas pelo natal. É só que… Eu gosto de você, Lice. Se tornou uma pessoa muito mais especial pra mim do que eu conseguiria descrever. E acabei achando que você também gostasse de mim. Acho que me enganei…

-Não. – ela o interrompeu angustiada – Você não se enganou.

Os olhos de Frank adquiriram uma nova expressão.

-Então o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou com outro tom de voz dando alguns passos na direção dela

-Eu… Você tem sido tão amável, tão gentil… - com algum esforço ela conseguia olhar para o rosto dele – tem sido muito mais do que um sonho. Eu não sabia como me aproximar de você.

Frank pegou uma das mãos dela e beijou com carinho.

-Desculpe se o fiz pensar o contrário…

-Não importa. – ele falou sorrindo

E enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com as costas da mão, se aproximou mais…

…

-Quer namorar comigo? – Frank perguntou ainda abraçado a ela

Passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, ela respondeu:

-Claro que sim.

E se beijaram de novo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando Alice voltou para o dormitório, por coincidência, Lílian havia levantado para tomar um copo de água.

-Lice? – a ruiva perguntou um tanto bêbada de sono quando a viu entrar no quarto

Alice a puxou para o banheiro, a notícia não podia esperar até o dia seguinte. Quando fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço para que a conversa delas não acordasse as outras, Lily comentou:

-Estou tendo um _déjà vu_agora…

-Sim…

-Então… - Lily perguntou ao ver a expressão sorridente da amiga

-Frank e eu estamos namorando… - ela levantou ligeiramente os ombros

A ruiva abriu um lindo sorriso e a abraçou.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês. Mas como…?

-Sirius.

-Ah…

As duas ainda ficaram um tempo conversando antes de irem dormir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na manhã seguinte, após Sirius receber essa notícia, sem quase nenhuma surpresa, diga-se de passagem, Lily foi ao lado dele para dizer:

-Parabéns, _Almofadinhas_.

-Obrigado. – ele agradeceu com falsa modéstia – Já estou esperando o convite para ser o padrinho de casamento deles.

A ruiva fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça.

-Por que eu ainda me surpreendo com o tamanho do seu ego?

-Imagina, Lily. Eu nem quis mencionar que é óbvio que vou ser padrinho do _seu_ casamento com Tiago. – ele provocou

-Sirius! – ela disse indignada.

Lílian chegou a pegar ar para rebater, mas se conteve e acabou respondendo:

-Quanto mais corda eu der, mais você vai tentar me enforcar. Então vou deixar você falando sozinho mesmo.

Dizendo isso, a ruiva saiu pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda para tomar seu café da manhã enquanto Sirius ria.

Alice demorou um pouco para se acostumar com os olhares que as pessoas lançavam a ela e Frank ao vê-los passar de mãos dadas. Mas ela estava feliz demais para realmente se importar com isso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na tarde do sábado seguinte, Safira e Sirius estavam novamente na Sala Precisa transformada mais uma vez em um estúdio de dança. Os dois mal tinham chegado ali, estavam ainda perto da porta, quando Sirius falou:

-Senti sua falta na festa de natal dos Potter. Queria ter dançado com você.

-Dançou comigo quase o semestre inteiro. – ela estreitou um pouco os olhos em um bom-humor desconfiado

-Mais como professora que como amiga.

-Sou a mesma pessoa.

-Me dispensa da aula hoje?

-Sirius, - disse ela estranhando, mas não conseguindo supor nada – você não é obrigado a vir aqui, era só ter falado.

-Então estou dispensado? – ele insistiu

-Se faz questão se usar esse termo, então sim, está.

-Ótimo.

Saf balançou a cabeça e virou-se para ir até porta quando ouviu:

-_Milady,_

A moça voltou a se virar ainda em tempo de vê-lo inclinar-se.

-Me concederia a honra dessa dança?

-Pensei que não quisesse dançar hoje…

-Não, queria dançar com você como um amigo.

-Não me lembro de ter te ensinado a reverência. – disse ela em seu bom-humor peculiarmente sutil

-Essa é inata. Achei que tivesse dito que eu estivesse dispensado da aula…

-Achei que eu também tivesse dito que era a mesma pessoa…

-Justo. – ele falou – Dança comigo? – pediu cavalheiro

Saf o avaliou por um momento.

-Claro. – ela respondeu ao delicadamente aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida

Com um aceno da varinha de Sirus, a música começou a tocar, e ele a encaminhou para o centro da sala.

_**Traveling beyond all that you've known  
><strong>__**A drop of rain becomes an endless sea  
><strong>__**You will always be a part of me**_

_(Viajando para além de tudo o que você sabe  
><em>_Uma gota de chuva se torna um mar sem fim  
><em>_Você sempre será uma parte de mim)_

O rapaz havia aprendido bem. Sabia guiá-la de maneira firme e gentil, e a conduzia com leveza. Aquela proximidade não era estranha entre eles, havia, porém, algo diferente aquele dia. Sirius mantinha uma seriedade galante no rosto, enquanto Saf tinha um meio sorriso indefinido.

_**Look deep inside to understand  
><strong>__**Unforeseen life is a mystery  
><strong>__**And you will always be a part of me**_

_(Olhe profundamente para dentro para entender  
><em>_Imprevisto a vida é um mistério  
><em>_E você sempre será um aparte de mim)_

Nas últimas notas da música, o ritmo, que tinha acelerado um pouco, voltou a diminuir. Nesse momento, em que Sirius voltou a reduzir o passo, Saf levantou o rosto para ele.

Os olhos dela… havia algo diferente neles…

Sirius talvez tentasse descrevê-los dizendo que estavam mais abertos, mas não era bem isso…

Pareceram, por um instante, desprovidos de uma espécie de véu invisível que nem Sirius, nem ninguém em Hogwarts tinham jamais reparado que estava lá. Esse véu não tirava a expressividade nem a vivacidade dos olhos dela. Era como uma reserva, como se ocultasse alguma coisa.

Safira, dotada de sua sensibilidade incomum, talvez conseguiria notar isso nos olhos de alguém, mas Sirius pôde apenas perceber alguma diferença.

Esse olhar dela durou muito pouco. Assim que piscou novamente, tudo voltou ao normal…

-Você aprendeu bem, - falou ela – não precisa mais de mim. É melhor nos focarmos nos N.I.E.M.s agora.

Sirius, a contragosto, concordou.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite, Safira demorou a dormir. Cansada de revirar de um lado para outro, sentou-se no meio de sua cama com as pernas dobradas e os braços apoiados sobre os joelhos. Soltou o ar dos pulmões silenciosamente e com peso.

Sabia o que tinha acontecido com a expressão de seus olhos ao final daquela música. Também não ignorava a mudança nas batidas do seu coração naquela hora. Não sabia se, ou o quanto, tinha sido perceptível para Sirius, mas ela tinha uma idéia do que aquilo significava… E era melhor não…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Olá! Conforme combinado, aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado!

Sem muito da Lily e do Tiago, mas tivemos umas cenas fofinhas, pelo menos. Gosto bastante da descrição da Safira e da dança dela com Sirius. O que acharam? E do Frank e da Alice?

A música que Sirius e Safira dançam é Wonder of It All de Scottie Haskell, trilha sonora do desenho Tinkerbell. Acho que no mínimo, o ritmo tem muito a ver com eles. Quem tiver a paciência de ouvir, depois me contem se gostaram da música.

1 comentário novo = capítulo novo em 1 semana.

**ClauMS** – Oi, menina! Adoro responder comentários! Gosto muito desse feedback, dessa conversa. Fico muito feliz fazendo isso. :) E sim, você está certa, basicamente todas as informações são importantes. Nesse capítulo foquei um tanto na Safira de novo, nela e na Lice, espero que mesmo assim tenha gostado. O que achou da descrição do Sirius sobre ela? E da dança deles? Esse capítulo está um tantico menor que o último, mas quem sabe o próximo vem maior? Rs. Não perca!

Beijos,

Palas


	23. Lírios

**Capítulo 23 – Lírios**

Com o fim de janeiro, a neve foi parando de cair, embora as temperaturas continuassem muito baixas. Por isso, a sexta-feira de manhã não trazia uma perspectiva tão agradável para os grifinórios do sétimo ano, que precisavam atravessar os jardins até as Estufas.

Maia, Ana, Safira e Lílian desceram juntas para tomar o café da manhã no Salão Principal. Sentando-se entre Ana e Saf, quase de frente para Frank, Lily dirigiu-se ao rapaz:

-Não pareça tão desapontado. Lice precisou passar na sala da McGonagall antes de vir para cá.

-Não pareço desapontado. – ele respondeu no mesmo bom humor da ruiva

Lily apenas riu em resposta, e vendo o jornal dele dobrado ao lado do copo, pediu:

-Frank, posso dar uma olhada no Profeta?

-Pode. – ele estendeu o jornal e, adivinhando o interesse dela, acrescentou – Não tem nenhuma novidade.

-Como assim? – fez Lily

-Sobre a votação. – ele explicou – Não tem nada de novo a respeito.

-E sobre as pichações? – ela perguntou

-A última encontrada foi há umas duas semanas também no Beco Diagonal, mas parece ter sido algo mais isolado.

-Parece que as coisas estão se acalmando. – Ana comentou

-Espero que sim. – Frank falou

-Faz um tempinho que não recebo insultos nos corredores. E você, Lily? – perguntou Ana

-Também não.

Safira apenas observava a conversa com disfarçado interesse quando Alice chegou e sentou-se ao lado do namorado.

-Bom dia. – ela o cumprimentou alegre

-Bom dia. – ele respondeu antes de beijá-la

Enquanto isso, Ana roubava uma das torradas, já com requeijão, de Lílian.

-Ana! – fez a ruiva estranhando

-Que foi, Lily? A torrada é sua. – disse Ana

-Sim.

-Então, - Ana explicou – como a torrada é sua, as calorias pertencem, por direito, a você, e vão pular de volta ao seu prato. Tudo mundo sabe como as calorias gostam de pular de um lado para outro.

Lílian fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O final da manhã do dia seguinte, sábado, não seria tão bem humorado…

Às portas do Salão principal, Maia e Remo conversavam esperando os outros grifinórios para irem almoçar. Em algum momento, Remo disse algo que fez a amiga rir. Infelizmente, nessa hora, passou Guilherme.

-O que você está fazendo aqui com ele? – Ashfield perguntou ríspido

Maia abriu mais os olhos em um sinal de sutil advertência.

-Estou conversando com um amigo. – ela respondeu tentando manter a calma

-Eu tenho cara de besta?

As pessoas que passavam pelo corredor para entrar no Salão começavam a olhar para eles.

-Se quiser falar comigo, é em voz baixa e em um lugar tranqüilo. – ela rebateu com educação

-Como queira. – disse ele no mesmo tom ríspido

Deixando Remo para trás, os dois entraram na primeira sala vazia que encontraram.

-Guilherme, você está fora de si.

-Encontro minha namorada de risinhos com outro cara no corredor e eu que estou fora de mim?

-Risinhos? – ela disse indignada – Quem você pensa que eu sou? E quem você acha que é pra pisar em mim desse jeito? Guilherme, quem procura acha, mesmo que for pra achar pelo em ovo. Você imagina coisas, já está virando obsessão.

-É claro que isso não é obsessão.

-Ah, não? Se eu por acaso olho para trás, você pergunta para quem eu estou olhando, bisbilhota minha agenda. Isso é o quê?

E a discussão continuou…

_**I don't need you to give me your strength **_

_**to make me feel I'm strong**_

_(Eu não preciso que você me dê sua força_

_Para que eu me sinta forte)_

Daquela sala, Maia subiu para a Torre da Grifinória. Chegou a ir ao dormitório, mas se sentiu claustrofóbica lá dentro. Tornou a descer para o Salão Comunal e sentou-se no chão com as pernas dobradas e as costas apoiadas na parede perto do canto do quadro de avisos, ao lado das janelas. Tinha um livro na mão para fingir estudar se fosse preciso.

Pelo menos, o lugar estava vazio – os que já tinham terminado de almoçar estavam pelos jardins cobertos de neve sob o sol de inverno.

Um pouco depois, Remo entrou pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda e a viu ali, embora ela estivesse quase escondida por um sofá. Vendo o rosto chateado na amiga, ele sentou-se no chão ao seu lado.

-Maia, sinto muito. Não queria ter sido o motivo da briga de vocês.

A moça encostou a cabeça na parede e olhou para cima ao responder:

-Você não foi a causa, foi só a desculpa. Ele tem ciúmes até da minha sombra. – e olhando para ele, acrescentou – Me desculpe por aquela cena.

-Não me lembro de cena nenhuma. – falou Remo gentilmente

-Obrigada. – ela respondeu em uma tentativa de um sorriso triste

Mais tarde, no dormitório, quando as outras meninas ficaram sabendo do acontecido, Ana teceu algum comentário a respeito de Ashfield que fez Maia apenas olhar para ela.

-Nem olha pra mim. – Ana replicou – Não tenho nada a ver com o fato de seu namorado ser um sociopata membro do CA.

-Ana! – Alice repreendeu

-Ela está certa. – Maia acabou por dizer cansada – O que seria CA?

-Ciumentos Anônimos. – Ana respondeu escondendo um sorriso

A expressão de Maia desanuviou um pouco.

-Só você, Ana…

_**All that I want is your love and respect for who I am […]**_

_**I don't need you to  
>Believe in me to make me know I'm worth believing in<strong>_

_(Tudo o que quero é seu amor e respeito por quem eu sou_

_Eu não preciso que você_

_Acredite em mim para que eu saiba que vale a pena acreditar em mim)_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O início de fevereiro trouxe o segundo jogo de Quadribol da temporada para Grifinória e Corvinal.

Embora a torcida azul e bronze fizesse bastante barulho, os jogadores em si não davam tanto trabalho assim para o time da Grifinória.

A ausência de balaços tão bem rebatidos como no último jogo, contra Lufa-Lufa, deu a Lílian o resto da manhã de folga da Ala Hospitalar.

Para o azar da Corvinal, os grifinórios tinham um time melhor estruturado e melhor treinado. Com uma hora de partida, Tiago encerrava o jogo com uma bela captura do pomo – teria provavelmente demorado menos de uma hora se o pomo de ouro não tivesse ficado tanto tempo completamente escondido dos olhares dos apanhadores.

Nessa rodada, os leões tinham conseguido somar boa quantidade de pontos. Infelizmente, Sonserina venceu Lufa-Lufa e se tornou um adversário particularmente indigesto para o último jogo do Campeonato das Casas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alguns dias depois, Lily acordou pouco depois da meia-noite. Como ficar se revirando na cama era algo de que ela não gostava, abriu o cortinado de sua cama, levantou e dirigiu-se à janela do dormitório. Ficou ali debruçada no parapeito observando a noite... perdeu a noção do tempo… Apesar de ainda ser inverno, não era uma noite tão escura, e o céu não estava de todo encoberto.

Um barulho no Salão Comunal chamou sua atenção. Pegou sua varinha e saiu do quarto sem fazer ruído. Chegando ao final da escada, ainda pôde ver Tiago colocando uma cadeira de volta ao lugar certo.

-Tiago? – falou ela com a voz baixa

-Lily? – fez ele surpreso

-Está machucado! – disse ela quando a luz da lareira foi suficiente para que ela visse a testa dele com sangue

-Ah, não é nada.

A ruiva se aproximou e percebeu que ele mantinha o braço direito atrás das costas.

-Pelo visto, além da testa, machucou o braço também…

Vendo que não adiantaria tentar esconder, ele colocou o braço para frente.

-Tiago! – ela exclamou, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, ao ver um corte de uns quinze centímetros no antebraço dele – Espera aqui, eu já volto.

O rapaz a viu tornar a subir a escada do dormitório para em seguida voltar ao Salão Comunal carregando uma caixa branca com alça.

-É melhor a gente sentar em frente à lareira, fica mais fácil de enxergar. – falou ela

Tiago concordou sem dizer nada. Sentaram-se no tapete de frente um para o outro, sendo que Lily estava de costas para o Quadro da Mulher Gorda. A moça juntou o cabelo para trás em um rabinho baixo e prendeu com uma piranha para não atrapalhá-la.

-Não sei fechar cortes ainda, você sabe? – ela perguntou

-Não, também, não.

-Bom, então vou só tentar dar uma melhorada. Amanhã você passa na Ala Hospitalar para falar com Madame Pomfrey.

-Certo.

-Se importa se eu tirar a manga da sua camisa para ficar mais fácil?

-Não, claro que não.

Com a varinha, Lily contornou a circunferência do braço dele, e a manga rasgada se destacou. Ela colocou o tecido manchado de vermelho no chão.

Lily depois abriu a caixa e retirou um pequeno chumaço de algodão dentro. Pegando um dos frascos que estavam ali, molhou o algodão em uma poção esbranquiçada. Tiago observava com carinho cada um de seus movimentos.

Com toda delicadeza característica sua, a moça segurou o braço de Tiago com uma das mãos. Mal tinha encostado o algodão no corte…

-Ai! – fez Tiago assustando-a

-Desculpe. – disse ela afastando a mão – Quer que eu pare?

-Não…

A ruiva tomou o braço dele novamente e com toda gentileza foi limpando o corte.

-Que poção é essa? – ele perguntou

-Antisséptica. – ela respondeu sem parar o que fazia – Onde se machucou?

-Ah… no Salgueiro Lutador…

Lily parou e levantou os olhos para ele.

-Onde? O que foi fazer…

Parecendo responder a pergunta dela, o Salão Comunal ficou um pouco mais claro quando uma nuvem deixou de encobrir a lua.

-Remo… - ela murmurou – Tem a ver com ele? Ele está bem? – perguntou ainda olhando para ele

-Remo foi viajar hoje de tarde. A avó dele…

-Tenho uma idéia do porque Remo se ausenta das aulas de vez em quando, mas tenho minhas dúvidas de que ele viaje todas as vezes.

-Como assim, Lily? – ele tentou disfarçar

Lílian se aproximou um pouco e abaixou tanto o tom de voz que Tiago mal conseguiu ouvi-la.

-Remo é um lobisomem, não é?

-Por que acha isso?

-Depois que comecei a estagiar com Madame Pomfrey notei que os sumiços dele são sempre durante as luas cheias. Entre outras coisas…

-Você não chegou a comentar isso com ninguém, chegou?

-Por quem me toma? – ela tornou a se afastar

-Desculpe, foi força de expressão.

-Tudo bem. Imagino que Remo fique bastante preocupado que alguém descubra isso.

-Bastante. – o amigo confirmou

Lily voltou a passar o algodão no braço do rapaz. Após um momento de silêncio, falou:

-Vocês ficam perto dele nessa época? Não é perigoso? – perguntou preocupada

-Nós demos um jeito que não fica. – ele respondeu vagamente

-Como?

-Isso eu não posso te falar, mas confia em mim, não estamos em perigo.

-Se você diz…

A ruiva pegou um segundo punhado de algodão, molhando agora em uma poção azulada. Com a mesma suavidade, passou no braço dele.

-E essa poção? – ele perguntou

-Vai impedir de voltar a sangrar, além de acalmar a dor.

Terminado o braço, mais um pouco de algodão, de novo na poção esbranquiçada e Lily foi cuidar do machucado na testa dele. Outra vez, quando ela encostou no corte, Tiago soltou mais uma exclamação de dor assustando-a de novo.

-Não ardeu tanto assim. – fez ela

-Ardeu, sim.

-Tiago, nem minha prima de sete anos faz esse escândalo.

O rapaz riu baixinho pelo nariz.

Novamente usando a poção azul, a moça sentia que seus movimentos perdiam um pouco da precisão. Embora observasse atentamente o que suas mãos faziam, podia perceber o olhar de Tiago fixo em seu rosto. Não era um olhar constrangedor, mas suave.

O rapaz não podia deixar de reparar no cuidado dela, sua delicadeza, seus olhos… seus lindos olhos…

Com um gesto da varinha de Lílian, as quatro porções de algodão usadas desapareceram. Com um novo aceno, a manga retirada da camisa de Tiago ficou limpa.

-O braço está melhor? – ela perguntou

-Está.

-Está doendo ainda? – perguntou preocupada

-Não, - ele respondeu com um sorriso – já parou.

-Ótimo. Então estica o braço.

Ele assim fez, e Lily enrolou o pedaço de tecido branco em volta. Com nova ajuda da varinha, deixou a camisa como nova.

-Acho que está pronto. – falou ela

O rapaz tomou uma das mãos dela e beijou o dorso com carinho, fazendo-a abaixar o rosto. Quando Lily tornou a levantar os olhos, encontrou o rosto de Tiago mais perto do que esperava e corou. Ficaram por um longo minuto assim…

Quando o viu se aproximar mais, Lily fechou os olhos e apenas sentiu um beijo suave no canto da boca.

-Obrigado. – ele sussurrou

-De nada. – ela respondeu quase sem ar

Ele mais uma vez beijou sua mão.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – ela respondeu antes de vê-lo se levantar e subir para o dormitório

A ruiva demorou um pouco até conseguir levantar dali e voltar para a cama.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira, a última aula da manhã foi Transfiguração. Quando todos os alunos já tinham saído, Minerva deu a Safira uma carta que havia chegado de seus pais. Ansiosa por notícias da família, a moça abriu o envelope ali mesmo. Como sempre, a mensagem vinha em italiano.

"_Querida Safira,_

_Esperamos que esteja gostando de Hogwarts apesar das circunstâncias. Queríamos tê-la trazido para cá nas férias de fim de ano, pelo menos para passar um ou dois dias conosco, mas não pudemos infelizmente._

_Sabemos o quanto deve estar sendo difícil, ainda mais para você, que sempre gostou de liberdade, como a que tinha ao visitar o povoado próximo à escola e das aulas de campo de Poções e Herbologia em Avezzano._

_Contudo, temos uma boa notícia para você: estivemos conversando com__ Dumbledore, e ele concorda que tudo parece estar mais calmo. Sendo assim, nós três consentimos em dar-lhe permissão para visitar Hogsmeade. Esperamos que goste._

_Um enorme abraço saudoso,_

_Papa e Mama._

-Professora, - perguntou Saf incerta – meus pais já mandaram alguma autorização para a senhora?

-Já, senhorita Knight. Poderá visitar Hogsmeade daqui duas semanas.

A moça sorriu agradecendo a saiu da sala para ir almoçar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco depois, as meninas subiam para buscar os livros das aulas da tarde.

-Pelo menos, não temos Binns de novo. Não agüento mais olhar para aquele fantasma. Ele pediu uma redação de dois metros segunda-feira! – Ana vinha reclamando

-Meus pêsames. – falou Lice

-Agradecidas. – respondeu Maia

A conversa, no entanto, parou quando chegaram ao dormitório. Lílian, que foi a última a entrar, não entendeu o motivo do súbito silêncio, até que bateu os olhos na própria cama.

Estava ali um lindo ramalhete com cinco lírios brancos envolvidos por um papel rosa claro e amarrados por uma fita de um delicado dourado transparente.

A ruiva foi até lá devagar, esquecida de todo o resto do mundo. As amigas continuaram sem dizer nada. Tinham apenas sorrisos idênticos nos rostos.

Lily deu primeiro atenção ao pequeno cartão preso no laço.

"_Flores para a mais bela flor._

_Seu encanto as supera facilmente._

_Com amor,_

_Tiago"_

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso. Quase se surpreendeu ao ver as outras quatro também ali.

-Não vamos perguntar de quem são. – falou Lice – É óbvio…

-Pode deixar que vou buscar um vaso. – disse Maia

-Vocês estão me deixando sem-graça me olhando desse jeito.

As quatro riram. Ana, Alice e Saf pegaram seus materiais e desceram. Após trazer um vaso que estava no armário do banheiro, Maia fez o mesmo.

Sabendo que ainda tinha alguns minutos, e depois de lançar um feitiço sobre o ramalhete para que pudesse deixá-lo no quarto, Lily colocou o vaso sobre seu criado-mudo e ficou ali um tempo admirando as flores que tinham o mesmo nome que o seu. Não podia parar de sorrir e sentia ainda o coração disparado.

…

Antes de descer, Lily pegou em sua caixinha de cor vinho claro um envelope azul e um papel um tom mais claro. Dando mais uma olhada nos lírios, saiu do dormitório.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A primeira parte da aula de Feitiços foi teórica, o que a ruiva achou muito conveniente. Com capricho escreveu o que pensara quando contemplava o presente.

Como Tiago estivesse sentado na fileira de trás, uma carteira para o lado, para evitar chamar a atenção do professor, Lily achou melhor não esticar o braço diretamente para ele.

Por isso, Saf, sentada atrás dela, logo viu um envelope e um pergaminho sobre sua carteira. O bilhete pedia que ela entregasse o envelope a Tiago. A morena sorriu com a coincidência. De manhã, havia sido para ela que o rapaz tinha pedido para colocar o buquê sobre a cama de Lily. Ainda sorrindo, ela esperou que Flitwick se virasse de costas e fez conforme o pedido da amiga.

Tiago não esperou para abrir a carta.

"_Não tenho palavras para agradecer tanto pelo ramalhete de flores, quanto pelo ramalhete de palavras que um perfeito cavalheiro me enviou essa manhã._

_Muito obrigada._

_De todo coração,_

_Lílian_

Sentindo o olhar de Tiago sobre si, a ruiva virou-se para ele. Com um sorriso galante, o rapaz dobrou o braço sobre o tronco e inclinou a cabeça em um cumprimento. A moça apenas sorriu corando mais uma vez…

N/A – Hi! I'm back!

Espero que tenham gostado das ceninhas T/L. Saf recebeu uma novidade nesse capítulo, espero que ela goste da visita a Hogsmeade, rs.

A música que aparece para Maia é Don't Need You To Tell Me I'm Pretty de Samantha Mumba, que eu acho que faz muito sentido pra ela, aliás. E vocês?

Se alguém comentar, vejo vocês em uma semana.

**Luna Eyelesbarrow **– Oi! Que bom que está gostando! Ah, não achei que fosse pejorativa. Na verdade, foi minha curiosidade pra saber sobre quem/o que estava a sua expectativa, heheh. E aí, o que achou desse capítulo?

Beijos,

Palas


	24. Visita a Hosmeade - parte I

**Capítulo 24 – Visita a Hogsmeade**

O último fim de semana de fevereiro trouxe a visita a Hogsmeade tão esperada por Safira. Embora ansiosa por sair um pouco da escola, quando sexta-feira à noite chegou, ela estava em dúvida se deveria ir ou não. Talvez fosse arriscar muito…

A moça estava sentada sozinha a uma mesa no Salão Comunal estudando Poções. Concentrada, resumia o capítulo de poções medicinais.

Ao lado da lareira, Remo e Sirius jogavam xadrez de bruxo. Ou quase… Ao ver o amigo olhar pela quinta ou sexta vez para onde Safira estava, Aluado disse:

-Vai falar com ela, Almofadinhas.

-Quê? – Sirius voltou a atenção para ele

-Vai falar com ela. – repetiu o Maroto mais sensato – Você quer convidá-la pra sair, não quer?

-Legimente agora, Aluado?

-Não, eu conheço você. – respondeu Remo simplesmente

-Não sei o que fazer. – Sirius se recostou na cadeira

Aluado levantou uma sobrancelha.

-_Você_ não sabe o que fazer?

-Pára de olhar com essa cara de "Meu Deus, nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas". – disse Almofadinhas teatralmente – Por mais que ela consiga falar só com os olhos, eu nunca consigo ter idéia do que ela está pensando.

-De fato. – Aluado concordou

Almofadinhas mais uma vez olhou para ela…

-Deseje-me sorte. – disse ele se levantando

Quando uma sombra entrou na frente de seu pergaminho, Saf levantou a cabeça.

-Oi, Sirius.

-Você gosta mesmo de Poções…

-Como descobriu? – disse ela em uma ironia simpática

-Tirando que estamos em uma sexta à noite, - ele sentou na cadeira ao lado dela – aquela poção com folhas de uva que você acertou logo que chegou aqui foi uma boa dica…

Safira sorriu.

-O que vai fazer quando terminar a escola? – ele perguntou

-Ainda estou em dúvida

-Deve ter a ver com poções…

-Certamente.

Um instante de silêncio…

-Você… vai a Hogsmeade amanhã? – Sirius perguntou

-Não, acho que não. – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça

Droga, tinha alguma coisa por trás dos olhos dela, mas o que era?

-Já esteve no povoado?

-Só passei por lá para vir a Hogwarts.

-Então não conhece realmente Hogsmeade?

-Não. – ela respondeu

-E por que não quer ir? Você… não tem autorização? – disse ele um pouco sem graça por fazer essa pergunta

-Ah, tenho… mas acho melhor ficar no castelo. Tenho muita coisa pra estudar, os NIEMs estão chegando…

-Precisa de um tempo para descansar, ou os estudos vão render cada vez menos. – ele argumentou – Vem com a gente amanhã. – tentou animá-la – E não aceito 'não' como resposta…

-Ah, é…? Você é muito democrático.

Havia algo nos olhos dele que era agradável de ver…

E agora? Seus pais disseram que podia ir… Dumbledore concordara… E, ah, como ela queria respirar um pouco fora dos portões de Hogwarts…

-Muito bem, - ela respondeu por fim – eu vou amanhã.

Havia muito escondido no sorriso de Safira, mas só o que era visível já era encantador…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na manhã seguinte, Pedro ainda tomava café quando os outros três Marotos já tinham voltado ao dormitório. Frank já tinha saído com Alice. Tiago procurava uma camisa em seu malão; Remo, pronto, estava deitado de costas em sua cama esperando os amigos; e Sirius não parava quieto um minuto.

-Almofadinhas, você está me cansando só de olhar. – Aluado reclamou – Afinal, Saf aceitou ou não sair com você?

-Eh… não exatamente. – Almofadinhas respondeu – Consegui convencê-la a _ir _Hogsmeade.

-Que ótimo… Quer dizer que se você tivesse conseguido convidá-la e ela tivesse aceitado, você já teria aberto um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. Realmente promissor…

-_Aguamenti._ – Almofadinhas apontou a varinha para ele

Aludo apenas olhou para o alto enquanto se secava com a própria varinha.

-Pontas, você marcou seu casamento com a Lily pra hoje?

-Não, Almofadinhas, por quê?

-Você está há quinze minutos para escolher essa camisa!

-Almofadinhas, não enche. Combinamos de irmos todos juntos a Hogsmeade, bom, tirando Frank e Alice. As meninas não estão no Salão Comunal ainda. Não estamos atrasados.

-Como sabe que elas não estão lá? – Almofadinhas perguntou

-Estava olhando o mapa. – Pontas respondeu – Aliás, Aluado, você fica com eles hoje. – acrescentou jogando a Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto ao amigo

-Certo. – fez Aluado. – Vou conferir as passagens de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade e ver o que dá pra acrescentar. Quem fez a última atualização do Mapa?

-Rabicho.

-'Tá, vou conferir se tudo está em ordem.

-Falando nele, cadê aquele rato?

-Sossega, Almofadinhas!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A estrada que ligava Hogwarts a Hogsmeade parecia a Safira muito mais agradável dessa vez. Nada tinha a ver com a paisagem. Naquele momento, a neve começava a derreter. Da vegetação sobrara praticamente apenas os galhos nos arbustos e árvores e lama onde antes havia grama. Bem diferente do fim do verão em setembro.

Não, ela chegara à escola triste por tudo que tinha acontecido. Agora experimentava o gosto de um pouco de liberdade depois de seis meses.

Durante a manhã, visitara a Dedosdemel e passaram pela Casa dos Gritos. Na hora do almoço, Maia foi se encontrar com Guilherme e, no início da tarde, Pedro voltou mais cedo para o castelo por não estar se sentindo bem por ter comigo doces demais. Remo também achou uma desculpa qualquer para deixar o grupo.

Ana, Saf, Lily, Tiago e Sirius deram uma volta pelas ruas do povoado, indo depois ao Três Vassouras. Acomodaram-se em uma mesa ao lado da janela e pediram as bebidas.

Estavam ali já há uma hora conversando quando Ana, olhando pelo vidro, viu Maia do outro lado da calçada andando devagar e sozinha…

Sabendo o quanto a amiga gostava de discrição, Ana nada disse a Saf ou Lily para não chamar atenção dos dois rapazes ou de mais ninguém no bar. Murmurando um "já volto", ela saiu para encontrar a senhorita Swan.

-Maia? – ela chamou preocupada

-Oi, Ana. – ela respondeu com a voz triste

-O que aconteceu?

-Realmente não pode imaginar? – ela perguntou cabisbaixa

-Ele não te merece. – Ana respondeu chateada

No Três Vassouras, Sirius teve uma idéia…

-Saf, quer conhecer a Zonko's?

-O que é a Zonko's?

-Uma loja de truques e brincadeiras. – Lily respondeu

-Pode ser. – Saf falou – Vocês vêm? – perguntou a Lily e Tiago

-Eu passo. – respondeu a ruiva – Mas acho que Tiago vai.

-Não, - fez Tiago – meus estoques estão bem abastecidos…

Ele não perderia a oportunidade de ficar perto de Lílian…

Sendo assim, Sirius e Safira saíram. Tinham andado mais ou menos um quarteirão quando ele percebeu que tinha esquecido a carteira sobre a mesa do bar.

-Eu já volto. – disse e saiu correndo

Ele mal tinha entrado de novo no estabelecimento quando a moça ouviu atrás de si:

-_Petrificus Totalus._

E caiu no chão. Saf não podia nem mexer os olhos, mas podia ouvir. O som não era agradável. Várias pessoas aparatavam em Hogsmeade… Não podia ser bom…

Feitiços eram disparados em todas as direções para distrair e ocupar quem passava por perto e disfarçar que uma jovem paralizada era levitada para fora dali.

-_Travalingua._

_-Confundus_

_-Immobilus_

Ao ver o que estava acontecendo, Sirius correu para a rua preocupado com Saf. Tiago e Lílian foram atrás dele. Porém, por causa da bagunça, ele não pôde chegar até a esquina onde a deixara.

-_Protego!_

Quando tudo começou, Remo estava escondido embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Mandou um patrono o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts e seguiu sem ser percebido para onde levavam Safira.

Na avenida principal do povoado, os alunos se defendiam como podiam. Lílian, Sirius e Tiago formaram um círculo de costas um para o outro e rebatiam os feitiços que lhes eram lançados. O mesmo faziam Frank e Alice com Maia e Ana, além de outros pequenos grupos.

_-Furnunculus_

_-Protego_

_-Impedimenta_

_-Expelliarmus_

A maioria dos feitiços não causava estragos tão grandes, mas ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo. Narizes sangrando, cortes em braços, e coisas do gênero. Eles estavam conseguindo o que queriam: confusão.

Por um golpe de sorte, Lílian consguiu derrubar dois homens mascarados… se tornando um alvo preferencial por conta disso…

Como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta, Tiago viu dois homens, em direções opostas, mirarem Lily enquanto ela rebatia outro encantamento. Não tendo como bloquear os dois feitiços a tempo, o rapaz fez a única coisa que encontrou para protegê-la: entrou na frente dela.

Quando Lílian percebeu o que tinha acontecido, Tiago caía desacordado. Tentou segurá-lo, mas, não aguentando o peso, também caiu no chão.

-Tiago! – disse aflita

-Lily, de pé! – Sirius disse com energia – _Estupefaça._ Se ficar no chão, vai ser mais fácil acertar vocês dois.

Ela obedeceu ficando de costas para Sirius e deixando Tiago entre eles.

_-Protego!_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Remo acompanhava um homem mascarado alto e magricela levitar Safira até a orla do bosque, onde outro sujeito, também mascarado, mais baixo e corpulento o esperava. A moça foi jogada sem nenhum cuidado no chão entre as árvores.

-Que feitiço você usou nela? – disse agressivo o homem mais baixo

_-_Petrificus Totalus. – respondeu o outro

-Você é um imprestável mesmo. Daqui a pouco, o efeito disso passa. – e apontando a varinha para Safira, disse - _Estupefaça._

A meia distância, Remo conseguiu ver os músculos rígidos da amiga se soltarem quando ela ficou inconsciente.

-Agora vai dar o sinal para eles pararem. – o mais baixo mandou

Se com esse sinal o ataque pararia, Remo achou melhor deixar que o mais alto fosse. Quando ele saiu do seu campo de visão, o Maroto apontou a varinha para o que tinha ficado.

-_Estupefaça._

Em seguida, aproximou-se da amiga, abaixou no chão cubrindo-a também com a Capa, mandou seu patrono mais uma vez enviar uma mensagem, segurou firme o pulso dela e aparatou.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando o homem mais magro chegou à ponta da avenida principal, viu que os professores de Hogwarts, inclusive Dumbledore, estavam ali, além de alguns aurores. Com medo de ser pego, lançou o sinal de retirada no céu, uma espécie de fogo de artifício verde, e desaparatou. Vendo o sinal, um a um os atacantes também foram desaparatando.

Os professores se apressaram em juntar os alunos e mandá-los de volta ao castelo escoltados. Dumbledore, ao receber pela segunda vez um patrono que tinha a forma de um pássaro, indicou que um dos aurores fosse com ele e seguiu na direção da orla do bosque.

Vendo que o perigo tinha passado, Lily abaixou no chão ao lado de Tiago.

-Tiago? Tiago? – ela o sacudia de leve

-_Wingardium Leviosa_ – falou Sirius para sua varinha tão pálido quanto a ruiva.

Enquanto Sirius o levava, Lily afrouxou a gravata dele e abriu o botão do colarinho. Foram acompanhados até a escola por McGonagall, Ana, Maia, Alice, Frank e outros alunos da Grifinória.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Remo chegou com Safira no andar de cima da Casa dos Gritos. Gentilmente, pegou-a no colo e colocou sobre a cama em que ele costuma ficar depois das noites de lua cheia. Guardou a Capa de Tiago, sentou ao lado dela e murmurou para a varinha:

-_Ennervate_.

A moça contraiu de leve o rosto e piscou uma ou duas vezes atordoada.

-Remo? – disse ela apertando os olhos e tentando levantar

Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro impedindo.

-É melhor continuar deitada por enquanto.

A sensibilidade incomum de Safira acordou quase antes que seu consciente, e ela o observava com grande atenção, embora não demonstrasse…

Aquele era, de fato, o Maroto de aparência mais calma e sensata. Poções Polissuco imitavam muito bem o físico, porém não podiam copiar o modo de olhar, de falar, entre tantas outras pequenas coisas; não tinham a capacidade de reproduzir a personalidade.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou

-Hogsmeade foi atacada. – ele respondeu em tom preocupado

Angustiada, Saf fechou os olhos por um momento.

-Alguém se machucou? – ela perguntou

-Não sei. Você foi a primeira a ser atacada. Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu?

-Fui petrificada e levitada a algum lugar que não consegui ver bem… Acho que havia dois homens. Depois… imagino que foi um feitiço estuporante.

-Foi. Consegui seguir você. Um dos homens logo saiu. Quando o outro… se distraiu, pude trazer você pra cá sem sermos vistos. Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa na rua principal do povoado, mas não sei o que foi.

Safira desviou os olhos incomodada. Pela primeira vez dava alguma atenção para onde estava. O lugar estava envolto em penumbra, a janela à sua esquerda era quase totalmente coberta com tábuas. Os móveis tinham um aspecto poeirento.

-Onde estamos?

-Antes de respoder, preciso que me dê sua palavra que não vai contar a ninguém. – ele pediu sério

-Você acaba de me livrar sabe-se lá de quem, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

-Muito bem… estamos na Casa dos Gritos.

-O quê? – Safira sentou-se – Aqui não é conhecido por ser o lugar mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Betanha ou algo assim?

-É… mas o Marotos descobriram que em alguns períodos a casa fica vazia. Estamos seguros agora. Acha que já consegue ir para Hogwarts?

-Acho que sim. – ela respondeu levantando – Como vamos voltar para a rua despercebidos?

-Não precisamos voltar para a rua. Tem… uma passagem direto para a escola. De novo, preciso que não conte isso a ninguém.

-Sem problemas.

-Por aqui. – ele indicou as escadas

Uma vez no andar de baixo, a moça parou notando móveis arranhados e quebrados e se assustou.

-Tem certeza de que estamos seguros aqui?

-Tenho. – Remo conteve um suspiro pesado – Não posso dizer porque, vai precisar confiar em mim. No entanto, você não deve mais voltar aqui.

-Não vou. – ela balançou a cabeça

Voltaram a andar. Saf sentia uma pontada no tornozelo esquerdo, porém disse a si mesma que não era nada. Quanto antes chegassem a Hogwarts, melhor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando Lílian e Sirius chegaram à Enfermaria trazendo Tiago, o lugar começava a ficar lotado. Ao ver que se tratava de um caso que exigia mais atenção, Madame Pomfrey foi ao encontro deles rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou enquanto o acomodavam em uma das camas

-Dois feitiços, mas não sabemos quais. – Lily respondeu

Depois de verificar que a respiração e o pulso de Tiago estavam normais, Madame Pomfrey perguntou:

-Falta muita gente para voltar ao castelo?

-Um pouco. – Sirius respondeu

-Está machucado, senhor Black?

-Não. – ele respondeu

-Então vou pedir para que vá diretamente ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória e permaneça lá. – vendo que o rapaz ia argumentar, ela acrescentou – Estou pedindo a todos os acompanhantes que vão para suas Casas. Se a Ala Hospitalar encher demais, pode acabar nos atrapalhando.

-Mando noticias assim que puder. – Lily disse ao amigo

Diante disso, Sirius bateu os olhos em Tiago mais uma vez.

-Está bem. – disse antes de sair

-Senhorita Evans, em cima da minha mesa já há algumas poções separadas…

-Madame Pomfrey, por favor…

-Senhorita Evans, preciso de sua ajuda como nunca. Ficar agora ao lado dele não vai resolver. Vá e trate dos ferimentos que já sabe cuidar. Não temos tempo a perder.

-Sim, senhora. – a ruiva assentiu com um gesto da cabeça

-Saiba – a enfermeira acrescentou – que não confiaria isso a qualquer um.

-Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – Lily inclinou a cabeça

Dando mais uma olhada no rosto pálido de Tiago, a moça saiu apressada para a salinha do fundo para lavar as mãos e buscar os curativos.

* * *

><p>NA – Olá! I'm here again!

Aqui está o capítulo 24. Ele é um tanto diferente dos outros. O começo foi mais ou menos a mesma linha de sempre (gostaram do Sirius sem graça para falar com a Saf e quase furando o chão no dia seguinte? Hahaha). Mas depois...

Nunca tinha escrito algo mais relacionado a aventura, então não sei se pareceu realmente mais aventura ou uma piada (de tão ruim que ficou…). Se vocês puderem deixar opiniões, inclusive sugestões, se for o caso, agradeço muito.

E, bom, o capítulo ficou simplesmente gigante (mais ou menos o dobro do normal) e achei melhor quebrá-lo em dois.

1 review = 1 semana

**ClauMS** – Hahaha, que bom que gostou da descrição do Sirius, é um das partes que mais gosto naquele capítulo. Imagino que você não vai chamar esse capítulo de fofo, já que deixei o romance um pouco de lado, mas espero que tenha gostado. Algumas coisas vão começar a aparecer em breve. Não perca!

Beijos,

Palas


	25. Visita a Hosmeade - parte II

**Capítulo 25 – Visita a Hogsmeade - parte II**

Um pouco depois, Minerva entrava apressada na Torre da Grifinória. Encontrou Alice próxima à abertura do quadro.

-Senhorita Campbell, onde está o senhor Lupin?

-Ainda não o vi, professora.

McGonagall empalideceu, mas não havia tempo. Era torcer para que ele estivesse nos corredores a caminho do Salão Comunal, ou na Ala Hospitalar.

-Silêncio todos! – disse com energia – Senhor Smith, suba em todos os dormitórios masculinos e diga a quem estiver lá para que desça. Senhorita Dawson, faça o mesmo com os dormitórios femininos. – deu ordem aos monitores do quinto ano – Senhor McLaine, fique de sentinela na abertura do retrato. – acrescentou ao monitor do sexto ano – Todos os outros permaneçam no Salão Comunal e façam fila para agilizar o trabalho das monitoras. Senhoritas Campbell e Lincoln façam uma lista de todos que estão aqui, nome e ano. – instruiu Alice e a monitora do sexto ano – Uma vez feito isso, os alunos podem subir aos dormitórios. Quero vê-la, senhorita Campbell, em minha sala com o senhor Lupin em vinte minutos com as listas prontas. _Ninguém mais_ tem permissão para deixar a Torre. Fui bem clara? E se, por acaso, - ela vacilou um instante – notarem a falta de alguém, comuniquem as monitoras.

Ordens semelhantes eram dadas nas outras três casas de Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas entrava na Ala Hospitalar para avisar a enfermeira da mesma coisa.

-Senhorita Evans, - Madame Pomfrey disse com eficiência – pegue a prancheta sobre a minha mesa e faça a lista de todos que estão aqui. Nome, ano e Casa. Hagrid virá buscar a lista em vinte minutos.

-Sim, senhora. – Lily disse e correu para a sala dela

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A travessia do túnel foi lenta. As fisgadas no tornolezo de Saf iam ficando cada vez piores e ela já mancava há algum tempo. Antes de saírem pela raiz do Salgueiro Lutador, Remo achou mais prudente conferir como estava o movimento no castelo.

-_Lumus_. – murmurou para sua varinha

Em uma situação normal, ele jamais faria isso, mas era uma emergência.

-Saf, vai ver um segredo dos Marotos, então…

-Não devo contar a ninguém. Eu entendi, não se preocupe. – ela completou em uma seriedade agradecida

Tirando o pergaminho do bolso, Remo falou batendo a varinha sobre ele.

-_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

Vendo linhas se desenhando, ela perguntou:

-O que é isso? Se eu puder perguntar…

-Um mapa de Hogwarts. – ele respondeu brevemente. Passando os olhos rapidamente pelo pergaminho, acrescentou – Corredores livre, Salões Comunais e Ala Hospitalar cheios. Vamos.

Remo cutucou o nó específico para paralizar o Salgueiro Lutador. Saiu primeiro e esticou o braço para ajudá-la a sair. Com alguma dificuldade, Safira conseguiu chegar à orla da Floresta Proibida. Já começava a anoitecer.

-Consegue continuar andando? – Remo perguntou

-Consigo. – ela respondeu determinada escondendo uma careta de dor

-Não quer que eu levite você? – ele ofereceu

-Não. – ela disse depressa – Não quero ficar sob o efeito de um encantamento de novo. – não conseguiu disfarçar de todo o medo

-Claro, desculpe.

-Você está tentando ajudar. – Saf chacoalhou a cabeça

-Pelo menos, se apoia em mim. Deve ajudar um pouco. – ele estendeu o braço

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu aceitando o apoio

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Findado o prazo que a diretora da Casa dera, Alice se viu com a lista de alunos na mão. Remo não havia chegado…

-Frank, vou para a sala da McGonagall. Por favor, quando Remo chegar, diga a ele para ir também.

-Eu vou com você.

-Frank, não, Minerva disse pra ninguém mais sair da Torre.

-Minerva disse pra você e Remo irem à sala dela. Como Remo ainda não está aqui, eu te acompanho pra não ter de andar sozinha por esses corredores. – disse ele preocupado

-Tem certeza? – ela perguntou

-Absoluta.

-Então, vamos.

Sirius assistiu Alice e Frank saírem pela abertura do Retrato. Na verdade, ele mal tirava os olhos daquela passagem. À sua preocupação com Tiago, tinha se somado o sumiço de Remo e Safira. Queria saber se eles também estavam na Ala Hospitalar, mas tanto o Mapa quanto a Capa haviam ficado com Remo. Ele teria de esperar…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando dois alunos chegaram à sua sala, McGonagall estranhou:

-Senhor Longbottom?

-Desculpe ter vindo, professora. – disse ele – Remo ainda não apareceu na Torre na Grifinória…

-Fez bem em não deixar a senhorita Campbell vir sozinha. Entrem.

Sentando-se à mesa, a professora instruiu:

-Aqui está a lista de alunos matriculados na Grifiinória – ela apontou um pergaminho relativamente grande – Comparem as listas que trouxeram e vão fazendo tiques nos nomes. Farei o mesmo com a lista que veio da Ala Hospitalar.

-Sim, senhora. – eles responderam

O mesmo era feito nas salas de Sprout, Slughorn e Flitwick. Conforme terminavam esse trabalho, os diretores das Casas subiam ao escritório de Dumbledore para avisá-lo dos resultados. Minerva seria a última a sair da sala dela…

Quando a verificação terminou, dois nomes continuavam não ticados na lista da Grifinória.

-Não façam alarde da notícia. – ela orientou Frank e Alice – Eles podem já estar chegando. Voltem ao Salão Comunal e fiquem por lá. Se um deles aparecer, suba direto ao escritório do professor Dumbledore. Senhor Longbottom, está autorizado a ir com a senhorita Campbell… – McGonagall exitou – se ela estiver sozinha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na Ala Hospitalar, o ritmo não diminuíra. Ocasionalmente ainda chegavam alunos com mãos que incharam de repente ficando o dobro do tamanho, orelhas em que acontecia o mesmo, entre outros casos que pareciam respingos de feitiços e por isso demorava um pouco mais para o efeito se manifestar.

A eficiência de Lílian não podia ser comparada a de Madame Pomfrey, no mínimo, pela falta de experiência. No entanto, a disposição e boa vontade da moça eram indiscutíveis. Não parava um minuto fazendo curativos, buscando poções no armário, preenchendo relatórios. Era uma auxiliar de grande ajuda para a enfermeira que estava acostumada a trabalhar sozinha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sprout saía pela porta de Dumbledore quando Minerva entrava.

-Alvo, já passaram por aqui Flitwick e Slughorn?

-Já. Da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina todos estão aqui. E Grifinória?

-Faltam dois. – ela respondeu muito preocupada – Remo Lupin e Safira Knight.

Dumbledore piscou mais longamente, não podia ser…

-Aquele patrono pode ser de um deles, – ele supôs – vamos torcer para que estejam juntos. Vou alertar os aurores que foram destacados para o caso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chegando próximo ao Quardo da Mulher Gorda, Alice expirou com peso.

-Você está bem? – Frank perguntou carinhoso

Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta.

-Estou com medo por eles. E Tiago também.

-Eu sei… - ele a abraçou passando a mão por seus cabelos

Ficaram assim um minuto, até que a dama de vestido rosa os lembrou que seria melhor se eles entrassem também.

Mal colocou os pés no Salão Comunal, Alice foi abordada por uma menina do quarto ano.

-Alice, já podemos sair da Torre?

-Não, ainda não. – ela respondeu cansada – Só amanhã de manhã ou sob segunda ordem de McGonagall.

-Eu precisava mandar uma carta...

-Vai precisar esperar até amanhã.

-Ah, 'tá… - a menina saiu não muito satisfeita

-Por favor, atenção! – Alice elevou o tom de voz o máximo que pode sem gritar – Como precisamos permanecer aqui na Torre, o jantar será servido no Salão Comunal em mais ou menos uma hora.

Sem dar atenção a qualquer comentário, bom ou ruim, a respeito do aviso, os dois se dirigiram para o canto onde estavam os outros setimanistas.

-A lista de alunos da Ala Hospitalar foi feita por Lily. Ela mandou um recado para McGonagall, Tiago está estável. – Alice falou

-Só isso? – perguntou Sirius – Mais nenhuma informação?

-Minerva não sabia de mais nada. – disse Frank – Como não sabemos nem quais feitiços o atingiram, já é um bom começo.

-E Remo e Safira? – Sirius perguntou ansioso

Alice se inclinou na direção deles, abaixou o tom de voz e falou apreensiva:

-McGonagall nos mandou não fazer alarde da notícia, mas Remo e Saf não estão nem na Torre da Grifinória… nem na Ala Hospitalar.

A fisionomia de todos se alterou com essa confirmação... principalmente a de Sirius.

-Minerva levou a informação a Dumbledore, ele vai saber o que fazer. – Alice tentou tranquilizá-los de alguma forma – Só temos de esperar agora…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Por que tudo em Hogwarts tinha de ser tão grande? Atravessar um pedaço dos Jardins em direção à Porta Principal e subir um andar fizeram o pé de Safira inchar e doer muito mais.

-Remo, preciso parar um pouco. – ela acabou por dizer

Já esperando por isso e achando que sentar no corredor naquela situação não seria uma boa idéia, o Maroto indicou um armário ao lado do quadro mais próximo.

Ajudou Saf a sentar e fez o mesmo. Ela estava ofegante e fechava os olhos evitando contrair o rosto em um sinal de dor.

Depois de um tempo, quando pelo menos sua respiração já quase normalizara, vendo Remo perdido em pensamentos, disfarçadamente preocupado, ela falou com calma:

-Você tem um segredo, não tem?

-Por que acha isso? – ele levantou os olhos para ela apenas aparentando calma

-Não precisa se preocupar. – disse ela – Não vou perguntar o que é, muito menos vou começar a investigar você para descobrir. É só que… de tempos em tempos, seus olhos adquirem um brilho apreensivo, triste, até… e você viaja logo em seguida. Fico preocupada… Se eu puder ajudar de algum jeito…

-Ninguém pode. – ele respondeu – Na verdade, os Marotos já fizeram mais do que podiam.

Um mínimo instante de silêncio.

-Se serve para alguma coisa, você é um bom amigo. Às vezes… - ela resolveu interromper o que dizia

-Continua. – ele pediu

-Às vezes tenho a impressão de que você gostaria de ser diferente. Talvez não saiba que é exatamente quem gostaria de ser.

-Como assim?

-Sensato, gentil e, como eu disse, _amigo_.

Remo contriu os lábios em um sorriso.

-Obrigado.

Saf apenas sorriu com os cantos da boca.

-Como está o caminho até a sala da McGonagall? – ela mudou de assunto

-McGonagall? Não quer ir à Enfermaria antes?

-Não.

-Saf, seu tornozelo.

-Cuido dele depois.

A certa urgência contida nas palavras dela fez Remo não contra-argumentar. Consultando o Mapa de novo, ele disse:

-Os corredores continuam livres… Minerva acaba de entrar na sala dela.

-Ótimo.

Os dois saíram do armário e voltaram a caminhar. Como estivesse cada vez mais difícil para Safira conseguir andar, Remo passou o braço dela por seus ombros e a segurava pela cintura.

Após três longos andares para cima, por sorte, ao virar uma esquina do corredor, ouviram a voz aliviada da professora.

-Senhor Lupin, senhorita Knight! – acrescentou preocupada ao ver que a moça precisava ser amparada – Ainda bem que estão aqui. Estão bem? Estão machucados?

-Só eu, professora. – Saf apontou seu tornozelo agora muito inchado

-Então vão para a Ala Hospitalar.

-Professora, gostaria de falar com o professor Dumbledore antes.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Quer que eu a levite até lá?

-Por favor, não. – ela se apressou a responder

-Está certo. Deixe-me apenas colocar uma tala em volta de sua perna. – Minerva murmurou um encantamento para sua varinha – Está melhor para apoiar?

-Está, obrigada.

Pouco depois, os três subiam a escada em espiral da gárgula de pedra. Minerva abriu a porta do escritório do diretor dizendo:

-Alvo, eles estão aqui.

-Ainda bem. – disse Dumbledore com alívio e se levantou para recebê-los – Sentem-se. – ele indicou as poltronas em frente da lareira

O diretor ainda mexeu em dois aparelhos sobre sua mesa antes de se juntar a eles, enquanto Minerva se retirava.

-O que aconteceu? – o professor perguntou sentando ao lado deles

Os dois passaram a relatar os ocorridos daquela tarde. Remo falou mais do que Safira, uma vez que ela, primeiro paralisada e depois inconsciente, vira bem pouco do que tinha acontecido.

-Vocês entraram em Hogwarts de que forma? – o diretor perguntou

-Pela… pela Casa dos Gritos, professor. – Remo respondeu

-Entendo… - disse Dumbledore – Não costumo fazer isso, mas dessa vez acho melhor que essa história não circule pelo castelo. Se perguntarem, vocês conseguiram se esconder para se proteger do ataque, não viram os professores chegarem e demoraram a voltar ao castelo por causa do tornozelo da senhorita Knight. Está bem?

-Sim, senhor. – eles responderam

-Senhor Lupin, o patrono com forma de pássaro era seu?

-Era, senhor.

-Foi de grande ajuda, obrigado. Por que não nos avisou por ele também que estavam em segurança? – as palavras do diretor continham apenas uma pergunta, não uma cobrança

-Estávamos fora de perigo… nem pensei em fazer isso, professor. Até porque, não sabia como estava a situação em Hogsmeade.

Safira, que estivera particularmente quieta, perguntou hesitante:

-Professor, o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade? Alguém se machucou?

-Madame Pomfrey me enviou um boletim agora há pouco. De forma geral, tivemos vários pequenos casos, nada grave. O único caso que precisa de mais atenção é Tiago Potter.

-O que aconteceu com Tiago? – Remo perguntou imediatamente

-Foi atingido por dois feitiços. Está inconsciente, mas estável. … Senhor Lupin, poderia esperar lá fora um pouco? Tenho um assunto a tratar com a senhorita Knight.

-Claro, professor.

Depois que o Maroto saiu, Dumbledore virou para ela:

-Como você está, Safira?

-Sou a última pessoa com quem me importo agora, professor. – respondeu chateada

-Por que diz isso? – ele a observava através de seus óculos de meia-lua

-Se eu não tivesse saído do castelo, isso não teria acontecido.

-Ninguém nunca vai poder dizer o que _teria acontecido_. Se não tivesse saído do castelo, talvez o ataque a Hogsmeade não tivesse acontecido. Talvez tivesse acontecido da mesma forma. Tudo nos levava a crer que não havia problema nenhum você sair um pouco. Não há razão para se sentir culpada.

-Meus pais chegaram a ser avisados?

-Chegaram, mas assim que você e o senhor Lupin entraram, mandei uma nova mensagem dizendo que estavam aqui.

-Como… como eles descobriram…?

-Ainda não sabemos. … Antes de dispensá-la, Safira, preciso pedir que nunca conte a ninguém que vieram pela Casa dos Gritos.

-Não se preocupe, professor. Guardar um segredo a mais ou a menos não fará diferença.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Remo acompanhou Safira até a Ala Hospitalar. Lá chegando notaram que embora boa parte das camas estivesse ocupada, o lugar parecia calmo. O pior já tinha passado.

Lily e Madame Pomfrey estavam à cabeceira de Tiago quando eles entraram. A ruiva indicou que ela se sentasse em uma cama perto da porta, quase de frente para ele.

Vendo que a enfermeira já cuidava dela, Remo aproximou-se da cama do amigo com Lílian ao seu lado.

-Dumbledore disse que ele estava estável. Alguma novidade? – Remo perguntou

-Não. – ela respondeu triste

-Sabe como aconteceu?

Ao vê-la contrair os lábios com os olhos marejados, o Maroto achou melhor não insistir.

-Tudo bem. – disse colocando a mão nas costas dela

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quando o quadro girou para admitir Remo e Safira no Salão Comunal, Sirius se levantou quase em um pulo para recebê-los. Com alívio, os outros amigos também se aproximaram.

-Como vocês estão? – Sirius perguntou

-Cansados, mas inteiros. – Remo respondeu

-E você, Saf, não quer ir à Ala Hospitalar. – Sirius disse ao perceber que ela ainda mancava um pouco

-Estivemos lá. Torci o tornozelo, mas já estou melhor. – ela respondeu agradecida

-Vou avisar a McGonagall que chegaram.

-Não precisa, Lice. – falou Remo – Encontramos com ela no caminho.

-Se vocês passaram na Ala Hospitalar, têm notícias de Tiago? - Alice perguntou

-Só que ele está estável.

-Isso já sabíamos... – disse Ana

O jantar foi servido em seguida. Safira não fez menção de ir até a mesa e Sirius ficou ao seu lado.

-Não vai jantar? – ele perguntou gentil

-Não tenho fome… - disse com os olhos meio parados

Quando os outros também se aproximaram dela, Saf acabou por dizer:

-Com licença. – e subiu para o dormitório

Uma vez lá em cima, pegando suas coisas para tomar um banho, passou a mão pela base do pescoço, em um gesto tão comum pra ela… Não! Não podia ser, tinha de estar ali… A corrente que ganhara de seu avô havia sumido…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No Salão Comunal, Remo puxou Sirius para um canto.

-Almofadinhas, sabe como Pontas foi atingido? – perguntou sério – Perguntei a Lily, mas ela encheu os olhos de água. Achei melhor não insistir.

-Os feitiços foram apontados pra Lily. – Sirius respondeu – Ele entrou na frente para protegê-la.

Aluado demorou um pouco para comentar:

-Não vou dizer que esperava por isso… também não digo que estou surpreso…

-É exatamente o que eu penso… - disse Almofadinhas

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lílian permaneceu na Enfermaria ajudando Madame Pomfrey a servir o jantar aos que ficaram por lá e preenchendo parte dos inúmeros relatórios que precisavam ser feitos. Era bem tarde quando acabaram.

-Senhorita Evans, talvez seja melhor passar a noite aqui. Não quero o senhor Filch encrencando com você no corredor.

-Sim, senhora. Obrigada. – a moça respondeu

* * *

><p>NA – Olá! Desculpem ter passado uns 2 dias do prazo, mas precisei trabalhar no fim de semana. De todo jeito, nem foi um atraso tão grande assim, vai? Rs.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, que na verdade é a segunda metade do anterior.

**ClauMS** – Que bom que gostou do meu teste de aventura! Hehhe Aqui está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado também. Não perca o próximo capítulo, tenho a impressão de que você vai gostar dos acontecimentos... tan, tan, tan...

Beijos,

Palas


	26. Nos Jardins

**Capítulo 26 – Nos Jardins**

"_**Let me tell you that I love you  
>That I think about you all the time"<strong>_

_(Deixe-me dizer que eu amo você  
><em>_Que penso em você o tempo todo)_

_Celtic Woman - Caledonia_

Todos os pacientes da Ala Hospitalar já dormiam quando Lílian se acomodou em uma das camas. Cansada como estava, logo caiu no sono. O descanso, porém, não durou muito tempo. A moça tornou a acordar, depois a dormir… e a acordar de novo…

Nos períodos em que dormia um pouco, seu sono era muito leve. Alguém se revirando na cama era o suficiente para que ela despertasse em um sobressalto.

Passava das três horas da manhã… Lily levantou-se sem fazer barulho e dirigiu-se à cama de Tiago. Tanta coisa passava pela sua mente… a cena dele caindo, ela tentando segurar e os dois caindo no chão se repetia inúmeras vezes em sua memória. A angústia, o medo de perdê-lo… Exaurida com tudo isso, deixou-se sentar na cadeira que havia ao lado.

Pegando a mão dele com toda delicadeza, notou que já não estava fria e beijou o dorso.

-Acorda. – murmurou muito baixo e encostando o rosto na mão dele, repetiu – Por favor, acorda.

Ficou tanto tempo ali, que acabou cochilando por vinte ou trinta minutos, o máximo de tempo seguido que ela dormiria naquela noite.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

De manhã, após o café, Madame Pomfrey distribuiu altas, poucos pacientes permaneceram na Enfermaria.

Logo chegaram os outros setimanistas da Grifinória para saber como estava Tiago e para ver Lily.

-Lily! – disse Lice em voz baixa e a abraçou – Parece um pouco cansada.

-Tivemos bastante trabalho ontem, mas as coisas estão mais calmas agora.

-Alguma mudança? – Sirius perguntou do amigo

-A temperatura dele está subindo, está quase perto do normal. – Lily respondeu – É um bom sinal.

-Bom saber.

-Lily, vem aqui um pouco.

Lice indicou um canto longe do grupo e a ruiva a seguiu.

-Como você está? – Alice perguntou

-Preocupada… - ela respondeu com os olhos enchendo de água – Com medo…

-Ele é forte, Lily, vai ficar bem. – Lice tentou acalmá-la

-Preferia que fosse eu ali, não ele…

-Eu sei… - Alice sorriu triste – Não precisa ser Safira para ler isso nos seus olhos… Vai ficar tudo bem…

Lily balançou a cabeça afirmativamente tentando convencer a si mesma, incapaz de falar. Lice a abraçou novamente.

Um pouco depois, eles foram embora. Lílian permaneceu na Ala Hospitalar o dia todo mesmo não havendo tanto trabalho para ser feito. Por isso, ficou à cabeceira de Tiago a maior parte do tempo.

Ao longo do dia chegaram visitas para os outros pacientes, que seriam dispensados em seguida.

No meio da tarde, Lílian esperava o tempo do termômetro no braço de Tiago, quando a porta abriu e entraram John e Alexandra Potter acompanhados por Dumbledore.

-Boa tarde, senhor e senhora Potter, professor.

-Boa tarde, Lílian.

-Eu… vou chamar Madame Pomfrey. – disse pegando o termômetro – Com licença.

-Toda.

Apenas seguindo para a sala da enfermeira ela viu a temperatura indicada.

-Madame Pomfrey? Os pais de Tiago e o professor Dumbledore estão aqui. – Lily anunciou

-Ah, sim, estava esperando por eles. – ela se levantou – Deu tempo de ver a temperatura dele?

-Deu, 36ºC.

-Ótimo.

A enfermeira então se aproximou dos Potter e do diretor, enquanto a ruiva buscava mais duas cadeiras. Após os cumprimentos, Alexandra, que passava a mão pelos cabelos do filho perguntou:

-Como ele está?

A senhora Potter recebeu uma resposta favorável de Madame Pomfrey: a temperatura voltara ao normal e tudo começava a indicar que ele melhorava aos poucos. Só não poderia fazer uma previsão de quando ele acordaria.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Não fosse para visitar Tiago, percorrer os lugares do castelo que passara no dia anterior à procura da corrente de seu avô e fazer as refeições no Salão Principal, Safira não teria saído da Torre da Grifinória. Estava assustada, cansada, triste e sem saber direito o que pensar. Estava também um pouco mais quieta do que de costume.

Remo, o único que sabia o que de fato tinha acontecido, aproveitou um momento em que ela estava sozinha no Salão Comunal para falar com ela.

-Saf, você está bem?

-Estou. – ela respondeu, mas vendo o olhar dele, corrigiu – Vou ficar. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, Remo.

-Não tem de quê.

-Remo… - ela hesitou um instante – me desculpe pedir isso depois de tudo que fez por mim… mas se por acaso um dia voltar à Casa dos Gritos – ela abaixou a voz – poderia ver se minha corrente caiu lá?

-Aquela que ganhou de seu avô? – ele perguntou

-É, ela… sumiu.

-Que pena…

-É, mas eu estou aqui. Dizem que vão-se os anéis, ficam-se os dedos…

-Quando voltar lá, procuro pra você.

-Obrigada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O senhor e a senhora Potter estavam de saída quando Sirius voltou à Ala Hospitalar. Eles o abraçaram aliviados de que seu quase "filho adotivo" estivesse bem, despediram-se afetuosamente de Lílian, agradeceram Madame Pomfrey e deixaram o lugar acompanhados por Dumbledore.

Após o jantar, Tiago era o único paciente da Enfermaria, e Lily se encontrava à sua cabeceira sozinha mais uma vez. A preocupação constante tornou a noite mal dormida cada vez mais evidente ao longo do dia. Seu rosto estava abatido e os olhos um pouco fundos.

Maia e Ana entraram para vê-los. Alice viria mais tarde, estava fazendo uma ronda.

Pela enésima vez naquele domingo, a ruiva dava notícias do estado de saúde do amigo. As três ficaram conversando um pouco em voz baixa.

Ao ouvir o movimento, ainda que discreto, a enfermeira saiu de sua sala.

-Senhorita Evans, - disse simpática – aproveitando que suas amigas estão aqui, pode voltar com elas à Torre da Grifinória.

Lily esperava por algo assim a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim, sentiu um peso no estômago.

-Madame Pomfrey… sei que é pedir demais, mas se me permite ficar aqui…

-Não permito, senhorita Evans. – disse ela em um tom cuidadoso – Está aqui desde ontem à tarde e não saiu para nada. Precisa descansar.

-Por favor, me deixe ficar. Era para eu estar aqui, não ele. – disse Lily com a voz engasgada e os olhos vermelhos

A agitação dela era evidente. Maia e Ana queriam poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabiam bem o que. Madame Pomfrey sabia.

-Lílian, - disse em um tom calmo – está preocupada com ele, é compreensível. Porém, estou preocupada com você também. Precisa descansar, sei que não dormiu essa noite. Precisa cuidar de você um pouco agora para ajudá-lo depois.

Diante disso, a ruiva se convenceu.

-Aqui ou no dormitório, acho que não vou conseguir dormir de qualquer jeito… - ainda disse

-Vai, sim.

A enfermeira foi até o armário e voltou com um tubinho de vidro com uma poção leitosa verde clara.

-Lá estará mais confortável. Senhoritas Swan e White, - disse entregando o frasco a Maia – façam com que ela beba tudo.

Lílian ficou ainda um longo minuto olhando o rosto imóvel de Tiago antes de sair da enfermaria acompanhada de Ana e Maia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Perto das nove horas da noite, quem visitava Tiago eram Alice e Remo. Ficaram ali por um tempo de pé ao lado da cama dele e já estavam para voltar ao Salão Comunal quando Tiago começou a mexer de leve o rosto até abrir os olhos. O rapaz os apertou em seguida tentando enxergar alguma coisa, uma vez que estava sem óculos.

-Lily? – perguntou com a voz fraca

-Não, Lice. – disse a moça pegando os óculos da mesa de cabeceira e colocando nele

-Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey. – Remo falou saindo para a sala da enfermeira

-Aluado?

-É. – Alice respondeu

-Lily, - ele começou a se lembrar – como está a Lily? – perguntou começando a se agitar

-Ela está bem. – Alice apressou-se em falar – Tiago se acalma. – disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele

-Onde ela está?

-Dormindo, sem nenhum arranhão. – a amiga garantiu

Só depois disso o rapaz se acalmou.

-Bem vindo de volta, senhor Potter – disse a enfermeira ao chegar ao lado dele com uma bandeja e apoiando o objeto sobre a mesa de cabeceira – Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu?

-Lembro de Lily em perigo… Hogsmeade… - ele tentava forçar a memória – Teve um ataque em Hogsmeade… e eu entrei na frente dela… Que dia é hoje?

-Domingo à noite. – Remo respondeu

-Ótimo. – fez Madame Pomfrey – Senhor Lupin, me ajude a fazê-lo sentar, por favor.

Feito isso, Tiago teve de beber duas ou três poções.

-Madame Pomfrey, posso acordar Lílian para dar a boa notícia a ela? – Lice perguntou

-Não se dê ao trabalho, ela está em um sono pesado, não vai conseguir acordá-la.

-Está bem.

A enfermeira levou a bandeja de volta e Tiago perguntou:

-Lily está bem mesmo?

-Está, Pontas.

-Então por que ela está em um sono tão pesado?

-Ela chegou à Ala Hospitaçar ontem à tarde com você, tiveram muito trabalho por causa ataque. – Lice contou – Lily passou a noite aqui e mal dormiu. Ficou aqui hoje o dia todo até duas horas atrás e parecia que não ia conseguir dormir de novo. Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção para ela poder descansar.

-Por que ela não conseguia dormir? – Tiago perguntou

-Preocupada. Pelo que Madame Pomfrey falou, Lily passou quase o dia inteiro ao seu lado, Pontas.

-Não me espantaria se parte da noite também… - Lice comentou

Nessa hora, a enfermeira voltou.

-Já são nove e meia, mesmo vocês têm de voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. – referiu-se aos distintivos de monitores de Alice e Remo

-Certo…

-A gente volta amanhã, Pontas.

-Podem me fazer um favor? – pediu Madame Pomfrey – No caminho, avisem a professora McGonagall que ele acordou.

-Sim, senhora. – eles responderam

Despediram-se de Tiago e saíram.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todas as outras ainda dormiam quando Lílian acordou na segunda-feira. Tinha ido dormir muito cedo… E achou que seria cedo demais até para ela ir à Ala Hospitalar. Se trocou, pegou seus livros, desceu para tomar café… os corredores estavam vazios.

Logo que a maioria dos alunos começava a chegar ao Salão Principal, ela já saía. Andava com certa pressa.

Abriu a porta da Enfermaria e entrou sem fazer barulho. Tiago parecia quase igual ao que ela vira na noite anterior… Quase… Estava um pouco mais corado e suas cobertas não estavam lisas e retinhas… Será?…

Dirigiu-se à sala da enfermeira, mas encontrou com ela a meio caminho do aposento.

-Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey. – ela cochichou

-Bom dia, senhorita Evans. – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Boas notícias, ele está dormindo agora, mas acordou ontem à noite.

A moça fechou os olhos e respirou como há quase dois dias não fazia.

-E como ele está?

-Um tanto fraco, mas está bem. Você foi a primeira pessoa por quem ele perguntou. Ah, olha só quem acordou. – disse ela olhando para uma das camas atrás da ruiva – Se quiser, pode levar o café da manhã a ele.

Lily virou para trás a tempo de vê-lo sentando.

-Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – disse com os olhos brilhando e foi buscar a bandeja

Logo depois, Lílian voltava para o lado dele apoiando os pés da bandeja sobre a cama.

-Oi, - ela disse com um lindo sorriso – como se sente?

-Um pouco grogue, mas bem.

-Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não. – ele respondeu com um sorriso e estendeu a mão para ela

Lily aceitou sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Como você está? – ele perguntou

-Bem, graças a você. Muito obrigada. – a moça beijou a mão dele – Nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente.

-Seu sorriso foi o bastante…

Ela abaixou a cabeça sorrindo sem graça e Tiago ficou um tempo brincando com sua mão.

-Como ficaram todos depois do ataque? – ele perguntou – Lice disse que você e Madame Pomfrey tiveram muito trabalho.

-Tivemos. – ela voltou a levantar o rosto para ele – Vários casos mais leves, foram dispensados antes de você acordar. Saf e Remo demoraram um pouco mais para voltar a Hogwarts porque ela torceu o tornozelo, mas já está bem também, não está mais nem mancando.

-Que bom…

A porta se abriu e entraram Alexandra e John Potter novamente.

-Tiago! – fez a mãe feliz ao vê-lo sentado

Querendo deixá-los a sós, Lily se levantou.

-Eu vou indo para a aula, tenho de ir até as masmorras. Até mais tarde. – ela olhou para Tiago – Até logo, senhor e senhora Potter.

-Até logo, querida. – disse Alexandra – E obrigada.

-Imagina, senhora Potter, não fiz nada…

-Não foi o que Madame Pomfrey nos falou. – ela disse gentilmente

-Sendo assim, não… não tem de quê. – a moça respondeu – Com licença.

Saiu quase atrasada para a primeira aula. Não se importava… Estava tão leve que poderia ir voando para a sala de Slughorn… Chegou um segundo antes do professor e sentou com Safira.

-Ele acordou. – disse Lily feliz

-Eu sei. – Saf respondeu com um sorriso – Lice e Remo estavam lá ontem à noite. Lice quis te acordar para contar, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ela não ia conseguir por causa da poção que você tomou.

-Então os Marotos já sabem?

-Já.

-Que bom.

Saf viu nos olhos de Lílian uma felicidade que ia muito além do alívio. Pela expressão deles, tinha uma idéia do que era. Sorriu sinceramente ao ver o rosto dela tão cheio de vida…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Conforme os dias se passavam e Tiago continuava na Enfermaria, ele ia ficando cada vez mais entediado durante os horários de aula (períodos em que não recebia visitas). Embora ele achasse isso muito chato, os amigos viam como um ótimo sinal.

Na quarta-feira à noite, aproveitando que estavam apenas os Marotos em visita, Aluado contou que na pressa e no medo de fugir de Hogsmeade, Safira tinha visto o Mapa do Maroto. Não acrescentou que tinham entrado na escola pela Casa dos Gritos preocupado em trair a palavra dada a Dumbledore falando mais do que podia.

-Não acho que ela vai contar a ninguém. – acrescentou

Os outros três concordaram que não.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na quinta à tarde, aproveitando o horário livre, Lily descia para a Ala Hospitalar. Não era ainda seu horário de entrada no estágio, nem era por isso que ia para lá naquela hora.

Estava tão distraída, que ao virar o último corredor à esquerda só notou que havia mais alguém no ali quando ouviu a voz de Sirius mais à frente para a pessoa ao lado dele.

-A gente se fala depois.

A ruiva levantou os olhos quando o amigo já passava por ela e viu Tiago. Adiantou-se com um sorriso para abraçá-lo...

Mesmo depois de tê-la visto duelando em Hogsmeade (muito bem, por sinal), para ele, Lílian continuava doce e frágil…

-Como está? – ela perguntou

-Quase normal… Me acompanha até os Jardins? – ele pediu – Quero respirar lá fora um pouco…

-Claro.

Andavam devagar…

-Achei que só receberia alta mais tarde. – Lily comentou

-Sirius conseguiu convencer Madame Pomfrey a me liberar mais cedo.

-Conseguiu convencer _Madame Pomfrey?_ Ele tem lábia.

-Tem. – Tiago riu

Passaram pelas portas de carvalho. Embora fosse bem o início de março, era o primeiro dia de temperatura um pouco mais amena do ano. Os dois pararam sob uma faia próxima ao lago cujas folhas começavam a rebrotar.

-Obrigado, Lily.

-Pelo quê? – ela perguntou surpresa

-Pelo seu cuidado, atenção, e pelo seu carinho.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu que não tenho como agradecer pelo que fez.

-Eu queria você a salvo, e você está. Isso pra mim basta. – disse ele gentil

O rosto dela demonstrava nervosismo.

-Não sei se isso vai soar rude…

-Lily, nada do que vem de você pode soar rude de alguma forma. – disse ele no mesmo tom

Ela hesitava…

-Por que…? Por que fez aquilo? – seus olhos verdes miravam-no diretamente

-Tudo aconteceu tão rápido… ao mesmo tempo, é como se tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta… Quando vi os dois feitiços apontados pra você… Você não ia ter tempo de se defender, nem eu de bloquear os dois. Eu não pensei em mais nada. A idéia de te perder era insuportável…

A moça fechou os olhos apertando-os e abaixando a cabeça. Duas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

-Lily. – ele se aproximou preocupado tentando levantar seu rosto com delicadeza, mas ela resistiu

-Me desculpe.

-Pelo quê?

-Por ser tão confusa, por te deixar esperando tanto tempo…

-Lily, - disse com a voz carinhosa – eu queria dizer que estou entendendo o que você fala, mas não estou...

-Várias vezes não acho fácil falar. Talvez por isso eu goste tanto de escrever… Mas perto de você tem sido ainda mais difícil…

-Respira. – Tiago pegou em sua mão – E começa do início.

Ela voltou a levantar os olhos para ele.

-Lembra do natal, quando me levou de volta para casa, e eu te agradeci por tudo que já tinha feito por mim? Desde a carta que trouxe a notícia do meu avõ e tudo o que aconteceu depois?

-Lembro.

-Eu realmente quis dizer aquilo, de todo coração... Tem sempre um momento em que você está perdido, e se alguém te encontra é fácil confundir isso com amor, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu não queria fazer essa confusão. Você tem sido um dos meus melhores amigos, e eu não queria perder isso de jeito nenhum. Você é especial demais pra um dia eu perceber que tinha entendido errado… Só que conforme o tempo tem passado, cada vez mais sinto sua falta se você não está por perto… Meu coração dispara cada vez que vejo você…

Tiago deu um passo na direção dela.

-Mas me acostumei tanto a me esconder atrás dessa confusão e a ter medo sabe-se lá do quê, que fiquei tão cega… Em Hogsmeade… - ela hesitou – quanto te vi caindo… eu queria… ter sido mais rápida do que você e não deixado você fazer aquilo, ou ter conseguido entrar na sua frente, qualquer coisa… qualquer coisa para aqueles feitiços acertarem em mim… mas não em você. Fiquei apavorada de te perder… - ela passou as costas dos dedos pelo rosto dele hesitante - … Eu amo você…

Tiago encostou o rosto no dela; Lily fechou os olhos.

-Repete. – ele pediu em um sussurro – Para eu saber que você não é uma ilusão, que não é só uma imagem que vai se dispersar com o vento…

Ela sorriu.

-Eu amo você.

Tiago inclinou mais a cabeça e a beijou…

…

-Tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar faz um tempo. – Tiago falou abraçado a ela

-O quê? – Lily perguntou com a voz doce

-Você é a mais linda, a mais doce que já conheci, e eu te amo. Namora comigo? – pediu

Lílian corou a abaixou a cabeça um instante, tornando a levantá-la em seguida.

-Claro que sim.

O sorriso do rapaz a fez corar ainda mais, e ele se aproximou de novo.

…

Com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele, Lily falou:

-É melhor a gente subir…

-Já cansou de mim? – ele fingiu uma surpresa ressentida em seu tom brincalhão

-Não. – ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo – Você precisa descansar.

-Nada vai me fazer melhor do que ficar aqui com você. – disse passando a mão pelas costas dela

-Você precisa descansar, e eu preciso ir pra Ala Hospitalar.

-Por quê?

-Sou estagiária lá, lembra?

-Hum, pena, pensei que você tinha esquecido…

Lily estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Estou convalescendo, tenho direito de ser mimado. – disse ele e deu um sorriso maroto

-Tiago, depois dessa, tenho certeza de que você já está ótimo…

O rapaz riu e a beijou de novo antes de voltarem para o castelo de mãos dadas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tiago fez questão de acompanhar Lily até a Enfermaria e depois subir à Torre da Grifinória. Chegando ao Salão Comunal, encontrou Remo, Sirius e Pedro nas poltronas em frente à lareira.

-Achei que tivesse deixado você com a Lily. – Almofadinhas falou

-Ela foi para a Ala Hospitalar. – Pontas explicou

-Mais um capítulo da saga Evans/Potter. – Almofadinhas suspirou

-Na verdade, Almofadinhas, não foi _mais um_ capítulo…

-É? Por quê, Pontas?

-Pedi Lily em namoro, - ele sorriu – e ela aceitou.

Enquanto Aluado o parabenizava, Almofadinhas se decidia entre cantar um coro de "Aleluia" ou jogar uma almofada de comemoração no amigo… Acabou por enumerar seus direitos em ser o padrinho do casamento. Coisas como ser praticamente irmão de Tiago, ter sido ele que o levou de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts e, especialmente, ter sido ele que os tinha deixado sozinhos naquela tarde.

As meninas receberiam a notícia um pouco mais tarde, logo que Lily chegou do estágio para tomar um banho antes do jantar. Sorrisos e as bolhas de sabão em formato de coração de Maia não faltaram no dormitório feminino.

Alice e Frank passaram a maior parte da tarde estudando na biblioteca e foram os últimos a receber a novidade. Alice nem se importou com isso de tão feliz que ficou.

As observações de Maia de que Hogwarts às vezes parecia uma pequena cidade do interior, de certa forma, se confirmaram: antes do almoço do dia seguinte, mais da metade do castelo comentava que Evans e Potter estavam andando de mãos dadas e trocando sorrisos.

Lily e Tiago não se importaram nem um pouco com isso. Estavam juntos, e era o que importava agora.

* * *

><p>NA – Olá!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Finalmente Tiago e Lily se acertaram. O que acharam da cena?

Planejo algumas revelações para o próximo capítulo, não percam.

Créditos: uma das frases de Lily para Tiago nos jardins veio da série Everwood.

**ClauMS – **Eba! Que bom que está gostando! O que achou da cena da Lily e do Tiago? Quanto a Safira, só mais um pouquinho de paciência, muito em breve você vai saber o que cerca a vida dela. Não perca!

Beijos,

Palas


	27. Má Notícia

**Capítulo 27 – Má notícia**

Era tarde de uma noite quase no meio de março. Ventava forte e por isso o céu estava limpo de nuvens. Mesmo assim, não fazia uma noite estrelada. A lua, em quarto crescente, iluminava fracamente os terrenos de Hogwarts. Depois de tanta insistência, o vento conseguiu entreabrir a janela de um dos dormitórios femininos da Torre da Grifinória… Com o vai e vem, uma das folhas da janela ficava batendo de leve.

_tec… tec…_

Aquele ruído baixo acabou por acordar Ana. Demorou um tempinho até ela perceber que tinha acordado e porquê. Lá fora o vento uivava… esse barulhinho só podia ser uma coisa… Tinha tido treino no dia anterior, só queria voltar a dormir… mas com esse "tec, tec" não dava.

Achou que tatear _toda_ sua mesa de cabeceira à procura dos óculos seria muita mão de obra… e, também, a janela nem ficava tão longe assim da sua cama, só teria de atravessar o dormitório inteiro. Ah, por Merlin, era só um chão reto, o que podia dar errado?

_tec…_

Hum, sua cama estava tão confortável…

_tec…_

Tão macia…

_tec, tec._

Ok! Janel Ana.

Praguejando contra o vento, ela afastou as cobertas, abriu a cortina da cama e se aventurou pelo quarto.

Estava já no meio do quarto e o ambiente em volta era um grande borrão escuro. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter pegado os óculos… Não, claro que não. Estava tudo sob controle…

POFT!

-Ai!

Tudo sob o controle da Lei de Murphy aparentemente. Droga de criado mudo da Lily!

Safira acordou em um salto com o susto já pegando sua varinha e saindo da cama.

-_Lumus_.

Em seguida, Alice, Maia e Lílian também se levantavam.

-Onde é o incêndio? – falou Maia cheia de sono

Vendo que era apenas Ana, Saf respirou aliviada.

-Ana, você está bem? – Lily perguntou com os olhos franzidos ainda se acostumando com a luz das quatro varinhas

-Estou, eu…

-Você está _sem_ _óculos_? – Maia a interrompeu não conseguindo acreditar no que via – Sem eles você não enxerga nada _com luz_, que dirá sem.

-Eu só ia fechar a janela. – Ana tentou

Lice, que tinha ido dormir tarde preenchendo relatórios da monitoria, pegou os óculos da amiga e os entregou dizendo:

-Pronto, já pode fechar.

Ana assim fez sendo observada pelas outras quatro.

-Agora a gente pode deitar de novo, ou você vai querer tropeçar em mais alguma coisa antes? No pé da cama, quem sabe? – falou Maia

Ana contraiu os lábios em um pseudo-sorriso.

-Eu podia te dar uma detenção. – Lice falou entrando debaixo das cobertas

-Lice, você não faria isso… faria? – Ana perguntou

-Não, estou com sono demais.

Safira fechou o cortinado de sua cama e suspirou. Isso precisava acontecer quando ela tinha conseguido dormir?

Depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, não demorou muito, a rotina no castelo voltou ao normal. Ou quase, a diferença era os outros passeios ao povoado serem cancelados. Safira ficou ainda uns dias com medo e assustada, embora, como sempre, fizesse todo o possível para demonstrar isso o mínimo possível.

A moça, porém, não era o tipo de pessoa que se permitia ficar assim por muito tempo e logo as coisas foram voltando ao normal para ela também. Exceto por uma coisa: seu sono não era mais o mesmo. Ela passou a dormir umas cinco horas por noite em prestações de vinte ou trinta minutos mais ou menos. Mesmo deitada, demorava para dormir, acordava cedo, além de acordar várias vezes no meio da noite.

Apesar de fazer todo o possível para disfarçar, e fosse muito competente nisso, depois de uma semana e meia assim, ficava cada vez mais difícil esconder a situação por completo. Seu rosto estava ficando abatido, as olheiras só não estavam piores porque todo dia ela as reduzia com um feitiço.

Estava cada vez mais cansada e ainda tinha os NIEMs com que se preocupar. Aliás, era mais ou menos isso que andava respondendo quando as pessoas começaram a perguntar se estava se sentindo bem.

Sua dificuldade em se manter concentrada ficou particularmente visível em uma aula de Poções na quarta-feira. – Slughorn precisou trocar a sua primeira aula da tarde para a última desse dia.

Lily dividia uma mesa com Tiago, Lice com Frank e Sirius, Remo e Saf ficaram na mesa mais ao centro. As poções que o professor pedia ficavam cada vez mais complicadas com a aproximação dos exames. Por sorte, de certa forma, aquela era uma poção nova, e eles não deveriam já conhecer os ingredientes decor.

Saf estava se esforçando, mas não estava sendo fácil… Consultou o livro mais uma vez:

"_[…] Adicione os brotos de cipó lunar picados aos poucos. Em seguida, coloque as pétalas de bromélia da Pérsia. Mexa vinte vezes no sentido horário e depois mais trinta vezes no sentido anti-horário."_

Depois de picar os tais brotos, a moça baixou para ver como estava o fogo sob seu caldeirão. Voltando à mesa, pegou as pétalas e já ia jogá-las em sua poção quando Remo segurou seu braço.

-Saf, os brotos vão antes. – ele avisou em voz baixa

-Quê? – fez ela parecendo um pouco perdida e, batendo o olho nas instruções, exclamou discretamente – Merlin! Obrigada, Remo.

Em uma mesa mais à direita, Tiago olhava entediado para seus próprios brotos de cipó lunar.

-Lily, preciso cortar isso tão certo e simétrico?

-Hum? – disse ela voltando a atenção do livro para ele – Ah, não. Não vai _decepar_ os brotos também, mas não precisa ser tão simétrico.

-Melhor.

Nesse momento, o professor passou a andar pela sala para conferir o andamento dos trabalhos. Mexendo de leve na poção de Lily enquanto ela triturava cogumelos da Mesopotâmia com o pilão, ele disse:

-Perfeito como sempre, Lílian.

-Obrigada, professor.

Olhando para a coloração mais escura da poção ao lado, ele comentou:

-Precisa contar as mexidas em um sentido e outro com mais atenção, Tiago. Mas está quase bom. – disse Slughorn no seu jeito de sempre – A propósito, vou fazer um jantar em minha sala na segunda-feira, pra começar bem a semana. Convidei seus amigos, Safira e Sirius logo que chegaram. Vocês vêm? Será às sete horas.

Os dois se entreolharam antes de a ruiva responder:

-Claro, obrigada pelo convite, professor.

O professor sorriu.

-Tem muita sorte de ter encontrado alguém como a senhorita Evans, meu rapaz.

-Sei que tenho, professor. – Tiago respondeu sorrindo

Lily abaixou a cabeça muito sem graça, e Slughorn foi observar outra mesa.

-Hei. – fez Tiago segurando o riso ao pegar a mão dela que estava sobre o livro

-Obrigada a vocês dois por me deixarem tão vermelha quanto meu cabelo. – disse ela com a voz muito baixa

Ainda meio rindo, Tiago beijou a mão dela.

-Vai pra Ala Hospitalar hoje depois da aula? – ele perguntou

-Não, Madame Pomfrey me dispensou.

-Ótimo, quer jantar comigo?

-Não janto com você todos os dias?

-Quer jantar _só_ comigo? Ou, mais ou menos.

-Como assim?

-Em vez de ir ao Salão Principal, quer conhecer a cozinha?

-Claro. Não vamos atrapalhar os elfos?

-Acredite, eles adoram ter visita.

-Se é assim… Ai, Merlin. – disse ela voltando a atenção para sua poção e abaixando para abrandar o fogo

Mais para o centro da sala, Slughorn comentou brevemente sobre os trabalhos de Sirius e Remo. Em seguida:

-Bom, Safira, mas se mexer mais vigorosamente, terá resultados melhores.

-Certo, obrigada, professor. – disse começando a mexer o caldeirão mais rápido e com mais força

Depois de uma aula pesada como aquela, quando foram dispensados, os alunos arrumaram logo seus materiais e saíram das masmorras. Exceto Saf. A moça guardava suas coisas devagar, não tinha realmente ânimo para ter pressa para nada.

Notando que Sirius faria companhia ela e querendo deixar os dois sozinhos, Remo saiu da sala. Nem Slughorn estava mais lá quando Saf fechou sua mochila meio alheia ao que estava em volta.

Com preocupação, Sirius a viu debruçar os braços sobre a mesa e o rosto sobre os braços. Puxou sua cadeira para o lado de Saf, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela e de leve afagava seus cabelos. Ficou um tempo assim…

-Você está bem? – acabou perguntando

-Estou. – disse ela levantando a cabeça – Só um pouco cansada.

-Tem treino de quadribol amanhã, não quer ir? Talvez se distraia um pouco.

-Meu cansaço não é falta de divertimento. De todo jeito, obrigada.

Saf levantou da cadeira e Sirius a acompanhou. Assim que ficou de pé, ela sentiu como se fosse uma tontura rápida. Instintivamente, buscou apoio na mesa, mas o rapaz já a segurara num reflexo.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? – ele perguntou

-Estou, devo ter levantado um pouco rápido, já passou.

-Você está pálida, sua voz está mais fraca e até seu olhar está caído. – ele enumerou – Por que é tão orgulhosa? – perguntou brando

-Não sou orgulhosa. – ela respondeu

-Não?

-Não.

Sirius colocou a própria mochila nas costas, com uma das mãos pegou a mochila da garota e a outra passou pelos ombros dela.

-Ótimo, vamos falar com Madame Pomfrey, então. – disse conduzindo-a para fora da sala.

…

-E como está o seu sono senhorita Knight? – perguntou a enfermeira

-Ruim. - Safira respondeu sentada em uma cama próxima da porta

-Há quanto tempo não está dormindo direito?

-Uma semana e meia, mais ou menos.

A informação pareceu dar um estalo na cabeça de Sirius.

Madame Pomfrey observou com mais atenção em volta dos olhos de Safira.

-Feitiço para esconder olheiras?

-Sempre achei que um dia seria útil…

A enfermeira balançou a cabeça.

-Tome isso essa noite. – entregou um vidrinho azul – e volte aqui amanhã.

-Sim, senhora.

De volta aos corredores, Sirius continuava carregando a sua mochila e a de Saf apesar de ela ter insistido por duas ou três vezes que poderia carregar sua bolsa.

Antes de chegar à Torre da Grifinória, ele encontrou uma sala vazia e indicou que ela entrasse. Saf perguntou por que apenas com os olhos.

-Quero falar com você. – ele respondeu

Uma vez lá dentro, Sirius deixou as duas mochilas na carteira mais perto.

A moça não estava achando seu rosto fácil de ser decifrado… estava reservado… ele escondia alguma coisa?… Não, não parecia bem isso…

De fato, não era. O rapaz apenas, ainda que quase inconscientemente, tentava não demonstrar exatamente o que queria dizer. Chegava a calcular suas primeiras palavras.

-Saf, você… está sem dormir por causa do ataque a Hogsmeade?

-Por que está perguntando isso? – ela perguntou no seu tom de voz de sempre, ela _conscientemente escondia_

-Porque tem uma semana e meia que houve o ataque.

-Foi só um susto, já estão todos bem. – ela manteve o mesmo tom, não abaixava suas defesas…

-Todos, menos você? – ele perguntou gentil segurando as mãos dela

Saf teve algo mais para esconder… as repentinas batidas descompassadas do seu coração…

-Eu estou bem, Sirius, só devo ter ficado um pouco mais preocupada que os outros. – ela levantou os ombros ligeiramente

Sirius se adiantou a abraçou.

-Estamos seguros em Hogwarts. – murmurou ao ouvido dela

Safira tinha os olhos e os lábios contraídos. Aquele gesto significava para ela muito mais do que poderia dizer… Apesar de gostar, e muito, dos amigos que fizera em Hogwarts, apesar do encantamento que o castelo lhe trouxera, por finalmente conhecer o cenário de histórias que ouvia desde criança, no fundo se sentia um pouco sozinha…

De repente tinha ficado longe de todas as pessoas com quem conviveu por anos… Seus pais sob possível perigo, assim como ela, e não podia vê-los… E os segredos a serem guardados… A sensação era a estar sempre escondendo uma parte de si.

E certamente estava. Mal falava de sua família para não chamar atenção. Além disso, tinha perfeita consciência do quanto seus olhos eram expressivos… Continuava permitindo que falassem por si só, sem o auxílio de palavras. Porém, adotou uma inexpressividade que a impedia de demonstrar o que estava pensando e sentindo. Isso possibilitava que escondesse a apreensão, a preocupação e o que mais fosse necessário. Mascarava a inexpressividade, que ocultava o que pensava e sentia, com a expressividade do que falava. E sabia fazer isso bem.

Aquele abraço… mesmo Sirius não sabendo de nada, era como se, naquele momento, não estivesse mais sozinha… como se todo o cansaço e a preocupação dos últimos dias tivessem ficado ali…

Quando se separaram, Safira fixou os olhos diretamente nos de Sirius.

-Obrigada.

Não chegava a sorrir, mas ele pôde ver o quanto o agradecimento era sincero.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Um pouco mais tarde, logo antes do início do jantar no Salão Principal, Tiago levava Lily pelo corredor amplo e bem iluminado próximo ao Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

-Tem certeza de que não vamos atrapalhar os elfos? – ela perguntou

-Tenho. – Tiago deu um meio sorriso – Podemos sentar na ponta de uma das mesas. Achei que ia gostar de ver o movimento. Quem sabe vira um bom tema para os seus textos…

Lílian sorriu.

Entrando na cozinha, o elfo que estava mais próximo da porta os recebeu.

-Senhor Potter, senhor Potter. – disse em sua vozinha aguda – Como vai?

-Bem, Reth.

-E a senhorita…?

-Evans. – ele respondeu

-Bem, também. – ela respondeu – E você?

-Ah, vou bem, senhorita.

-Reth, se importa se jantarmos por aqui?

-Não, claro que não, senhor.

-Nós esperamos até vocês servirem lá em cima. – disse ele

-Como quiser, senhor. – disse o elfo e foi ajudar os outros

Tiago levou Lily até o fundo da cozinha, e os dois ficaram ali de pé. As quatro mesas equivalentes às mesas de cada Casa e mais uma correspondente à mesa dos professores já estavam quase prontas com pratos, talheres e copos, além de travessas fumegando.

Depois que tudo o que estava sobre as mesas desapareceu tendo sido levado para o Salão Principal, Lily e Tiago se sentaram à ponta do que seria a mesa da Grifinória. Três elfos os serviram em seguida.

…

Ele ainda terminava de jantar quando Lily percebeu um papel no bolso de sua saia.

-Ah, eu tinha esquecido. – fez ela

-O quê?

-Me atrasei para o almoço e nem tive tempo de ler a carta que Clio me trouxe.

Ela abriu o envelope para saber notícias de casa. A certa altura, levantou as sobrancelhas. Tiago esperou que ela acabasse de ler para perguntar.

-Alguma novidade?

-Eh... – ela respondeu com ar se surpresa – Minha irmã ficou noiva.

-Isso é bom ou ruim?

-Eu… não gosto muito do namorado dela, ou, noivo dela. Acho que é meio… pedante. Bom, espero que sejam felizes.

Tiago juntou os talheres ao lado do prato.

-O que significa Clio? – ele mudou de assunto

-Já ouviu falar no Monte Olimpo?

-Já.

-Perto dali, há o Monte Helicon. Há muitos anos, dizem que viviam ali as lendárias musas, as nove filhas de Mnemosine, ou... Memória.

Seus olhos tinham adquirido um pouco do brilho que Tiago vira de longe na sacada do quarto dela meses antes, quando Lily contava histórias para Debbie, sua prima mais nova. Quando isso acontecia, ela não precisava se esforçar para prender a atenção de quem a ouvia. Ele se sentia hipnotizado...

-"Musas", na língua de Homero, significa "palavras cantadas", e o canto das musas teria a finalidade de preservar a memória. Contam as lendas que elas inspiravam várias formas de arte. Clio era uma dessas musas da Grécia Antiga… a musa da _História_.

Tiago se inclinou para frente e a beijou.

-Acho que vou começar a pedir que me conte histórias... – disse com o rosto ainda próximo do dela

Lily abaixou a cabeça sorrindo.

-Acho que até uma lista telefônica ficaria interessante lida por você.

-Sabe o que é uma lista telefônica? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas

-Fiz Estudo dos Trouxas no quinto ano, lembra?

-É verdade... – disse brincando com os cabelos dele

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No domingo, às sete e meia da noite, Safira bateu à porta de Minerva, como a professora dissera que fizesse.

-Com licença, professora McGonagall, professor Dumbledore. – ela estranhou a presença do diretor

-Entre, senhorita Knight. – disse McGonagall – Feche a porta, por favor.

Ela se aproximou da mesa e Dumbledore falou:

-Boa noite, Safira. Pedimos que viesse aqui porque seu pai gostaria de lhe falar.

-Ele está aqui? – Saf olhou para o lado ansiosa

-Não, vou levá-la até ele. Poderia me emprestar seu anel?

-Meu… claro. – um pouco insegura, ela tirou o anel do dedo e estendeu ao professor

Dumbledore murmurou dois ou três encantamentos enquanto girava a varinha em volta no objeto na palma de sua mão.

-Pronto, - ele disse devolvendo-o à moça – coloque-o de novo. Esse anel é agora uma Chave de Portal

As pedrinhas incrustadas começaram a emitir luz.

-Quando as safiras voltarem a brilhar, é hora de retornar a Hogwarts. – falou ele – Boa viagem.

Saf não teve tempo de dizer nada. Viu-se sendo arrancada da sala da vice-diretora, e um momento depois caía de joelhos em uma sala cinza. Pó de Flu, Chaves de Portal e até Aparatação… o pessoal do departamento de invenções precisava pensar em um jeito mais tranqüilo de viajar…

-Safira!

-_Papà__!_

Seu pai a ajudou a levantar e a abraçou forte.

_-_Senti tanto a falta de vocês. – disse Saf agora abraçando a mãe

-Nós também, querida.

-Que lugar é esse?

-Não podemos dizer.

Pamela Knight tinha o rosto, no geral, parecido com o da filha e cabelos claros. Saf herdara do pai os cabelos e o nariz. Nem o senhor, nem a senhora Knight tinham olhos azul-escuro. Estes tinham vindo de uma geração anterior…

-Como você está? – perguntou a mãe – Dumbledore disse que machucou o tornozelo no ataque. Foi só isso?

-Também fiquei uns dias sem dormir, mas já estou bem.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo, _mama._

-Queríamos tê-la trazido para cá em seguida, só que um ataque tão próximo de Hogwarts, envolvendo os alunos deixou o Ministério em grande agitação.

Fábio ainda quis ouvir da filha tudo o que tinha acontecido. As duas sentaram em um sofá também cinza e ele no sofá da frente. Terminado de contar o caso, Saf perguntou:

-Já sabem como eles descobriram?

-Não. – respondeu o pai – Porém, pelo que escutei, encontraram outra pessoa. Vão interrogá-lo essa semana parece.

A voz de seu pai... havia algo no tom dela que não estava normal… também no rosto dele…

-_Papà_, o que aconteceu?

Fábio conhecia aquele olhar que a filha agora lhe lançava. Aliás, conhecia muitos anos antes de ela ter nascido. Era o exato mesmo olhar que seu pai tinha quando _percebia_ que ele hesitava em dizer alguma coisa. Até a cor dos olhos era absolutamente a mesma…

-Safira, além de ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com você, trouxe-a aqui porque tenho… uma informação para dar.

-Fábio, não temos muito tempo. – Pamela avisou

-Eu não deveria lhe contar isso e, em uma situação normal, não contaria, mas o Ministério está com repórteres por todos os cantos procurando, _vasculhando_ notícias sobre a Votação. Minha preocupação é que descubram o que eu descobri e lancem nos jornais. Prefiro que saiba disso por mim.

A moça estava ficando apreensiva, o que viria a seguir parecia grave. Fábio respirou e continuou:

-Acabei sabendo que a investigação sobre a morte de seu avô terminou. A hipótese de acidente foi descartada… houve sabotagem.

Saf empalideceu e a mãe passou o braço por seus ombros.

-Já descobriram quem fez isso? – perguntou com a garganta apertada

-Já. – seu pai respondeu triste – Lycoris Black.

O coração de Safira parou.

-Black? – fez ela quase sem voz – O que vovô estava fazendo? Por quê?

-Eu não sei, Safira.

-Foi preso?

-Não, conseguiu fugir.

-Mas não há notícia no Profeta Diário de ninguém sendo procurado.

-Certamente não. – disse Pamela

-Há espaço para uma coluna de fofocas naquele jornal e não para uma notícia dessas?

-Safira, seu avô era um inominável! Estamos falando do Departamento de Mistérios. – fez o pai

-Não é justo. – disse ela chacoalhando a cabeça com os olhos rasos de água.

-Não, não é. – disse a mãe com calma

As lágrimas da moça rolavam. Fábio se ajoelhou na frente da filha.

-É só uma questão de tempo até ele cumprir pena perpétua em Azkaban.

-Só que isso não vai trazer vovô de volta. – disse ela inconsolável e fechou os olhos chorando, os pais a abraçaram.

…

-Saf, já tem sido pedido muito pra você esse ano, contudo tenho de pedir que seja forte mais uma vez. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso. – disse Fábio

-Que diferença vai fazer mais um segredo? – disse ela triste

Safira não sabia o quanto podia estar enganada.

-O anel. – Pamela avisou ao notar que começava a brilhar

-Não! – fez a moça

Os três se despediram, e no instante seguinte ela se viu de novo na sala de Minerva. Caiu de novo no chão com o tranco. Quando deu por si, o diretor já a ajudava a levantar. Agora apenas ele estava ali.

-Senhorita Knight, seu anel, por favor.

Ela obedeceu sem dizer nada. Dumbledore desfez os encantamentos e devolveu o objeto falando:

-É apenas um anel comum de novo.

Safira acenou com a cabeça indicando que entendera.

-Senhorita Knight, sei o que seu pai lhe contou. Se quiser conversar… Aceita uma xícara de chá?

-Desculpe, professor, não quero parecer indelicada. É que eu… eu acho que só quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

-Não foi indelicadeza. – ele respondeu em seu sorriso bondoso – Já esperava por isso. Se mudar de idéia, sabe é meu escritório. Caso a gárgula de pedra pergunte, gosto muito de tortinhas de abóbora.

Safira agradeceu e, completamente atordoada, voltou à Torre da Grifinória. Subiu ao dormitório, se escondeu atrás do cortinado de sua cama e não saiu de lá até o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

* * *

><p>NA – Olá! And we are back!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Particularmente, gostei de escrever a cena da tentativa mal sucedida de Ana de fechar a janela. O que acharam?

Algumas pistas sobre Safira. Saberemos mais no próximo capítulo, de acordo com os meus cálculos. Não percam!

Créditos: parte das informações sobre as musas veio do meu livro de literatura do cursinho (fez tempo... rs).

**Clau MS – **Olá, menina! Eis o capítulo. O que achou da cena da Ana? Eu me diverti escrevendo. Fiquei imaginando as quatro tontas de sono e a coitada da Saf acordando num pulo com o susto. Falando nela, o que achou das novas informações da Safira? Gostou do cuidado do Sirius com ela? Essa última notícia foi bastante para ela processar... Não perca o próximo capítulo.

Beijos,

Palas


	28. Explicações

**Capítulo 28 – Explicações **

Safira nem sequer considerou a hipótese de ir ao jantar de Slughorn na segunda-feira. Pediu vagamente a Lílian que apresentasse a ele suas desculpas dizendo que não se sentia bem. Vendo o quanto aquilo era verdade, a ruiva não perguntou nada e fez conforme o pedido.

Sirius só não foi resmungando por parecer um castiçal andando com Tiago e Lily pelos corredores até a sala do professor de Poções porque estava preocupado com a amiga.

Slughorn, por sua vez, lamentou a ausência e, no seu jeito de espalhafatoso sempre, desejou melhoras.

Em um momento em que ninguém mais ouviria a conversa, Sirius perguntou a Lily:

-Você sabe o que aconteceu?

-Não.

-Ela mal abriu a boca o dia inteiro.

-Eu sei. Talvez tenha recebido más notícias de casa.

-Não sei. Você já a viu receber alguma coruja?

-Talvez os pais dela não gostem de mandar correspondência de manhã.

Sirius não acreditava nisso, porém não disse nada.

Safira passou os dias que se seguiram distante, foram dias difíceis. Sabia que seria melhor estar disfarçando, mas dessa vez era impossível. Ficava revivendo acontecimentos…

Subitamente chamada à sala de Signora Lavorini, diretora de Avezzano, que lhe apresentava seus sentimentos e comunicava o falecimento de seu avô… Aceitar um acidente havia sido terrível… Aceitar agora uma sabotagem era insuportável…

Seus sentimentos por Sirus se tornaram um grande peso. Não podiam dividir espaço com a consideração que tivera pelo avô, nem com as memórias dele que guardava com tanto carinho. A princípio pensava que Sirius poderia simplesmente não ter culpa da família que tinha. Entretanto…

A base de seu pescoço chegava a ficar vermelha de tanto que ela apertava e até arranhava a pele. A perda daquela corrente parecia doer ainda mais.

Por volta da quarta ou quinta-feira, ela começou a interagir melhor com as pessoas de novo. Ainda assim, estudar para os NIEMs nunca fora tão conveniente. Falava pouco com todos; com Sirius falava menos ainda. Estava contrariando, e muito, seu bom-senso, mas não tinha mais controle sobre isso.

De preocupado, Sirius passara a ficar irritado. Okay que ela estava conversando pouco com todo mundo e andava preferindo ficar sozinha. Só que por que com ele era pior? Por que mal abria a boca perto dele e suportava sua companhia muito menos do que a de qualquer outra pessoa? Sentia tanto a falta dela…

No sábado seguinte, após uma exaustiva semana de estudo, os setimanistas das Grifinória foram ao treino de Quadribol para se distrair um pouco. Safira, para evitar encontrar com Sirius, ficou no dormitório. Sirius, que fora ao campo, vendo que ela não apareceria, voltou ao castelo para tentar falar com ela.

Safira, sentada em sua cama cheia de papéis ao redor, em determinado momento sentiu a falta de um livro. Droga, devia ter deixado no Salão Comunal. Não queria descer, mas como nenhuma das meninas tinha chegado, quem sabe estavam todos no treino ainda...

Ao terminar de descer à escada, encontrou o Salão vazio… exceto por Sirius. Fingindo que não o vira, ela foi até uma das mesas e pegou seu livro.

-Saf, - ele se aproximou – queria falar com você.

-Estou um pouco ocupada agora.

-É importante.

-Eu realmente preciso terminar uma coisa. – ela tentou escapar começando a subir a escada do dormitório

-Safira, por favor.

A moça parou cerca de dez degraus acima e virou-se para ele.

-O que foi? – fez ela

-Desce aqui, por favor.

-Não gostaria de descer. – foi a resposta dela – E sei que não pode subir aqui.

Sirius expirou com peso.

-Eu tentei. – disse ele antes de colocar o pé no degrau transformando a escada em uma rampa lisa

Saf não esperava por nada parecido e escorregou caindo aos pés dele.

-Oh, você podia te sido mais educado que isso. – disse ela ao pegar seu livro do chão e se levantar

-Eu tentei. – ele repetiu

A moça apoiou o pesado volume na mesa mais próxima e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Era o que eu queria perguntar. Você mal fala comigo há uma semana. O que eu fiz?

-Nada que eu saiba. – respondeu simplesmente, seus olhos, porém, estavam ácidos

-Então, por que está seca desse jeito?

-Sirius, deixa pra lá. – disse virando as costas para ele um momento

-Não vira as costas pra mim. – ele pediu

-Ah, é. – ela tornou a virar de frente – Deve ser perigoso virar as costas para um Black.

-O que disse? – ele estreitou os olhos e deu um passo na direção dela

Percebendo o que havia dito, Safira empalideceu. Sirius, contudo, estava incomodado demais com o que ela acabara de falar para dar muita atenção a esse detalhe.

-Não importa. – disse ela tendendo ao desespero disfarçado

-Você me fez uma acusação. – disse ele com a voz perigosamente suave pegando-a pelos braços e com isso a assustando – É justo que eu saiba porquê.

Nessa hora o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou, e os outros setimanistas da Grifinória entraram – com exceção de Pedro, que havia ido para a cozinha fazer um lanchinho antes do jantar. Percebendo a seriedade da situação, permaneceram em silêncio.

-Esquece isso. – fez Safira ainda olhando diretamente para ele

-Não. Todos no castelo sabem sobre a minha família. Mas o que qualquer um aqui sabe sobre a sua família? Você mal fala deles, mal me lembro de você recebendo ou enviando uma carta.

O rosto da moça ficou lívido.

A passagem do retrato mais uma vez se abriu e por ela entrou McGonagall.

-Senhor Lupin, que bom que o… Senhor Black! – ela interrompeu a si mesma ao notar o outro lado do aposento – Senhorita Knight! – disse ao perceber o rosto de cera da aluna

Vendo que tinha passado dos limites no que falara, Sirius a soltou. Safira, sem encontrar outra coisa a fazer, se aproximou de Minerva e disse com a voz mais baixa que pôde:

-Professora, lamento muito, mas acho que cometi um grave erro. – seu tom era de pesar

-Está relacionado à sua condição em Hogwarts? – a professora perguntou sem a habitual severidade

-Está.

-Quem está envolvido?

-Sirius, principalmente. Porém, todos que estão aqui escutaram parte da… conversa.

McGonagall a ouvia atenta e respondeu:

-Vou levá-la até o professor Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer. – e, elevando o tom da voz, acrescentou – Quanto a vocês, venham até minha sala.

Sem entender nada, os oito obedeceram.

Safira atravessava os corredores ao lado de Minerva, os outros vinham um pouco atrás, todos em silêncio. Não tinha coragem de olhar para nenhum deles. Tudo o que passara nos últimos meses pesava sobre ela e doía.

Chegando à sua sala, a vice-diretora deu instruções específicas:

-Me esperem aqui. Não atendam à porta, não falem com ninguém e não saiam. Ficou entendido?

-Sim, professora. – eles responderam antes que ela voltasse a sair com Safira

O caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore parecia à moça interminável. Ela não sabia se queria que acabasse logo, ou que nunca terminasse.

Uma senha dita à gárgula de pedra, uma subida pelas escadas em espiral e estavam na sala do diretor. Saf andava com passos firmes, mas queria desaparecer…

Após ouvir brevemente o pouco que McGonagall sabia, Dumbledore falou:

-Minerva, peça que subam e esperem na ante-sala, por favor. – enquanto ela saía, ele dirigiu-se à moça – Conte-me os detalhes, Safira.

Ela narrou o caso como era característico seu, mantendo os olhos elevados para a pessoa com quem falava. Contudo, não tinha orgulho nenhum do que fizera.

-Primeiro, - disse Dumbledore quando ela terminou – deixe-me dizer algo a respeito de Sirius Black. Vou contar-lhe a história em vez de deixá-lo fazer isso porque não a vejo inclinada a acreditar em muito do que ele disser agora.

"_A família Black é, de fato, muito orgulhosa do que gosta de chamar seu 'sangue-puro'. Esse tipo de ladainha já nos causou bastante problema, especialmente esse ano. – acrescentou levantando as sobrancelhas para ela – Os Black são, inclusive, em geral muito intransigentes a esse respeito. Uma das primas de Sirius foi banida da família ao se casar com um trouxa._

"_Sirius cresceu no meio disso e nunca foi bem visto pela família. Cansado dessas e de outras idéias, ele fugiu de casa aos quinze anos._

-Ele fugiu? – Saf abriu mais os olhos surpresa

-Fugiu. – Dumbledore confirmou – E a família também o renegou. Foi, porém, muito bem recebido pelos Potter.

A moça fechou os olhos com ainda mais pesar. O que ela tinha feito…

-Professor, - disse com amargura – sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Não me importo de perder o ano se for o caso, mas não quero causar mais problemas ou trabalho a ninguém.

-Está muito preocupada com as circunstâncias que a trouxeram a Hogwarts, e elas são, de fato, dignas de atenção. Estou, no entanto, mais preocupado com você do que com elas. Quando foi acertada sua transferência para cá, seu pai veio falar comigo. Sua responsabilidade, bom-senso, prudência e capacidade de manter sigilo nunca foram colocadas em dúvida, Safira. Mas seu pai se mostrou preocupado desde o começo com você se sentir enclausurada nesse castelo.

-Gostei muito de Hogwarts, professor.

-Eu acredito. Porém, para quem sempre almejou liberdade, esse não foi um pedido fácil. – disse ele avaliando-a através dos oclinhos de meia lua – Quase sete meses sem sair daqui, sem poder ver sua família, apesar da recente perda que sofreram. E devo dizer que tem se saído muito bem. Ninguém poderia esperar pela notícia que recebeu uma semana atrás. Não a culpo pelo que acaba de acontecer.

-Confesso que não sei o que fazer para resolver isso. Não sei o quanto minhas desculpas vão ser aceitas pelos meus colegas de casa sem explicações. Explicações que não tenho autorização para dar.

-Eu lhe dou autorização.

-Senhor? – disse ela espantada

-Dou-lhe autorização para contar os motivos que a trouxeram a Hogwarts. Pelo que conheço do caráter deles, não há perigo em lhes confiar essa informação.

-Não sei o quanto vão querer me ouvir. – disse ela cabisbaixa.

-Subestima as amizades que fez aqui, mas dado seu estado de ânimo, é compreensível. Veja o que acha do seguinte: eu conto a eles sobre sua transferência, mas deixo para você contar a Sirius, e apenas a ele, o motivo de sua desconfiança. Prefere assim?

-Prefiro, muito obrigada. Mas o que o Ministério vai dizer?

-Deixe os estrategistas de segurança no Ministério comigo. Estou também para enviar uma carta a seu pai, então aproveito para relatar a ele o ocorrido.

-Sinto muito por ter causado tanto trabalho ao senhor.

-Se não fosse para cuidar dos alunos, - Dumbledore a olhou por cima dos óculos – o que eu estaria fazendo como diretor de Hogwarts? Se acalme, Safira, as coisas vão se resolver. Enquanto falo com eles, prefere ficar ou esperar lá fora?

-Prefiro ficar. Já me sinto no escuro o suficiente durante o ano.

-Foi o que imaginei. – disse ele com um sorriso

Dumbledore conjurou à sua esquerda uma cadeira idêntica à que a moça estava.

-Sente-se ao meu lado. – ele convidou – Sinta-se a vontade para me interromper.

Safira levantou e antes de tornar a sentar, disse:

-Obrigada por tudo, professor Dumbledore.

-Não tem de quê.

Ele ainda conjurou mais cadeiras à frente e ao redor de sua mesa. Um pouco depois, McGonagall abria a porta pedindo licença para a entrada dos grifinórios. Os oito estranharam ver Safira sentada do lado de trás da mesa ainda que não falassem nada. Sirius vinha com uma expressão indefinida, estava chateado tanto pelo que ouvira quanto pelo que falara…

-Sentem-se. – Dumbledore convidou, e, uma vez vendo todos acomodados, começou – Antes de mais nada, preciso que entendam a importância do que lhes vai ser contado agora. A informação é tratada com sigilo pelo Ministério. Por isso, contamos com a máxima discrição de vocês para que o assunto não chegue aos ouvidos de mais ninguém. Tenho a palavra de vocês?

-Claro, professor. – foi a resposta um tanto surpresa

-Creio que sabem sobre a votação que ocorrerá em junho.

-Sim, senhor. – Frank respondeu

-O que não sabem é que depois das demonstrações de intolerância dos partidários de não serem mais aceitos nascidos trouxas, o Ministério repentinamente decidiu proteger as famílias daqueles que participariam da votação. Foi nessas circunstâncias que a senhorita Knight foi trazida para cá em segredo.

O professor fez uma pequena pausa para beber água.

-Se não for atrevimento perguntar, - disse Frank para Safira – seu pai é membro da Baixa Corte?

-É. – ela respondeu

-Achava que a baixa corte também ficava em Londres. – falou Ana

-Não. – Safira respondeu – A maior parte é composta de diplomatas espalhados pela Europa e até fora da Europa.

-São os setores dos diplomatas que vão votar? – Tiago perguntou

-Isso eu não sei.

-São. – Dumbledore respondeu – E por isso Safira foi transferida às pressas da Itália para Inglaterra. Deve ter tido dois ou três dias para se mudar. – ele indiretamente perguntou à moça

-Três dias. – ela confirmou

-Três dias pra se mudar de país? – perguntou Lily

-Sim.

-A Itália nem é tão perto assim. – comentou Maia

-Eu tinha chegado a Avezzano há apenas um dia quando fui informada que precisava sair.

-Nem a diretora, nem ninguém naquela escola ficou sabendo para onde Safira foi mandada.

-Não troca cartas com ninguém de lá? – Lily perguntou

-Não posso usar o correio-coruja. A única forma de falar com meus pais é mandando as cartas pelo professor Dumbledore.

Após uma pequena pausa, Remo, falou baixo sem perceber:

-Então for por isso...

-Foi senhor Lupin. – Dumbledore confirmou – Por isso tentaram seqüestrar Safira em Hogsmeade.

-Tentaram te sequestrar? – Sirius perguntou preocupado, era a primeira vez que ele falava desde que tinha entrado no escritório do diretor.

-Tentaram. – falou Dumbledore – Graças ao senhor Lupin não conseguiram. Achamos melhor que essa informação também não se espalhasse para não chamar atenção.

-Então também foi por isso que depois do ataque, quando estávamos conferindo os alunos, a professora McGonagall perguntou umas três vezes por Safira?

-Foi. – Dumbledore respondeu – Têm mais alguma pergunta?

Os outros balançaram a cabeça.

-Tenho certeza de que o assunto não acabou e que ainda vão conversar a respeito. Só reforço para que tomem cuidado para não serem ouvidos. Sendo assim, estão dispensados. Menos o senhor Black.

Sirius não chegou a ouvir isso com espanto. Quando ficaram apenas ele, Saf e o professor, Dumbledore voltou a falar:

-Sirius, há algo mais que precisa ouvir. O assunto é delicado e ainda mais sigiloso do que o que acaba de escutar. Podemos confiar que não contará nada a ninguém, nem fará nada a respeito?

-Claro, professor. – o rapaz respondeu sério

-Creio que conheça algum lugar em que vocês dois possam conversar sem serem ouvidos.

-Conheço.

-Ótimo. Se precisarem da alguma coisa, sabem onde me encontrar. Estão dispensados.

Sirius e Safira desceram a escada em espiral e andavam pelos corredores sem falar nada. Saf não se atrevia a perguntar aonde ele a estava levando. Descobriu quando viu uma tapeçaria familiar… Uma maçaneta redonda e dourada surgiu na parede.

Sirius abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, e a moça se viu na Sala Precisa transformada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ou quase. Era menor, além de não haver as escadas para os dormitórios.

-Não imaginava que estava sob tanta pressão. – Sirius falou ainda de pé

-Não precisa ser simpático comigo só porque descobriu que minha vida virou uma bagunça. Ainda devo a você um enorme pedido de desculpas. Senta, tem mais uma história que precisa ouvir.

O rapaz gentilmente indicou que ela se sentasse antes, e Saf assim fez. Sentaram-se no sofá de frente um para o outro.

-Tenho de pedir que não conte a ninguém, nem aos Marotos.

-Não vou contar. – ele garantiu

A moça respirou fundo e começou:

-Meu avô trabalhava no Ministério da Magia aqui na Inglaterra no Departamento de Mistérios. Três meses antes de eu ser transferida para cá, de repente nos chegou a notícia de que havia ocorrido um acidente e ele havia morrido. Tudo relacionado a esse departamento é tratado com o mais alto grau de sigilo pelo Ministério, e assim não soubemos quase nada além disso. – Saf colocou a mão no colarinho automaticamente e sentiu a falta de sua corrente – Meu avô era pra mim um segundo pai e um grande amigo.

Sirius ouvia com atenção cada palavra. Já admitia para si mesmo o quanto gostava dela. E era por isso que havia doído tanto a acusação que ela tinha feito e a resposta atravessada que ele havia devolvido. Se tinha ficado bravo, se tinha ficado chateado, nada mais importava. Os olhos dela haviam adquirido um brilho úmido que ele nunca tinha visto…

-Depois veio a notícia da mudança. Tão repentina quanto e quase tão sigilosa quanto. Depois de seis anos de convivência, ninguém em Avezzano tem qualquer notícia minha há sete meses. Cheguei a Hogwarts e o fluxo de lembranças de meu avô se não continuou igual, aumentou. O número de histórias que já havia escutado sobre esse castelo – ela deu uma olhada em volta – era incontável.

"_O tempo foi passando e tudo parecia estar se acalmando. Até que uma semana atrás meu pai conseguiu me fazer ir vê-lo através de uma chave de portal feita por Dumbledore. Ele havia descoberto algo sobre a morte de meu avô e queria me contar antes que repórteres que andam vasculhando o Ministério ficassem sabendo e colocassem no jornal._

"_Não foi um acidente, foi uma sabotagem. Meu avô foi… morto… por Lycoris Black._

Sirius empalideceu e se levantou em um impulso.

Vendo o rosto dele, Safira lembrou:

-Você deu sua palavra que não faria nada.

Ele fechou os olhos e tornou a sentar. Parecia-lhe tudo explicado, mas havia mais.

-Meu tio-avô por parte de pai…

-Não queria julgar você pelo que um parente seu havia feito, mas comecei a pensar em outras coisas…

-Que coisas? – ele perguntou abaixando as sobrancelhas

-O ataque a Hogsmeade pra mim foi bem mais do que um susto de feitiços sendo atirados para todos os lados. Eles quase conseguiram o que queriam, ou, uma das coisas que queriam: a mim, provavelmente para me usar como moeda de chantagem pelo voto de meu pai. Todo o esforço que fizeram pra me esconder quase foi por água abaixo. E isso aconteceu exatamente no dia em que você me convenceu a ir ao povoado, em que disse que não aceitaria 'não' como resposta. E fui pega exatamente no momento em que me deixou sozinha…

-Safira, precisa acreditar em mim. – disse ele aflito pegando na mão dela – Foi uma coincidência.

-Eu sei disso agora. – ela respondeu – Dumbledore acabou de contar sobre sua família. De como uma prima sua, se não me engano, foi renegada pela família por ter se casado com um trouxa…

-Andrômeda. – ele murmurou olhando para o tapete por um momento

-…e de como você fugiu de casa por causa desse tipo de coisa. – ela inclinou a cabeça procurando o olhar dele de volta – Espero que isso tenha amenizado a acusação injusta que lhe fiz no Salão Comunal. Me desculpe.

-Amenizar? – ele levantou os olhos para ela novamente – Se já achava que devia te pedir desculpas pelo que falei, depois de tudo isso, não sei mais o que dizer. – ele sentou mais perto dela – Me desculpe por ter sido grosseiro, por ter falado uma besteira enorme sem pensar. Só não suporto ser comparado com minha família, embora já devesse ter acostumado depois de dezoito anos carregando esse sobrenome.

Saf tentou forçar um sorriso com os lábios contraídos e abaixou os olhos.

-Ei. – Sirius levantou o rosto dela com delicadeza – O que eu tenho que falar pra você ficar a vontade comigo, contar histórias embaraçosas de infância? Porque vivendo em uma família como a minha, acredite, eu tenho várias…

Saf sorriu fechando os olhos.

-Assim está melhor. – ele disse com gentilmente

-Tudo esquecido, então?

-Tudo o quê? Não me lembro de nada…

A moça sorriu mais uma vez.

–Nem eu. – disse com a expressão mais tranquila e o abraçou

* * *

><p>NA – Olá, pessoas!

Finalmente o mistério da Safira desvendado. O que acharam? Foi convincente? Vocês já esperavam por isso?

Gostaram do jeito que Sirius "convenceu" Saf a falar com ele no Salão Comunal? Cavalheiro, não? Rs. Fiquei imaginando se as fãs de Sirius estavam querendo matar Saf no início do capítulo...

Enfim, mandem reviews par me dar um feedback.

**ClauMS** – Olá, menina! Gostei do Sirius no capítulo passado, que bom que gostou também. E aí, o que achou desse capítulo? Estava perto do que você esperava? O motivo da transferência dela foi convincente? Planejo algo para o capítulo que vem que acho que vc vai gostar... tan tan tan... hehehe

Beijos,

Palas


	29. Mudança de Ares

**Capítulo 29 – Mudança de Ares**

Era início de abril. O grama de Hogwarts rebrotara por completo e os Jardins estavam repletos de pontos coloridos. Parte das flores ainda estava em botão, parte já desabrochara. As pesadas capas de inverno foram guardadas nos malões e as janelas do castelo passaram a ficar abertas com freqüência.

Safira resolveu aproveitar esse maravilhoso ar de primavera em uma quinta-feira na qual Sprout os liberou mais cedo para o almoço. Todos seguiam em direção ao castelo, enquanto ela ia em outra direção. Notando isso, Sirius se aproximou.

-Saf? – chamou – Não vai almoçar?

-Depois. Quero andar um pouco. – ela respondeu

-Se importaria… se eu fosse com você?

-Não. – Safira balançou a cabeça sorrindo com os olhos

Não andavam rápido, nem devagar.

-Sirius, sabe se tem algum treino de Quadribol agora?

-Acho que não. – ele respondeu – Geralmente não marcam treinos na hora do almoço.

-Ótimo.

A moça foi em direção ao campo de Quadribol e subiu na arquibancada da Grifinória. Uma vez lá em cima, ao chegarem à beirada do muro, começou a soprar um vento que fez os cabelos deles esvoaçarem.

Safira fechou os olhos se deliciando e respirou como há tempo não fazia. Certamente não era a mesma coisa… mas lembrava a brisa da praia perto de Avezzano batendo em seu rosto.

-Ah, como eu quero voltar para a Itália… - ela suspirou

Sirius sentiu um peso no estômago. Ela iria embora…

-Achei… que gostasse de Hogwarts… - ele falou hesitante

-Eu gosto.

Ela virou-se para ele e notou a alteração nos traços de seu rosto. A última coisa que queria era chateá-lo.

-Eu realmente gosto daqui. – garantiu – O castelo e as pessoas que encontrei nele são encantadores pra mim, - ela continuou, seus olhos transbordando sinceridade – apesar das circunstâncias que me trouxeram para cá. É que… - os olhos dela abaixaram e ficaram perdidos no horizonte – essas circunstâncias me sufocam todo dia, e a Itália foi o último lugar onde me senti livre. Desde setembro tenho de tomar cuidado até com cada palavra que digo… Sempre me escondendo. Por tantas vezes me senti uma intrusa, uma estranha, uma espécie de farsa. Vocês eram tão sinceros no que faziam, falavam, no jeito de serem. Eu _posso ver isso._ É claro que às vezes me engano, não sou legimente, mas no geral isso é visível pra mim. E eu não podia pagar na mesma moeda, não podia ser assim tão franca. Isso não é uma troca justa. Com toda honestidade, não me lembro de ter mentido para vocês, mas era tanto que tinha de omitir que era como se eu fosse outra pessoa.

-Não se sente mais assim?

-Há quase uma semana não. Vocês ficarem sabendo desse segredo, especialmente você, tirou uma parte do peso das minhas costas.

-Só uma parte?

-Não vou ter sossego até essa votação acabar.

-Vai voltar para a Itália quando acabar Hogwarts? – ele perguntou em um tom meio triste

-Vou. – ela respondeu

-Vai voltar a morar lá ou… ou só para visitar?

-Não sei… Começo a pensar em ir antes dos resultados dos N.I.E.M.s. Quando eles chegarem, vejo o que faço, quais opções tenho. – querendo de alguma forma se justificar, acrescentou – Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, a mudança pra cá foi tão repentina, não tive tempo de me despedir de nada, nem de ninguém… Eu preciso voltar.

Sirius não gostava da idéia de ela ir para tão longe, mas entendeu.

-Vai fazer falta quando for embora. – ele falou

Saf voltou a olhar para ele e sorriu discretamente.

-Obrigada por ser tão gentil… apesar de tudo.

-De verdade, você vai fazer falta.

Ela se aproximou e, ficando na ponta dos pés, o abraçou.

Quando se separou dele, o rapaz a viu olhando diretamente para seus olhos. Os olhos dela estavam de novo como se _mais abertos_… como no dia em que dançara com ele. Afinal o que significava aquilo? E, de novo, não durou muito. Uma ou duas piscadas depois, e tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

Ou quase… Tinha caído sobre os olhos dela um véu triste. Algo mais estava sendo escondido… Porém, tudo em Saf era discreto, e Sirius não pôde perceber isso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

À tarde, durante a aula de Transfiguração, Saf alternava seus pensamentos entre Transfiguração Humana Avançada e Sirius. O que, diga-se de passagem, não era algo muito sensato. A matéria não era nada fácil e faltavam pouco mais de dois meses para os N.I.E.M.s. Por outro lado, não era como se ela pudesse evitar, para começo de conversa.

_É crucial que se tenha muito claro na mente em que será a transformação…_ Droga, isso não era pra ter acontecido. _Segurem as varinhas com firmeza… _Como tinha deixado acontecer…?

-Professora?

-Sim, senhorita Knight?

-Poderia, por favor, repetir a última parte? Não consegui ouvir direito daqui de trás.

-Pois não. Eu dizia para girar e sacudir a varinha, tomando muito cuidado para não tremer no caminho.

-Obrigada, professora.

"Concentra, Safira, concentra.", disse a si mesma.

No começo daquela noite, ela entrou no dormitório feminino contando estar sozinha e sentou em sua cama expirando com peso. Logo viu que tinha se enganado quando Lily saiu de um banho após o estágio na Ala Hospitalar.

-Saf, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a ruiva perguntou passando o pente na ponta nos cabelos molhados

-Por assim dizer. – ela respondeu

-Alguma coisa com seus pais?

-Não. – Saf chacoalhou a cabeça – Não tem nada a ver com toda aquela história que vocês ficaram sabendo outro dia.

-O que foi, então? – Lily sentou na ponta da cama – Se você puder, quiser contar…

Após uma pausa, Saf respondeu:

-Acho que estou gostando de alguém.

-E por que isso te deixa triste? A não ser que esteja gostando de Edgar Flint talvez?

-O quê? Não!

Lily riu seguida da amiga.

-Por favor, me interne se algum dia eu disser que gosto daquele sonserino atrevido e prepotente.

Lily não perguntaria quem era, e Saf percebeu isso.

-Sirius. – ela acabou por responder

A ruiva sorriu.

-Ainda não entendo por que isso te deixa triste.

-É que…

…

-Talvez… - Lílian não terminou a frase

-O quê?

-Pode não gostar de ouvir… - ela ponderou

-Pode falar.

-Talvez você esteja exagerando.

-Eu sei, Lily. – ela concordou – Mas com motivos.

-Eu sei.

-Vou só fingir que nada está acontecendo, – Saf se levantou prendendo os cabelos – e vai ficar tudo bem.

Não encontrando mais o que dizer, Lily apenas a viu pegar uma toalha, roupas e entrar no banho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tarde daquela noite, restava apenas Lily no Salão Comunal. Como tantas vezes, tinha o caderno apoiado sobre os joelhos dobrados, o tinteiro aberto sobre o tapete em frente à lareira e a varinha iluminando o que escrevia.

Sentiu um beijo no alto da cabeça e alguém lhe disse:

-Boa noite.

-Oi, Tiago. – ela respondeu sorrindo quando o rapaz sentou a seu lado – Não consegue dormir?

-Não. E você, não está com sono?

-Ainda não.

Tiago sorriu.

-Lily, posso pedir uma coisa?

-O quê?

-Posso ler alguma coisa que você escreveu?

Ela demorou um pouco a responder avaliando o pedido.

-Só um trecho. – ele acrescentou

-Está bem. – ela acabou por responder e passou a folhear seu caderno

-Pensando bem, você leria um trecho pra mim? – ele perguntou

-Leria… mas qual a diferença?

-Quero ver mais de perto o que ouvi da sacada do seu quarto quando você contava histórias para sua prima. – ele respondeu em uma voz apaixonada

Lily chacoalhou a cabeça ainda folheando o caderno sem pressa.

-Tem esse. – ela falou parando em uma determinada página – Foi depois que saímos da sala de Dumbledore:

"_Guardar um segredo de segurança… o quanto solitário isso pode ser? Esconder não só essa informação como qualquer outra que possa dar pistas para ela._

_Carregar um peso que ninguém mais tem de carregar e ninguém pode ajudar a levar. Sendo a pessoa diferente do grupo e tendo de fingir que é como todos… despreocupada como todos, livre como todos…_

_Firme como uma carvalho, delicada como cristal. Carregando nos olhos essas duas características contrastantes e sendo a discrição em pessoa."_

Quando ela terminou de falar, Tiago se inclinou e a beijou.

-Lindo, como quem escreveu.

Lily abaixou a cabeça corando, tendo o rosto ainda próximo ao dele.

-Eu disse que vou pedir para você me contar histórias todos os dias… - disse ele passando o braço pelas costas dela e Lily apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro

-Hum, e eu posso escolher a história? – perguntou ela mirando algum ponto acima da lareira

-Pode, eu deixo. – ele brincou

-Vamos ver… Era uma vez uma poção que tinha sete ingredientes…

-Ah, Lily, essa não vale. – ele protestou

-Claro que vale. – disse levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo – Estamos cada vez mais perto dos N.I.E.M.s.

-Eu tinha pensado em alguma história menos… _líquida_. – ele falou

Lílian riu por um instante. Em seguida, com um sorriso discreto e com uma voz suave começou, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele:

-Era uma vez encantadores olhos castanhos que conquistaram a confiança de... chamativos? olhos verdes…

-Doces.

-O que? – ela perguntou quase em um sussurro

-Doces olhos verdes. – ele falou com o rosto muito próximo ao dela e a beijou novamente

…

Apenas quando Lily insistiu no fato de que eles teriam aula no dia seguinte, cada um subiu para seu dormitório.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todavia, nem tudo estava tão bem… Maia andava mais quieta e pensativa nos últimos dias. Tinha ficado esgotada com sua última discussão com Guilherme. Por que tudo tinha ficado tão pesado? Por que mesmo que estivessem lado a lado estavam tão distantes?

Ana dizia que ela nem era mais a mesma… Supirou. Não era mesmo. O tempo todo com medo de falar ou fazer alguma coisa errada, constantemente chateada por uma briga…

Até que um dia, em um sábado à tarde, quando os dois conversavam em um corredor no primeiro andar, Guilherme repentinamente usou sua voz ríspida:

-Por que você está olhando atrás de mim?

-O quê? – fez Maia confusa

Os dois estavam de frente um para o outro e, cansada, a moça apenas desviara os olhos do rosto dele para o fim do corredor por um momento.

-Não é a primeira vez que você faz isso. – ele continuou – Está procurando alguém?

-Guilherme, chega disso! – disse ela com a voz dura, porém sem subir o tom de voz

-Eh? Por quê?

-Porque não existe. Não sei de onde você tira essas coisas.

-_Você diz_ que não existe.

A fisionomia de Maia mudou. Guilherme insinuou que ela estaria mentindo?

-Estou exausta de discutir. – disse ela com a voz cansada – Talvez a gente devesse parar por aqui.

-É, vai dormir. – ele falou com a voz impaciente – Amanhã você vai estar mais calma e conseguimos conversar.

-Não. – ela respondeu em tom supostamente calmo – Todo dia é a mesma coisa, a brigas estão cada vez mais frequentes. Por que a gente não acaba por aqui? De uma vez?

-Por quê? Tem _mais alguém_ nessa história?

-Não, não tem! – ela elevou o tom de voz – Abre os olhos! Se olhasse um pouquinho menos pra você, ia ver que eu ainda gosto de você, mas não aguento mais viver desse jeito. Pra mim chega. – ela abaixou a voz

-Você vai mudar de idéia.

-Ou não.

-Vai. E aí pode ser tarde.

-Boa tarde, Guilherme.

Maia queria chegar ao dormitório o mais rápido possível, queria chorar, desabafar, mas tinha um autocontrole impressionante. Saiu dali com o rosto impassível, sem andar mais rápido ou mais devagar.

_**Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful  
><strong>__**Don't need you to make me strong cuz I'm strong all on my own**_

_Não preciso que me diga que eu sou bonita para que eu me sinta bonita  
><em>_Não preciso que me faça forte, porque eu sou forte por mim mesma_

Quando chegou ao dormitório, qualquer olhar minimamente atento perceberia que havia algo errado. Por isso, foi só Saf bater os olhos nela para perguntar preocupada:

-Maia, o que aconteceu?

A resposta dela foi apenas se jogar nos braços da amiga e começar a chorar.

Ana entrou em seguida e, levantando as sobrancelhas, perguntou com as mãos e os ombros o que tinha acontecido. Saf respondeu com o rosto que não sabia.

-Ei, o que foi? – Ana pos a mão nas costas dela

Maia se separou de Saf para responder triste:

-Terminei com Guilherme.

Pouco depois, Lice e Lily também estavam no dormitório e as quatro tentavam, de alguma forma, consolar, animar, ou o que fosse, embora nenhuma delas soubesse bem o que dizer. Até porque, apesar do sofrimento da amiga naquele momento, achavam que tinha sido melhor assim.

-Não vai resolver o problema, mas em situações assim, costumávamos tomar sorvete em Avezzano. Posso ir buscar na cozinha se quiser. O que acha, Maia?

-Ah, acho que não, obrigada.

-Claro que quer. – Ana a interrompeu – Você adora sorvete.

-Chocolate? – Saf perguntou

-Flocos. – Lily respondeu

-Saf, você sabe onde fica a cozinha? – Lice perguntou

-Não, mas Pedro estava lá embaixo quando subi. Ele com certeza sabe.

-Fica no primeiro andar. – Lily disse – Mas ele vai saber explicar melhor.

-Certo. – fez Saf – E não se preocupe, Maia, se alguém perguntar, digo que Ana está dando um tempo no regime.

-Nah, melhor pensar em outra desculpa, ninguém vai acreditar que parei um regime. – falou Ana

-Pode ir, Saf. – fez Lice – É uma desculpa _absolutamente_ _plausível_. – Lice aumentou o tom de voz ao pronunciar a última palavra

-Hei! – Ana reclamou

Meio rindo, Safira saiu do dormitório e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Pedro ainda estava de fato ali… não só ele… Droga de coincidência. Sirius não podia estar, sei lá, pescando com a Lula Gigante naquele momento? Saf alternava seus pensamentos entre querer vê-lo e achar melhor não vê-lo…

-Oi, meninos. – cumprimentou – Pedro, sabe onde fica a cozinha?

-Claro.

-Pode me dizer como chegar?

-Posso. Sabe o corredor…

-Eu te levo até lá. – Sirius o interrompeu

-Ah, não precisa.

-Eu faço questão. – disse ele se levantado – É bem mais interessante visitar os elfos do que decorar ingredientes de poções.

Não tendo como recusar, Saf saiu pelo Buraco do Retrato na companhia dele, e os dois seguiram pelos corredores.

-Procurando alguma coisa específica na cozinha? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo

-Sorvete.

-Por que subitamente quis tomar sorvete? – ele estranhou

-Não é bem pra mim, na verdade.

-Pra quem é, então?

-Digamos que Ana está fazendo uma pausa do regime.

-Ana não faz regime de verdade. – ele argumentou

Saf fez uma pausa antes de responder:

-Você vai acabar sabendo cedo ou tarde, mas como não é sobre mim, eu me sentiria fazendo fofoca se te contasse.

-Justo. – ele meneou a cabeça.

Pouco depois paravam em frente a um quadro de frutas. Sirius fez cócegas na pêra e girou a maçaneta, indicando que Saf entrasse primeiro.

-Senhorita, Senhor Black, em que podemos ajudar? – falou a vozinha aguda de um elfo

-Poderia nos trazer sorvete de…? – falou Sirius

-Flocos, se possível. – Saf completou

-Claro, só um minuto. – e o elfo saiu de perto deles

-Os elfos o conhecem pelo nome? – Saf perguntou

-Bom, costumamos visitar a cozinha com alguma frequência… - ele respondeu

-Visivelmente.

-Será que… teria tempo para um pedaço de bolo de chocolate antes de voltar ao dormitório?

-Não posso. – ela falou com o coração mais rápido – Tenho de entregar o sorvete.

-Certo… Fica me devendo um bolo de chocolate, então.

-Está bem. – ela disse com um sorriso

-Aqui está, senhorita. – o elfo havia voltado e entregou um pote de sorvete à moça

-Muito obrigada. – ela respondeu gentil

Um pouco mais tarde, Maia pediria a Lice e Lily que contassem a notícia a Frank e os Marotos, evitando que ela precisasse tocar no assunto. As amigas assim o fizeram naquele mesmo dia.

De noite, sentada em sua cama, com o cortinado fechado e a varinha acesa, Lily escrevia:

"_O coração é frágil. Por isso o protegemos com tanto vigor. Nós o abrimos tão raramente e porque significa tanto quando o fazemos. Alguns corações são mais raros do que outros, puros de certa forma, como cristal em um mundo de vidro. Até a maneira como se despedaçam é bonita."_

* * *

><p>NA – Olá! Desculpem o atraso de uma semana. Os últimos dias estão corridos. Vou tentar não atrasar o próximo.

Bom, tivemos uma pequena cena da Lily e do Tiago, não sei se gostei muito dela, pra falar a verdade. O que vocês acharam?

Créditos: Música que aparece para Maia é "I don't need you to" da Samantha Mumba. E o último texto da Lily aqui no fim do capítulo é o final de um episódio da série Everwood.

**ClauMS** – Oi, Clau! Obrigada, hehehe. Eu gostei muito quando toda essa hitsória se encaixou na minha cabeça! E aí? Gostou da atitude da Maia? Você vinha pedindo por isso faz um tempo, rs. O que achou da Lily e do Tiago. E da ideia da Saf de voltar para a Itália?

Beijos,  
>Palas<p> 


	30. Citações

**Capítulo 30 – Citações**

Pensando na cena de dias antes no Salão Comunal, Lílian se lembrou de alguns versos e aproveitou aquela aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em uma sexta-feira para mandá-los para a carteira de Tiago por intermédio de Safira.

Ao abrir o bilhete, o rapaz não teve qualquer dificuldade em reconhecer a caligrafia fina da namorada:

"_Chega mais perto e contempla as palavras.  
><em>_Cada uma  
><em>_tem mil faces secretas sob a face neutra"_

_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

_Com amor, Lily_

Em resposta, Tiago pegou um pergaminho e escreveu versos que lera recentemente e achava que lembravam muito a ruiva e seu enorme gosto por escrever.

Pouco depois, Saf, rindo por se sentir um correio elegante, colocou o papel sobre a carteira da amiga.

Lily esperou o professor virar de costas para escrever na lousa para ler:

"_A palavra é o seu castelo,  
><em>_sua árvore encantada,  
><em>_abracadabra construindo o universo"_

_Roseana Murray_

_Achei a sua cara.  
><em>_Com amor, Tiago._

Lily sorriu ao terminar de ler e virou meio para trás, meio para a esquerda para olhar Tiago, que também sorria para ela. Em seguida, anexou o pergaminho com um clipe naquele seu caderninho que andava com ela para todos os lugares.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dormitório feminino, Maia arrumava seu malão, enquanto Ana terminava de se trocar depois de um banho. As duas conversavam através da porta fechada do banheiro.

-Vi alguém na biblioteca hoje. – Ana comentou meio sem graça

-Não precisa chamar o Guilherme de "alguém" quando falar comigo. Nem precisa ficar sem graça de dizer que encontrou com ele – Maia falou ajoelhada no chão usando sua cama de apoio para dobrar as camisas

-Eu o vi engasgado à mesa da Lufa-Lifa anteontem.

-Nem precisa falar todas as vezes que o vir – Maia acrescentou – Conte fatos importantes.

-Como o quê?

-Se ele cuspir em você, quero ficar sabendo.

-Permissão para cuspir de volta!

-Ana!

-O quê? – a amiga perguntou com voz inocente

-Aaah!

Distraída com a conversa, Maia demorou a notar um gato sentado na frente da porta aberta do quarto como se a estivesse observando

-Maia, o que foi? – Ana perguntou preocupada ainda do outro lado da porta do banheiro

-A porta do dormitório está aberta e tem um gato ali sentado olhando pra mim! – disse numa voz que lembrava o início de um pânico cômico

-E daí?

-E daí? Ele fica ali parado me encarando.

-Só deve estar procurando a dona. – Ana tentava acalmar a amiga não sabendo nem a respeito do quê

-Não, Ana, ele sabe que terminei com Guilherme e agora quer me transformar numa velhinha maluca que só cuida de gatos.

-Maia…

-Não, ele sabe que não deu certo. De novo. Que eu escolhi o cara errado. De novo.

-Pára com…

-Ah! Agora são dois gatos!

Não entendendo mais nada, Ana saiu do banheiro rápido com os cabelos ainda pingando água. De fato havia dois gatos parados à porta do dormitório. Não que isso fosse comum, mas as palavras de Maia faziam ainda menos sentido do que essa cena. Ana fez a coisa mais sensata que pôde pensar na hora: fechou a porta.

-Melhor? – perguntou

-Eles continuam lá.

-Você não sabe, eles já podem ter isso embora. E se você não parar com isso já, vou te levar até Madame Pomfrey.

-'Tá…

-Afinal o que aconteceu? Você encontrou com ele hoje também?

-Eu o vi na hora do almoço conversando com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa. – ela respondeu com a voz murcha

-E você ficou com ciúmes? – Ana perguntou incrédula

-Não foi bem ciúmes… Esses sentimentos não vão embora tão rápido.

-Maia, - Ana falou hesitante – você não está pensando em voltar com ele, está?

-Não. – ela respondeu – Por mais que tenha doído e esteja doendo, parece que saiu um peso de cima de mim.

-Ótimo, agora eu posso voltar a secar meu cabelo sem ouvir chiliques por causa de gatos?

-Pode. – Maia sorriu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde, no Salão Principal, o jantar era servido.

-Achei um ótimo feitiço. – Ana comentou enquanto fazia seu prato

-Eh? Qual? – Maia perguntou

-Um que mostra as calorias do que você está comendo.

-Quê?

-É, assim: - ela agitou a varinha com duas sacudidas dizendo – _Calorium._

E números em vermelho surgiram no ar sobre seu prato.

-Uma pena que os números apareçam sempre em vermelho. – Ana lamentou – Em amarelo ficariam bem mais simpáticos…

Maia limitou-se a olhar para o alto balançando a cabeça.

Mais para a esquerda da mesa, Lily perguntava:

-Não andei acompanhando o Profeta, alguma nova notícia da votação?

-Não, - Remo respondeu – ou não aconteceu mais nada, ou o Ministério conseguiu esconder bem.

-Acho que nessa altura seria mais difícil conseguirem esconder alguma coisa. – Saf comentou

-E o ataque a Hogsmeade? – Lily perguntou

-Teve uma repercussão grande, mas foi o último evento noticiado. – Tiago respondeu

-Espero que no fim dê tudo certo… - a ruiva falou com a voz baixa

-Vai dar. – Safira afirmou

Um pouco depois, Sirius olhava o relógio.

-Droga, já são sete e meia, tenho de encontrar Filch às oito.

-Por quê? – Ana perguntou

-Num lapso de concentração, ele me viu enfeitiçando as vassouras dele. – Sirius respondeu displicente – Agora vou ter de limpar os armários de vassouras do terceiro e quarto andares. – ele então mudou a voz para imitar o zelador – "Sem magia". – e voltando à voz normal – Como se eu já não soubesse.

-Limpar os armários de vassouras? – disse Maia – Ainda bem que não sou eu. Com a quantidade de pó que deve ter neles, amanhã eu não estaria nem falando. No máximo, espirrando em código Morse.

-Com licença, - uma segundoanista da Lufa-Lufa os interrompeu – Safira Knight?

-Sou eu. – falou Saf

-Pediram para entregar a você. – a menina estendeu um envelope

-Obrigada. – Saf agradeceu e a menina foi embora

Sirius não gostou muito. Será que era de algum cara da Lufa-Lufa…?

-É da minha mãe. – Saf disse tão baixo que apenas quem estava ao lado dela pôde ouvir

Sirius voltou a respirar normalmente depois disso.

"_Olá, querida, estamos bem, não se preocupe conosco._

_[…]_

_Entendemos sua decisão de voltar à Itália e a apoiamos. Poderá ficar em nossa casa, e temos certeza de que será muito bem recebida na casa de suas amigas.  
><em>_Nós dois ficaremos na Inglaterra por algum tempo. Ainda está para ser discutido se seu pai será transferido ou não._

_Um grande abraço,  
><em>_Mama"_

Ao ler a parte final da carta, Saf passou a mão pela base do pescoço. Como fizesse um dia um pouco mais quente, ela usava uma blusa de gola mais baixa. Foi só nesse momento que Sirius percebeu a ausência da gargantilha que ela geralmente usava.

-Saf, não está usando sua corrente? – ele perguntou

-Não, eu… a perdi no dia do ataque a Hogsmeade.

-A que seu avô tinha te dado?

-Eh.

-Que pena. – e batendo o olho no relógio – Droga, cinco para as oito, tenho de ir. – disse apressado se levantando – Filch me faz limpar os armários do quinto e sexto andares também se eu chegar atrasado. Até mais.

-Até mais. – ela respondeu e voltou a dar atenção ao seu jantar.

Mais ao lado, Lílian já havia terminado de comer e folheava seu caderno a esmo.

-Tem algum outro texto que eu posso ler? – Tiago perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela

-Bom… tem um que gostei muito, mas não é meu. – ela voltou algumas páginas – Esse. – apontou na folha

Tiago pegou o caderno e começou a ler:

"_Em meu entender, a vida consiste em três partes: o presente, absorvente e habitualmente agradável, que corre minuto a minuto com velocidade fatal; o futuro, obscuro e incerto, para o qual podemos fazer inúmeros planos, e tanto melhor se forem insólitos e improváveis – afinal, nada virá a ser como esperávamos que fosse, e ao menos nos divertimos enquanto planejávamos; e a terceira parte, o passado, as recordações e as realidades que são os alicerces da vida presente e que nos surgem de repente, trazidas por um perfume, pela forma de uma colina, qualquer canção antiga, trivialidades que nos fazem de súbito murmurar: 'Eu me lembro… ', com um peculiar e quase inexplicável prazer."_

_Autobiografia de Agatha Christie_

-Bonito texto, você tem bom gosto.

Lily apenas sorriu.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nos Jardins, Alice e Frank estavam sentados sob a copa de um carvalho próximo ao Lago com as mãos entrelaçadas. Fazia uma noite amena, sem vento e com uma lua em quarto crescente parcialmente encoberta pelas nuvens.

-Lice, você está quietinha, está tudo bem?

-Está. – ela respondeu vagamente olhando para a água – Só um pouco preocupada.

-Com o quê? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas

-Os N.I.E.N.s estão chegando.

-Lice, você vai se sair bem.

-Você não tem como saber isso.

-Tenho. Você é inteligente e se esforça muito. Para dizer o mínimo.

-Você é suspeito para falar isso.

-Eu vejo você há sete anos. Não sou suspeito, eu conheço você. Apesar das notas que a gente precisa, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

-Eu queria ter essa certeza. – ela virou-se para Frank – Quando não estou estudando tenho a impressão de que estou perdendo tempo.

-Você não está perdendo tempo, está investindo tempo em descansar um pouco para o estudo render mais. Como agora, está só se distraindo um pouco. Aliás, em ótima companhia.

Lice deu um meio riso soltando o ar pela boca e olhando para lado.

-Merlin, o que a convivência com o Sirius faz.

Frank riu.

-Pelo menos, você riu um pouquinho.

Lice sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Eu te amo. – ela falou baixinho.

Gentilmente, Frank a fez levantar o rosto de novo. Ficou por um instante passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, até que se inclinou e a beijou.

-Eu te amo. – falou com o rosto próximo ao dela

Os dois sorriram…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Passava das onze e meia da noite quando Sirius chegou ao Salão Comunal espirrando. Havia apenas duas ou três pessoas ali, entre elas Remo, que estava sentado a uma mesa próxima à janela estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Não sabia que você era alérgico a pó. – Remo falou quando o amigo sentou na cadeira à sua frente

-Eu não era. – Sirius respondeu – Até essa droga de detenção. _Atchim!_ Aliás, as vassouras de Filch te mandaram lembranças.

-Obrigado. – fez Remo

-Se eu não soubesse que Filch não consegue usar magia, diria que ele tinha multiplicado o número de armários no terceiro e do quarto andares. Tenho certeza de que não tinham tantos quando fizemos o Mapa.

-Certamente é mais um dos mistérios de Hogwarts. – amigo fingiu seriedade

-Falando em Mapa, - Sirius se debruçou sobre a mesa para evitar que as outras pessoas no Salão ouvissem – no dia do ataque a Hogsmeade, _Atchim!_ Por onde você e Saf passaram?

-O quê? Por que quer saber isso, Almofadinhas?

-Porque ela disse que perdeu aquela corrente que o avô deu pra ela. Queria tentar procurar.

Aluado escondeu um sorriso.

-Bom, quando eu a vi, ela estava sendo petrificada na esquina do quarteirão do Três Vassouras. Depois…

Remo foi forçando a memória e descrevendo o caminho que fizera até a orla do bosque, de onde aparatara com a amiga para a Casa dos Gritos.

-Mas ela pode ter perdido antes disso. – Remo ponderou – De qualquer jeito, na Casa dos Gritos eu já dei uma olhada e não vi nada. Pode ser que ainda esteja em Hogsmeade, isso se alguém já não encontrou e pegou.

-Eh… E você está fazendo o que aqui a essa hora, lobinho?

-Adiantando os estudos para a lua cheia. – ele respondeu em um tom de voz quase inaudível.

-Ah, sim, sempre _Atchim!_ Dando o exemplo, certo, _Monitor-chefe_?

Remo apenas revirou os olhos.

-Bom, eu vou dormir. Até, _Atchim!_ Amanhã, Aluado.

-Até amanhã, _Atchim!_, Almofadinhas. – Remo o imitou

-_Bai_, ri da _desgaça_ alheia. – Sirius se levantou falando com a voz nasalada por causa do nariz entupido

-Quanto drama. – fez Remo e voltou a dar atenção ao capítulo sobre criaturas dos pântanos

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Uma semana se passou e o tempo parecia ter se estabelecido em uma temperatura agradável, nem quente, nem fria. Saf, Lily e Lice estavam a uma mesa no Salão Comunal estudando a última aula de Transfiguração antes do jantar, quando Tiago se aproximou delas.

-Lily, posso falar com você?

-Claro.

A moça apoiou a pena sobre o livro e o acompanhou até o canto oposto do aposento, onde não havia mais ninguém.

-Lily, - ele começou com a voz muito baixa – não vou poder estudar com você hoje, porque…

-Eu sei. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz – Lua cheia.

-É.

-E Remo?

-Já saiu do castelo depois do almoço.

Lily expirou com certo peso.

-Tem certeza de que não é perigoso?

-Tenho. – Tiago pegou nas mãos dela – Confia em mim.

-É, eu vi o quanto é seguro naquela noite em que você chegou aqui sangrando.

-Ah, aquilo foi só um acidente. – ele falou maroto

-Toma cuidado. – ela ficou na ponto dos pés para beijá-lo brevemente – E fala para o Remo que eu pego as matérias pra ele.

-Ele certamente agradece muito. Nesse ponto eu e Sirius nunca fomos de grande ajuda. Pedro também não.

-Imagino. – ela sorriu – Como você e Sirius tiram notas tão altas mesmo assim eu nunca vou entender.

-Eu tenho de ir jantar, queremos tentar sair mais cedo hoje.

-Certo.

Tiago beijou a mão dela.

-Te vejo amanhã.

-Até amanhã. – Lily respondeu

Ela o viu sair pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda e voltou para sua mesa. Notando a ausência de alguém, ela perguntou:

-Saf, onde está Lice?

-Acabou de subir pra pegar um livro. – Saf desviou a atenção de seu resumo – Já deve ter ouvido isso, mas vocês formam um casal muito fofo.

-Obrigada.

A ruiva viu o olhar da amiga por um momento parecer seguir alguém. Lily se virou e viu Sirius saindo da escada do dormitório masculino e indo em direção também ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Você gosta mesmo dele, não gosta? – ela sorriu

-Isso não tem a menor importância.

-Claro que tem. – fez Lily doce – E como você acha que vai conseguir se esconder desse jeito por muito mais tempo?

-Tive de aprender a esconder muita coisa esse ano. – Saf falou com um toque de melancolia – Essa vai ser só mais uma.

Lice retornou nessa hora e elas encerraram a conversa. Saf voltou a se concentrar no seu resumo do capítulo de Transfiguração como se não tivessem dito nada mais interessante do que "dia bonito hoje, não?".

* * *

><p>NA – Oi! Sim, eu sei que demorei um pouco de novo, as trabalhei nos dois últimos fins de semana de novo...

Esse capítulo não tem tantas novidades assim, foi mais pra mostrar as coisas em Hogwarts se assentando depois das últimas notícias. Mas acho que vão gostar do que planejo para o próximo capítulo. ;) Aliás, estamos chegando bem perto do final da história.

A cena da Maia com os gatos foi baseada em um episódio de Gilmore Girls, espero que não tenha ficado muito caricatural... ops!

**ClauMS** – Hahahah, sabia que você ia gostar do que a Maia fez. E bom, como apareceu agora de novo, a Saf tem planos mesmo de voltar pra Itália, vamos ver, rs. O que achou desse capítulo? Vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos,  
>Palas<p> 


	31. Rosas Azuis

**Capítulo 31 – Rosas Azuis**

Maio chegou fazendo a temperatura subir um pouco mais, anunciando o verão cada vez mais próximo. Anunciava também a proximidade cada vez mais evidente da Votação no Ministério, dos N.I.E.M.s e do fim do ano letivo. O clima convidava para um passeio nos Jardins, porém a quantidade de trabalho dada pelos professores não deixava isso ser realmente uma opção.

Maio era particularmente especial para Safira. Mais especificamente um dia próximo do meio do mês…

Naquele domingo, Saf estava no dormitório um pouco depois do jantar. Tinha acabado de soltar o rabo de cavalo e sentara em frente ao espelho para ajeitar o cabelo solto… Pronto. Castanho, liso, pesado e levemente repicado na frente como sempre.

Ficou então um tempo encarando sua imagem. Vestia uma blusa branca, as mangas chegavam mais largas até os cotovelos, deixando os ombros à mostra. A perda da corrente que seu avô lhe dera era absolutamente notória.

Fazia quase um ano que ele tinha ido. A dor aguda da notícia tinha passado; a ausência dele, contudo, seria sempre presente. Levou a mão ao pescoço em um gesto tão repetido.

Pequenas batidas na janela interromperam seus pensamentos. Ela virou-se para ver sua coruja pedindo para entrar.

-Mirra? – disse se levantando para abrir o vidro – Que carta é essa? – estranhou ao soltar o papel da pata da coruja

"_Saf, me encontra no Salão Comunal à meia-noite._

_Sirius"_

A moça ficou dois ou três minutos distraída olhando para nada específico até que Mirra piou.

-Ah, eu sei que faz um tempo que não te visito, mas as provas estão chegando. – disse acariciando a cabeça da ave – Logo as coisas vão melhorar… eu espero.

Alguns minutos antes do horário combinado, ela desceu. O Salão Comunal estava vazio, todos já dormiam. Dirigiu-se para a frente da lareira e esperou ali de pé observando o fogo.

À meia-noite em ponto, ouvindo passos atrás de si, virou-se e viu Sirius vindo em sua direção com um sorriso. Ele se adiantou e a abraçou. Saf ficou por instantes sem ação, já se tinham ido os dias em que o perfume de Sirius não a inebriava.

-Feliz Aniversário. – disse ao se afastar dela

-Então foi por isso que quis falar comigo à meia-noite? – ela falou sorrindo

-Foi, queria ter certeza de que ia ser o primeiro a dar os parabéns.

Saf apenas riu.

-Como sabia qual era a minha coruja? – ela perguntou

-Você está falando com um Maroto, lembra?

-Claro, - ela olhou de relance para o alto – eu tinha esquecido. Então também não devo perguntar como fez para convencê-la a entregar uma carta sua?

-Isso foi fácil. Foi só dizer que a carta era pra você. Ela pareceu ansiosa por exercício.

-Deve estar. Há meses não entrega cartas.

-Imagino. Ah, quase ia me esquecendo…

Sirius fez um floreio com a varinha conjurando um buquê de rosas azuis.

-São pra você. – ele entregou o presente

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu – São lindas. Nunca tinha visto essa cor.

-Achei que combinavam com seus olhos…

Saf ficou um tanto sem-jeito com o comentário.

-Tem mais uma coisa. – ele mexeu no bolso direito – Aqui. – disse entendendo a ela um saquinho de veludo azul-marinho

Ela apoiou o ramalhete sobre a poltrona mais próxima, pegou o pequeno embrulho e espalhou o conteúdo em sua mão… Não conteve uma exclamação de surpresa. Não era possível. Uma corrente… A corrente. Olhou a plaquinha ao lado do fecho, e de fato ali estava gravado em letras minúsculas _Safira_. Não havia dúvida, era a corrente que ganhara de Vinícius Knight, seu avô.

-Onde encontrou? – perguntou surpresamente encantada

-Estava na orla do bosque de Hogsmeade.

-Você saiu do castelo? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas

-Não conte a McGonagall, mas fazemos isso com alguma frequência. – Sirius sorriu maroto

-Eu não sei o que dizer… Muito obrigada. – Saf o abraçou

Quando se separaram, Sirius estendeu a mão perguntando:

-Posso?

-Claro. – Safira entregou a ele a gargantilha

Ela levantou o cabelo puxando-o para o lado e observou os braços dele brevemente a envolverem enquanto ele passava o colar em volta de seu pescoço. Logo percebeu o frio do metal em sua pele e, como tantas vezes, apertou o pingente contra si.

Porém, quando sentiu a mão de Sirius encostar sem querer logo abaixo de seu pescoço, seu coração disparou.

O rapaz a virou de frente para ele.

-Linda… - ele falou – como sempre.

Saf apenas abaixou os olhos colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Quando voltou a levantá-los… Sirius tinha uma expressão… ela não ousava concluir o pensamento. _Apaixonada…_

Sem dar tempo para ela pensar, ele se inclinou e a beijou, dando em seguida um passo à frente para poder abraçá-la pela cintura. Completamente envolvida pelo momento, ela correspondeu.

Até que o bom-senso de Safira aliado à preocupação que a norteava desde o início do ano letivo fizeram com que ela caísse em si e afastasse o rosto abaixando a cabeça. Deu um passo atrás e demorou um momento até conseguir articular:

-Está tarde… Acho melhor voltar para o dormitório…

Saf chegou a se virar, mas Sirius a segurou pela mão e se colocou na frente dela.

-Sirius… - disse com a voz apertada

Fazer isso não estava sendo fácil para Safira, era, porém, o que julgava mais sensato.

-Desculpe… - Sirius falou próximo a ela – mas não foge de mim. – pediu

-Não estou exatamente fugindo. – ela piscava muito e não olhava para nada específico

-Não estou exatamente acreditando. – ele falou

-O quê? Por quê?

-Porque pela primeira vez não consegue falar olhando pra mim.

Saf desviou os olhos para o lado. Droga, por que ele tinha de conhecê-la melhor do que ela esperava…? Ele a tinha desarmado.

-Fala comigo. – ele disse em voz baixa segurando em sua mão

Depois de respirar fundo, ela pôde mais uma vez levantar os olhos para ele.

-Alguém pode nos ouvir. – respondeu também com a voz baixa

Sirius deu uma olhada em volta.

-Não tem ninguém aqui.

-Pode aparecer.

Após pensar um instante, ele falou:

-Me espera aqui, eu já volto. – e saiu em direção ao dormitório masculino

Não podendo mais se aguentar em pé, Safira sentou-se no chão. A parte racional do seu cérebro que ainda funcionava pedia com certa urgência que ela saísse logo dali. Mas não dava, simplesmente não podia.

Sirius logo estava de volta com um pergaminho na mão e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Olha, - disse ele – não tem ninguém vigiando a gente. E se alguém estiver vindo pra cá, nós vamos ver.

A moça viu novamente o Mapa do Maroto e seus pontinhos nomeados. Tirando os dois, todos os pontinhos grifinórios estavam em seus respectivos quartos.

-Então…

Safira expirou com algum peso.

-Sirius, eu não sei o quanto as pessoas à minha volta podem estar em perigo ou não.

-Como assim? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas

-Eu fui transferida para minha segurança. Só que pra me atingir, eu não sei quem mais pode sair atingido.

O rapaz continuava com a expressão de quem não estava entendendo direito.

-Hogsmeade foi atacada exatamente no único dia que saí do castelo, no mesmo dia em que tentaram me sequestrar. Naquele dia, quando acordei e vi Remo, meu coração parou. Quero acreditar que ele não tenha se arriscado pra me ajudar. – ela continuou – Quando cheguei ao castelo, fiquei sabendo que havia alguém desacordado por causa de dois feitiços, fora as outras pessoas que tiveram de passar na Ala Hospitalar. E pensar que tudo isso pode ter sido por minha causa. Tem idéia do que é essa sensação?

-Foi por isso que ficou tão mal nos dias seguintes?

-Pelo risco que todo mundo passou, inclusive eu. Entende agora? Não posso ficar com ninguém. Tenho medo de colocar alguém em perigo… de colocar você em perigo.

-Eu não me importo.

Saf sorriu por um dos cantos da boca.

-Problema seu, eu me importo.

Observaram o Mapa… Continuava tudo igual.

Sirius pegou sua mão novamente e, após respirar fundo, falou:

-Sua beleza chamou minha atenção desde a primeira vez que a vi. Tinha um tom de reserva, de discrição. Com o tempo, sua personalidade passou a chamar atenção. Sua delicadeza é muito longe de ser frágil. Seus olhos… é impressionante como falam sozinhos. E ainda assim, você é sempre um enigma, é impossível supor o que está pensando. Sua companhia me faz bem, vou sempre ser grato por ter me ensinado a dançar.

Saf deu um meio riso sutil. Ele continuou:

-Admiro sua força, sua coragem. … Eu realmente gosto de você… - disse mais próximo – Queria que soubesse.

Safira abriu a boca, mas a voz demorou a sair.

-O que eu posso dizer que faça justiça ao que acabei de ouvir? – ela quase tremia – Me sinto… honrada. Não posso dizer o quanto. – e beijou as costas da mão dele

Estava ainda com a cabeça abaixada, quando ele perguntou em uma voz suave:

-Alguma chance de sentir alguma coisa por mim?

Ela piscou mais demoradamente e manteve o rosto para baixo. Com toda delicadeza, Sirius passou a mão pelo queixo dela e a fez olhar para ele. Os olhos se encontraram e ficaram assim por algum tempo. Mais uma vez, Saf abriu a boca, mas o som só veio depois.

-Eu podia dizer não, e talvez as coisas seriam um pouco mais fáceis. Mas não seria justo, não seria verdade… Não tem só uma chance, eu já gosto de você… muito. Seu ego provavelmente já sabe, - ela sorriu – mas você é muito bonito… Gosto de ouvir sua voz, sua risada. Seu sorriso é encantador; seu senso de humor, cativante. Seus olhos trazem segurança, são verdadeiros, não são esquivos… Perto de você meu coração dispara…

O rapaz Sirius encostou sua testa na dela.

-Sirius, por favor… - disse em um fio de voz

-Essa votação não vai durar para sempre.

-Eu sei. – ela abaixou a cabeça se afastando.

-E quando acabar? – ele perguntou

Ela hesitou.

-Três semanas depois da Votação as aulas acabam… e aí eu volto para a Itália. Já falei com meus pais e eles concordaram.

-Vai morar lá? – ele perguntou triste

-Ainda não sei. – ela respondeu

Vê-lo assim a machucava.

-Eu queria poder juntar o que ganhei na Inglaterra esse ano com o que perdi na Itália, mas eu não posso. E tem coisas que preciso fazer lá, pessoas que preciso ver. Pessoas pra quem eu simplesmente desapareci depois de anos de convivência.

Sirius não dizia nada, mas não conseguia esconder o que sentia.

Safira passou a mão por seu rosto e o beijou.

-Desculpa. – ela murmurou

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não tem porque se desculpar. – e a abraçou forte.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Saf foi acordada por Lily na manhã seguinte quase atrasada para a aula de Poções. As outras meninas já haviam descido para o café.

-A propósito, feliz aniversário. – a ruiva sorriu e a abraçou

-Obrigada.

-Que rosas são essas no seu criado-mudo?

-Presente de Sirius.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Longa história, depois eu conto. – disse Saf – Olha o que ele encontrou. – ela mostrou sua corrente

-Que bom! – fez Lily feliz – Agora anda, ou vamos chegar à sala depois de Slughorn.

Até sentar à mesa ao lado de deu caldeirão nas masmorras, Saf recebeu os parabéns dos outros setimanistas da Grifinória, inclusive de Sirius.

Não tinha sido fácil o que fizera na noite anterior e ficou preocupada que a convivência deles mudasse. Porém, saberem que eram correspondidos era um sentimento que os preenchia, e tudo continuou mais ou menos como antes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após uma cansativa dobradinha de História da Magia, tudo o que Ana e Maia queriam era sair da poeirenta sala de Binns e ir almoçar. Só que havia uma surpresa no corredor…

-Maia, posso falar com você?

Ana não gostou nem um pouco de ver Ashfield parado ali e olhou anormalmente séria para amiga.

-Tudo bem. – fez Maia para Ana – Vejo você no Salão Principal

A garota continuou seu caminho sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o ser plantado no meio do corredor.

-O que você quer? – Maia perguntou formal a Guilherme

-Sinto sua falta.

Ele começou a andar na direção dela, mas com um gesto ela o impediu.

-É tarde demais. – disse ela no mesmo tom supostamente calmo

-Já me esqueceu? – ele perguntou

-Não, mas o que eu vivi nos últimos meses não quero viver de novo. – ela respondeu

-Não acha que as pessoas podem mudar?

-Algumas vezes, algumas pessoas.

-Então não é tarde.

-É. Hoje você é um colega de escola pra mim, mais nada. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir almoçar.

Dizendo isso, ela tentou sair, mas Guilherme a segurou pelo braço.

-Maia, por favor.

-Eu é que peço por favor. Solte o meu braço.

-Por favor. – ele pediu

-Por favor. – ela insistiu

Ashfield expirou com peso e soltou o braço dela.

-Desculpe. – falou ele – Por tudo.

Maia inclinou a cabeça assentindo e seguiu para o Salão Principal. Chegou à mesa da Grifinória discretamente nervosa e sentou ao lado de Lily.

-Maia? – Ana inquiriu ainda séria sentada à sua frente

-Já fiz o que tinha de fazer. – embora seus olhos estivessem rasos de água, sua voz saía firme

Nenhuma das amigas fez a ela qualquer pergunta sobre o assunto naquele momento, pelo que Maia ficou muito agradecida.

Logo em seguida, McGonagall apareceu para entregar a Saf uma carta de seus pais. Enquanto a moça lia, Lice anunciou:

-Agora à tarde não temos Transfiguração, temos Herbologia.

-Por que? – fez Ana

-Sprout vai precisar viajar essa semana e trocou de aula com McGonagall.

-Eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para as plantas bizarras da Sprout hoje. – falou Ana

-Prefere outra rodada com o Bins? – Alice perguntou

-Esquece o que eu falei sobre as plantas bizarras. Adoro plantas bizarras.

Mais tarde na Estufa 7, eles podavam bromélias-navalha da Pérsia. As plantas recebiam esse nome porque algumas de suas folhas eram extremamente afiadas, e, o melhor: essas folhas eram "animadas". A tarefa exigia uma concentração razoável.

Alice trabalhava há uma boa meia hora em seu vaso quando notou uma flor particularmente bonita atrás dele. Essa distração de cinco segundos custou a ela um belo corte no braço.

-Ai!

-O que foi? – perguntou Lily ao lado dela

-Ai. – fez Ana batendo o olho no braço da amiga e virando de costas

Ana não podia ver sangue e já estava apoiando a mão em uma cadeira com medo de desmaiar.

-Ah, eu deixei Ana mal. – Alice gemeu enquanto Lily a puxava para longe das plantas

-Lice quando Ana for dar a luz, ela vai ficar na sala de espera andando de um lado para o outro esperando a enfermeira trazer o filho dela embalado.

Lílian segurou o braço da amiga e apontou a varinha fechando o corte.

-Pronto. Pode olhar agora, Ana.

-Ah, - Ana tornou a se virar – certo. Esquece o que eu falei sobre as plantas bizarras no almoço. Por que elas não podem simplesmente crescer _imóveis_ como as plantas normais?

-Porque elas não são plantas normais.

-Ok, isso foi muito esclarecedor. Obrigada, Lily.

-Disponha.

Lice riu em silêncio, e as três voltaram a podar suas respectivas bromélias.

* * *

><p>NA – Oi! Desculpem, passei do prazo de novo, mas está meio difícil postar toda semana. O dia a dia anda meio corrido. Mesmo assim, espero que estejam gostando.

Basicamente, o ponto importante do capítulo foi Saf e Sirius, o que acharam? Alguém querendo bater na Safira, ou não? Rs.

Créditos: "quando Ana for dar a luz, ela vai ficar na sala de espera andando de um lado para o outro esperando a enfermeira trazer o filho dela embalado" – baseado em uma fala de Gilmore Girls.

**ClauMS** – Agatha Christie é mesmo sensacional. Ela será citada em uma próxima fic também (suspense). A Autobiografia dela é ótima! E sim! O Sirius encontrou o colar da Saf! Gostou da cena dos dois no Salão Comunal? Ficou preocupada com a Maia agora nesse finalzinho? Rs.

Beijos,

Palas


	32. Votação

**Capítulo 32 – Votação**

O final de maio e o início de junho trouxeram a expectativa da Votação no Ministério. Isso incluía para os nascidos trouxas, além de se preocupar sobre o resultado, escutar alguns insultos pelos corredores. Por isso, em um dia em que o Capitão da Grifinória estava afixando os horários dos próximos treinos no Quadro de Avisos, Ana apareceu ao lado dele perguntando:

-Tiago, o que está achando dos nossos batedores?

-Bom, não são exatamente geniais, mas acho que estão indo bem, por quê?

-Ótimo, quero ter uma palavrinha com eles a respeito do próximo jogo. Sonserina está me irritando… Mas não conta essa nossa conversa para Lice, tá?

-Pode deixar. – Tiago riu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Três dias depois, os Marotos e Frank ficaram conversando até bem tarde no dormitório, até que todos foram derrotados pelo sono. Todos menos um…

Para matar o tempo e esperar o sono chegar, Sirius pegou o que parecia um pedaço de pergaminho em branco.

-_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._ – ele sussurrou para sua varinha

Linhas começaram a surgir desenhando o mapa dos terrenos de Hogwarts. A grande maioria dos pontinhos legendados permanecia imóvel em seus dormitórios. Filch patrulhava o terceiro andar, Madame Nor-r-ra assombrava o segundo. Dumbledore andava da um lado para o outro em seu escritório.

Sirius esperava ver o Salão Comunal vazio, porém… Resolveu descer.

Uma garota estava sentada no chão próxima à lareira. Seus cabelos se espalhavam pelas costas e caiam ao lado dos braços. Apoiara as costas em uma poltrona e observava as chamas tão atentamente, que ele se espantou que ela não se assustasse com sua chegada.

-Não consegue dormir? – Sirius sentou ao lado dela

Saf apenas indicou com a cabeça que não. Após uma pequena pausa, ela falou com uma voz fraca ainda fitando o fogo:

-A Votação é amanhã ao pôr-do-sol.

-Eu sei… Isso até que é bom, não é? Pelo menos essa história acaba de uma vez. – ele ponderou

-Queria que não tivesse nem começado. – ela abraçou os joelhos

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de Saf e viu os olhos dela adquirirem um brilho úmido que ele só tinha visto uma vez antes.

-O que foi? – perguntou gentil

Ela respirou fundo.

-Estou com medo. – sua voz saiu levemente tremida

Sirius passou os braços sobre os dela, em uma espécie de abraço.

-Você está aqui, nada vai acontecer com você. – ele tentou

-Meus pais estão lá fora.

-O Ministério fez um esquema de segurança, não fez?

-Sirius, - ela levantou o rosto – se alguém continua com a idéia de fazer alguma coisa, essas vão ser as últimas horas que vai ter para agir. Não sei o que pode acontecer.

Ele a abraçou mais forte.

-Shh… Vai ficar tudo bem.

Saf encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Obrigada. – disse quase em um sussurro

-Por nada.

…

-Já está tarde, melhor você ir dormir. – ela falou

-Você também precisa descansar.

-Não sei se vou conseguir dormir essa noite…

-Vai, vai sim. – ele se levantou fazendo-a levantar também. – Te vejo amanhã.

-Está certo, até amanhã. – ela concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira, se passou mais tranqüilo do que Lílian e Safira haviam previsto.

Um clima de tensão e ansiedade pairava sobre o castelo, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que Sprout não colocasse os alunos do sétimo ano para reenvasar as bromélias-navalha da Pérsia, ou para que McGonagall não desse uma aula de revisão particularmente pesada.

Ao final da aula, Minerva chamou Safira e falou em um tom de voz para que apenas a moça escutasse:

-Senhorita Knight, quando as aulas da tarde acabarem, vá direto para minha sala.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, professora?

-Apenas medidas de segurança. Durante a Votação ficará comigo na sala do professor Dumbledore.

-Sim, senhora.

Depois do almoço, no caminho para a sala de Feitiços, Saf deu um jeito de contar isso a Lily. Não sabia quanto tempo poderia demorar e não queria que se preocupassem com ela.

A partir da primeira aula da tarde, Lily foi ficando mais nervosa. Perdeu uns bons dez ou quinze minutos do que o professor falava por isso.

-Lily, você está bem? – Tiago sussurrou ao lado dela

-Estou. – ela respondeu, mas vendo o olhar insistente dele acrescentou – Já estive melhor, já estive pior.

-Algum problema, senhorita Evans? – Flitwick chamou atenção

-Não, professor, desculpe. – disse ela corando

Em seguida, a ruiva viu um pergaminho se sobrepor a suas anotações.

_Tiago: Votação?_

_Lily: Sim._

_Tiago: Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Lily: Espero que sim._

Ana não estava muito diferente, porém com seu jeito mais brincalhão, demonstrasse menos.

Safira estava mais alerta do que de costume, não via a hora de tudo acabar.

A terceira aula sobre criaturas das florestas não foi mais tranqüila do que as outras daquele dia, e os alunos ficaram bastante contentes quando acabou.

-Até mais tarde. – Saf disse a Lily e saiu da sala

Ela atravessou os corredores com alguma pressa até chegar à sala de McGonagall e bater à porta.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Knight. Venha, vamos subir.

As duas atravessaram mais alguns corredores, a professora disse a senha para a gárgula de pedra, subiram a escada em espiral e entraram no escritório do diretor.

-Com licença, Alvo.

-Entre, Minerva, entre. Boa tarde, Safira, como vai?

-Bem, obrigada, professor.

-Fiquem à vontade. Eu já estou de saída. – Dumbledore também participaria da Votação – Até a noite.

Ele tocou um pequeno objeto que lembrava uma chaleira, transformado em uma chave-de-portal, e desapareceu.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Um pouco mais tarde, Sirius começou a ficar inquieto. Faltava alguém à mesa do jantar.

-Saf não vai descer? – ele perguntou a Lily, que estava a seu lado

-Não, - ela respondeu baixo – Saf não está no dormitório. Está na sala de Dumbledore.

-Por quê?

-Ela vai ter de ficar lá durante a Votação por segurança.

O jantar foi mais silencioso aquele dia entre eles. Ninguém achava muito o que dizer que pudesse dissolver um pouco a tensão que pairava. Nem Ana encontrou qualquer coisa a falar sobre seus pseudo-regimes.

Chegando ao dormitório masculino, Sirius precisava confirmar que a amiga estava bem e consultou o Mapa do Maroto. De fato os pontinhos Safira Knight e Minerva McGonagall estavam no escritório do diretor…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Safira tentava passar aquele tempo interminável estudando. Mas eram cinco minutos lendo, dez divagando… mais cinco lendo, mais dez divagando. Alternava as páginas do livro com os barulhos dos inúmeros objetos de Dumbledore nas prateleiras, com sua gravata (que começou a parecer sufocá-la)… com seus pensamentos longe. Como queria que o diretor chegasse logo e dissesse que fora tudo bem e que seus pais estavam bem.

Cansada de ficar sentada, ela se levantou e começou a andar devagar pela sala observando os retratos dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts.

E o tempo passava… cada minuto demorando muito mais do que sessenta segundos.

Reação semelhante ocorria na Torre da Grifiória. Eles sabiam que precisavam estudar, os N.I.E.M.s estavam assustadoramente próximos. Contudo, era tão difícil se concentrar…

Foi ficando cada vez mais tarde, e o Salão Comunal foi esvaziando. Pedro foi dormir cedo; todos os outros ficaram à espera de Safira.

Não havia mais ninguém além deles no aposento, quando, às onze horas, a passagem do retrato se abriu e por ela entrou uma moça de aspecto cansado. Ela lançou ao redor deles um feitiço acústico, que Flitwick tinha ensinado uma semana antes, para ninguém mais pudesse ouvir a conversa e sentou com eles ao lado da janela apoiando sua mochila no chão.

-Acabou. – disse com uma voz cansada – A Votação deveria ter começado por volta das sete. Atrasou uma hora e demorou outras três. – disse entre um fôlego e outro – Mas tudo bem… a decisão foi favorável aos nascidos trouxas.

Lílian e Ana respiraram como não tinham feito o dia todo. Lily abraçou Tiago, e Maia e Alice abraçaram Ana. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

Safira assistia à cena com um sorriso discreto no rosto, seus dentes nem chegavam a aparecer. Suas pálpebras estavam caídas como se seus olhos estivessem pesados. Sirius notou que ela se sentou na poltrona um tanto largada, como se não conseguisse se sustentar em uma posição mais reta.

-Saf, você está bem? – ele perguntou

-Estou. – ela respondeu com o mesmo ar cansado – Eu só fiquei um pouco nervosa demais durante essas horas. E quando Dumbledore apareceu e disse que tudo estava bem, que meus pais estavam bem, e a tensão passou, eu fiquei mole e fraca como se estivesse exausta. É só isso, eu estou bem. Estou livre de novo, assim como meus pais. – seus olhos brilharam ao dizer isso

-Então é melhor ir descansar. – Lily falou

Saf indicou que sim com a cabeça.

-Tem mais uma coisa. – falou ela – Amanhã de manhã, quando os jornais chegarem, finjam ansiedade e surpresa pela notícia. Vocês não ficaram sabendo disso essa noite.

Todos concordaram.

-Você está sem comer até agora? – Ana perguntou

-Não. Os elfos levaram o jantar para mim e McGonagall. Eu vou subir, foi um longo dia. – disse se apoiando na poltrona para levantar – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – eles responderam

A manhã seguinte foi de comemoração e suspiros aliviados no Salão Principal depois que o correio matinal trouxe os jornais. Os murmúrios de reprovação de boa parte da Sonserina não foram sequer ouvidos.

Safira e os outros setimanistas da Grifinória foram verdadeiros atores ao saber da notícia. Ninguém poderia supor que já conheciam o resultado.

O tempo de comemoração para os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano não durou muito. N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s estavam às portas. Contudo, antes que eles chegassem, havia um outro momento de descontração programado: o último jogo de Quadribol da temporada uma semana depois.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O sábado seguinte amanheceu com o céu limpo. O jogo desse dia teria um gosto diferente para Tiago, Ana e Frank. Além de ser o último jogo do ano, era o último jogo deles em Hogwarts.

Lice acompanhou Frank até os vestiários, e Lily acompanhou Tiago. Quando o capitão ia entrar, a ruiva o segurou pela mão.

-Tiago. – chamou

Ele virou-se para ela.

-Boa sorte.

Lily segurou seu rosto e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo brevemente, mas Tiago a segurou por mais tempo.

-Toma cuidado. – ela falou baixo

-Eu vou ficar bem, o jogo é só contra Sonserina.

-É exatamente esse o ponto.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu vou ficar bem.

Lily soltou os braços do pescoço dele.

-Não vou te atrasar mais. Te vejo depois do jogo.

-Até depois do jogo. – ele beijou sua mão

-De preferência _não_ na Ala Hospitalar.

Tiago riu pelo nariz.

-Vou tentar me lembrar.

Lily apenas olhou pra ele, mas o rapaz já entrava no vestiário. Lice a esperava um pouco afastada, e as elas foram encontrar os outros na arquibancada.

-Lily! Lice! Aqui! – chamou Maia – Guardamos lugares pra vocês.

As duas se sentaram entre Saf e Maia na primeira fileira.

-Estamos no último jogo da temporada. – começou a narrar Clark Jordan, da Grifinória – A juíza Madame Hooch já está no campo. Este ano temos Corvinal em quarto lugar em 380 pontos, Lufa-Lufa em terceiro com 450 pontos, Sonserina em segundo com 570 pontos e Grifinória em primeiro com 590. Sonserina tem de vencer por uma diferença de 30 pontos para levar a taça.

-Como está o time da Sonserina? – Saf perguntou

-Bom, infelizmente. – Sirius respondeu

-Só que esse não costuma ser o maior problema dos jogos contra Sonserina. – Remo falou

-Não? – fez Saf – O que costuma então?

-Faltas. – Remo respondeu

-Parece um jogo promissor. – disse Saf com leve ironia

-Aí vem o time da Sonserina: - continuou Clark Jordan – Parkinson, Travel, Miller, McGinns, Smith, Bradbury e Taylor.

Os jogadores entraram ovacionados pela torcida verde e prata.

-Agora, Grifinória: Bennet, Johnson, Dashwood, Austen, White, Longbottom e Potter.

Os aplausos foram consideravelmente maiores. Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal também torciam para Grifinória.

-Os capitães Potter e Parkinson _amistosamente_ apertam as mãos e se posicionam no campo. Madame Hooch lança a goles E COMEÇA O JOGO! Grifinória com a posse da goles. White passa para Longbottom, que volta o lance para White. White joga para o gol… Parkinson defende. Sonserina com a goles. McGinns passa para Smith… que perde a goles depois de quase ser atingido por um balaço bem rebatido por Dashwood. Essa passou bem perto.

…

-Bradbury arremessa e… gol da Sonserina. Aos quinze minutos de jogo. Grifinória com a posse da goles.

E a partida continuou. Pouco depois, a Grifinória conseguiu se recuperar fazendo dois gols quase seguidos. Os dois, aliás, de Ana.

Tiago procurava o pomo, se encerrassem agora, ganhariam.

Os balaços voavam para todos os lados, inclusive para onde não deveriam. Quando a goles estava entre Frank e Austen, do quinto ano da Grifinória, um dos batedores sonserinos rebateu um balaço na direção de Ana, que estava do outro lado do campo. O desvio repentino para evitar a colisão por pouco não a fez cair da vassoura.

-Não! – fez Lily com o susto

-Falta! – berrou a torcida vermelha e dourada

Falta cobrada e lá se foi mais um gol de Ana.

-70 x 50 para Grifinória. – anunciou Jordan

Vários outros jogadores foram alvos de balaços irregulares. Madame Hooch já não estava dando conta de marcar todas as faltas.

-Sonserina realmente não sabe perder dignamente. – Safira comentou

-Não. – concordou Maia

-Tiago viu alguma coisa! – falou Pedro

Tiago voava para baixo a toda velocidade com o apanhador sonserino em seus calcanhares. Várias pessoas se levantaram de seus bancos para ver a cena. Os dois vinham verticalmente, cada vez mais perto do chão.

Lílian já estava ficando pálida quando Tiago se recuperou do mergulho no último instante. Taylor não teve tanta agilidade e se chocou contra o gramado.

-Bela Finta de Wronski! – bradou Sirius

-Excelente jogada. – disse Remo

Lily voltou a respirar e se sentou no banco de novo.

O jogo estava parado. Taylor se recuperava enquanto Tiago procurava tranquilamente pelo pomo.

Nem bem a partida recomeçou, o apanhador grifinório foi alvo de um balaço, mas conseguiu desviar.

Já passava de uma hora de jogo quando Tiago avistou o pomo sobrevoando acima dos aros da Sonserina. Era agora. Tinha que dar certo.

O rapaz se inclinou na vassoura e imprimiu velocidade. Fosse outro fingimento ou não, Taylor não podia simplesmente ficar parado e foi na mesma direção. Nenhum balaço foi rebatido para eles, cada time corria o risco de acertar seu próprio apanhador.

Tiago tentava mais velocidade, os aros sonserinos estavam próximos e Taylor estava a seu lado. Pelo placar, quem capturasse o pomo venceria.

Então o pomo mudou de lugar. Tiago foi o primeiro a ver e desviou logo, o que lhe rendeu alguma vantagem. Mais alguns metros…

-TIAGO POTTER CAPTURA O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! – anunciou Jordan

Tiago ainda sobrevoava o campo com um enorme sorriso e o braço estendido para o alto com as asinhas do pomo se debatendo em sua mão, quando os batedores da Sonserina rebateram os dois balaços contra ele. O rapaz foi atingido nas duas pernas e perdeu o equilíbrio. Por sorte, o time já voava na direção dele para comemorar e ele foi amparado até o chão por Frank e Austen. Lílian, Sirius e Remo foram os primeiros a descer da arquibancada.

O time da Grifinória teria acertado as contas com o da Sonserina, mas McGonagall, Slughorn e Madame Hooch chegaram antes distribuindo as devidas punições.

-Atingir um jogador depois do jogo terminado. – indignava-se McGonagall – Nunca imaginei que veria isso.

Tiago, mais uma vez, foi levado à Enfermaria.

-Por aqui de novo, Potter? – fez a enfermeira

-Olá, Madame Pomfrey. – ele fez uma careta de dor

-Senhorita Evans?

-Balaços nas duas pernas. – ela respondeu

-Muito bem.

Madame Pomfrey empunhou a varinha e começou os feitiços para consertar ossos, ligamentos e outras coisas do gênero.

Conseguindo mexer as pernas, ele perguntou:

-Já posso ir, Madame Pomfrey.

-Vai ter de esperar para comemorar, senhor Potter. Sossegue vinte minutos e depois pode ir. – disse ela – Aviso que sou _eu_ a contar os vinte minutos, não o senhor.

-Sim, senhora.

A seguir, Tiago disse ao time que estava bem e para eles irem ao Salão Comunal comemorar, ele iria depois. Na Enfermaria sobraram apenas Lily e os Marotos.

-Qual parte de "de preferência não na Ala Hospitalar" você não entendeu? – Lily perguntou branda sentando na cama dele

-Hum, acho que o "não". – ele respondeu bem-humorado

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Bela Finta, Pontas. – elogiou Remo

-Muito boa. – fez Sirius – Acreditamos que você tinha visto o pomo.

Tiago sorriu orgulhoso.

-Você quer é me matar de susto. – disse Lily

O rapaz riu e beijou a mão dela.

-Madame Pomfrey, já passaram os vinte minutos? – ele perguntou

-Cinco, Potter. Só cinco.

-Ai. – fez ele inclinando a cabeça para trás

A Taça foi entregue por Dumbledore no jantar daquele dia e recebida com muito barulho pela Grifinória.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No dia seguinte, Lílian e Safira desceram ao Corujal. Ao vê-las, as duas corujas já voaram na direção delas.

-Mirra. – fez Saf – Finalmente tenho algo pra você. Consegue levar essa carta para Signora Lavorini?

Mirra piou satisfeita.

-Ótimo, espere lá pela resposta. Boa viagem. – disse logo antes de ela levantar vôo

Clio, a coruja de Lily, saiu em direção a Londres em seguida.

-Posso perguntar quem é Signora Lavorini?

-"Signora" é senhora é italiano. – Saf respondeu – Ela é diretora de Avezzano. Enfim posso mandar cartas pra lá.

-Deve ser uma sensação boa.

-Indescritível…

Pouco depois, vieram os N.I.E.M.s, que duraram uma semana. Provas teóricas extensas, provas práticas complicadas. Os setimanistas chegaram ao final daqueles dias exaustos, mas tinha acabado. Os N.I.E.M.s tinham acabado… Nem dava para acreditar.


	33. Despedidas

**Capítulo 33 – Despedidas**

"_**I wish you could stay  
><strong>__**I'll wait for the day  
><strong>__**I'll be remembering you"**_

_(Eu queria que você pudesse ficar  
><em>_Eu esperarei pelo dia  
><em>_Eu estarei me lembrando de você)_

**_Steven Curtis – Remembering you_**

Era a última semana no castelo. Os setimanistas aproveitavam os dias de sol sem mais nada com o que se preocupar, enquanto os outros anos ainda tinham uma ou outra prova.

Saf aproveitou uma dessas tardes de céu claro para pagar uma última visita a Hagrid. Quando ela já estava de saída, ele acabou dizendo saudoso:

-Você tem os mesmos olhos que ele. – referiu-se a Vinícius Knight, avô dela

Safira sorriu passando a mão pelo pescoço mais uma vez.

-Mande lembranças a seus pais. – ele pediu

-Claro que mando.

-Seu pai estava no terceiro ano e sua mãe no segundo quando entrei em Hogwarts.

-Sério?

-Eh. – disse já na porta de sua cabana – Até um dia, Safira.

-Até um dia, Hagrid.

Despedidas nunca eram fáceis...

A moça saiu andando a esmo pelo Jardim e viu Sirius deitado na grama à sombra de uma árvore. Tiago tinha acabado de sair de lá para encontrar Lily.

Saf sentou ao seu lado apoiando as costas no tronco do carvalho.

-Dolce far niente. – disse ela

-O quê? – fez ele virando a cabeça para ela

-Significa algo como "doce fazer nada", ou "agradável ociosidade".

-Doce realmente.

Saf observava o movimento, havia mais alunos pelos Jardins. Por um momento ela estava ali, mas não estava realmente. Os pensamentos longe…

-O ano já está acabando. – falou ela – Passou tão rápido… e ao mesmo tempo é como se eu estivesse aqui há tanto tempo…

Sirius se sentou.

-Acho que vou sentir quase tanta falta de Hogwarts quanto sinto de Avezzano.

-Foram anos fantásticos. – comentou ele

Ficaram observando o tempo. O cheiro das árvores e o calor de início de verão os envolvia.

Inesperadamente, Sirius segurou a mão dela. O efeito nas batidas do coração de Saf foi imediato.

-Me acompanha à festa do Slughorn amanhã?

-Sirius…

-Não estou pedindo nada, – ele falou em um tom calmo – só sua companhia amanhã à noite.

Os olhos dela se fixaram nele por um instante.

-Claro. – ela respondeu

Não soltaram as mãos e ficaram ali por mais algum tempo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na Ala Hospitalar, Lílian saía de seu último dia de estágio.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Madame Pomfrey?

-Não, senhorita Evans, está dispensada. – disse a enfermeira – Mas antes que vá, gostaria de lhe entregar isso.

Ela estendeu à moça um envelope. Lily não tinha idéia do que poderia ser.

-É uma carta de recomendação. – disse a enfermeira

-Madame Pomfrey, muito obrigada. – disse Lily de todo coração

-Foi a melhor auxiliar que tive. Desejo a você muito sucesso.

-Obrigada. – Lily agradeceu com os olhos começando a encher de água

Tiago a esperava do lado de fora.

-Lily?

-Estou bem. – ela respondeu – Só não gosto muito de despedidas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na noite seguinte, Safira e Sirius iam logo atrás de Lily e Tiago em direção à sala de Slughorn. Estavam no terceiro andar quando Sirius teve uma idéia. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Saf fazendo-a rir de leve. Ela fez como pedido: pegou sua varinha, e os dois murmuraram quase inaudivelmente:

-_Lumus_.

Ao ver o reflexo das luzes, Lily parou olhando para trás. Tiago fez o mesmo.

-Por que isso? – Lily perguntou

-Já que é para irmos de velas para vocês dois, vamos a caráter. – Sirius respondeu

A ruiva colocou a mão na testa balançando negativamente a cabeça. E seguiram assim.

Chegando à porta da sala, Lily pediu:

-Apaguem isso.

Apenas Saf o fez antes de o professor vir recebê-los.

-Boa noite, professor.

-Boa noite. – ele respondeu com seu sorriso característico – Sirius, meu rapaz, por que está com a varinha acesa?

Lily apenas fechou os olhos.

-Achei que as masmorras estavam um pouco escuras, professor. – respondeu ele no seu ar mais natural

-Verdade? – fez Slughorn – Um dos archotes deve ter apagado. Depois eu falo com o senhor Filch. Mas entrem, entrem. Fiquem à vontade.

-Obrigada.

Uma vez lá dentro, Lily falou:

-Sirius, você é muito cara-de-pau.

-Ah, imagina, o que é isso. – disse ele com um gesto de modéstia – Só achei que você ia ficar vermelha demais se eu contasse o motivo real. Ia ficar muito difícil distinguir onde terminava seu rosto e onde começava seu cabelo.

-Muito espirituoso, Sirius. Obrigada. – disse ela

Não havia convidados especiais naquele dia. Era apenas uma festa de encerramento de ano letivo para os alunos.

Em determinado momento, Sirius conversava com um amigo da Corvinal, e Lily e Tiago dançavam. Safira se sentou na ponta de um sofá e ficou a observar o ambiente. Um pouco depois, Sirius se sentava ao lado dela.

-Entediada?

-Não, na verdade, não.

-Distraída?

-Por assim dizer. É interessante observar as pessoas.

-Pra você deve ser mais interessante do que para qualquer um. – disse ele

-Talvez… É impressionante como cada um tem um jeito muito característico. O jeito de andar, de se movimentar, ou não. O tom da voz, a forma de falar… mais brincalhão, mais sério, mais tímido, não importa. A expressão do rosto… não há duas pessoas que tenham a exata mesma expressão para uma mesma situação. A expressão dos olhos… pode delatar o que a voz e o sorriso escondem.

Os olhos de Safira brilhavam ao dizer isso, falava de forma apaixonada. Pareceu ainda mais bonita para Sirius. Ele nunca a vira falar assim. Nem dessa maneira, nem desse assunto. Parecia revelar um pouco de si, do que pensava, do que sentia, de quem ela era.

-É impressionante como nada tem um outro igual. Não existem duas pessoas com a mesma voz, ou duas folhas de uma mesma árvore com o mesmo desenho. – ela olhou diretamente para ele – Isso é mágica. Muito mais incrível do que aprendemos a fazer.

-Você consegue perceber tudo isso nas pessoas? – ele perguntou suave

-Só uma parte. Ninguém consegue perceber tudo, é mágico demais. – ela levantou ligeiramente os ombros.

-Nunca ouvi você falando assim.

Saf desviou os olhos um pouco sem graça.

-Passei muito tempo precisando me esconder. Estou me acostumando com a liberdade de novo.

Sirius sorriu e segurou a mão dela.

-Obrigada. – ela falou inesperadamente

-Pelo quê? – ele abaixou as sobrancelhas

-Mesmo sem saber, você foi uma companhia em horas que me senti sozinha. Como depois do ataque a Hogsmeade e no dia da Votação.

Sirius beijou o dorso de sua mão.

-Não foi nada.

Assim que a música acabou, Lílian e Tiago foram se sentar com eles.

-E quais os planos para o futuro próximo? – Sirius perguntou

-Esperar o resultados dos N.I.E.M.s para depois mandar currículos. – Lily respondeu

-Acho que não vou precisar dos N.I.E.M.s por enquanto. – Tiago falou – Slughorn convidou o treinador dos Tornados para assistir nosso último jogo. Ele precisou sair logo que acabou, mas me mandou uma carta. Quer marcar uma entrevista.

-Verdade, Tiago? Que bom. – fez Saf

-É, e ele ainda elogiou minha Finta de Wronski. – falou Tiago orgulhoso

-E você, Saf? – Lily perguntou

-Vou voltar para a Itália daqui mais ou menos uma semana. – ela respondeu – Depois lá eu vejo o que fazer.

-E você Sirius?

-Eu? – disse ele um tanto desnorteado – O mesmo que você, Lily. Primeiro esperar o resultado dos N.I.E.M.s.

Slughorn em seguida chamou a atenção dos presentes para um brinde. Todos se levantaram e dois elfos passaram distribuindo taças. Depois que cada um já estava servido, o professor ergueu sua taça e começou:

-A mais um ano letivo que termina, às perspectivas do próximo, à saúde de todos que estão aqui. E, especialmente, aos nossos formandos: muito sucesso. – terminou com um grande sorriso

Todos ergueram suas taças e beberam.

Uma música lenta começou a ser tocada. Aos primeiros acordes do piano, Sirius perguntou a Safira:

-Dançaria comigo?

-Dançaria. – ela aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia.

_**You will be far away, so far from me  
><strong>__Você estará distante, tão longe de mim_

Saf passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele a envolvia pela cintura. A respiração dos dois ficou desregulada com a aproximação.

_**And maybe someday I will follow you in all you do  
><strong>__**'Til then, send me a song**_

_E talvez um dia eu seguirei você em tudo que fizer  
><em>_Até lá, me envie uma canção_

-Você aprendeu bem. – ela falou – Eu devia te dar o certificado da Academia de Dança da Senhorita Knight.

Ele esboçou um sorriso. Era tão ruim vê-lo assim…

-Por que tão triste? – ela perguntou suave

-Não estou tão triste.

Saf inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Sirius sabia que não conseguiria enganá-la.

-Vou sentir sua falta. – ele falou com a voz fraca

Safira respirou antes de dizer:

-Vou sentir sua falta também. Muito.

Cinza e azul-marinho estavam presos um ao outro. Ele abaixou sua cabeça, enquanto ela levantava a dela até que seus lábios se encontraram.

Não importava mais se alguém os via ou não. Era como se estivessem sozinhos.

_**When you think of me, wave to me and send me song  
><strong>__Quando pensar em mim, acene para mim e me envie uma canção_

-Eu tenho que ir. – ela falou em um fio de voz – Deixei muita coisa para trás… Eu sinto muito…

-Eu sei. – e se inclinou beijando-a de novo

Saf encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos guardando o momento… a música, a sensação de tê-lo tão perto…

Rápido demais, porém, aquele som harmonioso se encerrou, e ela levantou a cabeça.

-Acho que seu fã-clube não vai gostar muito de ficar sabendo disso. – ela entortou a boca ao falar

-Você acha que eu me importo?

Safira o avaliou com o olhar por um minuto e, franzindo o nariz, respondeu:

-Não.

Os dois riram de leve, e ela mais uma vez encostou o rosto no ombro dele.

Na volta para a Torre da Grifinória, eles foram de mãos dadas.

Tiago não perdeu a oportunidade. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Lílian, e logo estavam ele e a namorada com as varinhas acesas atrás de Sirius e Safira.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Os dias seguintes se passaram como o vento. Logo os alunos embarcavam no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Os setimanistas da Grifinória ficaram todos em uma cabine (magicamente ampliada para que não ficassem apertados). Observaram o castelo pela janela até que ele desaparecesse depois de uma curva.

Uma sensação de perda, de tempo passado, de momentos que não voltam. A expectativa do que os aguardava, por aquele instante, se tornou menor. A saudade preponderava. Uma sensação… de despedida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na quarta-feira seguinte, quatro dias depois de voltarem de Hogwarts, todos marcaram para se encontrar na Sorveteria Florean, no Beco Diagonal, à noite. Era uma chance de se verem e também de desejarem boa viagem a Safira, que partiria no dia seguinte.

Todos já estavam acomodados em duas mesas unidas ao ar livre e conversavam alegremente. Faltava ainda apenas a moça de olhos azul-escuro.

Vendo Sirius consultar o relógio pela quarta vez, Lily murmurou para ele:

-Ela já deve estar chegando.

Passados uns cinco minutos, uma coruja cinza-azulada pousou ao lado da ruiva.

-Mirra? – fez ela

Assim que a carta foi retirada de sua pata, Mirra piou e levantou vôo de novo.

Lily abriu o envelope com disfarçada pressa. Vendo a quem a mensagem era destinada, ela chamou a atenção dos outros:

-É de Saf.

E começou a ler em voz alta:

"_Olá a todos,_

_minhas mais sinceras desculpas por deixá-los esperando._

_Pedi a Mirra que enviasse essa carta porque não poderei me despedir pessoalmente de vocês. Apareceu uma chance de eu partir ainda essa tarde, e preciso chegar à Itália o quanto antes._

_Encontrei em Hogwarts maiores amizades do que achei que seria possível conquistar em apenas um corrido e turbulento ano. Vocês me ajudaram quando mais precisei e mais do que imaginam, mesmo antes de saberem a confusão em que eu estava envolvida. Jamais vou esquecer isso._

_Deixei muita coisa para trás na Itália. Casa, amigos que ficaram sem nenhuma explicação do meu desaparecimento, memórias, planos. Sinto que tenho coisas a resolver. E preciso voltar para depois seguir adiante._

_Pretendo voltar à Inglaterra, mas não sei quando. Também não sei se para morar ou para visitar._

_Quando Mirra chegar à Sorveteria Florean, já estarei na França. Mais uma vez, desculpem por eu não aparecer._

_Tenho de encerrar essa carta. Assim que puder, mando novas notícias. E por favor me mandem sempre as novidades. Mirra vai adorar ter trabalho, e eu receber correspondência depois de termos ficado um ano sem correio-coruja._

_Um enorme abraço,_

_Safira"_

Uma tristeza passou por eles quando Lily terminou de ler a carta. Lamentavam a ausência da amiga. Aos poucos, a conversa voltou, embora não animada quanto antes.

O efeito da notícia foi maior em Sirius, que ficou particularmente silencioso, falando apenas quando alguém lhe perguntava qualquer coisa diretamente.

Algum tempo depois, quando todos já estavam de saída, Lily, deixando Tiago um pouco atrás, se aproximou dele.

-Sirius? – disse encostando a mão no ombro dele – Sinto muito.

Sem encontrar o que falar, o rapaz apenas inclinou a cabeça em resposta.

-Bom, Saf me pediu para te entregar isso depois que ela viajasse. – Lily estendeu a ele um envelope.

-Você a viu? Quando?

-Passei na casa em que ela e os pais estão em Londres ontem para ver se ela precisava de ajuda com alguma coisa.

-Você sabia que ela não ia vir?

-Não, só tinha um palpite.

-E por que não me disse?!

-Sirius, - Lily falou tranqüila – por que acha que ela não veio?

-Porque não éramos assim tão importantes para ela.

-Entendo que está triste, mas pense melhor. – Lily disse branda – Tenho certeza do que ela foi sincera no que disse a nosso respeito na carta que acabou de mandar. Só que ela tinha toda uma vida antes de vir para cá, e não teve a chance de se despedir dela. Nem sequer teve escolha de mudar ou não.

Sirius não disse nada.

-Sabe onde eu fui ontem para vê-la? Na casa que era do avô dela. Tem idéia do quanto foi dolorido para ela e os pais irem pra lá? – falou Lily

-Eu entendo isso, mas porque ela não veio?

Lily expirou com algum peso.

-Se ela perguntar, eu não te contei isso, mas depois que vocês dançaram juntos na festa de Slughorn, ela ficou em dúvida se voltava para a Itália ou não. _Realmente_ em dúvida, algo como 50% de chance de ir e 50 de não ir. É uma sensação horrível não saber o que fazer. Porém quando entrou na casa do avô, teve certeza de que tinha de ir. Sirius, ela deixou muita coisa para trás, a chance de escolha dela ficou para trás. E agora ela teve de voltar para decidir por qual caminho vai continuar seguindo.

Lílian fez uma pausa antes de continuar:

-Se eu puder dar um palpite, acho que Saf não veio hoje por sua causa. Não por ela não se importar com você, mas exatamente pelo contrário.

-Você sabe o que está escrito aqui? – ele indicou o envelope

-Nem idéia. – Lily chacoalhou a cabeça – Chame a gente se precisar de alguma coisa.

-Obrigado, Lily.

-De nada.

-Lily? – Tiago apareceu ao lado dela – Prometi ao seu pai que te deixava em casa até as onze.

A ruiva disse um "até mais" ao amigo e manteve a expressão neutra até que se viu com o namorado longe dos ouvidos dos outros.

-Você estava com ciúmes? – perguntou divertida a Tiago

-Não. – ele respondeu em uma tentativa quase bem sucedida de disfarçar

-Eu não ouvi você dizer nada parecido ao meu pai. – ela acrescentou em um meio riso

-Não, mas acho que ele vai fazer uma imagem melhor de mim assim.

-Bobo. – Lily riu balançando negativamente a cabeça e o beijou

Sirius esperou voltar para sua casa para ler a carta.

"_Sirius,_

_me desculpe._

_Imagino que esteja pensando que se eu deixei essa carta com Lily é porque sabia que não poderia encontrar com vocês antes de viajar. Com toda sinceridade, eu tinha quase certeza de que não poderia aparecer na Sorveteria Florean. Sinto muito mesmo._

_Sei que isso vai soar como uma enorme falta de consideração com todos, principalmente com você, mas, acredite, não foi. Ao contrário, foi exatamente por considerá-los muito que não apareci._

_Não preciso dizer como você se tornou especial para mim. Fiquei com medo do que se te visse mais uma vez… se te abraçasse mais uma vez, perderia a coragem de ir._

_Não sei explicar exatamente porque preciso tanto voltar para a Itália. Provavelmente Lily, acostumada a colocar tudo em palavras quando escreve, conseguiria se expressar muito melhor do que eu. Só sei que tenho de ir._

_Deixo já aqui a falta que sinto de você._

_Oh the nights will be long,  
><em>_When I'm not in your arms,  
><em>_But I'll be in your song,_

_That you sing to me, across the sea.  
><em>_Somehow, someday.  
><em>_I will sing to you...  
><em>_If you promise to send me a song_

[Oh, as noites serão longas  
>Quando eu não estiver em seus braços<br>Mas eu estarei na canção  
>Que você cantar para mim, através do mar<br>De alguma forma, algum dia  
>Eu cantarei para você<br>Se você prometer me enviar uma canção]

_Com amor,_

_Safira"_

N/A – Olá, pessoas!

Fiquei uns meses fora do ar, porque passei por estágios bem pesados e não dava tempo de aparecer por aqui. Desculpem! Em compensação, deixei dois capítulos de uma vez, espero que gostem e digam o que acharam.

A música que Sirius e Safira dançam é a mesma que ela escreve na carta: "Send me a song" das Celtic Woman. – Aliás, gostaram dessa cena?

**ClauMS** – Oi, menina! Sim, o Sirius achou o colar! A Saf só estava com muita coisa pra se preocupar, tadinha, veja como ela ficou cansada de tantas coisas que tinha pra guardar. O que achou desse combo de 2 capítulos?

Beijos,

Palas


	34. Cartas, Areia e Brisa

**Capítulo 34 – Cartas, Areia e Brisa**

_Olá, Lily,_

_tudo bem?_

_Cheguei à Itália na quinta-feira à noite, três dias atrás. O maior motivo da minha pressa em retornar era encontrar Avezzano ainda em aula (as aulas aqui acabam uma semana depois de Hogwarts). Eu havia escrito para a diretora, Signora Lavorini, pedindo permissão para visitar a escola, e ela deixou. Achei que essa seria forma mais fácil de me explicar para todas minhas amigas de uma vez. Elas me viram chegar à escola em setembro passado, ficar um dia, ir embora de repente e não receberam mais notícias minhas._

_O encontro foi como eu esperava. Me receberam com todo carinho e conversamos do mesmo jeito de sempre, como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado._

_Por esses dias fiquei em Gênova, na casa dos meus pais. Como sentia falta dessa brisa e do mar. Amanhã vou para Ravenna, para a casa de uma das meninas de Avezzano, Dora, minha melhor amiga aqui desde o primeiro ano._

_E como estão todos por aí? Por favor me mande as novidades._

_Saudade, Safira._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Saf,_

_que bom que chegou aí bem e que tudo correu como esperava. Era o mínimo que merecia depois do que passou no último ano._

_Nem precisava pedir por favor para receber notícias, é claro que eu ai mandar, embora, novidades mesmo não tenha muitas. Fora Tiago, todos estão à espera dos resultados dos N.I.E.M.s (Maia e Alice estão particularmente ansiosas). Até que cheguem, vamos aproveitando as férias._

_A entrevista de Tiago com o treinador dos Tornados vai ser semana que vem. Ana insiste em dizer que encontrou uma nova dieta "ma-ra-vi-lho-sa". Quando não damos atenção, ela diz que você costumava ser mais compreensiva com ela do que nós, e que mal pode esperar que você volte para a Inglaterra. Me fala, merecemos isso? E, bom, Sirius não pára de perguntar se tenho notícias suas. Sobre mim, tenho um pouquinho mais de tempo para escrever e para ler. Só um pouquinho porque minha prima de oito anos, Débora, está aqui em casa por uns dias. No próximo fim de semana vamos viajar para o sítio onde moram meus avós._

_Acho que por enquanto é só isso._

_Um grande abraço, Lílian._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Frank,_

_Como vai tudo na Dinamarca? Quantos parentes ainda falta encontrar? Em sua última carta disse que deveriam ser mais um 150… Você reclama, mas tenho certeza de que está gostando de rever todos. Mal posso esperar você voltar, meu amor._

_Tirando a falta que você faz, meu maior problema está sendo esperar por esses resultados que não chegam. Eles demoram assim mesmo? E como será que é a Academia de Aurores? … Estou tão ansiosa._

_Um beijo, Alice._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Lice, meu amor,_

_deviam faltar 1500 parentes em vez de 150. Você está certa, gosto de revê-los, pelo menos aqueles com quem tenho mais contato. Só que com esse aniversário de noventa anos do meu avô estão surgindo primos e brotando tias-avós de todos os lados. É impressionante. Também não vejo a hora de encontrar com você de novo._

_Quanto aos resultados dos N.I.E.M.s, sinto informar, sim, eles demoram mesmo._

_Hum, preciso terminar a carta. Minha mãe acaba de avisar que mais alguns parentes chegaram. Eu disse que eles estão brotando… Se eu conhecesse metade já estava bom._

_Beijo, Frank._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Maia!_

_Achei a melhor dieta de todas! A partir de agora eu só posso comer quando não tiver ninguém por perto, desse jeito, a comida não tem calorias. Sem provas, não há crime. Mas se for inevitável que alguém veja, eu posso, por exemplo, comer uma barra de chocolate e depois tomar um refrigerante diet para que as calorias do chocolate sejam anuladas pelo refrigarante diet. Não é ótimo?_

_Ah, sim, se eu receber mais uma carta sua com a sigla N.I.E.M.s, eu jogo na lareira. Está avisada!_

_Beijinho, Ana._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Senhorita White,_

_o que posso fazer se realmente estou preocupada com os resultados? (Eu não usei a sigla! Eu não usei a sigla!). Até porque, você como uma boa amiga devia estar disposta a ouvir._

_Mas se é para ser assim, me mande outra carta falando de seus pseudo-regimes pra ver o que acontece! Brincadeira! Porque __eu__ sou uma boa amiga e deixo você falar. Hahaha!_

_Beijo, Maia._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Sirius,_

_tudo bem?_

_Desculpe a falta de correspondência, mas uma neve repentina impediu Mirra de levantar vôo._

_Onde pode haver neve no verão? Nos Alpes. Viajei com quatro amigas para o extremo norte da Itália e ficamos aqui alguns dias. O lugar é belíssimo, realmente de tirar o fôlego com suas montanhas imponentes. Mesmo assim, ainda acho que há algo de mais mágico no mar e na brisa._

_Daqui sigo para Novara, cidade natal de minha vó, depois a Carrara, onde vivem alguns amigos meus e de meus pais._

_Como estão todos por aí? Sinto falta das dietas de Ana, das anotações constantes de Lily, do bom humor de Maia e de todos os outros. Sinto falta de seus olhos, da sua companhia._

_Quando estava na Inglaterra, sentia falta de quem eu tinha deixado aqui. Agora que estou aqui, sinto falta de quem deixei aí. Não quero dizer que não tenha sido feliz nos dois lugares, e sim, como disse uma vez, que queria poder juntar os dois. Infelizmente não posso._

_Estarei esperando sua resposta._

_Com amor, Safira._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Olá, Saf,_

_por aqui vamos bem, apesar dessa nuvem que está pairando sobre a cabeça de todo mundo (também conhecida como espera pelos resultados dos N.I.E.M.s)._

_Parece estar fazendo um tour pelo norte da Itália. Espero que esteja gostando e que esteja conseguindo rever todos que queria._

_Não tenho coisas tão interessantes para contar. Saímos um pouco, o que tem sido divertido, mas seria muito melhor se você estivesse junto. Você realmente faz falta._

_Um detalhe particularmente interessante das férias é não ter o despertador de Remo, ou ele próprio, me acordando de manhã. Ou ter de aguentar a manhã de segunda-feira inteira naquelas masmorras úmidas e cheias de fuligem por causa do fogo para os caldeirões. Como você e Lily podem gostar tanto de Poções eu nunca vou entender._

_Tiago está aqui ao lado e manda lembranças. Ele está de saída para encontrar com Lílian._

_Já mencionei que você faz falta?_

_Não esqueci sua carta:_

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore_

_Don't forget what you're leaving me for_

_Don't forget when you're missing me so_

(Não olhe para trás quando chegar à nova praia

Não esqueça porque você está me deixando

Não esqueça quando sentir muita falta de mim)

_Com amor, Sirius._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Ela está na cozinha. – Lice ouviu a mãe dizer

Logo em seguida, entrou Frank e encontrou a namorada colocando um bolo no forno.

-Frank! – fez ela fechando a porta do forno – Como foi na Dinamarca?

-Nem me fale. – disse ele fechando os olhos

-Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim. – ela tirou o avental colocando-o sobre uma cadeira e se aproximando dele

-Lice, eu tenho dezoito anos de idade e pelo menos metade das minhas ditas tias-avós apertou minha bochecha com frases do tipo: "Como o tempo passou! Dá última vez que o vi era só um bebê" e outras do gênero.

A moça soltou uma risada gostosa.

A cena foi interrompida pelo barulho de dois pares de asas logo antes de duas corujas-das-torres pousarem no parapeito da janela. Só podia ser uma coisa… Lice ficou paralisada.

-Você não estava ansiosa pelos resultados? – Frank perguntou

-Estava… Agora não sei mais se quero ver…

Ele balançou a cabeça e a puxou pela mão para perto da janela. Os dois pegaram suas cartas e as corujas voaram.

Lice abriu seu envelope quase tremendo. Percorreu o pergaminho com os olhos o mais rápido possível e conteve um sorriso. Seu rosto ainda era de expectativa.

-Então? – ela perguntou

-Você primeiro.

-Eu consegui as notas. – disse com um sorriso nervoso

-Eu também. – disse ele feliz

Lice abriu um enorme sorriso e se jogou nos braços dele. Frank a abraçou levantando-a do chão.

-Nós vamos para a Academia!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Um pouco depois, a alguns quilômetros dali, a campainha tocava no sobrado dos Evans. Matheus atendeu a porta.

-Boa tarde, senhor Evans. A Lily está?

-Boa tarde, Tiago, entre. Ela está no jardim. É só atravessar o corredor. – ele indicou

O rapaz agradeceu e seguiu para lá. Lílian podava as roseiras da mãe.

-Lily? – ele chamou

-Tiago! – disse ela deixando a tesoura de poda de lado e tirando as luvas

-Recebeu os resultados? – ele se aproximou

-Recebi.

-E?

-Consegui boas notas. – ela falou levantando o ombro – Agora preciso mandar os currículos.

-Boas notas? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas em leve ironia – Quantas matérias você fez mesmo?

-Cinco.

-E deve ter conseguido uns três "ótimos". – disse no mesmo tom

-Foi…

-E as outras duas notas provavelmente foram "excede as expectativas".

-Foram…

-E você chama isso só de "boas notas"?

-Não são?

-Lily, são notas _excelentes_. Parabéns. – falou ele antes de beijá-la

-E os seus N.I.E.M.s?

-Iguais as seus.

Lílian sorriu.

-Eu quase me esqueci! – fez ela – Foi a sua terceira entrevista nos Tornados. Como foi?

-Ah, sim, isso. – disse ele num tom corriqueiro – Eu acabo de ser contratado

-Parabéns! – disse ela abraçando-o forte, e soltando-o acrescentou – Acho que vou ter de me acostumar com você me dando sustos com aqueles mergulhos horríveis…

Tiago riu pelo nariz e a beijou de novo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Olá, Safira querida!_

_Como vão as coisas por aí? Já conseguiu rever todos que queria?_

_Seu pai e eu estamos bem. Ele anda com bastante trabalho no Ministério e manda um beijo._

_Também queremos parabenizar pelos ótimos N.I.E.M.s. Sua conquista é ainda maior depois do que passou esse ano. Estamos muito orgulhosos._

_Sabemos que está em um momento difícil tendo de decidir o que fazer agora que os resultados chegaram. Sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa é só nos chamar, e que é livre para fazer sua escolha. Seja qual for sua decisão, tem nosso apoio._

_Seu pai insiste em dizer que tinha certeza de que você gostaria mais da praia do que das montanhas. Fala que você é impressionantemente parecida com seu avô, bem mais do que ele que é filho. Quanto a mim, sempre vou encontrar algo de fascinante na visão daqueles picos nevados._

_Beijos cheios de saudade, Mama._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Olá, Aluado!_

_Como foi a última lua cheia? Com certeza não foi tão divertida quanto em Hogwarts._

_Almofadinhas está aqui em casa para o almoço de domingo e também manda oi._

_**Deixa que eu mesmo faço isso: oi, Aluado, tudo bem?**_

_Sai, Almofadinhas. Já falei que a carta é minha._

_**Já falei que a carta **__**era**__** sua.**_

_Voltando. E o que vai fazer da vida agora?_

_**No mínimo, continuar estudando. Já sabe das novidades, lobinho? Nosso amigo Pontas aqui acaba de ser contratado para o time reserva dos Tornados.**_

_Obrigada, Almofadinhas. Era para __eu__ ter dado a notícia._

_**De nada. Poupei seu trabalho.**_

_Ah, mas temos uma __outra__ novidade: nunca vi nosso caro amigo Almofadinhas tão apaixonado. Não tem uma vez que encontro com ele que ele não fala de Saf ou me perturba para perguntar para a Lily se ela tem novas notícias. Já viu isso, Aluado?_

_**Eu não falo dela toda vez.**_

_Sim, você fala._

_**Não vou discutir com você.**_

_Ótimo. Mande sinais de vida, Aluado. Aliás, você tem notícias do Rabicho?_

_Abraço, Pontas._

_**Saudações, Almofadinhas.**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Caros Pontas e Almofadinhas,_

_mais uma vez me poupei o trabalho de escrever uma carta para cada um. E não me digam que vocês apostaram corrida de novo para ver quem amarrava a carta na pata de Delfos. Pobre coruja. E isso porque Almofadinhas nem mora mais na fazenda._

_Parabéns pela contratação, Pontas! Você deve estar muito feliz. E imagino que Lily já deve estar preocupada…_

_Sim, Almofadinhas, você acertou. Pretendo continuar estudando, mas para isso preciso encontrar um emprego._

_Sobre Rabicho, ele me disse que ia visitar a avó no País de Gales._

_Agora, Pontas, quanto ao nosso caro amigo Almofadinhas, estou vendo isso desde Hogwarts. Ou você já esqueceu da cena dele andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório no dia que ele convenceu Saf a ir para Hogsmeade? E ela nem ia sair com ele._

_Mande lembranças a seus pais, Pontas._

_Abraço, Aluado._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Olá, Lily!_

_Não tenho muito mais a contar por enquanto. Mandei currículos a estou à espera das respostas. Pelo que me disse, acho que sua situação é a mesma._

_Fico feliz por Tiago. Mande meus cumprimentos a ele._

_Terminei de visitar todos que tinha em mente e voltei para minha casa em Gênova. Moro mais ao sul da cidade, em uma área mais residencial. Perto há uma praia menor do que as turísticas e bem mais calma também. Tenho caminhado lá à beira-mar todos os fins de tarde. É uma sensação maravilhosa. Você provavelmente saberia colocar em palavras, mas eu não sei realmente descrever._

_Saudade, Saf._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerca de duas semanas depois, quase dois meses desde o fim das aulas, Safira fazia seu passeio na pequena praia do litoral de Gênova.

O céu azul era pontilhado de nuvens brancas. O sol estava abaixando no horizonte, embora ainda estivesse claro. Ela observava o mar calmo, ondas baixas… Voltou a caminhar à beira-mar.

Suas sandálias brancas vinham penduradas na mão, e ela usada um vestido leve que descia até o meio da perna com pequenas e delicadas flores azuis. Seu cabelo castanho estava solto. A parta da frente esvoaçava com a brisa.

Tinha acabado de receber uma resposta…

Parou de andar de novo. A água veio, e ela sentiu a areia se desfazer sob seus pés.

_A moça foi em direção ao campo de Quadribol e subiu na arquibancada da Grifinória. Uma vez lá em cima, ao chegarem à beirada do muro, começou a soprar um vento que fez os cabelos deles esvoaçarem._

_Safira fechou os olhos se deliciando e respirou como há tempo não fazia. Certamente não era a mesma coisa… mas lembrava a brisa da praia perto de Avezzano batendo em seu rosto…_

_-Ah, como eu quero voltar para a Itália… - ela suspirou_

_Sirius sentiu um peso no estômago. Ela iria embora…_

_-Achei… que gostasse de Hogwarts… - ele falou hesitante_

_-Eu gosto._

No horizonte ele via apenas água… água que parecia não ter fim. Dobrou as barras da calça para evitar que molhassem e começou a andar na divisa da areia com o mar.

Olhava o tamanho daquela praia. Por mais que fosse _menor_ do que as praias turísticas, ainda assim parecia grande. Especialmente quando se queira encontrar alguém…

Será que ela já tinha passado por ali hoje…? Será que ainda ia passar…?

Sirius olhou para trás e viu suas pegadas tão facilmente apagadas pelo mar.

_Safira não tinha a beleza de uma boneca de porcelana como Lílian, ou a de uma princesa fugida de contos de fada como Alice. Não tinha a elegância natural de Maia, nem o rosto absolutamente sorridente e brincalhão de Ana._

_Mas quem reparasse, veria como era bonita. Não o tipo de pessoa que chama atenção por onde passa. Era uma beleza mais discreta, contudo, nem por isso menor. Tinha uma aparência delicada e ao mesmo tempo forte. Parecia uma pessoa determinada, apesar do sorriso nervoso que dirigia ao lugar à sua volta._

_Não era alta, nem baixa, tinha um pescoço elegantemente longo. A pela clara contrastava com o cabelo castanho escuro. Os fios eram pesados, quase escorridos e chegavam ao meio das costas. A parte da frente era ligeiramente repicada da altura da orelha até a ponta, emoldurando graciosamente seu rosto._

_Apenas quando ela o olhou diretamente, Sirius notou seus olhos. Pareciam-lhe ter uma expressão indefinida, um misto de curiosidade, coragem, simpatia e reserva. Eram de um azul bem escuro, como um mar profundo…_

O vento se tornara mais forte, todo o seu cabelo dançava no ar. Uma onda mais forte molhou a barra de seu vestido. Saf deu um passo para dentro do mar e fechou os olhos se deliciando com o vento. Ficou ali parada por um tempo indeterminado…

_**Take the wave now and know that you're free**_

_**Turn your back the land, face the sea**_

_**Face the wind now, so wild and so strong**_

_(Siga a onda e saiba que está livre_

_Dê as costas para a terra, encare o mar_

_Encare o vento agora, tão selvagem e tão forte)_

Qual era a chance de conseguir encontrá-la ali? Seria tão mais fácil se simplesmente aquela moça mais a frente com os pés no mar fosse ela… Bem poderia, o cabelo era idêntico… era _idêntico_. O jeito de apreciar a brisa era idêntico…tinha de ser.

_**When the sun sets the water on fire**_

_**When the wind swells the sails of your hire**_

_**Let the call of the bird on the wind**_

_**Calm your sadness and loneliness**_

_(__Quando o sol atear fogo na água_

_Quando o vento encher as velas do seu barco_

_Deixe o convite do pássaro no vento_

_Acalmar sua tristeza e solidão)_

Pelo canto dos olhos, Safira viu um movimento em sua direção e virou-se para olhar. Isso deixou o vento contra ela, o que fazia seu cabelo entrar na sua boca e em seus olhos dificultando sua visão. Com algum trabalho segurou seu cabelo para trás. Quando a pessoa se aproximou um pouco mais...

-Sirius? – Disse para si mesma com as sobrancelhas cerradas.

Deu alguns passos para tentar enxergar melhor. Será que seus olhos viam certo?

A expressão de seu rosto passou de dúvida para espanto. Quando conseguiu processar a informação, abriu um sorriso e saiu ao encontro dele com passos rápidos até correr.

Se abraçaram e Sirius a girou no ar.

-O que… - ela começou quando ele a soltou

-Não… - ele encostou a mão na boca dela – Não vim pra te fazer perguntas. Eu só… queria te ver. – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dela

Saf sorriu com os lábios contraídos.

-Como me encontrou? – ela perguntou suave

-Pela última carta que mandou para Lily.

Ela abaixou os olhos um segundo.

-Ficou bravo quando eu não apareci na Sorveteria Florean?

-Bravo? Não. Triste. – ele respondeu – Queria ter tido a chance de me despedir de você.

Saf abaixou as sobrancelhas.

-Me desculpe. Não pensei dessa forma…

-Eu sei. Entendi com sua carta.

Ela abriu a boca duas vezes até conseguir perguntar:

-Por que não me avisou que viria?

-Não queria correr o risco de você de dizer para não vir.

A moça sorriu sem mostrar os dentes mais uma vez.

-Eu mal consigo acreditar que está aqui. – disse com a voz baixa

O que Safira sentia nem ela sabia ao certo. Uma mistura de espanto, surpresa, alegria e algo mais. Seu coração havia disparado ao reconhecê-lo e continuava acelerado. Ver Sirius ali na praia de Gênova estava além do que ela podia imaginar… Seus sentimentos por ele continuavam exatamente os mesmos. Tudo isso transparecia por seus olhos…

Sirius se aproximou dela.

-O que eu daria para decifrar os seus olhos…

Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

-Senti sua falta. – disse com a mão no rosto dele

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça encostando a testa na dela. A respiração de Saf já estava completamente fora de ritmo quando ele a beijou…

-De acordo com a sua carta, - disse ele próximo ao rosto dela – você deveria cantar pra mim…

A moça demonstrou não ter entendido, e ele citou o trecho:

-"Eu cantarei pra você, se você prometer me enviar uma canção." Eu enviei…

Ela desviou os olhos pensando. Em seguida chegou perto do ouvido dele e cantou:

-I walk by the shore and I hear

Hear your song come so faint and so clear

And I catch it, a breath on the wind

And I smile and I sing you a song

_(Eu ando pela praia e escuto_

_Escuto sua canção vir tão suave e tão clara_

_E eu a pego, uma respiração no vento_

_E eu sorrio e canto uma canção pra você.)_

Seus olhos se encontraram.

-Caminharia comigo? – ela convidou

-Claro que sim. – ele respondeu beijando sua mão

Andavam de mãos dadas à beira-mar…

-Me fale da sua família. – ele pediu – Afinal, é inglesa ou italiana?

-Por parte da minha mãe são todos ingleses; por parte do meu pai, não. Quando meu avô era jovem, gostava de viajar. Em uma dessas viagens, se encantou com a Itália. Conheceu minha avó na segunda vez que veio para cá, em Novara.

-Sua avó era italiana?

-Era. Se casaram e foram morar na Inglaterra. Meu pai nasceu lá e aprendeu italiano com meus avós. Quando meu pai ainda estudava, meu avô era um dos Conselheiros de Hogwarts. Foi na época em que uma Câmara Secreta foi aberta, algo assim.

-Já ouvi falar disso.

-Parece que alguém foi acusado, mas Dumbledore e meu avô acreditavam na inocência dessa pessoa.

-Quem era?

-Não sei, ele nunca me disse o nome.

-E o que aconteceu com essa pessoa?

-Também não sei ao certo, parece que conseguiram abrandar a punição. Bom, depois meu pai se tornou diplomata e foi transferido para cá. O resto da história você já sabe. – ela concluiu

-Já. Seu pai voltou para a Inglaterra por causa da Votação, e você e sua mãe por medidas de segurança.

-É.

-Já descobriram como as pessoas que atacaram Hogsmeade sabiam que você estava em Hogwarts?

-Perguntei isso a Dumbledore pouco antes de sairmos da escola. Pelos interrogatórios que fizeram, Hogsmeade ir ser atacada de qualquer jeito naquele dia, para chamar atenção, fazer barulho. Só que fui vista saindo do castelo, e o ataque se tornou ainda mais interessante.

-Então originalmente não tinha a ver com você?

-Não… - ela respirou – Mas conta, como estão todos na Inglaterra?

-Acho que não deu tempo de a carta da Lily chegar. Parece que todos receberam respostas essa semana. Alice e Frank entraram na Academia de Aurores. Ana conseguiu um estágio no Profeta Diário, Maia vai para a Escócia trabalhar em uma revista de lá. Lily agora é auxiliar de enfermagem do Saint Mungus e vai continuar estudando para se formar Enfermeira. Quem mais…? Remo ainda está procurando emprego para continuar a estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Pedro não conseguiu N.I.E.M.s tão bons, também está procurando emprego.

-E você? – ela perguntou

-Fui contratado pelo Gringotes três dias atrás. Começo semana que vem.

-Que bom que as coisas estão dando certo.

Pararam de andar e ficaram de frente um para o outro. A brisa soprava leve. Saf ficou por instantes observando o rosto dele.

-Pergunte o que quer perguntar. – disse ela suave

-Não vim para fazer perguntas.

-Não, não veio. Mas quer fazer uma.

-Não, não quero. – ele continuou a negar

-Seus olhos _já estão _perguntando…

Sirius desviou o rosto para o lado. Com delicadeza, Saf o fez olhar para ela de novo. Ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Ainda muito perto dele, disse com a voz baixa:

-Vou voltar para a Inglaterra.

-Vai só nos visitar, ou…

-Não. – ela o interrompeu – Vou para morar.

Ele sorriu com os olhos.

-Tem certeza?

-Tinha quase, mas agora eu tenho. – ela respondeu – Recebi uma proposta de trabalho de um Centro de Referência associado ao Saint Mungus. É um centro de pesquisa de Poções. – explicou – Além disso, tenho meus pais lá… E ainda tem você de brinde. – disse levantando ligeiramente os ombros

Sirius abriu um sorriso largo e a ergueu no ar mais uma vez fazendo-a rir.

-E fez tudo que tinha para fazer aqui? – ele perguntou

Safira demorou um pouco a responder.

-Fiz. – disse com algum peso – Aqui me sobraram amigos, que posso visitar assim que passar no exame de aparatação. – ela rolou os olhos para cima, e com um tom mais triste continuou – Me sobraram também muitas lembranças… que vão estar comigo em qualquer lugar que eu estiver.

-Vai sentir falta dessa brisa?

-Sem dúvida. Ela me traz uma sensação de liberdade. – disse com os olhos brilhando e sorriu – Ah, sim, acho que devia a você algo mais do que uma música, não era?

-O quê? – perguntou ele sem lembrar

-Acho que era um bolo de chocolate.

-Hum, é verdade, você ainda me deve isso. – disse com falso tom sério

-Bom, não é o dos elfos de Hogwarts, mas tem uma confeitaria maravilhosa a uns três quarteirões daqui…

-Está me convidando para sair? – perguntou ele estreitando os olhos

-Está aceitando? – disse ela com um meio sorriso

-É um convite irrecusável. – Sirius beijou sua mão

Safira abriu o sorriso, e aproximaram os rostos…

A brisa soprou forte novamente…

N/A – Olá, pessoas!

Ops, acho que esqueci de avisar no capítulo passado que a fic não tinha acabado. Aqui está o finalzinho. Gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, juntou, mesmo que só citando, muita coisa do começo da fic. E aí, o que acharam?

"_Moro mais ao sul da cidade, em uma área mais residencial. Perto há uma praia menor do que as turísticas e bem mais calma também."_ – Total licença poética. Nem sei também como são as praias de Gênova.

Postei o primeiro capítulo de uma nova fic, faz um tempinho, chama Diva, logo coloco o segundo capítulo. Apareçam lá quando puderem.

**ClauMS – **Ahh, que fofa, você! Nem tudo são tristezas com esse capítulo, vai? São notícias boas! O que achou dele, aliás, das cartas e do reencontro? Quando puder, aparece lá e, Diva. Respondo sua review por lá. Acho que não consigo mandar uma private message pra você...

Beijos,

Palas


End file.
